Recovery
by ninewood
Summary: After the fourth season finale, Rumplestiltskin wakes up from his coma. Realizing just how much he needs her, Belle aides him in his recovery while Regina and the others deal with the Dark Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Belle looked at her husband lying on the floor as she tried not to cry and wondered if he was alright. She still couldn't believe how close she came to losing him to the darkness. She knew he had been acting oddly since he had been freed of Zelena's control, but she never knew just how much he was suffering.

" _What did she do to you?"_ she thought. Gently stroking his hair, Belle noticed how cold his skin felt and could just see the rise and fall of his chest. She kissed the back of his right hand as she looked toward the door and wondered if the others were able to contain the darkness.

Suddenly the guilt she felt grew stronger as she studied the pained look on his face and remembered how devastated he looked when he asked who could ever love him. It was the same look he gave her when she forced him to leave town.

" _What have I done?"_ she thought and pressed her lips together. _"You know damn well what you've done. You told him you weren't pulling back, but you did. Yes, he didn't like talking about things, he did lie to you, he did do awful things, but what you did was worse. You tried to change him instead of helping him. You used his dagger against him after all he's been through. You made him grovel and beg for forgiveness over and over when you only begged for forgiveness once. But the worst thing you did was banish him. No, the worst thing was getting involved with Will. How can you say you love him then go and commit adultery? Then you accuse him of ruining the life we had in the book. How do you know for certain he didn't really want that life? He said we were happy and in love. And you saw the look in his eyes when he looked at our son. No one can fake that."_

She looked at him when she thought back to the night she banished him and how he begged her to listen to him.

" _I'm afraid."_ echoed through her soul as she heard the fear and pain in his voice, but she just looked away. When she had looked back, she couldn't see him anymore and had gone back to town. She didn't care that he was out there on his own without a coat, money, food or water or his cane. She had forgotten he would have need of his cane. When she had told everyone he was gone and saw the pleased looks on their faces, she felt ten times worse.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not knowing if he could hear her. Suddenly a loud noise made her look up as Henry appeared in the doorway and she saw the panic look in his eyes. He looked to her then to his grandfather as she got up and noticed Henry was shaking.

"Henry, what happened?" she asked. He looked back toward the others and tears prickled in the corners of his eyes. The memories of how happy his grandfather was while in the book moved through his mind. The guilt of ruining everything made him sick. He walked by her when he knelt next to Rumplestiltskin then looked at Belle with tears rolling down his face.

"The darkness," he said then sighed. "It attacked my mom."

"Is she alright?" Belle asked when Regina, David, Mary Margaret, Robin and Killian appeared and she saw the hate in Killian's eyes.

"You bastard," Killian shouted as he stormed toward Rumplestiltskin, but stopped as David and Robin grabbed hold of his arms. "Let go of me!"

"Killian, calm down," Robin said.

"I will not bloody calm down! It's his fault Emma's gone!" he shouted, pointing at Rumplestiltskin.

"What are you talking about?" Belle demanded. "What happened to Emma?"

"It was the darkness inside him! It… It…!"

"Is Emma's dead?"

"No, the darkness took her," Regina said, walking to Rumplestiltskin, knelt next to Henry and looked at Rumplestiltskin. "The darkness attacked me, but she wouldn't let it take me. She didn't want me to ruin my happy ending."

"So she grabbed the dagger and the darkness took her instead," David said, holding onto Mary Margaret. The silver blade dagger was in Killian's right hand and Belle noticed the anger in Mary Margaret's eyes while she looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"And you're blaming him?" Belle demanded, feeling the anger bubbling in her chest. She knew they were hurting, but she had enough. "Yes, why don't we blame him?! It's the perfect solution! Every time something goes wrong, it's his fault! Well, let me ask you something! Who started all this? Whose fault was it that Emma had to be raised in this world and not ours? Who was it who brought us here in the first place? It wasn't him! It was Regina!"

"Hey," Regina said, standing up.

"No, you are not getting away with this. You were the one who made the curse which brought us here so no one could have a happy ending. You were the one who made everyone forget who and what they were. You were the one who wanted people to think Henry was insane. You were the one who wanted to stop Emma from freeing us! Do you deny that?"

"No," Regina sighed and looked down at Rumplestiltskin.

"While I'm at it, do you deny what you've done to us…to Rumple and me?! You were the one who told me how to break his curse, but you didn't care how he would react! He was furious! He accused me of working for you! I tried to convince him I wasn't, but it was too late. He banished me! Then you took me hostage and placed me in a mental institution for twenty-eight years!"

"Are you serious!?" Robin asked. Regina glared at Belle as Belle balled her hands into fists and breathed hard and fast through her nose.

"Yes," Belle said as she looked at him then at Regina. "Did you even care what they did to me?! Did you order them to keep me drugged and torture me so I'd behave? If it wasn't for Jefferson, I'd still be there! But that's fine, isn't it?! Only those you deem worthy are allowed to live their lives while the rest of us suffer!"

"Now wait a minute," Killian said and she glared at him.

"Don't get me started on you! You know damn well what you've done to him and you were the reason I lost my memories after you shot me!" she growled then looked at Mary Margaret and David. "As for you two, how dare you name your son after Neal then say it was Emma who defeated Pan?! Yes, she was the one who figured out Pan was inside Henry, but who's fault was it which brought Greg here in the first place? Who drove him to such extremes that all he wanted to do was destroy magic?"

"It was mine," Regina sighed.

"Yes, and who was it who died to finally get rid of Pan?"

"He did," Henry said, looking down at his grandfather.

"And did any of you even acknowledge his death or even mourn for him when we went back to our world? No, you didn't! You never asked Neal if he was alright or if I was! He was Neal's father and the man I love! You stood there and watched him die and you didn't care!"

"We… Uh….," David said and she glared at him.

"Oh, that's right. You were so upset because you had to leave Emma and Henry behind! That took priority over the fact he died! But who cares, right? He was the Dark One. You were all better off without him! Well, let me tell you this. Neal and I cared!" she said and wiped away the tears which were running down her cheeks. "That's why we set off on our own! We knew no one would help us bring him back! Wait. We did get help. Zelena! She tricked us! She knew the price of releasing someone from the Vault of the Dark One, but wasn't willing to pay for it herself! After we freed him, Neal was dying and she stood there with this smug look on her face. She told Rumple he couldn't hold onto both Neal and the dagger and had him pick which one he wanted most! Did he pick the dagger? No, Rumple picked Neal. He picked his son! When she ordered Rumple to kill me, he refused and told me to run! That's why I didn't tell you what happened to Neal! That's why I didn't tell you Rumple was alive and had been taken prisoner! It was your animosity towards him which led him and his son to suffer at the hands of a psychotic bitch! What made it worse was when we went to Regina's castle. You were so afraid of Zelena, we left him in that cage!"

"He was insane," David said.

"Yes, because of Zelena!"

"Where would we have put him if we had freed him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She had his dagger," Robin said. "He would have had no choice, but go back to her."

"Not if we had…," Belle said, looking down at him. "Not if we had put him to sleep."

"She would have bloody killed us," Killian said and she glared at him.

"For some of us, that would have been a good thing," she growled and he gave her a stunned look. "Anyway, once we got back here, none of us tried to find either of them."

"We didn't know they were here," Regina said,

"But when we did find out, no one tried to free him. No, we just let her keep him! What made things worse is Emma killed Neal!"

"Leave Emma out of this," Mary Margaret shouted and David held her in his arms.

"No, his death just as much as her fault as it is Zelena's and mine True, she didn't know Rumple and Neal were keeping each other alive, but he's dead and my husband blames himself for his death! How do I know? I have seen it in his eyes," Belle said with tears rolling down her cheeks again. She stroked her husband's hair for a few minutes until she looked at them again and sighed. "We just left him to suffer in silence."

"Oh, aye, he was suffering. The old crocodile tried to kill me," Killian growled.

"Do you want to know something?!" Belle growled as she walked to him. Killian saw the hate and anger in her eyes and she balled her hands into fists. "When I came back here after Henry freed us from the book, I told him it was because I didn't want him to hurt anyone again. Do you know what happened? He collapsed! I didn't know what was wrong! When he woke up, we talked. I told him that I didn't love Will, but I love him! Not the Dark One! Him! The thing is he didn't believe me because he feels no one can love him! That's when he passed out and I went to get you!"

"You don't love Will Scarlet, eh? Then how come you were lip locking with him the other day?" Killian asked sarcastically and she glared at him.

"Alright, you want the truth? It is true that I turned to Will after my husband left," she said, looking down at her husband. "No, correct that, after I banished him! I'm not proud of what I did. I don't even think he will forgive me for any of it. I can't forgive myself."

"Belle, you had all right to move on," Regina said then felt like she was slapped in the face by the looks Belle gave her,

"No, I didn't. He's my husband and now he's lying here with only a preservation spell keeping him alive! Do you even care or did you only agree to this because you were too scared to see what would happen once the darkness took him over? I know he was scared. He begged me to run far away so he wouldn't hurt me. He said the darkness was more horrible than I could imagine and I believe him."

"Look, we know you're upset, but we need to find Emma," David said as she growled, trying hard not to punch any of them in the face.

"Yes, you need to find her! She's important! She's the one you are willing to help and free her from the curse! Well, here's news for you! Rumple was cursed first and had been for over three hundred years! None of you even tried to free him, did you?!"

"We didn't know he was cursed. We thought….," Mary Margaret said.

"Are you saying you thought he was born evil?!" she demanded and her heart slammed in her chest. She never realized what they thought of Rumplestiltskin and she felt like screaming.

"Well, yeah," David said with a nod.

"I used to wonder what happened to him," Killian said. "When I first met him, he was this crippled coward."

Killian winced from the cold look Belle gave him and she held onto her husband's hand.

"Get out!"

"Yes, I believe it is time for all of you to leave," a soft voice said and they looked at the doorway to the backroom while the Apprentice leaned against the doorframe.

"What are you doing up?" Regina asked, running to him. She placed an arm around him as she helped him walk and he gently smiled at her. "You should be resting."

Belle seethed with anger at their concern for the man who failed to contain the darkness over the man lying on the floor and she wrapped their fingers together. This was his shop. He should have been the one who was made comfortable on the couch in the back room. Instead he was on the floor like some piece of garbage. She stroked his hair as the anger grew and she kissed his knuckles. The Apprentice looked at them as he sighed and the guilt he felt boiled inside him.

" _Forgive me, Master. I have failed,"_ he thought.

"I am recovered enough," the Apprentice said as he walked to Belle and looked at Rumplestiltskin. With a small grunt, he knelt down and Belle looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Please release him," she said.

"If I do, he might die."

"Or he might not," she said then looked at Henry. "Henry, call 911."

"What?" Henry asked. He had been concentrating on Emma taking the darkness to save Regina as he looked at his grandfather and blinked his eyes.

"I said call 911! I want the Apprentice to remove the preservation spell. We need to get Rumple to the hospital once he does," Belle said and Henry nodded his head.

A few minutes later the ambulance stopped at the curb while two paramedics came in and the gurney was between them. They knelt down next to Belle and Rumplestiltskin as she moved back and looked at the Apprentice. Nodding, the Apprentice waved his hand as a blue light shimmered over Rumplestiltskin and the paramedics started examining Rumplestiltskin. Belle held onto his silk tie after the paramedic removed the silk tie and an oxygen mask was placed over Rumplestiltskin's nose and mouth. She watched everything they did and prayed he was strong to hold on. The paramedics carefully placed Rumplestiltskin on the gurney as they headed for the door and Belle followed the paramedics out of the pawnshop. She helped the Apprentice get inside the ambulance as he smiled at her and she nodded. The doors closed after she got inside and she sat on the small bench, holding onto her husband's hand. The others watched while the ambulance moved down the street and the red and blue lights flashed in the darkness.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital_

Belle sat on the brown leather couch in the family waiting room when Regina walked in the room and had two insulated paper cups of coffee in her hands. She walked to the couch when she sat down and handed one of the insulated paper cups to Belle.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked and Belle held the insulated paper cup in her hands.

"No," Belle said softly. Regina took a sip of the coffee when she sat back against the cushion and looked at her.

"If you're expecting me to say sorry for stealing your heart…"

"I don't even remember you taking it. All I remember is you coming into the pawnshop and asking for help."

"You asked what you could do to help me."

"That doesn't excuse you ripping my heart out and using me against my husband."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with him. He is your ex-husband."

"I never filed for a divorce."

"You didn't have to. If we were still in our world…"

"But we're not in our world. Here, we're still married."

"Look, I had to make sure he wasn't going to do anything to Robin."

"He wasn't interested in you or Robin. He just wanted to make things up to me."

"Turning Emma dark would have made things alright between you?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. He was dying and…."

"Did you know?" she asked and Belle saw the concern in Regina's eyes.

"No," Belle sighed. "By the way, he isn't a bad kisser."

"What?"

"You made me tell him he was a bad kisser. He isn't," she said and Regina softly smiled. "Do you remember anything about what happened in the book he wrote with Isaac?"

"Yeah, he killed me," she said and Belle glared at her.

"He was trying to save his happy ending."

"I was trying to save Henry."

"Do you know we had a baby?" she asked and Regina's eyes widened.

"You had a what?"

"We had a baby. The sad thing is I don't remember is being pregnant," Belle said, stroking her stomach. "It was a boy."

"Oh," Regina said, lowering her eyes. She knew she could never have children, but the thought of Belle having a baby then losing it made her heart hurt.

"When Henry started changing things…," Belle said then thought of something and anger boiled inside her. "Henry ruined his grandfather's happy ending."

"He didn't mean to," Regina said when Doctor Whale walked in the room and they looked at him. Belle placed the insulated paper cup on the table when she got up and walked to him.

"Is my husband alright?" she asked and he looked at the file in his hands.

"He is in serious critical condition," Victor said, looking at the information.

"So he's alive?"

"Yes, but he is also in a deep coma."

"Can I see him?"

"He's in the ICU."

"Please," Belle said and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Follow me," he said as Regina got up and they went down the hallway.

 _ICU Room Seven_

The nurse was checking the screen to the heart monitor while Doctor Whale, Regina and Belle stood at the window and Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin lying on the bed. A feeding tube was sticking out of his right nostril while the respirator tube stuck out of his mouth and the wires to the leads connected to his chest rested on his right shoulder. He wore a blue hospital gown and the blankets were tucked around his legs and waist. The needles connected to the tubes for the intravenous drip was taped to the back of his left hand and the pulse monitor clip was connected to his right index finger. The blood pressure cup was wrapped around his right bicep and two leads were tapes to the sides of his head. Belle noticed how ill he looked at she sighed and placed her hand against the glass.

"What is all that?" Regina asked.

"The tube up his nose is a feeding tube," Victor said.

"He's eating through his nose?"

"In a way, the tube goes through his nose, down his throat then into his stomach," Victor said. "He was having problems breathing on his own so I have placed him on a respirator and he is being monitored every five to ten minutes. He is on an intravenous drip with medication to prevent blood clots and to strengthen his heart. In addition to his heart, we are monitoring his pulse and blood pressure and charting his brainwaves. He also has a catheter installed to prevent him from urinating on the bed."

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" Belle asked.

"No," Victor said, shaking his head.

"May I… May I go in?"

"Just for a few minutes," he said and Belle nodded her head. Victor handed her a pair of plastic booties to cover her shoes and she placed the plastic booties on and headed inside. Regina watched her walking to the bed when the nurse looked at Belle and Belle stood next to the bed. The soft beeping from the heart monitor and the monitor that was recording his brainwaves and the hissing of the respirator filled the room as Belle looked at the nurse and the nurse smiled at her. The nurse was medium size with long blond hair tucked under a plastic cap, a round face, nice lips, a small nose and green eyes. She wore green surgical trousers, long sleeve green surgical top, white sneakers covered with plastic booties and plastic surgical gloves covered her hands. MUFFET, MARY was on the plastic identification tag pinned to the long sleeve green surgical top. Mary looked at Belle and saw the sadness in Belle's eyes.

"How is he doing?" Belle asked.

"He's stable," Mary said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "You want to know something? I went to see him once in our world."

"Why?"

"I needed a love potion. When he showed up, I got frightened and ran away."

Belle thought about what she said when something clicked in her head and Mary softly smiled.

"Yes, he was my "spider"," Mary said and brushed some of the hair from his eyes.

"May I hold his hand?" Belle asked. Mary handed her a pair of plastic surgical gloves when Belle placed the plastic surgical gloves on then took Rumplestiltskin's right hand, wrapping their fingers together. "Do you think he knows we're here?"

"He might," Mary said and Belle gently stroked the top of his head. Mary felt like she was intruding as she looked at the screen to the heart monitor and Belle kissed the back of Rumplestiltskin's left hand. She looked at the moonstone ring on his left ring finger and gently rubbed the moonstone with her finger.

"Rumple, can you hear me? Please, I don't know how, but you have to find the strength to wake up," Belle said, gently squeezing his fingers. She let go of his hand then stroked the top of his head and tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. "Come back to me."

Suddenly the alarm bells rang out while she looked at Mary then at her husband and Doctor Whale, two nurses and an intern ran into the room.

"What's happening?" Belle demanded and Mary led her to the doorway.

"Stay out here," she said then ran back to the bed.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Belle said and Regina stood next to her. They watched as Doctor Whale, Mary, the intern and the nurses worked on Rumplestiltskin and Belle blinked the tears out of her eyes.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

" _Come back to me."_ echoed in his head as the sounds of the white charger's hooves pounding on the dry ground matched his heartbeat and Rumplestiltskin held the reins tightly in his hands. He heard the wind roaring in his ears while he looked straight ahead and gently kicked the white charger's sides. The white charger moved around the corner while he felt his body shaking and prayed to any and all gods who listened he was wrong.

He knew in order for the wedding to happen he had to killed the boy called "Henry", but why had the Outlaw Regina step in front of the boy just as he was about to kill him?

Her death wasn't supposed to happen.

"That's not how the story ended," he growled. His mind went back to his conversation with Belle and how she told him he would figure out what to do because he was a hero.

" _But even heroes fail,"_ he thought as the white charger headed down the dry road and his heart slammed in his chest. His cottage appeared between the trees as he forced the white charger to go faster then stopped the white charger near the hitching post. He quickly dismounted the white charger then tied the reins to the hitching post and ran for the door.

"Belle!" he called out as he opened the door and looked around the room. The stillness of the room made his stomach to churn and he closed the door. He walked to the dark wood cradle as he knelt down and saw the dark wood cradle was empty. He picked up the blue knit cap he had made for his son as he held the blue knit cap to his chest and lowered his head. "No."

"Rumple, what's wrong?" Belle asked as he turned and saw her standing in the doorway. He hadn't heard the door open. She was wearing a gold silk gown with puffy off the shoulder sleeves, black slippers and a red woolen cape with white fur trim. In her hands was a Moses basket and he stood up, dropping the blue knit cap into the dark wood cradle, and walked toward her. He looked down when he saw his son sleeping under the fleece blankets and she saw the look in his eyes. He looked so sad, yet relived and she tilted her head to one side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he said then made a small cough as his heart returned to normal and he placed his shaking hands behind his back. "I was just a little startled when I came home and you weren't here."

"Oh, I do apologize. I went to visit some of the tenants," she said, placing the Moses basket on the table. He walked to her when he picked the baby out of the Moses basket and held him against his chest. Belle saw the look in his eyes when she gently rubbed his upper arm and he smiled at her.

"Was he good?" he asked and she softly kissed his cheek.

"Yes, were you able to get rid of that threat you told me about?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "Though there was a moment when I wasn't sure if I could do it. If I hadn't, I might have lost you and Lachlan."

"What do you mean you would have lost us?" she asked, concerned.

"It doesn't matter now," he said and kissed her cheek. She simply nodded her head as he sat down hard on the chair and held his son in his arms

They were still here.

They were safe.

" _But for how long?"_ he thought. Looking at them, he sighed as a cold chill moved up his spine and he gently rocked his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Doctor Whale walked to Belle then stopped and he saw the worry in Belle's eyes.

"What happened?" Belle asked, looking at Mary and Rumplestiltskin.

"His heart was fibrillating, but we were able to stabilize him," Victor said and she pressed his lips together.

"You mean it wasn't beating correctly?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I'll know more once I run some tests. We'll just have to wait and see," he said then sighed. "Why don't you go home? I'll call you if there is any change."

"I'm not leaving," Belle said as she stormed to the bed and looked at Mary. She nodded as Belle took Rumplestiltskin's right hand and wrapped their fingers together. Regina looked at them then sighed and walked down the hallway.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

The sound of a baby crying woke him as he heard a soft sigh and felt the bed moving.

"Not again," Belle sighed as he made a small smile and rolled onto his back.

"Let me get him," Rumplestiltskin said as he got up and she got back under the bedding. He kissed the top of her head then walked to the dark wood cradle and looked down at their son. The fleece blankets had been kicked off as his son looked at him with sad eyes and his little lower lip was sticking out. He was dressed in a white flannel nightshirt which covered his tiny feet and the small knit cap and his tiny hands were balled into fists. Smiling, he knelt down then picked up the baby, wrapped him in one of the flannel blankets then walked to the rocking chair near the fireplace. The rocking chair was a dark wood with small swirls carved in the wood and a green velvet cushion was on the seat. Pulled the flannel blanket tighter around the baby, he sat down and moved the rocking chair back and forth. "Hush now. It's alright. Papa's here."

He didn't think he would ever say that again as he looked at his son and stroked the top of the small head. He held the baby against his chest as he moved the rocking chair back and forth and softly hummed. He thought about his older son and the nights he would sit and rock him and how quickly Baelfire would fall asleep. It took a little longer to get Lachlan to fall back to sleep as Rumplestiltskin looked at him and kissed the tiny forehead. His heart jumped in his chest when Lachlan reached up and wrapped his tiny fingers around his papa's nose and Rumplestiltskin felt tears in his eyes. He took the tiny hand in his when he kissed the tiny knuckles then moved the rocking chair back and forth until the baby was asleep. He carefully got up when he walked to the dark wood cradle then placed Lachlan in the dark wood cradle and stood back. He looked at his son then at Belle when a cold chill moved through him and he blinked his eyes a few times. Walking to the window, he could just see his reflection as something moved through his mind and the reflection changed. He recognized the face as he moved away from the window and the reflection looked at him.

"Henry," he whispered as the reflection faded and everything went dark.

 _Gold's pawnshop_

The door opened as Regina walked in and looked at Robin, Mary Margaret, David, Killian and Henry. She saw how miserable Henry looked as she walked closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is the Apprentice alright?" Mary Margaret asked and Regina sighed, closing the door.

"Doctor Whale said he'll be just fine, but wants him to stay for some tests," Regina said.

"How's Gold?" David asked.

"Who cares," Killian growled. Seeing the anger in Regina's eyes, Killian made a small cough and pretended to look at the jewelry in the display case.

"According to Doctor Whale, Gold is in serious critical condition and…" Regina said and Killian's eyes widened as he grinned.

"So he's going to die then?"

"Shut up," she growled and Killian glared at her. "Doctor Whale said he's in a deep coma and has placed him on life support."

"Does he have any idea when he might wake up?" Mary Margaret asked, thinking about when David was in a coma.

"No," Regina said when Henry headed for the door, opened the door then left. Regina followed him and he stood near the curb and looked up at the dark sky. He looked like he wanted to cry as she walked closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Henry?"

"This is my fault," he sighed.

"No, it's not."

"If I hadn't messed with the book…"

"You didn't know what was going on. For all you knew, Isaac had kidnapped us."

"What happened to him?"

"I have no idea."

"Anyway, if I hadn't messed things up, my grandpa would still have his family and you… You would have gone into the church."

"You don't know for sure if I would have gone in. I wasn't sure," she said and he pulled away, looking at her with anger in his eyes.

"Well, I do know!" he shouted. "I read the ending! Yeah, Robin and Zelena got married, but after they came out of the church, Robin saw you standing there. He saw how miserable you were and announced his love for you! That ticked Zelena off so she turned into the Wicked Witch and threatened to kill you. Just as she was about to attack you, Robin killed her and you and Robin got married!"

Regina stood stunned as he breathed hard and fast through his nose and she blinked her eyes a few times.

"So that's what the illustration was about? We were in that tavern and were kissing because we had just gotten married?" she asked then looked at Robin, who was leaning against the counter. The thought of them being married and free of Zelena caused anger to move through her and she looked at the dark sky.

"Yeah, but I changed it! I ruined your happy ending! What makes it worse is what I did to my grandpa! It didn't matter that he saved my life from an ogre attack after Isaac left me to die! Do you know he asked me if I had family and I didn't even tell him he was my grandfather?! Why was it so hard to tell him that and so easy to tell you you're my mom?! So instead, I just go and destroyed his family just so we could get out of the book!" Henry said as the tears rolled down his cheeks and she held him tightly against her.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

The white charger moved at a slow pace as Rumplestiltskin held onto the reins and looked straight ahead. Pain moved up his right foot as he sighed and rolled his eyes. He had been fighting an ogre when he smashed his foot into a rock and wondered if he had broken a few toes. He knew Belle worried when he went out and would be angry when she found he had hurt himself. He softly sighed when he saw two children waving their arms in the air for him to stop and he gently pulled on the reins, stopping the white charger.

"Is there something wrong, Children?" he asked. He recognizes them as two of his tenants' children and they quickly ran to him. The boy had shaggy brown hair and gray eyes and the girl had long blond hair and the same gray eyes as her brother.

"Yes, Milaird, we need you to save Daisy," the boy said.

"Who is Daisy?" he asked with concern in his voice. He knew how dangerous the forest could be and the thought of a child in danger made his heart pound against his breastbone.

"She's our kitty," the girl said. "She was chasing a squirrel and got caught up in that tree."

"I see," Rumplestiltskin said, smiling and tried not to laugh. He looked at the large oak when he saw the white fur cat sitting on a high branch. Black spots dotted the fur and the cat made mournful meows. He raised his hands as a white light covered them and the cat floated slowly off the branch. The cat meowed louder as he moved his hands and the cat landed softly in the girl's arms. "There you are. Now I suggest you head straight home. It's getting late and I think Daisy has had enough adventure for one day."

"Thank you, Milaird," the boy said with a small bow and they ran off. Laughing, Rumplestiltskin shook his head then gently nudged the side of the white charger and the white charger headed down the road. It was small things like this which made him happy he chose to be an ogre slayer instead of using his magic for personal gains. He was happy with his cottage, his tenants and his family. He did feel sad that his older son, Baelfire, was gone and he pressed his lips together while his mind brought up memories of his deceased son.

A few minutes later he arrived at his cottage and stopped the white charger. Rumplestiltskin dismounted the white charger then tied the reins to the hitching post while the door opened and Belle walked outside. She held Lachlan on her right hip as she closed the door and Rumplestiltskin smiled at his family. Belle was wearing a blue cotton dress with short puffy sleeves and black slippers and a white apron was tied around her waist. Lachlan wore a tan linen tunic and breeches and brown buckskin slippers.

"Well, hello, this is a surprise." he said as he slowly headed toward them then stopped when she held her hand up. "What's wrong?"

"Just stand there," Belle said with a grin as she placed Lachlan onto his little feet and held onto his tiny hands. A year had passed since he killed Regina and watching his year old son standing on his own two feet made his heart soar. He knew deep down that Lachlan wasn't a replacement for Baelfire and memories of his first son toddling toward him quickly flashed through his mind. Kneeling down, Rumplestiltskin looked at him while Belle encouraged their small son to walk to him and he held his hands out. Uncertain, Lachlan looked down at his feet then at his papa and smiled. He let go of Belle's fingers when he slowly toddled toward his papa and Rumplestiltskin tried not to cry.

"That's it. Come to Papa. You can do it," he said softly and Lachlan toddled a little faster. He kept going until he suddenly placed his tiny hands on Rumplestiltskin's thighs and Rumplestiltskin laughed, picking him up. "Well done, Dearie!"

"He has been pulling himself up and holding onto things all morning. Then he just turned and started toddling toward me," Belle said as she walked closer and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Rumplestiltskin said with a pout. Lachlan didn't like seeing his papa sad as he sniffed and a fat tear rolled down his cheek. "What's wrong, Darling?"

"You know he doesn't like it when you're sad," Belle said. Laughing, Rumplestiltskin lifted his son into the air and spun around in a circle. Lachlan giggled and wiggled in his hands when Rumplestiltskin stopped and held his son against his chest. Belle smiled with tears in her eyes as she held her hand against her lips and he slowly moved toward her. She noticed he was limping as she frowned and pressed her lips together. "Have you been injured?"

"Um…," he said with a grin and she arched an eyebrow. Lachlan also looked at him with a slightly angry look and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie to me," she scolded and he sighed. Before she said another word, he held his hand up and made a soft high pitched giggle.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you what happened," he said and she helped him go inside.

 _ICU Room Seven_

"How's he doing?" Belle asked as she walked in and Mary looked at the chart. The hissing, beeping and clicking from the machines filled the room while Belle stood next to the bed and took Rumplestiltskin's hand, wrapping their fingers together. Four days had passed since he went into a coma and she noticed the gray, white and silver stubble mixed with the brown stubble on his cheeks.

"He's the same," Mary said, placing the chart in the holder on the foot of the bed and Belle stroked his hair.

"Rumple," Belle said while looking at him and made a small smile. "Can you hear me?"

Belle was startled when he moved his fingers then barely squeezed her hand and she looked at Mary.

"Did you see that?" Belle said and Mary walked closer.

"Talk to him again," Mary said.

"Rumple, you squeezed my hand. Do it again," Belle said and they looked at his hand. His fingers remained still as she sighed and Mary walked to the foot of the bed, picked up the chart and wrote down that he had moved his fingers.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but some coma patients do that out of reflex," Mary said, placing the chart back in the holder.

"So this isn't the first time he's done it?"

"Not that I've noticed. The night nurse would have written something on the chart if he had during the night."

"But you did see him move."

"He moved?" Regina said from the doorway as they looked at her and Belle felt anger building in her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, walking to her.

"I just wanted to see how he's doing."

"How my husband is doing is none of your concern."

"Knock off the attitude," Regina said as Doctor Whale walked closer and stood beside her.

"Is there something wrong?" Victor asked.

"Rumple moved his fingers," Belle said.

"I told her it might have been out of reflex," Mary said.

"And I just want to know how Gold's doing," Regina said and he folded his arms over his chest.

"I am afraid I can't give you that information," Victor said and winced from the cold look she gave him.

"Need I have to remind you who pays your salary?"

"His heart is growing stronger, but why it was weak to begin with or why he's in a coma is still a mystery."

"He was dying," Belle said and his eyes widened.

"He was dying?"

"The darkness of his curse was slowly rotting his heart. If we hadn't removed the darkness, it would have consumed him and his heart would have been a black empty shell."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well," Belle said as she walked back to the bed and brushed some hair out of her husband's eyes then sighed. "He is over three hundred years old…"

"Which means he must have used some sort of potion or elixir to stop the darkness," Regina said.

"Yes, but I think he either stopped taking them or he's just given up," Belle said and Mary saw the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Is this the first time he's collapsed?" Victor asked.

"Yes."

"No," Regina said and they looked at her. "Robin said he collapsed while they were in Manhattan."

"When was Mister Gold in Manhattan?" Victor asked. Regina didn't want to tell him about Zelena or sending her, Robin and Roland out of town and she looked at Belle to see if she wanted her to tell him.

"Rumple went to Manhattan after… He left town when…," Belle said and Victor titled his head to one side.

"We know you banished him," he said with a cold tone to his voice.

"He must have gone to Manhattan because his son used to live there."

"Why was Robin in Manhattan?" he asked, looking at Regina.

"Robin took his family there before Gold was banished and that's all I am going to tell you," Regina said and Victor sighed.

"How did they run into each other?"

"According to Robin, Gold came to his son's apartment, but didn't know I had given it to Robin."

"You gave it to Robin?!" Belle asked.

"It was the only place I could think of."

"How did you get hold of the keys?"

"That is none of your business," Regina said, glaring at her.

"Let's get back to what happened to Mister Gold," Victor said, holding his hands up. "Did he collapse after he arrived at the apartment?"

"Yes," Regina said with a nod. "Robin called for an ambulance and went with him when they took Gold to the hospital."

"Why didn't Robin call me?" Belle asked.

"He didn't want to call me," Regina said. "It wasn't until we got back that he told me what happened."

"What did the doctors there say was wrong with Mister Gold?" Victor asked.

"Robin said the doctors told Gold it was a heart attack."

"But it wasn't."

"That's what Gold told Robin."

"Do you know the name of the hospital they took him to?"

"I'll have to go ask Robin," she said and Belle noticed a look in Regina's eyes.

" _What aren't you telling us?"_ Belle thought when one of the nurses walked closer and tapped Victor's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're needed in ICU Room Two," she said and he looked at them.

"I'll be right back," Victor said as they walked away and Belle walked to Regina. Regina saw the anger in her eyes as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What are you hiding?" Belle demanded.

"I'm not hiding anything," Regina said.

"Something else happened to my husband while he was in the hospital. What happened?" Belle demanded. Regina looked at her former mentor then pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Fine, it turned out that the woman Emma and Hook brought back with them during their little time trip wasn't Marion."

"I don't understand."

"After your husband destroyed Zelena's body, her essence followed Emma and Hook back in time. She found them after they had rescued Marion, killed Marion, took her place and they brought her here."

"And no one knew the difference?"

"Apparently not," Regina sighed. "Anyway, she asked Robin where Gold was and she went to see him."

"Wait, Robin let the woman who held my husband hostage for a year and did who knows what to him go see him?"

"Robin didn't know if was her at the time," Regina said while Victor walked closer and stood next to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Regina just told me that her sister was allowed to see my husband," Belle said. Victor knew who Zelena was as he frowned and arched an eyebrow.

"How did she get to Manhattan?"

"It turns out that, unbeknownst to Robin, my sister had escaped from our world by killing his wife and was brought here by Emma and Hook."

"When were they there?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, when Robin took her and his son to Manhattan, she had asked Robin where Gold was and she went to see him," Regina said.

"I just thought of something. Was Gold in the ICU or the Cardiac Care Unit?"

"Robin said he was in the ICU."

"And your sister was just able to stroll in the room without anyone noticing?"

"Apparently so," Regina sighed.

"That wouldn't have happened. There would have been a nurse in the room or nearby," he said with a nod toward Mary. "The nurse would have asked her who she was and would have stopped her from coming in if Gold didn't want to see her."

"Would the nurse have stopped her from...?" Regina said then pressed her lips together and Belle glared at her.

"What did Zelena do to my husband?" Belle asked with a near growl in her voice.

"She killed him."

"She killed him?" Victor asked.

"She got him so scared and upset that his heart stopped," she said and Belle's eyes widened.

"Wait, he was going into cardiac arrest and no one came in the room?" Victor asked with wide eyes.

"They came in after his heart stopped. She was nearly euphoric about how they worked on him to get his heart started again."

"Didn't they question her?"

"No, she had run off afterwards. When she came back…"

"She came back?!" Belle asked, trying hard not to slam her into the wall and beat her face in.

"It was a few hours later. She had snuck in and talked to him again."

"There was no nurse in room or a security guard at the door?" Victor asked.

"No."

"What sort of hospital is this?" he asked, waving his hands in the air and rolled his eyes.

"How did you find out she came back?" Belle asked.

"Zelena told me when I went to see her the other day."

"You talked to her about my husband?"

"She was asking about him. Anyway, she said it was more like she did the talking due to Gold being on a respirator," Regina said, looking at Rumplestiltskin. "And he didn't seem that glad to see her."

"What did she do?"

"She was playing with the respirator tube and tried to take his moonstone ring. She stopped when he agreed to help her."

"Wait, he was in distress and no one came in the room?" Victor asked.

"No," Regina said and sighed.

"So he wasn't working with her," Belle said as she looked at her husband and more guilt moved through her.

"No, he wasn't," Regina said and Belle saw the pity in her eyes.

"So this is the second time he's collapsed," Victor said.

"No," Regina said.

'When was the other time?"

"I had gone to the pawnshop to get something and he was collapsing when I left," she said and Belle's eyes went wide.

"And you just left him there?" Belle asked.

"Well, yeah, but….," she said and Victor stepped between her and Belle then made a small grunt as Belle slammed into his back.

"I think you better leave," he said. Seeing the hate in Belle's eyes, Regina nodded then left the room and headed down the hallway. She felt the anger and hatred boiling inside of her as she balled her hands into fists and walked faster.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

The white charger moved down the road while he held the reins in one hand and held onto two year old Lachlan with the other hand. The sunlight shimmered off the leaves while he looked down at his son and Lachlan was gently bouncing up and down in the saddle.

"Clop…clop…clop…clop," Lachlan said with a singsong tone and his papa smiled.

"You like riding on Dove, don't you?" he asked and Lachlan nodded. The white charger made a soft snort while shaking its head and Lachlan patted the white charger's neck. The white charger continued down the road when the air turned cold and the sounds of wings filled the air. Looking around, he made the white charger move faster while dark shadows moved by the trees and Lachlan started whimpering.

"Scared," Lachlan said.

"There's nothing to fear, Dearie. Papa's here," he said as the white charger went faster. The sound of wings grew closer as he held tightly onto his son and the shadows grew thicker around them. The white charger stopped near their house as he got off the white charger while holding onto Lachlan and ran for the door. He opened the door when he went inside then closed the door and pulled the bolt into place.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked as she walked closer and he held their son against his chest.

"I don't know, but something followed us home. Take him while I check the windows," he said as he handed Lachlan to her and went about securing the windows. The sounds of wings filled the room as he ran to them and held them close. Something slammed against the door and Belle screamed. The sound of wings grew louder as Lachlan started crying and he looked at the ceiling.

"By all that is Light, I demand you cease your actions and depart!" he shouted while Belle placed her head against his neck and Lachlan buried his small face into his chest. The sounds of wings faded as he breathed hard and fast through his nose and his heart slammed in his chest.

"Hush," Belle said as she rubbed his lower back and he closed his eyes. "It's over."

"No, I don't think it is," he said as he closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was a woman laughing.

 _Irongate Asylum_

Zelena sat on the bed as she looked at the leather band on her wrist and sighed. She knew the leather band prevented her from using magic, but she knew she wouldn't be wearing it long. The door opened when Robin walked in and the intern stood near the closed door.

"Hello, My Darling Husband," she said with a wicked grin and loved seeing Robin squirming. She knew the only reason he would come to see her was because his loyalty to their unborn child and he made a soft cough.

"How are you?" Robin asked.

"We're fine," she said, nearly purring while rubbing her stomach. "How is Roland?"

"How do you think he's doing?! You killed…"

"Ah, you don't want to upset me, do you? I might lose our baby," she said then tutted as she wagged a finger at him. He felt ill to his stomach when the door opened and Regina stormed in the room. She was surprised to see him as she stood close to him and Zelena smiled at her. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Shut up," Regina said with hate in her eyes. "I have news about Rumplestiltskin."

"How is my pet? They are treating him well, I hope," Zelena said with a small smile.

"He isn't your pet," Regina growled and a little bit of spit rested on her lower lip.

"Now, now, Sister Dear, there is no need for theatrics. Is he still alive?" Zelena asked then licked her lips.

"Yes."

"Wonderful."

"Wipe that smile off your face before…"

"Oh, you won't do anything to me," she said, shaking her head.

"Want to bet?" she growled as two fireballs appeared in her hands and Robin's eyes widened.

"No, Regina, don't," he said and she glared at him.

"Yes, Sister Dear, don't hurt us!" Zelena said with a coy look on her face. "Even you're not so evil that you'd kill an unborn child."

Regina cursed herself for being weak as the fireballs faded then she leaned closer and locked eyes with Zelena.

"The moment this child is born, I am going to kill you," she said. Turning, she took Robin's hand as they left the room and Zelena laughed while the door closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Easy," Belle said while Rumplestiltskin growled and sweat rolled into his eyes. Blood soaked the wadded cloths as the healer gently pushed the bone back under the skin and Rumplestiltskin screamed. Belle held tightly onto Rumplestiltskin's right hand as he whimpered and she kissed the back of his hand. His right leg and ankle had been broken in a fight with a band of outlaws and he had nearly toppled off his white charger when he returned home.

"Almost finished," the healer said while setting the bone and stitched the large gash. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart slamming in his chest as he looked at the ceiling and wished he had taken the whiskey the healer had offered him. White flashes of light flickered with the black dots behind his eyelids and he felt dizzy.

"Belle, make him stop," Rumplestiltskin whispered in a small voice and she gently stroked his hair. Even though she knew he was trying to be brave, he looked like a little boy and she wanted to scoop him into her arms and rock him.

"You're doing fine," she said and wiped the tears from his eyes. The healer used the dagger to cut the thread when he placed the dagger down and used a white cloth to wipe the blood from his hands. He wrapped the clean white cloths around Rumplestiltskin's leg then tied the white cloths to secure them and Rumplestiltskin whimpered.

"There, that's done," the healer said as he started cleaning up his equipment and tossed the bloody cloths onto the floor.

"Will his leg heal?" she asked.

"I believe so. But I don't know if he'll be able to walk without a limp."

"You mean I'm crippled?" Rumplestiltskin asked with wide eyes.

"We will have to wait and see," the healer said as he picked up his kitbag and the cloths and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"Gods, what am I going to do?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Belle watched the healer leave the room.

"We do have enough money if you wish to retire," Belle said.

"But what about the villagers and our tenants?" he asked with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"The villagers will be fine. As for the tenants, I think they're beginning to believe you're a ghost with how much they see you," she said as she tried to tease him and he made a soft, high pitching giggle. "Now, you rest. I'll see the healer out."

He watched her leave the room when Lachlan peeked around the doorframe and Rumplestiltskin smiled at his three year old son. Lachlan was dressed in a tan linen tunic, brown deerskin breeches, white socks and tan deerskin slippers and his wild brown hair was sticking up on his head. Rumplestiltskin saw the worried look on his young face and he tried hard to smile despite the pain.

"You can come in, Dearie," he said and Lachlan slowly walked in the room then stopped at the center of the room. "There is no need to be afraid. Come closer."

Lachlan slowly walked to the bed when he stood next to the bed and Rumplestiltskin smiled, breathing hard and fast through his nose. Lachlan looked at the white cloths wrapped around his papa's right leg and some blood was spreading over the cloths. Rumplestiltskin saw the sadness in his son's blue eyes as he frowned and held out his hand, nodding his head. Lachlan was careful as he climbed onto the bed and sat next to his papa. Rumplestiltskin knew he couldn't sit up or really move when he nodded again and Lachlan snuggled next to him, placing his head on his papa's chest. Rumplestiltskin's heart was pounding in his ear as Rumplestiltskin stroked his son's hair and Lachlan patted his chest.

"Bump-bump is crying," Lachlan said and his papa smiled at the nickname his son called his heart.

"I feel like crying," Rumplestiltskin admitted and Lachlan looked up at him.

"Do you want Mama to kiss it? That'll make it feel better," Lachlan said and Rumplestiltskin lightly laughed. Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle standing in the doorway when he winked at her and she softly smiled as she leaned against the doorframe.

 _ICU Room Seven_

Two weeks had passed since Rumplestiltskin had slipped into a coma, but there were times he would move his fingers or his eyes would open slightly. Twice a day, Belle helped Mary move his fingers, hands, arms, legs, feet and toes to prevent the muscles from weakening and they took turns giving him a sponge bath. She was bothered when Mary had to change the plastic bag connected to the catheter, but knew it was easier then changing the bed. Doctor Whale had decided to remove the respirator tube to see if Rumplestiltskin could be able to breath on his own and she looked at the oxygen prongs sticking up Rumplestiltskin's nose. Belle was worried Rumplestiltskin's reaction to having the respirator removed because of what happened with Zelena, but he either heard them talking about removing the respirator tube or he was somewhere in the dream realms.

"Good morning," Belle said as she came in the room and Mary smiled at her.

"Good morning," Mary said. Belle noticed the towel, bowl of water, shaving gear and a can of shaving cream sitting on the small table near the bed.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"Well, he is getting a little scruffy looking. Thought I'd shave him," Mary said when the alarms on the monitors went off and Belle ran to the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked while Mary examined him and frowned.

"His heartrate went up," Mary said as two nurses came in the room and Mary looked at Belle. "I need you to leave."

"Wait," Belle said, taking his hand and stroked the top of his head. "Rumple, I need you to calm down. It's alright."

"Belle, please, I need you to leave," Mary said and she saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"There has to be a reason why he's like this," she said then walked out of the room and stood in the doorway. Mary and the nurses worked to calm Rumplestiltskin down when his heartrate returned to normal and the nurses left the room. Mary wrote on the chart as Belle walked inside and looked at her husband. "What do you think set him off?"

"I have no idea."

"We were talking about….," Belle said as she looked at the things on the small table then walked to the other side of the bed and took his hand. "Rumple, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

She looked at his hand when he moved his fingers and squeezed her hand.

"Good. Now I need you to answer a question for me. Did Zelena shave you?" she asked and looked at his hand. He squeezed her hand hard as she hushed him and Mary looked at the screen to the heart monitor. The numbers were going up again and Belle kissed the top of his head. "Hush now. It's alright."

She made hushing noises while stroking his hair and he slowly calmed down.

"I guess that means it would be a bad idea if I tried to shave him," Mary said and Belle looked at him.

"Rumple, would it be alright if the nurse shaved you? You're looking a little scruffy and I know you like to look your best," Belle said and looked at his hand. He slowly squeezed her hand as she smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Mary moved the small table closer when she used the smaller towel to cover his chest and shoulders and Belle watched her placed the shaving cream on his face. A few minutes later Mary was done and Belle brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"There, all done," Belle said as she gently squeezed his hand and Rumplestiltskin smiled. After cleaning up and putting the shaving gear away, Mary walked out of the room and headed down the hallway and Belle gently kissed his lips. She remembered him kissing her when she was in the hospital, but, unlike her, he didn't wake up and she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

The wind blew through his hair as the white charger moved down the dirt road and the sound of wings filled the air. The sky was filled with black clouds and loud crackles of thunder roared around him. His right leg ached as Rumplestiltskin held onto the reins and his heart slammed in his chest. He dared not look behind him as he prayed to whatever gods listening he'd get home and the white charger moved faster.

"Rumplestiltskin," a female voice called in a sing song voice and he felt a cold wind move through his soul. The white charger moved faster as he heard the sounds of wings coming closer and he fought hard not to close his eyes. The white charger went around the corner as the sound of wings grew louder and he felt like something was behind him.

" _Don't look,"_ he repeated over and over inside his head when something slammed into his back and he lurched forward. He nearly fell off the saddle when the white charger suddenly arched up and he tumbled off, landing hard on his back. The breath was knocked of him as he tried get up and looked up at the sky. The black clouds blocked out the sun and the wind blew violently in his ears. He felt his heart slamming in his chest as he slowly got up and saw the white charger had run off. Red hot pain roared up his right leg as he looked around for something to hold onto when he found a fallen branch and picked the branch off the ground. He limped to the side of the road when he heard laughing and looked at the trees. A black shape stood near the trees and he felt an ice cold chill moved through him.

"Rumplestiltskin," the female voice repeated in a sing song voice and he slowly backed up. He knew he couldn't run as he held onto the branch and he breathed hard and fast through his nose. The black shape moved closer as he moved backwards and the black shape seemed to be floating off the ground. He turned as he limped quickly down the road when he saw his cottage and moved faster. The sound of the wings grew louder as he got to the door and opened the door. A loud screech made his heart jump in his chest as he went inside and cursed while something slammed against the door. He slammed the door shut while sliding the iron bolt into place then he leaned against the door and looked around the room.

"Belle," he called out as he held onto the branch and something slammed into the door. He tripped forward as he held onto the branch and blood pounded in his ears. "Belle, where are you?!"

"Papa," Lachlan said as he looked at his four year old son standing near the wooden table and he blinked his eyes a few times. Lachlan was dressed in a white linen tunic, white linen trousers and white leather boots and seemed to be glowing in a bright golden light. Rumplestiltskin limped closer when he looked down at his son and saw the sadness in those young eyes.

"Where is Mama?" Rumplestiltskin asked, kneeling down and placed the branch on the floor.

"She's gone," Lachlan said with a pout and Rumplestiltskin took his hands.

"Where did she go?"

"The Dark Swan took her," Lachlan said and he looked at the door with fear in his eyes. The door shook while the sound of wings pounded around them and female laughter echoed in the air.

"No," Rumplestiltskin whispered then carefully stood up and Lachlan held onto his left leg. He held onto his son's shoulder as the door slammed open and the black shape came in the room. He could see the shape was female as he moved Lachlan behind him and removed the short sword from the scabbard. "That is far enough, Demon."

"Do you think you can hurt me?" a familiar voice asked, fringing innocence. He titled his head to one side as the black shape moved closer and floated in front of him. The black shape molded into a black gown with a high collar and the bottom of the gown grazed the floor. The collar of black feathers rose around her head and the long sleeves ended just below her wrists. Her hair was snow white and pulled up into a tight bun and her skin was shimmering clear scales. He looked into the angry eyes as he lifted the short sword up and scrunched his nose.

"Stay where you are," he growled, but the short sword was shaking in his hand.

"Still a coward," she said with a smile as her face became clearer and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart skipping a few beats.

"Emma?" he asked as Emma moved closer and stroked his cheek.

"Not anymore thanks to you," she said and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," she said and his blood ran cold as she laughed. The black shape vanished as he dropped the short sword onto the floor and he sat hard onto the chair. Lachlan walked to him when he crawled into his papa's lap and leaned against him. They sat in silence until Lachlan looked at him and Rumplestiltskin saw the sadness in his young eyes.

"It's time," Lachlan sighed and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"It's time for what?" he asked and Lachlan gently patted his papa's chest.

"It's time for you to wake up."

"No, please no," he said while shaking his head and some of his hair fell in his eyes.

"You have to."

"No, I don't," he said through clenched teeth and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"It's alright," Lachlan said, patting his papa's chest.

"Don't you understand?! You will die if I wake up!"

"Papa…."

"No, I won't let that happen! I will not let you die! Not like I let Bae die! I have spent four years watching you grow up! I will not let that go!"

"You have to."

"Please don't make me do this."

"Is that fair to Mama?"

"I can bring her back."

"But she won't be Mama. She'll be a ghost."

"Then it will be the two of us!"

"Papa…."

"It will be just like it was with me and Bae!"

"You can't do that."

"Why not?" he asked and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why can't I have happiness without it being torn from my grasp?"

"Papa," Lachlan said when he knelt on his papa's lap and placed his tiny hands on his papa's shoulders while they went forehead to forehead. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Rumplestiltskin said with a crack to his voice and his lower lip trembled.

"Do you love Mama?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you have to go," Lachlan said and kissed his papa's damp cheek.

"No."

"Papa…."

"Don't make me do this," he begged while the tears increased and he gulped snatches of air.

"I love you, Papa," Lachlan said when he placed his fingertips against Rumplestiltskin's forehead and a white light filled the room. The white light flared as he shouted "NO!" then the white light faded. Blinking his eyes, he saw Lachlan was gone and his heart felt like it was going to stop. He felt dizzy and as the darkness filled his eyes the last thing he heard was a woman making an eerie laugh and the sounds of wings.

 _ICU Room Seven_

Rumplestiltskin's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air and looked at the ceiling. He didn't know where he was as he whimpered and his heart slammed hard in his chest. Mary had hit the alarm button when he started choking and Doctor Whale removed the feeding tube after he realized Rumplestiltskin was waking up. Fear filled Rumplestiltskin's mind as he tried to think when he felt someone touch his hair and his heart jumped in his chest.

"Hush now," Belle said when Rumplestiltskin looked at her and she smiled down at him. "Hello."

He didn't recognize her as he blinked his eyes a few times and whimpered. Tears filled his eyes as he bit his lower lip to stop it trembling and she looked at Doctor Whale.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked.

"He doesn't know where he is or who we are," Victor said and she glared at him. Seeing her husband being so scared made the anger grow inside her as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and frowned. Carefully, she sat on the edge of the bed when she gently picked her husband up and held him in her arms. She started rocking him while making soft hushing sounds and Victor checked the screens to the heart monitor and the monitor recording Rumplestiltskin's brainwaves.

"Rumple, it's alright. You're alright," Belle said and he looked at her.

"Rumple?" Rumplestiltskin croaked with uncertainty to his voice.

"Yes, you're Rumplestiltskin. Does that sound familiar?"

He tried to calm his mind and heart when something clicked in his head and he slowly nodded.

"Good. Now the reason you're confused is because you've…"

Moaning, he held her tightly as he sobbed and she rubbed his back, making soft hushing sounds. He was shaking and breathing in small gulps of air as she rocked him and he whimpered, whispering his family was gone.

"Easy," Belle whispered a few times while she stroked the back of his head and he placed his cheek on her shoulder.

"Don't let go," he whispered and she felt his body trembling.

"I won't," she said softly and he breathed quickly in her ear. She rocked him some more until he calmed down then she moved him back, cupping his face in her hands. "Look at me."

"No," he whimpered, shaking his head.

"Please look at me."

He looked at her when Mary handed her a tissue and Belle wiped the snot and small trickle of blood from his nose. He made a small sniff as Belle brushed the hair out of his eyes and he shyly smiled. She used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes and he searched her face with his eyes while trying to figure out who she was.

"Do you know who I am?" Belle asked while placing her forehead against his and he looked deeply into her tear filled, blue eyes. His mind concentrated on her name when he sadly smiled and parted his lips.

"Belle," he whispered as she smiled and he breathed hard and fast through his nose. "You're Belle."

"Yes," she said, trying not to cry.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," she said and his eyes widened as he started shaking. Belle held him and he started sobbing. Belle hushed him while stroking the back of his head and he gulped breathes of air. Belle gently rocked him while making soft hushing sounds and Rumplestiltskin whimpered.

"Don't let her hurt me," he said in a small voice and Belle stroked the back of his head. She knew who he was talking about as she hushed him and he breathed hard and fast in her ear.

"I won't." she said softly when something clicked in his head and he balled his hand into a fist.

"Tell me again."

"Tell you what?"

"Just before I… After I collapsed onto the floor, you said something. What did you say?" he asked and she moved back, taking his face in her hands. He was searching her face with his eyes again as she smiled and used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes

"I said I love you," she said and he sniffed. She used a tissue to wipe his nose and he blinked his eyes.

"You love me?" he asked with a small squeak in his voice.

"Yes, I love you. Not the Dark One. Not Will. You!" she said, gently poking the tip of her finger against the tip of his nose. He made a weak, high pitch giggle as she brushed the hair from his eyes and kissed his lips. She deepened the kiss as he sighed through his nose and they moved back, looking deeply into each other's eyes. He looked at Mary when he blinked his eyes and Mary smiled at him.

"I know you," he said softly as he leaned into Belle and Mary gave him a blank look.

"You do?" Mary asked.

"Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet….," he said with a sing-song tone to his voice as he wiggled his right index finger at her and she softly giggled.

"What did I ask you for?"

"You asked me for a love potion," he said and Belle lowered him back against the pillows.

"What happened when you came to give it to me?"

"You were eating your lunch when I showed up and…," he said then thought of something. "Wait, I frightened you and you ran off. That makes me…"

"Yes, you are my "spider"," Mary teased and he gave her an amused look. "Will you let Doctor Whale examine you now?"

"No, I want you to do it," he said with a childlike tone to his voice and Belle stood up, taking his right hand and wrapped their fingers together. He watched Mary as she examined him and wrote on the chart on the small table near the bed.

"How's he doing?" Belle asked.

"His pulse, blood pressure and heartrate are a little high, but that's because he's upset," Mary said, placing the stethoscope around her neck.

"Which is why I suggest we all leave," Victor said as he, the interns and the nurses headed for the door and the intern and the nurses left the room. Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin as he squeezed her fingers and shook his head.

"I'm staying," Belle said.

"He needs his rest," Victor said while Mary removed the leads from the sides of Rumplestiltskin's head and Belle glared at Victor.

"I'd rest better if she's here," Rumplestiltskin said. Victor saw the look in his eyes when he nodded his head and left the room. Mary turned the monitor which was recording Rumplestiltskin's brainwaves off then looked at the screen to the heart monitor and Belle placed her hand on her husband's chest.

"Why am I not dead?" he asked. Belle felt the rise and fall of his chest as she thought of how to tell him what happened and lowered her head.

"I don't think I should tell you," Belle said and he tilted his head to one side.

"Please tell me," he said, lifting her chin and looking deeply in her eyes.

"You collapsed onto the floor."

"Yes, I remember that. I'm sorry I missed you telling me you love me," he said with a grin and he kissed the back of her hand. "What happened after I collapsed?"

"I went to Granny's to get help and told them you were in danger."

"I bet that went over well," he said, rolling his eyes.

"They came after I told them about you becoming dark for good."

"I'm amazed the Good Captain didn't just kill me once you returned to the pawnshop," he said and the numbers rose on the screen to the heart monitor.

"Actually, he explained what you were trying to do," she said and he saw the look in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were dying?"

"Would you have stopped me from doing what I had to do if I had?"

"Yes, but not because I wanted you to die," she said and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It was because I didn't want you to do something foolish."

"I did do something foolish."

"There had to be something else we could have done."

"We?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"Yes, even if you don't believe me, I would have helped you," she said and he saw the honesty in her eyes. "Now tell me. How did you keep the darkness from destroying your heart?"

"I have been using charms, potions and elixirs for centuries in order to keep my heart from turning dark. This time…," he said then sighed and she felt her heart breaking. "This time I just wanted it to stop."

"You wanted your heart to stop?" Mary asked and he looked at her. He had forgotten she was there and he made a small sigh.

"No, I wanted everything to stop. I was tired of losing everything. I was tired of hurting. I was tired of being used. I was just tired. If I could find a way to break free of my curse, it would stop," he said and Belle saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"The problem is, if you had broken free of your curse, you would have lost your magic and power," Belle said.

"You're right. But if I had done the ritual correctly, I would have kept my magic and power. Or at least I hope I did," he said then frowned. "And I hoped I would have kept you as well."

"So instead of helping you, I treat you like some sort of monster. I tried to change you. I take you to the city line and said those horrible things. But the worst part is I banished you and destroyed our marriage."

"It's not destroyed."

"How could it not be?"

"Well, if it is, then I destroyed it not you. It's like I said. I spent our marriage ignoring you. I didn't care about anything except breaking my curse and making sure my heart didn't turn dark. What sort of husband is that?!"

"What sort of wife abandons her broken husband and…?" she asked and he looked at Mary.

"True, I was surprised you would do something like that, but I had been proven unworthy of your love…and your heart."

"No, you're wrong. You are worthy," she said through clenched teeth. Mary noticed how Rumplestiltskin was looking at Belle when Mary left the room and Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle's hand. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring. He felt his heart breaking as he looked at the ceiling and wondered if it was too late.

"You took your wedding ring off," he said and she looked at her hand.

"Regina said I should because you weren't coming back," Belle said.

"So you don't want to be married to me any longer?"

"No, I do! Do you still want to be married to me?"

"Of course I do," he said when he made a small yawn and half closed his eyes.

"I saw that," she said with a small smile. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Only if you stay," he said with a pout and she nodded her head. She watched him close his eyes when she moved her fingers through his hair and he made a content sigh. After she was sure he was asleep, she got up, went to get the chair sitting next to the door, placed the chair next to the bed then sat back down, took his left hand and looked at the screen to the heart monitor. She silently thanked the gods for bringing her husband back and smiled, slowly wrapping their fingers together


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The soft beeping, clicking and hissing sounds didn't bother her as Belle straightened the blanket and sheet and Rumplestilskin sighed. He was still asleep, but didn't look so ill or in pain and she softly pushed the oxygen prongs up his nose.

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" Mary asked as she walked in the room and Belle looked at her.

"I want to be here when he wakes up again," Belle said.

"You've been here every day since he was brought in. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you went to have something to eat."

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I went to get him somethings."

"You might want to ask Doctor Whale first."

"Then I'll go ask him," Belle said as she walked to the doorway, turned and looked at her husband. "If he does wake up, tell him I'll be back soon."

"I will," Mary said. Belle walked down the hallway when she headed for the elevator and pushed the button. A few minutes later she headed for the front doors as Regina walked in and they looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"I came to see Gold," Regina said.

"He's still the same," Belle said and Regina frowned.

"Has Whale given any clue to when he will wake up?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I care because we need his help finding Emma."

"Oh, right, it's only when things are falling apart that you want anything to do with him. What about when he needs something?"

"We've been over this. Has Whale said anything?"

"Have I said anything about what?" Victor asked, walking closer.

"I want to know when Gold will wake up."

"It's up to him."

"Would it be alright to go and get some of his thing?" Belle asked.

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Thank you," Belle said as she walked to the doors, but stopped when Regina grabbed hold of her arm. "Let me go."

"I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Just to make sure that's where you're going," Regina said with a smug look on her face. Glaring at her, Belle balled her hands into fists as she pulled away then stormed to the doors and left. Sighing, Regina walked to the main nurses' desk as the nurse looked at her and Regina smiled.

 _Gold's pawnshop_

The silver bell tinkled over the door while Belle walked in then stopped, closing the door behind her. The soft ticking of the clocks on the shelves echoed in the room as tiny dust particles floating in the sunlight and shadows moved along the floor. She walked to the back counter as she looked at the spot where her husband lie and a cold chill moved through her. She walked behind the counter when she looked at the dark wood cabinet filled with china teacups and opened the little door. Reaching in, she removed the chipped china teacup and carefully moved her thumb against the chipped area. She placed the chipped teacup back in the cabinet as she closed the small door and removed the black wood cane from the coatrack. She moved her fingers over the gold handle as she sighed then walked around to the front of the counter and headed for the door. A cold wind blew the door open when a dark shadow appeared in the doorway and she backed up.

"Hello, Belle," a familiar voice said as the dark shadow came closer and Emma smiled at her. Emma was dressed in black jeans, a black sweater, a black leather jacket and black leather boots. Her white hair was pulled into a bun and she looked like she had aged ten years.

"Emma?" Belle asked.

"Not anymore," Emma said, walking closer then looked at the black wood cane. "So, he's still alive?"

"No," Belle said with a shake of her head.

"He's dead?" Emma asked, arching her eyebrows up.

"He's in a coma."

"If he is," Emma said with a blank look on her face. "Why do you have his cane?"

"His doctor said having familiar things in his room might help him recover once he does wake up."

"I see," Emma said as she looked at the counters then waved her hands. Rumplestiltskin's clothes, shoes, underwear and socks and toiletries as well as an overnight bag appeared as she looked at Belle and Belle frowned.

"Those are his things," Belle said when Emma vanished in a puff of black smoke and Belle felt like she was going to faint. Leaning against the counter, Belle held the black wood cane against her chest as she tried to calm down and tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _ICU Room Seven_

Mary noticed how upset Belle looked when she came back and placed the overnight bag on the chair.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"It's nothing," Belle said when she looked at Rumplestiltskin sleeping and walked to the bed. "Did he wake up?"

"Yes. I told him you had to go get something to eat," she said and Belle kissed the top of his head. "Doctor Whale is going to have him moved to a private room."

"That great," she said then was startled when Rumplestiltskin took her hand and wrapped their fingers together. His eyes slowly opened as she smiled down at him and he blinked his eyes a few times. "Hello."

"Are you alright?" he asked with a sleepy tone to his voice.

"Yes," she said when she let go of his hand and walked to the chair. "I went to get you a few things."

"You didn't have to."

"You like sleeping in this?" Mary asked with a small smile and he looked at the hospital gown.

"Not really," he sighed then brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Doctor Whale is going to move you to a private room," Belle said, walking closer and had his dark blue silk pajamas folded over her arms.

"I would rather go home," he said, looking at Mary.

"I'm afraid you can't."

"Why?"

"Well, considering you've been in a coma for six weeks….," Mary said and his eyes widened.

"Six weeks?"

"Yes," Belle said with a nod. He half lowered his eyelids as he thought for a few minutes then puffed out a breath of air.

"When is he moving me?" he asked while two interns came in the room with a gurney between them and headed for the bed. Mary moved the bedding back after transferring the plastic intravenous bag to the metal pole connected to the gurney and Rumplestiltskin looked at the interns. She had also disconnected him from the heart monitor, but saw the fear in his eyes and shook her head. The interns moved back as Belle walked closer and stroked his hair. "Don't let them touch me."

"It's alright," she said then made hushing sounds while stroking his hair. He sniffed then looked at the interns and sighed. The interns moved closer when they carefully got him onto the gurney and Belle and Mary followed them out of the room.

 _Regina's office_

Regina looked at the file as she twirled the pen between her fingers, but her mind wasn't on work. Not being able to see Rumplestiltskin worried her. He seemed alright the last time she saw him, but the thought of him getting worse caused a cold chill to move through her.

"Don't you dare die," she whispered, tossing the pen on the desk and the pen bounced off the desk onto the floor. Sighing, she sat back in the chair when the phone rang and she picked up the receiver. "Mayor Mills' office, how may I help you?"

"They moved Gold," the female voice said.

"They're moving him out of the ICU?" she asked and the cold chill moved through her again. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes."

" _They must be moving him to a private room,"_ she thought.

"Where is he?" she asked, picking up another pen and moved a piece of paper toward her. She wrote on the piece of paper then ended the call and looked at the piece of paper. Standing up, she turned the desk light off and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _Rumplestiltskin's room_

The room was semi-dark as the overhead light shined down on Rumplestiltskin and the fingers of his right hand slightly twitched. After spending a year mostly in the dark, he was surprised to find he couldn't sleep without the lights on and had ask Mary to turn the overhead light on after she had closed the curtains. The numbers rose a bit on the screen of the heart monitor when he moaned and his eyes fluttered opened. He felt a little confused as he looked at the semi-darkness and felt his heart slamming in his chest.

" _There is nothing to be afraid of,"_ he thought as he placed his hands on his chest and tried to calm down his heart and mind. He breathed deeply through his nose for a few minutes when he realized someone was in the room, but he didn't feel threatened.

"Come out and say hello, Dearie," he said with a small grin when Regina walked out of the shadows then walked to the bed and he gave her a blank look.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"If you really must know, I woke up a few hours ago," he said. He watched her figure out how to lower the bedrail when she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. She admitted she liked how scruffy he looked, but he also looked tired and he titled his head to one side. "How did you find out which room I was in? Did you tear out a heart out of one of the nurses and threatened to squeeze it into dust if she didn't tell you?"

"Knock off the attitude," she said, frowning. "I just threatened to have her fired if she didn't tell me where you were."

"I guess hospital rules don't apply to you or your dear sister," he said, raising his hands and moved them side to side. "The two of you can come in and bother me any time you want."

"Look, if you don't want the nurse in here, you better calm down," she said as she looked at the screen of the heart monitor and noticed the numbers were going up.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can't I be concerned about your well-being?"

"Since when did you ever give me a second thought or care about my health?" he asked, glaring at her. "Did you forget how weak I was when you came into my shop and took Isaac and the quill?"

"I was…," she said then looked down at his hand. "I needed his help."

"And I didn't?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Ok, you did, but we didn't know what you were really up to besides turning Emma dark and finding the Author," she said then sighed. "If we had known you were dying…"

"You probably would have killed me," he sighed and she saw the look on his face. He looked tired, hurt and childlike and she reached over to take his hand, but he pulled his hand away. "Don't."

"What happened to you?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "The Rumplestiltskin I know wouldn't have been this careless."

"You're right," he said with a small nod. They sat in silence for a few moments when he looked at the ceiling and blinked his eyes a few times.

"I'm sorry," Regina said and he frowned.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't let you get your revenge."

"Then why didn't you let me?"

"I guess it's because she's family."

"She isn't mine," he growled and she looked at the screen to the heart monitor and the numbers were going up.

"Calm down," she said and he closed his eyes, breathing softly through his nose. She waited until he opened his eyes when he sighed, but didn't move when she patted his hand.

"How's Henry?" he finally asked.

"He blames himself," she said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"He blames himself for what happened while we were stuck in that book you and Isaac wrote."

"That's ridiculous," he said, scrunching up his nose.

"But Henry was the one who changed things," she said. She thought about what Henry had told her and she looked at the screen to the heart monitor. "He told me how the book ended. Did Isaac write that Robin and I got married or was that your idea?"

"It was my idea," he said and she noticed the small smile on his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"It was time for the villains to win," he said softly. "Maleficent won when Emma brought her daughter to town."

"Yeah, that's all this town needs…another dragon," she said while rolling her eyes and he softly giggled.

"Ursula won when she was reunited with her father."

"Do you know what happened between them?"

"Oddly, no, I don't," he said with a shake of his head.

"What about Cruella?"

"Even though I knew that she was harmless, I had no idea she would kidnap Henry."

"Emma was devastated after she killed her."

"So was Isaac."

"So the villains you're talking about are you and me."

"Yes."

"And for us to win our happy endings, you needed Emma to go dark so you could use her blood for ink to write the new book."

"Yes," he said. She was surprised when he reached over and held her hand against his chest. Regina felt the rise and fall of his breathing as he looked at the darkness then patted the back of her hand. He half closed his eyes as his heart thumping hard in his chest and Regina wrapped their fingers together. The soft beeping sound filled the room as she looked at him and smiled when he gently squeezed her fingers.

"Someone's coming," she said as she looked at the door and they heard footsteps coming closer. Regina stood up and he watched her vanish in a puff of black smoke just as the door opened. The nurse came in the room when she turned the light on and he noticed half of her long hair was black and the other hair was bright purple. She had violet eyes, a round face, a small nose and thin lips and her fingernails were painted bright purple or black. She walked to the bed when he noticed the name on the plastic identification badge and blinked his eyes. KATT, CHESHA was under the photograph and she looked at the screen to the heart monitor.

"Why are you awake?" she asked when she tried to take his pulse, but he pulled his hand away. "No offense, but stop being a jerk."

"I don't like being touched," he said, glaring at her.

"Who do you think has been taking care of you at night while you were in a coma?" she asked and he looked at his hand. She wrote on the chart sitting on the small table near the bed while he watched her then placed his hand on the bed and she gently placed her fingers against his wrist. She gave him a small smile then wrote on the chart and he pressed his lips together.

"So what exactly are you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. She had heard he was clever as she gave him a wide grin and folded her arms over her chest.

"I am a shape shifter in our world."

"Is that all you can do?"

"No, I can also become invisible," she said and something clicked inside his head.

"How did you get out of Wonderland?" he asked and she made a small laugh.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," she said and straightened the blankets. "I followed a certain knave. It was just a matter of timing so I didn't get lost when he used the portal to come here. Once I arrived, I applied for a job here."

"So you know why he's here?"

"Maybe yes maybe no," she said with a wide grin and he felt a cold chill move through him.

"I see," he said as she turned the lights off and headed for the doors. She left the room while the door closed behind her and he looked into the darkness. He felt nervous when he sensed someone was in the room and smiled. "You can come out now, Dearie."

"So she's the Cheshire Cat," Regina said, walking toward the bed, turned the overhead light back on and looked at him. "Not very observant if she didn't see I moved the bedrail down."

"She was more concerned about me," Rumplestiltskin said. Regina sat on the edge of the bed when he held out his hand and she wrapped their fingers together.

"Did Belle tell you what happened?" Regina asked.

"She told me she went to Granny's and told you I was about to go dark for good," he said and lightly squeezed her fingers. "I'm amazed none of you just destroyed me outright."

"From what the Apprentice told us, that would have been a big mistake."

"She didn't say what happened next," he said. Regina wondered how he could react if he found out as she looked at the screen to the heart monitor and he gave a concerned look.

"If I tell you, I want you to promise me you won't get upset."

"Why are you and Belle so concerned with me getting upset?

"Because you've been through enough," she said and he sighed.

"I am not that fragile."

"Yes, you are," she said and he yawned, slightly closing his eyes. "Look, you're getting tired. I better go."

"Before you go, tell me something. How did you feel after I died?" he asked with a sad look and she held his hand in both of her hands.

"I was devastated. I lost not only my mentor, but the only friend I have in this town," she said and he opened his eyes.

"We're friends?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "I really hated you for dying. The reason I decided to break the curse wasn't because of what Pan had done, but because your death had to mean something. When we returned to our world, the pain of losing Henry was just as hard for me to bear as the pain of losing you."

"So you were the only one who missed me?"

"No, Belle and your son did."

"Did you know they wanted to find a way to bring me back?"

"No, neither of them said a thing. Not that I blame them. No one even talked to them about you nor cared that you were gone."

"I see. Why didn't you free me when you found me in your castle?" he asked and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"There were a lot of reasons, but the main one was where were we going to put you. The only place I could think of was the cell Snow and Charming had placed you in while I was working on the curse."

"I wouldn't have liked it," he said and she looked at the screen of the heart monitor. The numbers changed slightly as she looked at the door and he placed his other hand on top of hers.

"You didn't seem to mind the last time you were down there."

"That's before I spent a year in a tiny cage locked in a dark storm cellar," he said and the hate and anger toward Zelena bubbled in Regina's chest.

"If I'm going to be honest, I wasn't so happy to see golden straw as I was when Emma picked the one you left off the floor in the storm cellar."

"You didn't expect me to come back?"

"No, I thought we had left you behind," she said. He watched as she slowly moving her hand up and softly stroked the side of his head. She did notice him flinching as she sighed and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes. "And I never truly hated my sister until I saw her use you like some damn puppet during our showdown. If anyone had suggested it, I would have had someone grab you during the fight."

"She ordered me to leave," he said and she stood up, stroking the top of his head. "I am sorry for scaring the boy."

"You mean Robin's son?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"How is he?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Robin's fine. Well, he's not fine, but he's getting there."

"I mean his son."

"He's confused, but Archie has been helping us deal with what happened," she said then made a small smile. "Roland, that's his name, is really worried about you."

"He is?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"Yes."

"Would you bring him and his father to see me?"

"Why?"

"I would like to apologize to them."

"Ok."

"I would also like to talk to Henry."

"I don't know if he'll come."

"Tell him I'm awake and I need to see him."

"Ok."

"I'm also sorry about killing you," he said and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. It was my choice to prevent you or Henry from stopping the wedding and I paid the price for it," he said softly. She watched him closing his eyes when Rumplestiltskin made a deep sigh and she leaned over, kissing the top of his head. Seeing him smile, she sat back down when she took his left hand, wrapped their fingers together and watching him drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry this is a long chapter, but Belle has a lot to apologize for. I don't apologize for what happens to Killian!**_

Chapter Five

The doors hissed open while Belle walked in and head to the main nurses' station. She stopped when she saw Robin, Roland and Regina near the doors to the elevator and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked, walking closer.

"We're here to see Gold," Regina said.

"I brought him a present," Roland said as he held up a toy crocodile with green plush fur, plastic eyes and felt teeth.

"I don't think children are allowed in the ICU," Belle said.

"He's not in the ICU," Regina said and Belle glared at her.

"Yes, he is," Belle said when Regina lightly grabbed her arm and led her out of ear shot of Robin and Roland. "Let go of me."

Regina let go of Belle's arm when Regina sighed and leaned against the wall then looked at her feet.

"I know he's awake and was moved to another room."

"How did you find out?"

"I asked one of the nurses."

"And why would she tell you anything? Did you threaten to tear her heart out and squeeze it into dust if she didn't co-operate or use it to make her take you to him?" Belle demanded and Regina glared at her.

"No, I just said I would have her fired if she didn't tell me where he was."

"Stay away from him," Belle said when she walked away and stormed to the main nurses' station while Chesha looked at her with an ice cold grin on her face.

"May I help you?" Chesha asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I need to see Doctor Whale," Belle said.

"I am afraid he isn't available at the moment."

"I don't care. I need to speak with him in regard to my husband."

"Who is your husband?"

"He is Mister Gold."

"Belle, what's wrong?" Doctor Whale asked while walking closer then saw the anger in her eyes when she turned to face him.

"I just saw Regina. She said she was here to see my husband and knew he wasn't in the ICU."

"How is that possible?"

"She said she threatened to fire one of the nurses if she didn't tell her where he was."

"Did she say which nurse it was?"

"It was Jamie," Chesha said while brushed some hair out of her face and he looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Where is she?"

"She quit," Chesha said and Belle headed for the elevator. She noticed Regina, Robin and Roland were gone as she pushed the button a few times and her hands shook while the anger she felt boiled in her chest.

 _Rumplestiltskin's room_

"Mary," Rumplestiltskin said while she looked at him and he looked toward the door leading to the bathroom. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Do you want me to get the bedpan?" she asked.

"No, I want to use the toilet."

"I don't think so."

"If I can sit up, I can go to the toilet," he said. The bed had been raised to a comfortable angle so he was sitting nearly straight up and he folded his arms across his chest.

"The reasons you can't are because you just woke up a day ago, you're still hooked up a heart monitor and you have only been sitting up for ten minutes."

"Are you saying I would fall down if I got out of bed?"

"That is exactly what I am saying," she said. She admitted she liked how cute he looked when he pouted then scrunched up his nose and he looked at the plastic tray sitting on the small table next to the bed.

"What is this?"

"That would be lunch," she said. "You are hungry, right?"

"Yes."

"Sorry if it's not solid food."

"Why can't I have solid food?"

"You've been in a coma for six weeks. In that time, there hasn't been any solid food in your stomach."

"Then what did I eat?"

'It was a liquid supplement fed to you by a feeding tube."

"Do I want to know where the feeding tube was?"

"It was up your nose," she said and his eyes widened.

"I was eating through my nose?"

"Yes. Now, if you were to eat anything solid, the acids in your stomach would increase and the food would come right back up. Another thing, your throat might be too sore to swallow solid food, but soft food would probably go down smoothly."

"I see," he said. His throat did feel a little rough and his voice sometimes sounded a little scratchy. "So what is this exactly?"

"It's baby food," she said and his eyes widened.

"I am not a baby," he said and she admitted to herself she liked it when he pouted.

"It's just for a few days," she said, giving him a small smile while patting his shoulder. She moved the small table toward him when he tried to pick up the spoon, but his fingers failed to work.

"I can't pick up the spoon," he said and she saw the fear and anger in his eyes.

"Doctor Whale expected that. Your muscles are a little weak and stiff for lack of use," she said then picked up the spoon. "Is it alright if I feed you?"

"Do I have a choice?" he grumbled. She scooped up some of the pureed food then fed him and he silently admitted it didn't taste too bad,

"See? It's not that bad, is it?"

"Well, it's a little bland, but, no, it's not that bad," he said when someone knocked on the door and she looked at him then at the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?"

"If it was Belle, she would come in," he said. Mary walked to the door when she opened the door and looked at Regina, Robin and Roland.

"May I help you?" Mary asked.

"We're here to see Mister Gold," Regina said, giving her a cold look.

"I am afraid he isn't taking any visitors right now."

"No, it's alright," Rumplestiltskin said as Mary looked at him and he nodded his head. Mary stood back while Robin, Regina and Roland came in the door and Mary closed the door. "Where's Henry?"

"He didn't want to come," Regina said and he felt like his heart had stopped.

"I see," he sighed.

"You can go," Regina said, looking back at Mary.

"Sorry, but Doctor Whale needs someone in here with him at all times," Mary lied. She walked to the bed while Rumplestiltskin looked at her then at Robin, Regina and Roland and saw the plush toy crocodile Roland was holding against his chest.

"Is that for me?" Rumplestiltskin asked, looking to the plush toy crocodile and Roland looked at it.

"Yes," Roland said softly.

"Can you bring it over here?" he asked. Robin gently nudged Roland forward when Roland walked to the bed and looked up at Rumplestiltskin. Mary carefully picked Roland up when she sat him on the bed next to Rumplestiltskin and Roland sat the plush toy crocodile on Rumplestiltskin's lap. "Is it a dragon?"

"No," Roland said then smiled and deep dimples dented his cheeks. "It's a crocodile. Regina said you'd like it."

"Ah, I see. Well, I do like it. Thank you," he said with a smile and Mary placed the plush toy crocodile against the bedrail.

"Mister Gold?" Roland asked then paused as he looked at the screen to the heart monitor and Rumplestiltskin saw worry in his young eyes. "Is your heart sick again? Papa told me that was why you were in the hospital when we were in that other place."

"He did?" he asked, looking at Robin then looked at Roland. "Yes, it is."

"But it's getting better," Mary said and Roland looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Roland asked.

"Here," Mary said while taking the stethoscope from around her neck and smiled. "I'm going to put these in your ears then put this end against his chest and you can hear for yourself."

Roland sat still as she placed the earbuds in his ears then placed her hand against Rumplestiltskin's chest and his heart thumped soft and steady in Roland's ears.

"Does my heart sound alright to you, Doctor?" he teased and Roland smiled, nodding his head. Mary removed the earbuds from his ears then placed the stethoscope around her neck and Roland moved a little closer to Rumplestiltskin.

"That was neat," Roland said. He looked at Rumplestiltskin when he sighed and gently rubbed Rumplestiltskin's fingers. He wasn't sure if Rumplestiltskin wanted to talk about Zelena and he pressed his lips into a small line. "Um… Did the Bad Lady make your heart sick?"

"Ah," Rumplestiltskin said, looking at Regina and Robin. He wasn't sure if Robin had told Roland what she had done and preseed his lips together . "No."

"Roland, I told you Mister Gold's heart had been sick for a while," Robin said and Roland looked at him.

"Now," Rumplestiltskin sighed, changing the subject. "The reason I asked Regina to bring you here was because I want to apologize."

The door opened while Belle stormed in the room and was surprised to see Roland sitting on the bed next to her husband and the plush toy crocodile sitting near the bedrail.

"Hello," she said, walking to the bed then leaned over to kiss Rumplestiltskin's lips and Roland giggled. "I see you have visitors."

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said and she gently stroked the top of his head. His hair felt a little sticky and she made a mental note to ask Mary if they could use some dry shampoo she had seen on television to wash his hair.

"I got to listen to his heart," Roland said and Rumplestiltskin softly laughed. In many ways, Roland reminded him of his son at that age and Belle smiled while Rumplestiltskin looked at Roland and Robin.

"As I was saying," Rumplestiltskin said. "I need to apologize to the two of you for how I acted after finding you in my son's apartment."

"It was our apartment." Robin said as he walked to the bed and stood next to Mary.

"Well, technically, it was my son's."

"That's why you were so mad," Roland said. Rumplestiltskin tried to move his hand to take hold of Roland's hand, but his hand didn't move and Rumplestiltskin made a soft sigh.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said, nodding.

"Then you fell down and wouldn't wake up," he said with a pout and Rumplestiltskin looked at Robin.

"He tried to wake you up," Robin said and Rumplestiltskin looked at Roland. Tears were in the corners of Roland's eyes as he sniffed and Rumplestiltskin felt guilt building in his chest.

"Come here," he said and Roland moved closer. Mary helped him sit forward a little when Roland hugged him and placed his head on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder. Silently cursing himself for not being able to hold him, Rumplestiltskin hushed him and Belle stroked the back of Roland's head. "I am so sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," Roland said, moving back and nodded his head.

"Do you also forgive me for scaring you when I came to see your papa in the forest?"

Rumplestiltskin felt the anger from Zelena forcing him to use any means necessary to get Regina's heart back and using Roland as bait made his heart hurt. He remembered how badly his hand was shaking from the amount of concentration it took to control the arrow and not allow the darkness take over. He knew one slip would send the arrow into Roland, killing him.

"Uh hunh, you were there for Regina's heart," he said then looked down. "Papa told me the Bad Lady made you do it."

"You're right," he said and Roland looked at him. "I told your papa I didn't want to harm you. I would never intentionally hurt a child."

He was surprised as Roland hugged him again and Belle felt the tears in the corners of her eyes. Mary helped him sit against the pillows as Rumplestiltskin tapped the tip of his finger on the tip of Roland's nose and Roland giggled.

"And do you forgive me as well?" Rumplestiltskin asked, looking at Robin.

"Of course," Robin said, smiling. "I'm just sorry about the elixir. If I had known she had…"

"What elixir?" Belle asked.

"It was this elixir which he wanted to take to keep the blackness away from his heart," Robin said. "He had asked me to get it back in our world, but I…I gave it to someone else."

"You gave it to someone else," Rumplestiltskin said and felt anger bubbling inside him. He remembered the conversation he had with Robin after Robin came to his castle and how he vowed Robin would be a dead fool if he ever saw him again.

"How could you do something so stupid?" Belle asked and Robin saw the anger in her eyes.

"Can we play the blame game later? Did…?" Regina asked as she looked at Robin, but didn't want to say Zelena's name. "Did she know about it?"

"She's the one I stole it from originally," Robin said, looking down at his feet.

"I don't believe this," Regina sighed. She felt the anger and hatred for Zelena building and sighed. Feeling guilty, Robin wondered if Will still had the elixir and headed for the door.

"I'll be right back," he said then opened the door. He left the room while Regina followed him and they walked down the hallway before she reached over and touched his arm. He stopped when he looked at her and she crossed her arms over chest.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I think I know someone who might have the elixir," he said.

"I don't want you talking to Zelena."

"It's not Zelena," he said then quickly kissed her lips. "Just trust me and look after Roland."

He walked down the hallway as she watched him go around the corner then sighed and walked back to Rumplestiltskin's room. Opening the door, she smiled at the sight of Roland feeding Rumplestiltskin as she walked in the room and the door closed behind her.

 _The Rabbit Hole_

Will Scarlet sat at the bar while slugging back the whiskey in the glass in his hand when he sighed and leaned his lower arms on the top of the bar. He hadn't see Belle in days and he wondered why she was ignoring him. He hadn't seen Rumplestiltskin since he gave Belle her heart back and Will wondered if Belle had gone back to her husband.

" _She wouldn't be that stupid,"_ he thought then noticed the glass was empty.

"Barkeep, give me another," he said, tapping the bottom of the glass on the top of the bar. Marc Hare walked closer and wiped a glass with the white cloth in his hand. He was tall with a lean build and had brown hair and beady dark brown eyes. When he lived in Wonderland, he was the March Hare and he often wondered what happened to his best friend, the Mad Hatter. No one had seen or heard from Jefferson or his daughter, Gracie, for a long time and some believed he had taken her back to Wonderland.

"You better slow down or I'll have to cut you off," Marc said, pouring some whiskey into the glass. Nodding, Will paid for the drink as the door opened and Robin walked in the room. He looked around the room with his eyes when he saw Will and walked to the bar, sitting down. He cursed himself for not going straight to the Rabbit Hole and he tapped Will on the shoulder.

"Bloody hell, what do you want?" he asked, frowning while looking at Robin.

"I need to talk to you," Robin said, sitting down on the stool while Marc walked away and Robin placed his lower arms on the top of the bar.

"Go on then."

"Do you remember when we met in Oz?"

"Aye," he said, nodding his head. "What about it?"

"I made a mistake."

"You lost me."

"I should never have let you take the elixir."

"You know why I needed it."

"Yeah, but the Dark One…"

"The Dark One's dead," Killian said while staggering toward them and they could smell the rum on his breath. He could barely stand as he smiled and leaned against the bar.

"He's not dead," Robin said. "He's in a coma."

"How do you know?" Killian asked, looking suspiciously at him.

"I was there, remember?" Robin growled and Killian blinked his eyes a few times.

"Oh, aye, you were. I still think we should have killed him." Killian grumbled then looked at Will and grinned. "If we had, that would have left you free and clear to get a leg up on that whore of his."

"Hey," Will said, standing up and glared at him. "Belle isn't…"

"Oh, come off it, Mate. She is and you know it. She knew that old, toothless cur couldn't get it up even if you put four thousand volts through him," Killian said then laughed. "Besides, she didn't look all that offended. You two were practically making out in the middle of the street."

"Aren't you confusing us with you and Emma?" Will asked. Anger roared through Killian when he kicked off the bar, but nearly crashed into a chair.

"You leave Emma out of this! If it wasn't for him, she'd still be here!"

"If it wasn't for her, I would have lost Regina," Robin said.

"Stay out of this!" Killian growled then looked at Will. "So, just how many surfaces of his pawnshop did you bend Belle over? Maybe I should give her a try and show her how a real man does it."

Before he could move, Will punched Killian in the stomach as Killian gasped and doubled over, holding onto his stomach. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Will punched him in the face as Killian's lower lip split and small drops of blood flew through the air. Staggering upright, Killian growled when he swung his hook, but Will quickly got out of the way. Killian spit the blood out of his mouth when he swung his fist at Will's face, but Will blocked him and slammed his foot into Killian's stomach. Bile rolled up his throat as Killian staggered back then roared and charged at Will. Will punched him in the face as blood exploded out of Killian's nose and Killian fell onto his bottom, cupping his nose in his hand.

"Y'broke m'nobe!" he said. Will kicked him in the chest as Killian fell onto his back and looked up at him.

"I'll break more than that if you talk like that about Belle again," Will growled then looked at Robin. "When I got back with the elixir, my sister was dead."

"Oh," Robin said and Will sighed, nodding his head.

"I still have it."

"Can you get it for me?"

"Sure, but why do you need it?"

"I want to repay a debt."

"You want to give it to….him."

'Yeah," Robin said, nodding.

"If I don't give it to you, would he die?"

"I don't know," Robin said. Will thought for a few seconds then sighed and half closed his eyes.

"Ok, but I am not doing this for him. I'm doing it for Belle."

Robin watched Will run out the door when he looked down at Killian and held his hand out. Growling, Killian swatted his hand away when he got up, staggered to the door and walked out into the cold night. He tried to see which way Will went when he growled then headed down the sidewalk.

 _Hours later -_ _Rumplestiltskin's room_

Belle looked up from the book she was reading to Rumplestiltskin when she saw his eyes were closed and he had a content look on his face. After disconnecting him from the heart monitor, Mary had helped dress him in his dark blue silk pajamas with gold trim and white pearl buttons and a dark blue flannel blanket was over the blanket. He looked so peaceful as she watched the rise and fall of his chest and he slightly moved the fingers of his right hand. Belle placed the bookmark between the pages as she closed the book and placed the book on the small table near the bed. He made a soft sigh while she got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking his left hand, she studied his face while the image of him begging her to listen to him as he stood inches from stepping over the city line filled her mind and she wrapped their fingers together.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," she said and he squeezed her fingers.

"I was listening with my eyes closed."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said and she rubbed his finger with her thumb. He watched her as she stroked the side of his finger then looked at him.

"Did Regina come to see you after you woke up?"

"Yes, she did. It appears one of the nurses told her which room I was in."

"She said she threatened to have her fired if she didn't."

"Yes," he sighed and looked at the ceiling then looked at her. "Was her knowing where my room was the reason you were upset?"

"It was part of the reason," she said then told him about Regina escorting her when she went to get his things.

"Well, I guess she thought you were going to see him," he said. She saw the anger in his eyes from thinking about her being with Will and she kissed the back of his hand.

"I wasn't going to see him."

"I believe you," he said and she saw the honesty in his eyes. She stroked his thumb for a few seconds then looked him and he titled his head to one side.

"Now I need to tell you something, but I do not want you to interrupt me."

He wondered what she was going to say as his heart thumped hard in his chest and he ready himself for what she had to say.

"Go on," he said with a blank look.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you've told me those same words many times in the past, but I never said them back. It wasn't that I didn't want to say them. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."

"I know you didn't want me to interrupt, but may I say something?"

"Yes."

"I would have."

"I remember being so bold in front of my father when you came to our kingdom and offered to save us from the ogres, but I never thought your price for helping us would be me. I admit to being terrified as we walked away, but, at the same time, I was fascinated. Why did you want me? When we came back to the castle, you put me in that dungeon. I was so angry then you came and we went into the dining hall. You wanted me to serve you tea."

She smiled as he kissed her knuckles and nodded for her to continue.

"You were sitting there, trying to be so noble and frightening, but you also looked so sweet. When I dropped our cup, I expected you to be furious. Instead, you just waved it off like it didn't matter. Do you remember giving me that pillow to stop me crying? I couldn't help crying. I was away from my father, my home, and in a dungeon. I finally figured the reason behind your foul mood wasn't because you couldn't concentrate on your spinning as much as it was you couldn't stand hearing me crying."

She watched as he shyly smiled then nodded his head and she made a small laugh.

"There were so many times you were mean or coarse and I wondered just how much of it was an act. That is when I decided the only way to get to the bottom of things was to get you to open up to me. I needed to confirm that what I was seeing was real. Were you just lonely or were you trying to break me until I was nothing more than one of your things?"

She saw the pained look on his face and he started breathing hard and fast through his nose. She carefully stood up when she hushed him while stroking the top of his head and he sighed, liking the feeling of her fingers moving through his hair.

"Over time, we started becoming friends and the trust we had was growing," she said as she sat back down and he reached over, taking her hand. "I caught you smiling my way from time to time and saw you watching me. The day I fell off the ladder was when I realized just how much you did care. You could have just let me fall. The look of concern and worry I saw on your face and in your eyes was priceless. While you walking away, I noticed how flustered and confused you were. You had no idea why you saved me and I saw that same flustered look when Robin came to the castle. You had all right to be angry with him, but you let him go. Well, you let me let him go. And I was sure you would kill him when he went to heal Marion, but you let them go. That is why I hugged you."

"Sorry for interrupting again, but can I say something?"

"Go on."

"You're right. I was lonely as well as confused and flustered. No one ever made me feel the way you do. Not even Milah," he said and she smiled.

"But the defining moment was after Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella kidnapped me. Yes, I did push things when I accused you of being empty inside and you reminded me that my place was cleaning yours. You should have heard me while I was hanging the laundry out to dry. I was so angry. But I think I was angry at me more then I was at you. And you didn't have to give them the gauntlet when you came to rescue me. You could have let them kill me. After they let me go, I asked if you cared about me. You said you didn't, but I saw your face and the look in your eyes. You were fighting for what you wanted to tell me. Maybe that's why I kept trying to change you. I saw the man behind the beast and wanted to help him. I told Will I wanted to help a stranger and that stranger is you. I want to be your hero."

He made a ragged sniff and two tears rolled down his cheeks. She kissed the back of his hand then wiped the tears away and moved closer. She pulled him closer when he started sobbing and she gently rocked him. Hushing him, she stroked the back of his head when he sniffed and she helped him lean back against the pillows. She took a tissue out of the box near the bed then moved closer and wiped his nose.

"I wanted to show you that you don't have to hide behind the curse or your power. But I didn't do that, did I? No! I made you feel worthless. I made you doubt me and yourself. I made you feel like you were unworthy of me," she said and her anger bubbled inside her. She saw the sad look on his face as she lowered her head and studied his long fingers.

"After Jefferson released me from the asylum, you told me you would protect me, but the first thing I do is run away. Just like I left after you found out I talked with Regina. I should have stood there and fought back. I knew you were angry, but I could see the pain in your eyes. It was the same pain when I didn't remember you and throw our cup against the wall. Yes, you were able to fix our cup, but it was me who destroyed it. It was the same pain when you said goodbye to me before going to Neverland. The same pain when you came out of the vault. I really saw it when I banished you. It was also same pain I saw that day in the pawnshop. I caused all that. Not what happened in your past or Neal's dying or what happened with Zelena. It was me. I crushed whatever self-esteem you had left and I killed it when I got involved with Will. You said you made me pull away, but it wasn't you. It was my own loneliness and guilt which drove me to Will. No one else cared that I was hurting. They were just happy that I finally broke free of you. How can I break free of the love we have for each other? The love and trust I destroyed. I thought you're a lousy husband for not paying attention to me and putting me first. How could I think such a thing? You always put me first, but I never did that with you," she said and her hands shook with anger.

"I mean what sort of wife doesn't see how much her husband is hurting after having his first wife cheat on then abandoned him? You told me how you hurt your leg, but she didn't have the right to treat you like dirt, abandon her child and go off with a pirate! How do I know about that? Henry lent me the book and I read Killian's stories. Yes, I know you killed her, but she deserved it as far as I'm concerned," she said and he made a small smile.

"What sort of wife doesn't see the courage it took for her husband to take on a curse just to save his son? Neal told me that story," she said and he made a small sigh.

"What sort of wife isn't there for her husband after he dies to save her, his son and people who don't care then comes back after she and his son foolishly free him from where he was? What sort of wife ignores the fact her husband was held prisoner for a year by some psychotic bitch or he has lost his only child? Why didn't I comfort you after Neal died? Why didn't I try to help you through any of it? Was it because I only saw the beast? Was the man I love gone? That must be why or I wouldn't have said I didn't see the man anymore. But that man is still here. He was standing in front of me, begging me not to banish him. He was in the book. He was sitting on the floor of his pawnshop and telling me no one could love him. He is lying right here and I am afraid. I am afraid of hurting you again. You keep telling me you aren't worthy of my heart. That isn't true. If anyone isn't worthy of someone's heart, it's me."

He gave her a blank look as the tears rolled down his cheeks and he blinked his eyes few times. She used tissues to wipe away his tears and he sniffed. She watched him pat the mattress and she helped him move enough so she could lie next to him. She removed her shoes when she crawled onto the bed and snuggled next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder while he looked up at the ceiling and she slid her hand along his stomach then rested her hand against his side.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked and she looked at him. "You have always been my hero. You put up with this broken, ugly…"

"You're not ugly," she said through clenched teeth and he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"I feel I am on the inside. Why else would anyone who dares to love me leave?"

"I am not sure about your mother, but we both know that your father was incapable of love. Why else would he con you into taking him to Neverland? As for Neal, he did love you. He told me so. And you know why you two were separated."

"I let go."

"Was it really you or your fear of repeating what happened with your father and the darkness telling you to let go?" she asked, placing her hand on his chest and he thought for a few minutes. Neal had told her Pan's story and the anger of him banishing Rumplestiltskin bubbled inside her.

"It might have been a little bit of both. But the fact remains that I let go."

"But you never forgot him nor did you stop trying to find him. If you had, I wouldn't have found his clothes and things in that bedroom."

"You're right," he said then yawned and she stroked the side of his face, making him smile.

"I just hope you'll be able to forgive me someday because I'm not sure I can," she sighed as she moved her head to the center of his chest and looked at the wall. She was surprised when he moved his hand up to stroke her hair and he started humming. She felt the vibration against her cheek as she half closed her eyes and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Regina sat on the couch as she watched a movie with Robin sitting next to her and her head rested on his lap.

"Roland wants to go see Gold again tomorrow," she said, looking up at him. "He's drawn some more pictures to decorate his room."

"I'm amazed there's any wall space," Robin said with a small laugh. Two weeks had passed since Rumplestiltskin woke up and most of the walls of his room were covered in Roland's drawings.

"I think there's some in the bathroom," she said with a small smile then sighed, thinking about how she blamed Rumplestiltskin for turning her evil. She knew she had done that on her own and Robin stroked her hair. She was suddenly startled when someone knocked on the front door and she looked up at Robin.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Robin asked.

"No," Regina said as she turned the dvd then the television off and they got up. Regina held his hand as they walked to the front door and she frowned. Opening the door, she looked at David and Mary Margaret standing on the front step and Mary Margaret held Baby Neal in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," David said. She moved back while they walked by her and she closed the door. Robin looked at them when he gave them a small nod of his head and Regina leaned against the front door, folding her arms over her chest.

"Is there somewhere we could sit down and talk?" Mary Margaret asked, looking down at Neal and Regina sighed while rolling her eyes. She led them down the hallway when they went into the den and Mary Margaret sat down on the couch. David sat down next to her while Robin sat on the recliner and Regina stood in the center of the room.

"Well?" Regina asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I have had some Emma sightings," David said.

"Where have they seen her?"

"It's been all over town."

"Has she done anything?"

"Not yet, but people are getting antsy."

" _I bet,"_ Regina thought.

"Leroy and the dwarves want us to do something about her."

"I thought they liked her," Robin said.

"Not since she turned Dopey into a tree," Mary Margaret sighed.

"When did that happen?" Regina asked.

"It was earlier this afternoon. They were testing to see if people could leave town and Dopey was the one who stepped over the line. He was instantly turned into a tree. A few seconds later Emma showed up and warned them that would happen to anyone thinking of leaving."

"And you just got around to telling me?"

"We had to find a place to...replant him until we can find a way to turn him back," David sighed.

"Show me where he is and I'll do it."

"How's Gold?" Mary Margaret suddenly asked.

"I think you better tell them," Robin said and David and Mary Margaret gave him a confused look.

"Tell us what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Gold is awake," Regina said and their mouths fell open.

"How do you know?" David asked.

"After Whale wouldn't tell me anything, I went back to the hospital and told a nurse I'd have her fired if she didn't tell me about Gold. She didn't know much, but she knew he wasn't in the ICU. After she told me where he was, I went to his room and he was awake. We talked then he went back to sleep and I left."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I didn't know I had to report to you," Regina said with a cold tone to her voice.

"Is he alright?" David asked.

"Do you really care?"

"If he's awake, we need him to help us with Emma."

"He's barely able to sit up or eat. How can he help?"

"Then maybe we could just, I don't know, give him to Emma. Maybe he can keep her busy until we figure out what to do." David said.

"I don't think we should decide what do to until we talk with Belle and Killian," Mary Margaret said.

"Where is Killian?" Regina asked.

None of them noticed Henry standing in the doorway as anger boiled inside him and he balled his hands into fists. He had woken up when he heard someone knocking on the door and had come down to see what was going on. Walking down the hallway, he carefully took his jacket out of the closet then closed the door and left the house.

 _Gold's Victorian_

The stars twinkled in the dark sky while Killian walked toward the front walk of the coral Victorian and held the gasoline can tightly in his hand. His nose was swollen and bruised and his anger boiled inside him. He was unable to find Belle so he decided burning down Rumplestiltskin's house then the pawnshop was the next best thing. He walked down the front walk, but didn't notice someone watching him from the upstairs window. He quickly walked up the stairs when he looked at the front door and placed the gasoline can down by his feet. He raised the silver hook to smash the glass part of the door when the door slowly opened and he stepped back.

"Bloo'y 'ell," he said when he slowly pushed the door opened and stepped inside. The main hallway was dark as the streetlight came in from the smaller parlor to his right and he jumped when the front door slammed shut. He tried to make out where things were as he slowly walked down the hallway and breathed through his mouth. He walked into the kitchen as he reached along the wall for the light switch when he found the light switch and flipped the switch up. The lights didn't come on as he puffed out a breath of air and turned around. He walked down the main hallway when the lights suddenly came on and his heart jumped in his chest.

" _You're just scaring yourself, Mate,"_ he thought as Killian went up the stairs and held onto the banister. He slowly walked down the hallway as the silence started to become deafening and he felt ice cold chills moving up his spine. He walked up the next staircase when he thought he was being followed and quickly turned around. He nearly lost his footing on the stairs as his back hit the wall and he groaned. Shaking his head, he walked up the stairs and felt sweat rolling down his neck and back. He headed down the hallway then stopped while looking at the pair of red lights shining in the darkness and swallowed hard. A low growl filled the air as Killian slowly moved backwards toward the top of the stairs and his heart hammered in his chest. The red lights came closer while the sound of heavy footsteps on the carpet came closer and Killian regretted not bringing his sword.

"T'hell wit' diz," he said when he ran down the stairs and whatever was behind him was coming closer. He hopped down the last few steps when he suddenly stopped and something slammed into his legs. He fell onto his back as the wind left his lungs and the red lights came closed. He felt dizzy as a low sniffing sound filled the darkness and he felt something bumping his legs. He tried to not move as the sniffing sound grew louder and the red lights came closer. Closing his eyes, he heard the sound of breathing in his right ear and he held his breath.

"That will be enough," a familiar voice said as the inside of his eyelids turned a tan color and he opened his eyes. He heard the sounds of footsteps on the carpet while someone came closer and he turned his head. He looked into the angry red eyes of a black panther as a low growl filled the air and he swallowed the bile that was filling his throat. "I said that's enough."

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Emma's face as he smiled and half closed his eyes.

"He'o, Lov'," he said then closed his eyes and drifted into the darkness.

 _Rumplestiltskin's room_

The soft sound of his heartbeat relaxed her while Belle stroked her fingers along her husband's side and Rumplestiltskin looked at the ceiling. She had thought he had fallen asleep, but saw his eyes were open when she looked up at him. He didn't look tired as much as confused and she had seen that look many times over the last few months. She wondered just how lost and alone he was as he blinked his eyes a few times and pressed his lips together.

"Will you tell me how it happened?" he finally asked and she frowned. "I'm talking about you and Will Scarlet."

"I told you no one cared that you were gone after I banished you and they left me alone. No one came to see me or even talked to me," she said and anger started building inside him. "Well, one night while I was at Granny's, he came and sat down next to me at the counter. He looked so lost and alone. I'm not sure why, but we started talking and I found out he had been in a relationship with someone who only wanted power."

"It wasn't the only thing I wanted," he said and she looked up to see the sadness in his eyes.

"I know," she said and patted his chest. "It turned out he was in love with the Red Queen of Wonderland. Have you ever met her?"

"I have heard of her."

"He said they had gotten married, but something happened and he left."

"So you weren't the only one who committed adultery," he said and she nodded her head.

"At first, we would just have lunch at Granny's or he would come to the pawnshop. The next thing we knew, he was making me feel…"

"When I was pretending to be the Good Captain, you said he made you happy."

"Yes, but I never thought it would go any further then us just being friends."

"Did you really think those roses were from him?"

"Well, yes," she said and he sighed. "They were from you?"

"Yes," he said and she bit her lower lip. She mentally kicked herself for not realizing that Will couldn't afford the roses and how she complained that all Rumplestiltskin did was hurt her since coming back.

"The first time he kissed me, I was shocked."

"But that did stop him from kissing you again or you being with him."

"No," she said while tears rolled down her cheeks and he felt the tears soaking through his pajamas top.

"He told me he was trying to win your heart."

"It wouldn't have worked," she said, looking at him. "I meant it when I said I didn't love him."

He wiped the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb and she looked at the wall, trying hard not to hate herself. Rumplestiltskin could just see the look on her face when he thought back to the night he was placed in a coma and sighed.

"You never finished telling me what happened after you went to get the others."

"I was afraid you were already dead when we got back. The Apprentice…."

"Wait, I put him in the hat. How did he get out?"

"I think either Killian or the Blue Fairy let him out."

"And how did she get out of the hat?"

"Regina let her and the other fairies out," she said and he puffed out a breath of angry air. His heart was thumping harder as she looked at him and he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What did the Apprentice do to me?"

"He said there wasn't much time and removed your heart from your chest," she said and his heart jumped. "I remember when you showed it to me by the well. It was barely moving."

"You told me I was a lousy kisser."

"I know, but it's not true. You're an amazing kisser."

"Was Will a good kisser?"

"No, it was like kissing a fish," she said and he smiled.

"Do you remember how she stole your heart?" he asked and she looked at the wall.

"I remember she came in the pawnshop and wanted me to do her a favor, but I don't remember her taking my heart."

"She must have used a spell to make you forget."

"I'm amazed you didn't kill her after you found out."

"I wanted to, but she said she'd crush your heart if I didn't do what she said," he said and she snorted out a breath of air. The thought of Regina blackmailing him into doing something made the anger boil inside her and she balled her fingers into a fist.

"Why didn't I let you kill her after you found out she had kept me prisoner for all those years?" she growled. She felt his fingers moving through her hair as his heart thumped in her ear and she closed her eyes. "Do you want me to tell you what the Apprentice told us about the darkness?"

"Yes."

"He told us that the Sorcerer…."

"Did he ever tell you who the Sorcerer was?"

"It's Merlin," Belle said and his heart jumped. "What's wrong?"

"I met Merlin once."

"Was he the one who gave you the gauntlet?"

"Yes," he said with a small nod.

"Merlin had fought the darkness in your heart long ago and had tethered the darkness to the dagger. The trouble was keeping the darkness in the dagger. He decided a host was needed so…"

"Are you saying he picked people at random and cursed them?" he asked and his heart thumped hard and fast in her ear.

"Yes, according to the Apprentice, a human soul was needed for the darkness to feed on and...," she said when his heart went faster and skipped a few beats. She looked at Rumplestiltskin when she sat up, leaned him closer and wrapped her arms around him. He was shaking with anger as she hushed him and rocked him back and forth. He was breathing hard in her ear as she hushed him while rubbing his back and he tried to calm his heart. "Do you want me to finish?"

"Just tell me what the Apprentice did," he said while looking at the wall and she stroked the back of his head. He knew he had been tricked by Zoso when he took the curse, but the thought of him actually being chosen made him sick.

"He had brought the hat with him and was going to place the darkness in the hat."

"That wouldn't have worked unless the hat was powered by strong magic and he did the ritual I was doing when you….."

"Yes, but there must have been enough magic in the hat because he cast a spell and the darkness was pulled from your heart and went into the hat," she said, feeling his body calming down. She leaned him against the pillows as she snuggled closer and placed her head against his shoulder. She placed her hand against his chest as he placed his hand on top of hers and softly smiled at her.

"What were the others doing while he was casting the spell?"

"They were just standing there."

"What were you doing?" he asked, looking at her. He had the same frightened look he had at the city line and she bit her lower lip.

"I was kneeling next to you and was holding your hand," she said softly, moving her hand out from under his hand and stroked his chest. He admitted to himself he liked what she was doing and made a content sigh. "After the darkness was removed, the Apprentice placed your heart back in your chest and said the spell worked. The only problem was you were barely breathing. I asked if your heart was going to be alright and he said it would be if you were strong enough. He then placed you in a preservation spell and told us you might wake up if we could find a way or if you were worthy of waking up."

"That was nice of him," he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice then sighed. "What happened next?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked and he nodded. "The darkness broke out of the hat and attacked the Apprentice."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, but they placed him on the couch in the back room after he passed out."

"I guess they didn't' want him lying on the floor," he said softly and sighed. "Did the darkness escape?"

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Regina, Robin, David, Emma, Henry, Killian and Mary Margaret went after it while I stayed with you."

He looked at the ceiling while he thought back to his dream when something moved through his mind and he blinked his eyes a few times.

" _Emma?" he asked as Emma moved closer and stroked his cheek._

" _Not anymore thanks to you," she said and his eyes widened._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You'll see," she said and his blood ran cold as she laughed._

"The darkness took Emma," he whispered and Belle sat up then helped him sit up. He looked deeply into her eyes and brushed some hair behind her ear. "I am right, aren't I? Emma is the Dark One now."

"Yes, but the darkness went after Regina first."

"Why didn't it take her?"

"It was taking her, but Emma sacrificed herself to save her."

"Why?"

"She didn't want Regina to lose her happy ending."

"I see," he said then laid against the pillows and she saw the anger in his eyes. She snuggled next to him while moving the blankets up and he slid his arm around her. "What happened to Emma?"

"According to Regina, she vanished."

"So, when they came back, they blamed me for everything."

"Killian wanted to kill you, but Robin and David stopped him."

"That was nice of them," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You should have heard me tell them off," Belle said as she told him what she said and he looked at her with a stunned look on his face. Having her defend him made some of the pain, anger and betrayal of her infidelity lessen and he lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles. He started to feel sleepy when he yawned and she placed her hand against his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No," he said as he half closed his eyes and covered his mouth when he yawned. "I want to know why I'm awake."

"I asked the Apprentice to remove the preservation spell after he woke up."

"Wasn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but he lowered the spell after the paramedics arrived and they were able to get you stable enough to survive the trip to the hospital."

"You must have had a lot of faith in them keeping me alive."

"I had more faith in you," she said and he smiled. "Do you want to know what else the Apprentice said?"

"Yes."

"He said you were going to be on a long road to becoming the man you used to be."

"I don't know if I can. It's been so long I can't remember who he is."

"Will you let me travel the road with you? Maybe together we can find him," she said and his heart jumped in his chest. Some more of the betrayal, anger and pain was fading as he made a deep sigh and looked at the ceiling. She waited for him to answer as he blinked his eyes a few times then a small smile appeared on his face.

"I would like that," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to turn the light off?" she asked, looking at the overhead light.

"No," he said with fear in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm afraid of the dark," he said. She realized his fear came from being held in the storm cellar and her hate of Zelena boiled inside her. She softly hummed while stroking his chest and he slowly closed his eyes. He made a content sigh as he drifted off to sleep and a few minutes later she followed him while her hand rested on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The door opened while Mary walked in then stopped at the center of the room and smiled. Rumplestiltskin was lying on his left side with his right hand tucked under his chin and Belle was snuggled against his back with her right arm draped over his side. Mary shook her head when she noticed someone sleeping on the couch bed and Henry was curled into a small ball.

"Who the hell are you?" she whispered as Rumplestiltskin sighed when his eyelids fluttered open and Mary walked closer, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Good morning," Mary said softly as he gave her a sleepy smile then looked down and saw Belle's hand resting against his stomach.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said with a small croak in his voice then moved Belle's hand away.

"Do you want to use the bedpan?"

"No, I want to go there," he said, pointing toward the bathroom.

"Let's see if you can sit on the edge of the bed first," Mary said while moving the bedding back and helped him sit on the edge of the bed. He felt a little dizzy as he breathed a few times through his nose and she checked his pulse. "How do you feel?"

"I'm a little dizzy."

"Do you want to stand?"

"If you help me," he said and Mary placed the blue slippers on his feet. Mary helped him stand when he felt his balance kick in, but a sharp pain moving up his right leg made him close his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know why, but my right leg and ankle hurt," he said. She helped him get back in bed then picked up the plastic urine bottle and he sighed.

"Rumple, are you alright?" Belle asked in a sleepy tone when she opened her eyes and looked at Mary.

"Good morning," Mary said.

"Good morning," she said as she looked at her husband and saw the sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"He had to go to the bathroom. I helped him stand up, but his right leg and ankle started hurting."

"How does it feel now?"

"It still hurts," Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"On a scale of one to ten, how painful is it?" Mary asked.

"I'd say it's about a five."

Mary nodded then headed for the door when she looked at Henry and frowned.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Henry when he frowned and pressed his lips together. He was glad to see his grandson, but he could tell by the redness lining Henry's eyes that Henry had been crying.

"That is my grandson, Henry," he said and she noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"When did he show up?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to call security?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head

"I'll be right back," Mary said then left the room. Rumplestiltskin looked at the ceiling when he remembered he had to go to the bathroom and frowned.

"I really need to pee," he said.

"Will you let me help you use the urine bottle?" Belle asked and he nodded. A few minutes later Belle came out of the bathroom when she slid onto the bed as she looked at him and Rumplestiltskin nodded. She snuggled next to him while he slid his arm around her and she placed her head against his shoulder.

"Should I wake him up?" Belle asked while looking over at Henry.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said. Belle carefully got up while he watched her walk to the couch bed then knelt down and shook Henry's shoulder.

"Henry," she said as Henry snorted awake and he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up when he wiped the sleep away and she saw the angry look in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn my grandfather," he said. Belle looked back at Rumplestiltskin as Rumplestiltskin shrugged and Henry got up, walking to the bed. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart jump after Henry admitted he was his grandfather as Rumplestiltskin made a small smile, but he was still curious to why he was there.

"What sort of warning?" Rumplestiltskin asked while Henry stood next to the bed and sighed.

"Does it have to do with Emma?" Belle asked as she walked to the bed and stood next to Henry.

"Not really," Henry said.

"Not really?" Rumplestiltskin asked, frowning.

"My mom, Robin, David and Mary Margaret were talking…."

"What were they talking about?"

"David said there have been some Emma sightings and people are getting scared."

"I don't blame them."

"Leroy and the dwarves want him to do something about her. That's when Mom told them you were awake."

"How did they take that bit of news?"

"They were surprised that she didn't tell them sooner because they need your help with dealing with Emma."

"I'm not really able to do anything at the moment."

"That's what my mom said then David suggested turning you over to Emma and let her deal with you while they figure out how to stop her," Henry said and Belle's eyes went wide.

"I can't believe he would seriously suggest that," Belle said

"What I want to know is how you were able to hear all this. Shouldn't you have been in bed?" Rumplestiltskin asked while Henry sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"I woke up after hearing someone knocking on the front door and went downstairs to see what was going on. When I got to the den, I heard Mom and the others talking," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin saw the anger in his eyes.

"So instead of confronting them, you came here."

"Yeah," Henry said with a nod of his head.

"Excuse me." Belle said as she headed for the door, opened the door and left the room.

"Where is she going?"

"I don't know, but I am glad you finally admitted that I am your grandfather. I thought, seeing how your father's gone, you didn't want to acknowledge it," Rumplestiltskin said. Henry saw the pain and hurt in his grandfather's eyes and the guilt from ruining his happy ending resurfaced.

"I wasn't sure either. I mean it's weird. All my life I've known you as Mister Gold. You would help me get money for my comic books or just listen when I needed someone to talk to. Then the curse is broken and I find out you were Rumplestiltskin."

"Didn't you figure it out before then?"

"No. Anyway, we went to New York and suddenly you became my grandpa."

"Yes, it was a shock for me as well," he said with a small smile and Henry lightly laughed.

"I still remember how grossed out you were when you have to take your shoes off at airport security."

"It's was disgusting. I don't normally mind walking around without any shoes on when I'm at home, but…"

"You asked the guy if he had ever been impaled with a cane," he said and they laughed. "I was really worried when Killian hurt you. I didn't want you to die."

"Glad to hear that."

"Did you really want to kill me?"

"When I was first told about the prophecy of the boy who would be my undoing, yes, but not after I had gotten to know you," he said and lowered his head. "I like you too much."

"I like you, too," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin looked up then smiled. "After you got better, I wasn't sure what to call you."

"You didn't have trouble calling David "grandpa"."

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to call you that."

"I did," he said softly. "You have to understand. I believed when I found your father he'd still be fourteen. I didn't take into account that he would have grown up, met someone and start a family of his own."

"So it doesn't matter to you that my dad and Emma weren't married?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "But I did have hope they would end up married."

"I think they would have if Killian wasn't around."

"Do you like him?"

"No," Henry said, shaking his head. "Anyway, what I'm still a little confused about is Pan. He's my great-grandfather?"

"Sorry to say, but, yes, he is."

"And the only way to get rid of him was to kill not only him, but you?"

"Yes."

"About the prophecy, do you think the reason you wanted to kill me was some sort of self-preservation?"

"It could have been."

"But was it your self-preservation or was it the darkness wanting to preserve itself?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But I do need to know something. How did you feel when I died?"

"I couldn't believe it. One minute you were here then you were gone. What makes me angry is you had just died and they were talking about going back to where everyone came from and I wouldn't be able to go."

"Just shows how much they care about me."

"I never got why I couldn't come with you just because I was born here."

"It shouldn't have mattered. Your parents come from our world so it could be possible for you to travel or Regina could have made a charm so you could."

"Or you could have."

"I know I could have," he half growled. "Do you blame me for what happened to your father?"

"No, do you blame yourself for what happened?"

"Yes, if I hadn't have died…"

"But Mom said it was…," Henry said then sighed. Regina had told him not to mention Zelena, but Rumplestiltskin knew who he was talking about and nodded. "She was the one who tricked Belle and my dad into bringing you back."

"You're right," Rumplestiltskin said. "Now, I want to talk about is Emma. I know you defend Regina because she raised you, but you have to remember Emma gave birth to you."

"I know. That's why I hate Killian for coming to our apartment and giving her that potion. He ruined our happiness."

"Is that one of the reasons you came to see me about taking your memories?" Rumplestiltskin asked in reference to the time Henry came to his pawnshop.

"Yeah, I just wanted things the way they were. Now she's gone and…"

"She isn't gone nor is she going to be the Dark One for long. Knowing them, she'll be back to her old self within a week," he said and Henry softly laughed. "The last thing I want to talk about is I am very disappointed with the fact you resorted to spying on me instead of asking me if I knew anything about Isaac."

"You knew?" Henry asked while his eyebrows rose up and his eyes widened.

"Of course I knew. Why do you think I never allowed you to go in the back room nor teach you any magic?" he asked with a smug look.

"I thought you were just taking your time."

"To be honest, I was concentrating more on trying to free myself from my dagger and keeping not only my power, but Belle."

"Why didn't you tell us you were dying?"

"Well, there're two reasons. The first reason is I thought someone would just kill me out right if they knew."

"What's the second reason?"

"I didn't want people fussing over me," Rumplestiltskin said. He lowered his head then glanced at him and Henry gave him a small smile.

"But we did end up fussing over you," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin softly laughed.

"You're right," he said. "So I forgive you for lying to me and spying and you are still my apprentice."

"I am?"

"Yes, someone has to take over the pawnshop once I'm gone."

"Stop talking like that," Henry said and tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. Guilt moved through Rumplestiltskin when he moved closer and slid his arms around him. Hushing his grandson, Rumplestiltskin rocked Henry then Henry moved back and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. Rumplestiltskin sat back against the pillows when the door opened and Mary came in the room with a plastic tray in her hands.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked and placed the plastic tray on the small table near the bed. She still felt she needed to call security as she looked at Henry and Rumplestiltskin looked at her then at the door.

"Yes, everything is fine. Have you seen Belle?" he asked.

"I saw her going down the hall. She looked really upset."

"I see," Rumplestiltskin said and saw the syringe sitting on the plastic tray. Henry moved back while Mary used the syringe to give his grandfather something to ease the pain and Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes.

"It's going to take a few minutes for that to work," Mary said and he opened his eyes while Henry looked at the plastic bowls sitting on the plastic tray as well as the spoon, napkin and a cup of herbal tea.

"What is that? Looks like baby food," Henry asked and Rumplestiltskin sighed while Mary smiled.

"It is," Mary said and Henry gave his grandfather a stunned look.

"According to her, I can't eat solid food due to spending a few weeks in a coma," Rumplestiltskin said and Henry smiled.

"Well, that makes sense," Henry said.

"I think he likes it too much and is scared to try real food," Mary teased and Rumplestiltskin glared at her.

"How does it taste?" Henry asked.

"It's not that bad," Rumplestiltskin said with a shrug and picked up the spoon. He looked at the oatmeal with a small swirl of honey as he started eating then handed the plastic bowl to Henry. Henry looked at the oatmeal while his stomach growled then shrugged, took the spoon and started eating. Mary smiled as she watched them eating then looked at the door and wondered where Belle went.

 _Regina's office_

"I don't care how long it takes. Keep looking," Regina said when she slammed the receiver down on the phone cradle and sat back in the chair. She had sent David and the rest of the SBPD out looking for Henry after she found he wasn't in his room and a part of her wondered if Emma had taken him. The door opened while Belle stormed in the room then placed her hands on the desk and Regina saw the hate in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Is it true? Do you want to turn my husband over to Emma and let her deal with him while you figure out how to free her of the curse?" Belle demanded. Regina wondered how she knew what had happened then realized where Henry was and frowned.

"Is Henry with Gold?"

"Never mind him. Is it true?"

"Yes, but it wasn't my idea. David…"

"I don't care whose idea it was. Stay away from Rumple!"

"Look, if you will calm down, I wasn't going to let them do it. Is Henry with Gold?"

"Yes."

"Then I think we should go see Gold and tell him what's going on," Regina said as she got up and they headed for the door. They left the room as the door closed behind them, but neither of them noticed the black swan sitting outside the window and the black swan called out then flew away.

 _Gold's Victorian_

Pain woke him as Killian opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He reached up to touch his nose when he realized his nose had been fixed and he slowly sat up.

The bedroom was decorated in dark wood furnishing with a dark blue carpet under the dark wood bed and the hard wood flooring sparkled in the sunlight. The walls were done in soft wood paneling and a chrome ceiling fan was on the ceiling. Four marble pots sat in the corners with large leaf plants inside and tapestries hung on the walls by gold chains. A beautiful seascape painting in a dark wood frame hung over the bed and two antique lamps sat on the night tables. A dark wood trunk sat at the foot of the bed and small statues, books and small vases sat on the dark wood bookcase near the bathroom door.

"Where am I?" he asked as he moved the bedding back and was shocked to see he was naked. He moved the bedding back while the door opened and he watched a black panther come in the room. The red eyes locked with his and a low growl filled the air. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest while Emma came in the room and smiled.

"Good. You're awake," she said as she walked to the bed and sat down.

"Hello," he said as she moved closer and kissed his lips. He tried to touch her, but the low growling made him stop and she moved back, looking deeply into his eyes. "Are you alright, Love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a grin which made his blood turn cold and she arched an eyebrow. "You're afraid of me."

"What? No, I'm not."

"That's good," she said with a small smile. "I would hate to have to kill you."

"Uh, did you fix my nose?"

"Yes."

"That's good," he said. He looked at the black panther then at Emma and frowned. 'Where did that come from?"

"I found her in the attic," Emma said as the black panther got up then walked to her. She stroked the top of the black panther's head while she smiled and the black panther glared at her.

"Ah," he sighed and folded his arms over his stomach. "Mind telling me where my hook, boots and clothes are?"

"They're on the dresser."

"You mind getting them so I could get dressed? Or you could dress me," he said with a grin then noticed the angry look in her eyes.

"If that's what you want," she said then got up and left the room after she tossed his clothes, boots and the silver hook onto the bed. The door slammed after she and the black panther left and he leaned back against the pillows while looking at the door. He didn't want to admit being afraid of her as he moved the bedding back and went to get dressed.

 _Rumplestiltskin's room_

"Do you want to leave?" Henry asked while Rumplestiltskin sipped on the herbal tea and leaned the back of his head against the pillows. He looked at the ceiling for a few moments then sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Are you talking about leaving the hospital or Storybrooke?" he asked. He had told Henry he was going to take him and Belle out of town after he had been free of the dagger and was stunned when Henry told him he would have gone with them.

"Both."

"Considering that I am tired of lying here. Yes, I would like to leave the hospital. As for leaving town, I only recently returned and this is where Belle is, where you are and where my son is buried. So, no, I don't want to leave."

"How do you think my dad would have reacted to all this?" Henry asked. Rumplestiltskin was surprised he wanted to talk about his father and pictured how Neal would have dealt with what was going on.

"Well, if he hadn't have been tricked by Zelena and he and Belle found another way to bring me back, I don't think he would have let Zelena take me prisoner nor would he allow Zelena to use Regina's heart, David's sword, your uncle and my mind to open the portal," Rumplestiltskin said then sipped on the tea.

"Did she hurt him, too?" Henry asked. He had wondered if she had hurt Neal as well as Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"She took great pleasure in making both of us miserable," he said softly and Henry could see the sadness and slight fear in his grandfather's eyes.

"What did you do to make her mad?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows up.

"I didn't do anything," he said with a slightly smug look on his face. "She had some insane idea that she loved me and acting like some spurned woman when I refused her."

"So she's like some sort of stalker?"

"You could say that. She also hated Regna because she thought Regina had the life she should have had and I should be teaching her magic instead of Regina."

"I still can't believe she's sort of my aunt."

"It's better not to think about it," he said then watched Henry walk to the overnight bag sitting on the chair by the door. Henry picked up the overnight bag when he started placing Rumplestiltskin's inside and Rumplestiltskin frowned. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to leave," Henry said as he went into the bathroom to get Rumplestiltskin's toiletries then came back out. "We're leaving."

"It's a nice idea, but I'm not that steady on my feet at the moment," he said when Henry walked to the door, opened the door, stuck his head out to check if anyone was in the hallway then walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair as Rumplestiltskin looked at him and made a soft laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Killian slowly came down the stairs as he looked at the front door and wondered if he shouldn't make a run for it. As much as he loved Emma, the way she looked at him was terrifying and he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thinking of going somewhere?" her voice asked from behind him and he turned so quickly he fell onto his bottom. She laughed as he looked at her and she came down the stairs. She was wearing a tight black silk blouse, black leather trousers and black leather boots which ended at her knees and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She held her hand out then helped him off the floor and he noticed her eyes were almost an amber color.

"I was just wondering where you were, Love," he said and she stroked his cheek then slapped him.

"Don't lie to me," she growled and he rubbed his cheek.

"Alright, I was leaving."

"And here I thought you loved me," she said with a pout. An ice cold chill moved through him as Killian swallowed and felt his heart cracking.

"I do love you."

"Prove it," she said and he gave her a sly grin. He moved closer then kissed her and cupped the back of her head in his hand. She placed her arms around his waist when something warned her that he was about plunge his hook into her back and she growled. She pushed him off of her as Killian slammed into the wall and she moved her hand up. He started choking as she walked closer and he floated off the floor.

"Emma, no, I'm sorry," he said then gagged and she growled. He dropped to the floor as she stood over him and he saw her eyes now looked like Rumplestiltskin's lizard eyes.

"Do that again and you won't have time to say you're sorry," she said through clenched teeth and he got to his feet. "Now come on. We have things to do."

He cautiously walked to her as he saw the hate in her eyes and they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital_

Mary walked down the hallway when she opened the door then stopped, standing in the doorway. Rumplestiltskin was sitting on the edge of the bed and was dressed in a black shirt, black vest, black tie, black Armani suit jacket with a black silk handkerchief in the pocket, white underpants and black socks were on his feet. Henry was holding a pair of black trousers in his hands and Rumplestiltskin's black leather shoes and the black wood cane with a gold handle sat on the wheelchair while the overnight bag was sitting on the floor next to the wheelchair.

"What is going on in here?" she asked, walking in the room and the door closed behind her.

"I'm going home," Rumplestiltskin said.

"No one told me," she said and Henry folded the trousers over his arms. "I also don't think Doctor Whale would like the idea of you just checking yourself out."

"I don't need his permission."

"Did you check yourself out when you were in that other hospital?"

"No, I just left," he said and her eyes widened. "Will you help me finish getting dressed?"

"I will if you stand up," she said, folding her arms over her chest. He gave her a puzzled look and she shook her head. "No, I am not helping you. If you're well enough to go home then you can get up."

"Are you like this with all your patients?" he asked then gently rocked on the bed and slowly stood up. He held onto the bed when he let go and breathed hard and fast through his nose for a few seconds. His sense of balance kicked in as he looked at her and smiled. Suddenly a burning, sharp pain roared up his right leg and ankle as he softly screamed and Mary quickly placed her arms out to catch him. Mary helped Rumplestiltskin sit down after Henry moved the wheelchair closer and Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest as the pain faded and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Damn."

"Now look," Mary said as she knelt down on her haunches and placed her hand on his left knee. "I understand you're bored. You've been in this room for weeks. But if you get back into your pajamas, I'll take you to the sun room, ok?"

"Alright," Rumplestiltskin sighed and she patted his knee, standing up. Henry saw the sad look on his grandfather's face when he picked up the overnight bag and started unpacking.

 _The Forest_

Maleficent watched as her daughter, Lily, transformed into a dragon and Lily's roar echoed in the air. She felt the anger from what Snow White and Charming had done to her daughter boiling inside her and wondered if being reunited with her daughter stopped her from getting her revenge.

She thought about how she felt when Rumplestiltskin showed her what happened to Lily and was thrilled that she agreed to stay, but what now? What was she going to do if her need for revenge was gone?

"Perfect!" she said as she clapped her hands and Lily looked down at her. She lowered her head as Maleficent patted her nose and Lily made a soft growl. She nearly knocked her mother down after nudging her as Maleficent laughed then was enveloped in a black smoke. Lily watched as her mother transformed into a dragon and arched the leathery wings up then back. The dragons flew into the sky as they moved in arches and swooped along the top of the trees. Lily was still amazed with how flying felt and wondered why her mother chose to take human form. Maleficent warned her about staying in dragon form for too long and Lily flew above her, looking down. Maleficent snorted as she flew up and over her then flew upside down while Lily made a noise like laughter and shook her head. They landed then changed back as Lily sat on the ground and Maleficent folded her arms over her chest.

"Show off," Lily said with a laugh and Maleficent gave her a smug look. She sat down next to her as she patted her daughter's knee and Lily brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm just showing you there always will be someone who's stronger or more talented than you so it is not good to get cocky," Maleficent said when a puff of black smoke appeared and they stood up. She placed Lily behind her when Emma and Killian appeared and Emma gave them a smug look.

"What the hell…?" Lily asked.

"Surprised to see me?" Emma asked, walking closer and Maleficent held her staff in front of them.

"Stay where you are," she said and Emma waved her hand, causing the staff to sail out of her hand and landed at Killian's feet.

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you," Emma said with a dark look in her eyes which made Maleficent shiver.

"What happened to you?" Maleficent asked in a hushed voice.

"I finally became what I should have been," Emma said with a smile. "I'm the Dark One."

"No, that is Rumplestiltskin."

"He's gone."

"Are you saying he's dead?"

"No, but he is in no shape to cause any trouble."

"What do you want?" Lily asked, glaring at her.

"I want to destroy this town. Interested?" Emma asked while Maleficent and Lily looked at each other then smiled. Killian looked at them as an ice cold chill moved through his soul and he sighed, feeling his heart breaking.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital_

The car stopped at the curb as Regina and Belle got out of the car and headed down the sidewalk. Belle stopped when someone called her name and she turned, seeing Will Scarlet running down the sidewalk. He panted after he stopped then made a little cough.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"I need to talk to you," Will said as Regina looked at them and frowned.

"This isn't a good time."

"It's important," Will said with a pleading look on his face.

"Look, we're in a hurry," Regina said and he looked at her.

"It has to do with him."

"Are you talking about my husband?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, see, I have something he needs."

"What sort of something?" Regina asked.

"It's this," Will said as he reached into the pocket of his black leather jacket and removed the small glass bottle. Belle looked at the red liquid as she and Regina frowned and Regina realized who Robin went to talk to.

"Where did you get this?"

"Uh, Robin gave it to me."

"So you're the one he gave it to," Belle said and Will saw the anger in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I had a reason for why I needed it."

"Hold on," Regina said as she thought back to what Rumplestiltskin said about Zelena changing the elixir and she placed her hands on her hips. "How do we know this is the real thing? He's been fooled once already."

"She's right," Belle said.

"You really think I'd do something like that?" Will asked, giving her a hurt look.

"When it comes to my husband, yes," Belle said and Will's heart sank. Regina glared at Will when she heard the soft buzz of her smartphone when she removed the smartphone from her purse and looked at the screen.

 _ **We can see you.**_

Regina moved back when she shaded her eyes and could just see Henry standing at the window. Rumplestiltskin was sitting in the wheelchair next to him and she sighed, lowering her hand.

 _ **Ask Gold if it's alright to bring him up.**_

"What's going on?" Belle asked.

"Look up there," Regina said as Belle looked up and could just see Henry and Rumplestiltskin. The smartphone buzzed and Regina looked at the screen.

 _ **He said it's alright. We're in the sun room.**_

"Let's go," Regina said while placing her smartphone in her purse and they headed for the doors. Will watched them when Regina turned and looked at him. "He wants you to come, too."

Sighing, Will followed them inside and they headed for the doors to the elevator. Regina checked the hospital map when she found the sunroom on the floor where Rumplestiltskin's room was located and pressed her lips together. A few minutes later they arrived at the sunroom and Belle saw Rumplestiltskin sitting near the window. His hands rested on the arms of the wheelchair and she noticed the pained look on his face.

"Rumple, are you alright?" Belle asked while walking closer and knelt next to the wheelchair. "Look at me."

"I rather not," he said, softly. Henry had walked to Regina and Will as Will saw the anger and hate in Henry's eyes and Will lowered his head.

Belle looked at her husband when she slowly reached for his right hand, but he pulled his hand back and shook his head, placing his hand back on the arm of the wheelchair.

"I didn't ask him to come," she said, softly. He looked at her when Belle placed her hand on top of his right hand and he looked at her hand.

"Then why is he here?" he asked in a soft voice.

"He brought you this," Belle said when she placed the small glass bottle in his hand and he looked at the red liquid. He gently wrapped his fingers around the small glass bottle while the memory of what happened at the hospital played through his mind and he sighed.

"Was he the one Robin was talking about?"

"Yes," she said with a small nod.

"Where is he?"

"He and Regina are over by the door."

"Turn the wheelchair around," he said and she stood up. Regina watched while Belle turned the wheelchair to face them and Rumplestiltskin placed his hands in his lap. With a nod of his head, Rumplestiltskin watched Regina, Henry and Will walk closer and Rumplestiltskin softly rolled the small glass bottle over the palm of his hand. "Belle told me you were the one Robin Hood gave this to. Mind telling me why?"

"I had my reasons," Will said.

"Now isn't the time to get smart with me, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said through clenched teeth and Will backed up. Belle placed a hand on her husband's right shoulder as she felt the tension of his muscles and Rumplestiltskin sighed, feeling her fingers rubbing his shoulder. Nodding, Will explained why he needed the elixir and Rumplestiltskin looked at the small glass bottle. "I am sorry for your loss, but why are you bringing this to me now?"

"I'm doing it for her," Will said, looking at Belle.

"So you think by doing this she'd leave me for you?"

"Well, seeing I couldn't give Belle her heart back, yeah," Will said with a nod of his head.

"You care for her that much?"

"Yeah, I do," Will said and Belle sighed, letting go of her husband's shoulder.

"Will," she said while walking to stand next to the wheelchair and Rumplestiltskin looked up at her. "As much as I appreciate it, I know now I shouldn't have let you believe there'd be more then friendship between us. Yes, I was lonely. So were you. Yes, we were becoming closer, but my heart belongs to the man I married. I know I broke every single one of my vows, and I hope he will someday forgive me, but I love him not you. I'm sorry."

Will felt his heart sinking to his feet as the feeling of being rejected for a second time moved through him and he sighed, nodding his head.

Rumplestiltskin contemplated her words as he blinked his eyes a few times and having her admit to Will she didn't love him made some more of the pain, betrayal and anger melt away. Belle was surprised when Rumplestiltskin reached over to take her hand and she took his hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"Thank you for bringing this," Rumplestiltskin said, giving Will a blank look.

"Are you sure it's even the real thing?" Regina asked.

"It better be," he said and Will saw the anger in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. Nodding, Will turned then ran out of the room and Regina and Henry walked to the wheelchair. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," she said and he gave her a blank look.

"I already know about you plans to turn me over to Emma," he said, looking at Henry.

"Well, what you don't know is I wasn't going to."

"Then what were you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. If we knew what Emma had in mind…"

"What she has in mind is the total destruction of the town and possibly killing those who have wronged her."

"Does that include you?"

"Apart from my wanting to kill Henry, needing to turn her dark and wanting to put her into the hat, I haven't done anything, but help her."

"You wanted to put her into the hat?"

"I know it's an excuse, but I needed her power to free me from the control of the dagger. But I do remember she wanted me to take her power at the time."

"That's because she couldn't control it."

"The reason why is because her emotions were out of control. Think about all she's been through. It's enough to send anyone over the edge."

"Including you," Regina said and he nodded.

"But, like I said, I haven't done her any harm. If I have, it was unintentional. The rest of you…."

"Yeah, well, what do we do now?"

"Should we take Rumple out of town?" Belle asked.

"No," he sighed then looked at the ceiling. He stayed silent for a few minutes then looked at them and frowned. "Like I told Henry, I am not leaving so soon after coming back."

"I thought as much," Regina said.

"Would Emma let us take him out of town if we had to?" Henry asked then looked at his grandfather.

"She might," Rumplestiltskin said. "I think she would out of respect for your father."

"Oh yeah, she really loved him," Regina said, rolling her eyes and he glared at her. "Come on. We all know how she feels about Killian."

"That's true," he sighed, but the memories of how she was while they were in the woods and Neal was lying dying on the ground filled his head. Suddenly something else fluttered by so quickly that he blinked and heard her tell him to do something or Neal's death wouldn't have meant anything.

" _What did she want me to do?"_ he thought then sighed and looked down at his hands. He looked at the small glass bottle then he saw another small glass bottle and blinked.

" _What the hell am I doing in here?"_

"Rumple, are you alright?" Belle asked and he looked at her. He tried to grab onto what was going through his mind when he felt his mind click on something and he breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Henry, do you remember when Emma and the Good Captain brought Marion…Zelena back from the past?" he asked and Henry pressed his lips together.

"Yeah, I do. They accidentally prevented David and Mary Margaret from getting together, but were able to fix it."

"Did they tell you how?"

"Uh, yeah, they went to a ball, ran into my mom, Emma got arrested, she escaped, Mary Margaret nearly died, they reunited them then came home."

"How did they get home?"

"Emma opened a portal."

"Did she say how?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Where are you going with this?" Regina asked.

"Why didn't you remember meeting them after they returned from the past?" Rumplestiltskin asked, looking at her.

"They didn't look the same."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she said and he looked at Belle.

"Do you remember meeting them?"

"Uh….," Belle said when something clicked in her mind and her eyes widened. "Yes, I do. They had come to see you about… They came to ask you to help them change things back,

"Wait, if he had met them, he would have wanted to kill Killian," Regina said.

"I was about to kill him when we met in the woods, but Emma stopped me," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed.

"But, if you had killed him, it wouldn't have changed anything because he's from the future," Henry said.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said. "After I had helped them, I had made the forgetting potion to take after they had gone, but I wasn't going to once I found out what happened to my son."

"Emma told you what happened?" Belle asked.

"She told me he had died. I told her I could change things so he didn't die, but she begged me to drink it. She told me that I had to or his death wouldn't mean anything. I had to let him die," he said and anger boiled inside him.

"Yeah, and by doing so, she could stay with Killian." Regina said.

"So, to make sure things ran the way they should, I drank the potion," he said and they saw the pain in his eyes. Regina paced a few minutes when she stood in front of the wheelchair, leaned her hands on the arms of the wheelchair and looked at him.

"I guess there's only one thing we can do. You're leaving," she said and Belle glared at her.

"No, he isn't," she growled and Regina stood up.

"If you would let me finish…," Regina said, glaring back.

"Belle's right. I'm not going anywhere, but home," Rumplestiltskin said.

"You want to go home?

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. Regina saw the determination in his eyes when she stood back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then let's get you out of here," she said and he arched his eyebrows up.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I know we've all miss him so I decided it was time for our favorite cricket to make a guest appearance as Archie comes to help Belle and Rumple save their marriage. When Mary Margaret tells Rumple she was never afraid of him, that came from an interview where Ginny/Snow said she had to remember to be afraid of Rumple, but wasn't because Robert Carlyle is a nice guy. :)**_

Chapter Nine

The car stopped at the curb in front of the coral pink Victorian while Belle, Henry and Regina got out of the car and Regina looked at Rumplestiltskin. He looked up at his house when he slowly opened the door and Regina helped him out of the car. The tip of the black wood cane clicked on the ground as he held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked. Doctor Whale was reluctant in releasing Rumplestiltskin, but finally signed him out. Belle noticed how pale her husband looked at he placed both hands on the gold handle of the black wood cane and looked at her.

"I'm fine," he said. They slowly headed down the front walk when a cold wind blew through them and Rumplestiltskin looked up at the windows. He could just see Emma looking down at him as their eyes met and his heart slammed in his chest. "Emma."

'Emma?" Regina said and he pointed up at the window. They looked at her when Emma walked away and Rumplestiltskin slowly started backing up.

"We have to get out of here," he said and they headed for the car. Emma opened the door to see the car moving down the street then smiled, slowly closing the door.

 _Rumplestiltskin's room_

Mary helped him stand while Belle moved the blankets and sheet back then helped Mary get him dressed in his pajamas. Mary moved the blankets and the sheet up after he got into bed as Belle brushed the hair out of his eyes and Rumplestiltskin looked up at the ceiling. Nodding, Mary left the room and Belle sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand and wrapped their fingers together.

"Talk to me," Belle said, softly. He looked at her then he looked at their hands and blinked his eyes a few times. He was surprised Doctor Whale hadn't given his room to someone else, but he did feel safer being back in his room.

"What would you say if I asked you to leave?" he asked and she frowned.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes," he said and she saw the sadness in his eyes. The same sadness he had in his eyes since she caught him standing in front of the mirror in the pawnshop. Her lost and lonely husband was calling out to her and she just badgered him into not taking revenge on his son's killer. She had taken the dagger and not immediately given it back. Her first thought when Zelena had vanished was he had killed her instead of being surprised by her sudden disappearance. She knew the others had suspected him, but she should have told them he had nothing to do with what happened to Zelena.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not leaving."

"Get out," he growled and gave her the same angry look he used to give her when she didn't do what he said.

"No. You see, this when you go and do something that will end up backfiring. We are a team, remember? True, we haven't been one in a long time, but we are and I want to help you through this. So, please, don't shut me out. Talk to me," she said and he gently squeezed her hand. She watched as his lower lip quivered and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid," he said. Getting up and moving around to the other side of the bed, she removed her shoes then sat on the bed and he snuggled closer. She wrapped her arms around her husband as he buried his face in her chest and sobbed. Hushing him, she stroked his hair as she looked at the door and placed her chin on the top of his head.

 _Regina's office_

The door opened while Robin, Mary Margaret and David walked in the room and Regina leaned against the desk. She felt anger and frustration moving through her as she looked at David and Mary Margaret and she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Did you find Henry?" David asked.

"Yes, he's at the hospital," Regina said.

"What happened? Did Gold…?" Mary Margaret asked then stopped talking when she saw the anger in Regina's eyes.

"We're the reason why Henry is in the hospital."

"I don't understand."

"That's an understatement," Regina said, sneering at her. "Henry went there to warn him."

"Henry told Gold about what we were talking about last night?" David asked.

"Yes."

"How did Gold react?"

"How do you think he reacted? Anyway, he doesn't want to leave. This is where Belle and Henry are and his son is buried here."

"What does he want to do?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He wants to go home," Regina said and Mary Margaret looked down at her feet. Mary Margaret thought for a few seconds then headed for the door and they looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Gold," she said then opened the door and left the room.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital_

The doors hissed open as Archie walked in and headed for the doors to the elevator. He was surprised when Belle called and asked him to come to the hospital and wondered if Rumplestiltskin had done something to her. Archie pushed the button when the elevator doors opened and he walked inside. A few minutes later he walked down the hallway when he stood in front of the door to the room Belle said she was in and he gently knocked on the door. The door opened as Belle looked at him then smiled and Archie gave her a puzzled look.

"You're ok?" he asked.

"Yes, why would you think I wasn't?" Belle asked.

"When you called and said you were in the hospital…."

"You thought my husband had hurt me?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Uh….," Archie said and scratched the back of his head.

"This was a mistake."

"No," Rumplestiltskin said while she started closing the door and she looked back at him. "Let him come in."

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded. Archie walked by her while Belle closed the door and watched Archie walk to the bed. He hadn't seen Rumplestiltskin in months so looking at the tired, lost and beaten man lying in the bed made him stop. Rumplestiltskin brushed some hair out of his eyes as he sighed and Archie blinked his eyes a few times.

"Um, how are you?" Archie finally asked and Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows up.

"How am I?" he asked then snorted a laugh while shaking his head. "I died after sacrificing myself for a town filled with people who don't give a damn about me, was brought back from the dead, but at the expense of my only child, spent a year imprisoned by a psychotic woman, spent most of that time in the dark in a small cage, had to watch my son die, was banished because I tried to break the hold my dagger had on me, came back to find my wife had gotten involved with another man, had to rewrite history in a book so I could be reunited with her and have a wonderful life, but my grandson destroyed that world, was dying because my heart was turning dark, then I had the darkness torn out of me and have spent the last few weeks in a coma. Finally, I find out that my home has been taken over by the new Dark One. How do you think I am?"

"At first guess, I would go with totally pissed off," Archie said and was surprised when Rumplestiltskin laughed.

"Very good, Doctor," he said and Archie looked at Belle.

"So why am I here?"

"You're here to help us repair the damage done to our marriage," Belle said, walking to the bed and took her husband's hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"You really want to do this?" Archie asked, directing the question more to Belle then at the both of them. Like most of the people in town, he was one of the ones who were happy that she had finally broken free from Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin saw the doubt in his eyes.

"Yes," Belle said with a nod. "We also want to help Rumple be the man he used to be."

"The trouble is I don't really know who that man is or how to find him. The walls I have built are too high and too strong. I am also afraid of what I'll find if I do find him," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Well, you took the first step if you're asking me to help you," Archie said with a smile and walked to the foot of the bed.

"So what do we do first?" Belle asked.

"Well," Archie said as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "The first thing we need to do is start your relationship over again."

"I don't understand."

"You want us to get a divorce?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I thought Belle already did that," Archie said. "I mean that's the rumor."

"I never filed for one," Belle said, looking at her husband.

"I believe you, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Well, if you are serious about this, maybe you need to prove to her that this marriage is worth saving. That you are worthy of her," Archie said and Belle glared at him.

"There is no need to get angry, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said. "If you must know, I am not worthy of her. I have hurt her more times than I can count. I am not talking physically, mentally or sexually. I am talking emotionally. I do not find any pleasure in doing so. I only wanted her to be happy, but my quest for power stood in the way. I told her I need power, but not as much as I need her. With her, I find the strength to try to be a good man. The trouble is I am not strong. I make mistakes and make bad decisions. But unlike so many in this town, I do admit to my mistakes and try to atone for them. I tell her I am sorry, but what I have done this time was the final straw. I went too far. She had all right to be angry and send me away. It was hard, but it showed me what matters most and that is her."

"I told you that you are worthy of me. I'm not the one who isn't worthy," Belle said. "I am the one who ran. I am the one who tried to change you. I am the one who made you feel worthless and tore your self-esteem to shreds. I couldn't even tell you I was sorry."

"But you finally did tell me and that was more than I deserve."

Archie noticed the looks they were giving each other as he folded his arms over his chest and pressed his lips together. He had wondered if Belle was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome after being with Rumplestiltskin for so long, but what he saw was a couple who really loved each other and wanted to fix what was wrong with their marriage.

"Well, if we're going to do this, I suggest we start at the beginning," Archie said with a small smile and they gave him a puzzled look.

"You want to help us?" Belle asked.

"Sure," Archie said, nodding his head as the door opened and Mary Margaret walked in the room. She held Neal in her arms as she looked at them and the door closed behind her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had visitors," she said and looked at Archie. "Hello, Archie."

"Hello," Archie said with a nod.

"Is there something you want, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked and she walked to the bed. She could see how tired and hurt he looked and memories of all the times he had helped her and David moved through her head.

"I just want to talk," Mary Margaret said and he saw the look in her eyes. He recognized it as the same look he saw in his own eyes when he thought about his son.

"Belle, will you and Doctor Hopper please leave?" he asked and Belle looked from her husband to Mary Margaret then sighed.

"Of course," she said then gently squeezed his hand and Archie followed her out of the room. Mary Margaret watched the door close then looked at Rumplestiltskin and adjusted her hold on her son.

"May I…? May I hold him?" Rumplestiltskin asked softly and Mary Margaret looked down at her son. Mary Margaret handed her son to him as he held the small boy in his arms and looked into Neal's eyes. Mary Margaret noticed the sweet look in his eyes as he smiled and gently took hold of Neal's small hand. "He looks like you."

"Ruby says he looks like David," she said then looked down at the bed. Nodding his head, Rumplestiltskin watched her sit down on the edge of the bed and she smiled. "So, how are you?"

"Doctor Hopper asked me the same question. If I am to be honest, I am angry, confused and tired. I have had my life turned upside down so much over the last few months I'm dizzy. I wanted to be free of the hold of my dagger, but I am banished because of the way I went about it. My marriage is in tatters and I have just spent weeks in a coma after having the darkness inside me torn out," he said while Neal wrapped a tiny finger around his index finger. Rumplestiltskin studied Mary Margaret for a few minutes then sighed and adjusted his hold on Neal.

"May I ask you something?" he asked and she looked at him. "Have you ever been afraid of me?"

"Well, you used to just appear out of nowhere, but, no, I wasn't afraid."

"How could you not be? I am… I was the Dark One," he said and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I think it's because no matter how hard you tried to be scary, you're not," she said with a small smile and he looked at the baby. Neal looked up at him while making small gurgling sounds and Rumplestiltskin rubbed the tiny fingers with the pad of his thumb. "Here's a good example. Neal gets very fussy when someone other than me, David, Henry, Ruby, Belle or Granny tries to hold him, but he's completely comfortable with you."

"How is he with Emma?"

"He gets very fussy. I don't understand why. She's his sister."

"He knows she doesn't like him," he said and she looked at Neal. Her mind drifted back to the day Emma's powers were out of control and she had boiled the milk in the baby bottle. Rumplestiltskin noticed the look in her eyes as he arched his eyebrows up and she sighed. "She doesn't like him, does she?"

"No," Mary Margaret sighed. "When we were in Neverland and talking about David and I having a baby, she was furious. She thought we were trying to replace her. It wasn't true, but we thought she was ok about it."

"Apparently she wasn't," he said and Neal blinked his eyes, looking up at him. Rumplestiltskin looked down while holding him up a little more and Neal reached up, folding his fingers over the bridge of Rumplestiltskin's nose. Mary Margaret noticed the shocked look in his face when she took the baby out of his arms and he cupped his nose with his hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he blinked the tears from his eyes before lowering his hands.

"I…," he said then sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she said and he looked at Neal, who looked rather upset from being removed from his arms. Mary Margaret handed him the baby then he held him against his chest and leaned the back of his head against the pillows. She waited for him to look at her as he looked at the ceiling and half closed his eyes. "I remember during the naming ceremony you rubbed your finger over the bridge of your nose after I said his name. Did your son grabbed onto your nose when he was a baby?"

"Yes, he did," he said with a small nod. She gently patted his leg as he smiled then looked at the baby and Neal blew a few bubbles. Rumplestiltskin softly laughed then sighed and Mary Margaret smiled. The door opened when Belle and Archie walked in the room and Belle walked to the bed.

"Is everything alright in here?" Belle asked, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Neal grabbed my nose," Rumplestiltskin said then smiled at the baby. "Didn't you, Dearie?"

Neal made a soft gurgling sound as Belle smiled and gently kissed the top of her husband's head. She thought back to the book and how he looked at their son and Rumplestiltskin gave her a small smile.

"Well, I better let you get back to what you were doing," Mary Margaret said as she tried to pick up Neal, but the baby started fussing and she frowned.

"I guess he doesn't like the idea of being parted from him," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin looked at the baby.

"It's alright, Dearie. Mama will bring you to see me again," he said softly then handed Neal to Mary Margaret. She nodded as she headed for the door then stopped after remembering the reason she had come to see him.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"I would love to, but I have nowhere to go," he said and she gave him a small smile.

"Yes, you do," she said and they gave her a puzzled look.

 _Mary Margaret and David's apartment_

" _Are you serious?"_ was what David had asked after Mary Margaret told him she had moved Rumplestiltskin into their bedroom and they were sleeping up in the loft. Henry had gone back to Regina's and Belle was a little hurt when Rumplestiltskin had told her to go home. She agreed to come with Archie in the morning to do their sessions and he had given her a small kiss before she left.

Something woke him as David carefully got up and went downstairs. He stopped as he looked at Rumplestiltskin sitting on the rocking chair and was moving the rocking chair back and forth. Neal was in his arms while he held onto the bottle and Neal made a soft slurping noise. The black wood cane was on the floor near the rocking chair and Rumplestiltskin smiled down at Neal. A dark blue slipper was on Rumplestiltskin's left foot and a brown leather shoe with a leg brace which ended at his knee was on his right foot. Doctor Whale said the leg brace would help him stand or walk, but Rumplestiltskin didn't like wearing it.

"Now where was I?" Rumplestiltskin asked while removing the bottle and held Neal against his shoulder. He gently rubbed Neal's back when Neal made a little burp and Rumplestiltskin smiled down at him. He placed the bottle on the floor when he held Neal in his arms then moved the rocking chair back and forth. "Yes, I remember. Your father was soaking wet when he came out of the water, but he had gotten the golden egg. I knew he would. He is a hero after all."

"And you were the proper villain," David said. Rumplestiltskin looked at him while David walked closer then looked down at Neal. "Or you were."

"What makes you think I'm not? Just because the darkness is gone doesn't mean I'm like you."

"I hope not," David sighed and Rumplestiltskin gave him a blank look.

"Being a hero isn't easy, is it, Dearie?" he asked, adjusting his hold on the baby. "You have to be perfect and a shining example to those who depend on you. But that is impossible. No one is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes and has to live with the circumstances of their actions. Good or bad."

"You're right," David said with a nod. "How do you do it? How do you live with all the things you've done?"

"I take it one day at a time and try not to repeat them. Sometimes I succeed and sometimes I make things worse. The thing is I try," he said with a serious look on his face and David nodded. "When you give up trying is when you truly fail."

"The trouble is how do we break the curse and free Emma?"

"Do you think she wants to be free?" he asked and David glared at him. "Belle told me Emma took the curse so Regina could have her happy ending. Just like I took the curse so my son wouldn't have to die in the Children's War."

"You took the curse to save your child?"

"Yes."

"I always thought you did it for the power."

"It is true I wanted the power, but the reasoning behind everything I did was to keep my son safe, end the war and bring the children the Duke had sent to be slaughter home," he said and saw the stunned look on David's face. "Imagine if you had been me. Imagine being the town's crippled coward who was about to lose the only thing that made his life worth living. Would you do it?"

"If it meant keeping my family safe, yeah, I would."

"So does that make me a hero or a villain?"" Rumplestiltskin asked then placed the burp cloth over his shoulder and held Neal against him. He gently patted Neal's back until the baby burped and Rumplestiltskin moved him back, smiling. David noticed how happy Neal was in Rumplestiltskin's arm as Rumplestiltskin held the baby against his chest and rocked him.

"Did Belle tell you about the Sorcerer?"

"She told me he's Merlin."

"Did she tell you what he did?"

"Yes, and I am not happy being something's meal."

"If we had known what was going to happen, we would have done something else to help you."

"No, you wouldn't. You all have this notion of what I was and didn't care about how much I was suffering. What happened while I was Zelena's prisoner in Regina's castle is proof of that."

"We didn't know."

"That is your excuse for everything when it concerns me," he said and David saw the anger in his eyes. Rumplestiltskin moved the rocking chair for a few minutes then looked down at the baby and sighed. Neal looked up at him then made a small smile and Rumplestiltskin looked at David. "I asked Henry and Regina this. How did you feel when I died?"

"I wasn't sure how I felt. One minute you were there then you were gone."

"Is it true no one said anything to my son or Belle afterwards?"

"No, we were…."

"You were more concerned with the curse Pan released," he said. David looked at him for a few moments while the rocking chair moved back and forth and pressed his lips together. "After you returned to our world, would you have gone with my son and Belle if they had told you they wanted to look for me?"

"We thought you were dead."

"So that would be no," he said then sighed. "Why didn't you get me out of the cage when you came to Regina's castle? I know you were afraid of what Zelena would have done or if she was going to show up or where to put me, but you should have tried."

"You were insane," David said and Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows up.

"You have no idea," he sighed then looked at the ceiling. He thought for a few seconds when he looked at David and titled his head to one side. "What about when we were at the barn? Would you have let me kill Zelena?"

"If I am going to be honest, yes, I would have," David said, looking at Neal. Neal was asleep with a content look on his little face and holding onto Rumplestiltskin's index finger. "Want me to take him?"

"No, we're fine. Go back to bed," he said softly. Nodding, David walked away then went back up the stairs and Rumplestiltskin carefully reached down for the black wood cane. Carefully getting up, he headed for the crib when he placed Neal down onto mattress and placed the blanket over Neal's legs. Smiling, Rumplestiltskin headed for the bedroom when he stopped inside the doorway, looked back at the crib then walked inside, closing the door behind him.

 _The Rabbit Hole_

Marc watched Will sling back the whiskey then Marc sighed, shaking his head. He remembered what happened between Will and the Red Queen, but seeing Will drinking himself into oblivion was concerning.

"Give me another," Will said, tapping the bottom of the glass against the top of the bar.

"Sorry, Pal, but I have to cut you off," Marc said.

"I said give me another," Will growled and Marc shook his head.

"Look, don't make me call the cops," Marc said then walked away and Will glared at him. He looked at the glass in his hand when he felt like someone was watching him and turned, seeing Killian standing there.

"What do you want?" Will growled and Killian sat on the barstool next to him.

"You look like crap," Killian said. "Let me guess. Belle dropped you for the old crocodile?"

"Yeah," Will said then sighed. "I don't get it. She was over him. She told me she was. She was tired of him lying to her, was tired of him treating her like garbage and was tired of him not making her his number one priority. But as soon as he goes and gives her her heart back then gets sick, she goes back to him."

"He's got her brainwashed, Mate," Killian said. "Lucky for me his first wife saw through him and left."

"You were involved with his first wife?"

"Aye," Killian said then balled his hand into a fist. "But the Old Cur killed her."

"Someone should do something about him," Will said and Killian smiled.

"Well, if you come with me, I know someone who'd might be able to get rid of him," Killian said and Will smiled, nodding his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The bedroom door opened while Mary Margaret walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at Rumplestiltskin sleeping with some of his hair in his face and he was lying on his left side. He looked peaceful, but she needed to wake him and she reached her hand out, touching his shoulder. His eyes snapped open as he woke with a start and she moved her hand back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she said and he looked at her.

"That's alright," he sighed. Standing up, she moved the bedding back then helped him sit up and he placed his hands on either side of him. Reaching over, he placed the leg brace on then took hold of the gold handle of the black wood cane and stood up. She went to help him, but he moved back and held his hand up. He didn't mind Belle, Henry or Mary helping him, but he still didn't like anyone else touching him. Sighing, Mary Margaret nodded then watched him head for the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She saw the light come on under the door when she left the room and gently shook her head.

 _Gold's Victorian_

The pounding in his skull woke him as Will opened his eyes and winced at the sunlight. He felt sick and needed to pee. Carefully moving the bedding back, he half crawled out of bed then stood up and held his head in his hands.

"Bloody hell," he whispered. He then remembered where he was as he sighed and stumbled toward the door. He hoped he was heading to the bathroom when he opened the door and jumped at the sight of the black panther standing in the hallway. The black panther growled while showing its long fangs and he slowly backed into the room, closing the door. He stood against the door while something slammed into the door and he felt the back of his head bang against the wood.

"Well, look who the cat scared in," a voice said as he looked at the bed and Emma smiled. She was sitting on the bed and Will tried to figure out which was safer….being out in the hallway with the black panther or being in the room with her. Emma got off the bed as she walked to him and placed her hands on either side of his head. "Do I scare you?"

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head.

"Killian told me you need some help."

"I want… I want you to get rid of someone," he said, trying not to be afraid.

"Who is this someone?" she asked, moving her face closer.

"It's… It's the Dark One."

"That would be me."

"I'm talking about Rumplestiltskin," he said and saw the red light flashing in her eyes. She slammed her hands against the wood as he gulped and felt something wet rolling down his legs.

"Aw, the baby wet himself," Emma said, looking down and Will sighed. She grabbed hold of his throat as he gagged for air and she lifted him slightly off the floor. "Now, I am going to say this only once. No one, and I mean no one, touches Gold!"

"But…Killian….," he said and she tightened her grip.

"I will deal with him shortly," she said then dropped Will to the floor. He rubbed his throat while watching her vanish in a puff of black smoke then he leaned against the door and sighed.

 _Mary Margaret and David's apartment_

Rumplestiltskin came out of the bedroom as Mary Margaret looked at him and noticed how nice he looked in a white shirt, jeans, the leg brace and a dark blue slipper. He held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane while heading for the table then sat down, placing the black wood cane against the table.

"Where's your husband?" he asked as she walked to the table and placed the bowl and coffee mug down. He looked at the creamy oatmeal with some honey dribbled on the top and the tea and she softly smiled, sitting down.

"He went to work," she said as he picked up the spoon and started eating. She was glad he was able to keep the oatmeal down and he looked over the top of the coffee mug while sipping the tea.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"I see."

"He told me you were up when he went to check on Neal."

"I don't really sleep," he said and she saw how tired his eyes look. "I woke up when I heard the baby fussing and went to see what's wrong."

"I guess that's from when your son was a baby," she said and he nodded his head.

"We never finished our conversation," he said, placing the coffee mug on the table. "If you weren't afraid of me, what were you?"

"I guess I was desperate. Whenever I needed something, you were the only one I knew who could help me," Mary Margaret said and he placed his elbows on the table then folded his fingers together. "Why did you help us when Regina was going to cast the curse? You must have known what she was doing."

"Of course I knew," he said then started eating and sipped on the tea. "Just like I knew being allied with you would put me where I needed to be."

"But you could have sided with her."

"True, but things would have happened differently, don't you agree?"

"I guess."

"Also, if I had stayed where I was, then I wouldn't be here now."

"You believe she wouldn't have taken you with us?"

"Of course she wouldn't."

"Didn't you mind being down there in…," she said then noticed the look in his eyes and reached over, touching his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he said, moving his hand back.

"I didn't mean to remind you about being locked up in the storm cellar while you were Zelena's prisoner," she said and he saw the honesty in her eyes.

"Yes," he said with a small nod then dangled the spoon between his thumb and fingers.

"Do you remember what you said when we found you in that cage in Regina's castle?"

"No. What did I say?"

"You said 'Rumple Bumple isn't here. Rumple Bumple is gone, My Dear.'," she said and he frowned. "What did you mean?"

"I don't remember saying that," he said then blinked. "I do remember telling you something after taking Belle's hand."

"Do you think it was the darkness?"

"It might have been," he said when someone knocked and she looked at the door. "That must be Belle and Doctor Hopper."

"Then I better get going," she said, getting up and walked to the door. He looked at the crib then at her and she gave him a small smile. "Hope you don't mind babysitting."

"No, I don't mind," he said. Mary Margaret picked up her purse then opened the door and smiled at Belle and Archie.

"Good morning," she said then walked by them and Belle and Archie walked in the room. Archie closed the door while Belle walked to the table and gently kissed her husband's cheek.

"What are you eating?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Oatmeal," he said, placing the spoon in the bowl. He sat back against the chair when the baby started sobbing and Belle got up, walking to the crib. Belle picked the baby up when she rocked him and sweetly smiled. "Have you noticed they seem to rely on you or someone else to take care of him?"

"I think it's because they really don't know how to be parents," Archie said and Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow. "Yes, they are my friends, but they don't know anything about raising a child."

Belle walked to the kitchen when she opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle. Rumplestiltskin watched her while some moments of his dreams moved through his mind and he smiled.

"You are a wonderful mother," he said, softly and she looked at him.

"I'm not a mother," she said with a shy smile.

"I meant when you were in the book I wrote with Isaac," he said and she placed the bottle in the bottle warmer. Archie noticed how they looked at each other while he sat down at the table and frowned. He didn't remember being in the book and wondered just how many of them Rumplestiltskin had left out.

"Did you have a good night sleep last night?" Archie finally asked as Belle removed the bottle from the bottle warmer and Rumplestiltskin looked at him.

"As I told Mary Margaret, I don't sleep all that much."

"So you didn't get any sleep?"

"No, I did, but woke up when I sensed the baby was awake," he said, looking at Neal.

"Was he alright?" Belle asked, walking to the table and sat next to her husband.

"Yes, he just wanted to be fed."

"Well, I suggest we get started," Archie said when he placed a digital recorder on the table and Rumplestiltskin looked at the digital recorder then at Archie. "Is it alright if I record the sessions? It's better than writing everything down."

"That's fine," he said and Archie turned the digital recorder on.

"How about we start at the beginning? How did you two meet?"

"The story of how we met is in Henry's book. Haven't you read it?"

"No, Regina didn't want me reading the book. She said it would influence how I would treat him," Archie said in reference to the time when Regina was trying to convince people Henry was insane.

"Would you like to start?" Rumplestiltskin said, looking at Belle. She handed the baby to him then started telling her part of the story and his eyes widened. "Wait, you sent for me a few days after your mother died?"

"Yes," Belle said and he moved the chair closer then slid his arm around her shoulders.

"No wonder your father didn't' want you to come with me," he said and she placed her head against his shoulder. "If I had known, I would have picked someone or something else."

Archie noticed the loving look he was giving Belle and felt like he was intruding. He made a little cough as they looked at him and he pushed the glasses up with his finger.

"How did you feel after you arrived at his castle?" Archie asked.

"I didn't get much to time react. He placed me in the dungeon," Belle said while Archie gave Rumplestiltskin a look he had seen before and Rumplestiltskin took hold of the gold handle of the black wood cane and carefully stood up. He headed for the window as he held Neal in one arm and leaned the gold handle of the black wood cane against the windowsill. He placed Neal against his chest as he watched the clouds slowly moving across the bright blue sky and blinked his eyes a few times. Belle got up when she walked to her husband and stood next to him. Archie picked up the digital recorder when he got up and stood a few feet behind them. "Why did you place me in the dungeon? Did you think I would leave the first chance I got?"

"Everyone does," Rumplestiltskin said while looking at her then back out the window and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you remember what I told you when I came back with the straw? You asked me why I came back and I told you I wasn't going to, but something had changed. I fell in love with you."

"No one could…"

"I do," she insisted as she gently rubbed his back and he shrugged. Looking down at Neal, he saw the baby was asleep and, taking hold of the golden handle of the black wood cane, he headed for the crib. He placed the baby in the crib when he returned to the window and looked out at the sky. "Answer me this. When you told me to leave after I had talked to Regina, did you ever think of coming after me?"

"Yes."

"What would you have said when you found me?" she asked and he turned to face her. He had rehearsed what he would say to her many times. He knew the words by heart, but the words failed him. He felt his stomach bubbling while the bile rose to his throat and he turned to look out the window. Belle could see he was shutting down when she placed her hand on his shoulder and he quickly glanced at her. "It's alright. You can tell me."

He shook his head as she looked at Archie and Archie motioned for her to keep trying. She turned Rumplestiltskin to face her when she cupped his face in her hands and gently brushed her thumbs over his cheeks.

"I can't do this. All I can think of is when Regina came and told me you had died," Rumplestiltskin said, moving back and looked out the window.

"When was this?" Archie asked then made a small cough.

"It was a few days after Belle had left. She told me Belle had gone home, but her father had shunned her and locked her away in a tower. His priests were going to "cleanse" her…."

"How were they going to do that?"

"They would torture her until they found her free of my influence," Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Regina said Belle decided death would be a better option and jumped out of the window."

"Damn." Archie said and Rumplestiltskin placed his hand against the glass. Belle looked at her husband when she turned him to face her and he sighed.

"That never happened," Belle said. "Now tell me. Where am I when you find me?"

"It was a tavern in a village not far from the castle," Rumplestiltskin said with a shy look on his face.

"It is daytime or nighttime?"

"It's mid-afternoon."

"Is the tavern crowded?"

"There are a few people there."

"How are you dressed?"

"Why does that matter?" he asked and she smiled.

"I need to know so I can picture it in my mind."

"I'm dressed in my dark brown leather waistcoat. I am also wearing my black leather vest, copper silk shirt, dark brown leather trousers and black leather boots."

"Do you come in the door or do you just appear?"

"I….," he said with a small smile then shook his head. "I wanted to make a grand entrance so I used the door."

"What was I doing?"

"You were talking with some of the people at the bar."

"How did you feel?"

"I was… I was…," he said then sighed. "I was jealous."

"Why?"

"You looked so happy and seemed to have forgotten all about me," he said, lowering his head. She wondered why he would think she could ever forget him and Archie whispered into the digital recorder to find out more about Rumplestiltskin's past.

"I never forgot you," she said and Rumplestiltskin looked at her. "What did you do next?"

"I walked to you and you looked at me with such anger in your eyes."

"What are you doing here?" she said with anger in her voice and Rumplestiltskin backed away from her. She took his hand then shook her head, squeezing his fingers. "Play along. What would you say?"

"Um," he said then stood a little taller and placed his hands on top of the gold handle of the black wood cane. "Hello, Dearie."

"I asked you what you're doing here."

"I've come for what's mine," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Are you talking about me?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"I'm not yours anymore, remember?"

"We have a deal," he said, lifting his right hand and wiggled his index finger back and forth. "I save your father's kingdom and you would come with me forever."

"But I didn't expect to become nothing more than one of your toys," she said a little too sharply and a small gasp came from his lips. His heart slammed hard against his ribs as he balled his right hand into a fist and ground his teeth until his jaw ached.

"You are not one of my toys."

"No, what I am is just a servant. Someone who cooks for you, cleans up after you and can be tossed out the first time I ever did something wrong."

His heart was thundering in his ears as he glared at her and ground the end of the black wood cane into the floor.

"If that was the case, Dearie," he said through clenched teeth and breathed hard and fast through his nose. "I would have tossed you out when you broke that teacup! But I didn't do that, did I?"

"No, you didn't. You just told me it was a cup."

Archie became concerned by the anger he saw when he looked at Rumplestiltskin, but Belle just shook her head and Rumplestiltskin slammed the end of the black wood cane onto the floor.

"Another thing, if I had thought of you as nothing more than a servant, I would have just let you fall to your death after you fell off that ladder! What's one dead servant? I could always get another! But I didn't! I caught you!" he said while hot tears rolled down his face and the urge to hit something roared through him. "Do you have any idea how frightened I was as I watched you fall?! That the thought of you being hurt or dead nearly shattered my heart?! I could have used magic, but there wasn't enough time! You think you were surprised when I caught you? I was as well! I didn't know I could move that quickly! So don't you bloody dare tell me you're nothing more than a servant, a toy or a thing because you are so much more! You are…!"

He didn't understand what was happening. The emotions moving through his mind came at him in waves. He felt like he was drowning. He whimpered as she moved closer then wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her hair. His body was shaking as he held her and she stroked the back of his head. She let him cry as Archie walked closer and handed her his handkerchief. She rubbed her husband's back while he sobbed and she hushed him. A few minutes passed until he calmed down then moved back and she used the handkerchief to wipe his eyes and nose.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, but would you…? Would you have done that if I had broken down at the tavern?"

"Yes," she said and kissed his wet cheek. She wasn't sure if he wanted to continue as she looked deeply into his red rimmed eyes and Rumplestiltskin nodded. "I… I had no idea."

"Well, now you know," he said with a small sniff.

"Tell me something. When that thief came into the castle and took one of your wands, did you miss the cart on purpose? He said an arrow fired from that bow never misses its target."

"I was aiming for the cart."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I… I didn't want their child to be without a father."

"I see," Belle said and Archie wondered who they were talking about. She mouthed "Robin" as his eyebrows went up and he nodded.

"I do admit I liked it when you hugged me," Rumplestiltskin said and he blushed as she smiled.

"What about when those women kidnapped me?"

"Are you talking about after I gave them the gauntlet?"

"Yes, you said you didn't care about me."

"Well," he said with a small grin. "The reason I said that was due to my uncertainty that they had really gone. If they knew that I do care about you, they would keep taking you or using you to make me do what they want."

She saw the honesty in his eyes as she finally understood why he got so angry and she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Tell me why you pulled away when we kissed."

"I felt… I felt my power and magic fading and that is something I cannot let happen. Not yet."

"Does this have to do with your son?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I need them to find him."

"You did say he was lost, but didn't tell me how."

"It's a very long story," he said then sighed. "You see, everything I've done was for him. He is my world."

"I see," she said, lowering her head. He lifted her chin to look in her eyes and made a small grin.

"You are my world, too," he said and she heard the honesty in his voice. "Now, will you please come home?"

"I don't know if I should."

"Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg you? I don't care if the others are looking. If that is what you want me to do then I will," he said with wide eyes and she smiled.

"If I do, you have to admit that I am right. You are lonely."

"You're right. I am."

"You have to talk to me. I don't want to know everything. Just tell me about you."

"I'm the Dark One."

"No, you are Rumplestiltskin," she said and kissed his lips.

"Why do you want to know anything about me? I'm…."

"I love you."

"You love me?" he asked with a small squeak.

"Yes, I love you," she said, gently poking him in the chest.

"No one could ever love me."

"You told me that before, but you're wrong. I do. Do you love me?"

"Yes," he said while looking deeply into her eyes when a low beeping sound made them looked at Archie and he looked at the digital recorder.

"Sorry, the batteries are dying," Archie said with a shrug and Belle smiled. Archie placed the digital recorder in his pocket then looked at him and smiled. "Well, this is a good start. Maybe we can delve more into other aspects tomorrow."

"What sort of aspects?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I would like to hear your side of the story of how you met and how you felt having her around," Archie said then walked to the couch and picked up two cushions. "Before I go, I want to do a trust exercise."

"What sort of trust exercise?" Belle asked, walking to the couch. Archie placed the cushions on the floor when he looked at them and Rumplestiltskin came closer, standing next to Belle.

"Belle, if you will stand over here," Archie said as he gently lead her to one end of the cushions then checked the angle then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "I need you to stand there."

Rumplestiltskin stood near the cushion when Archie nodded and checked the angle.

"Belle, what I want you to do is turn around then fall backwards. If your trust in your husband is strong enough, he will catch you," he said and looked at Rumplestiltskin. He glared at Archie then looked at Belle and she turned around. She looked at the leg brace as he looked down and both of them came to the same realization.

"I can't do this," Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"And I don't want you to," Belle said and Archie frowned. He had forgotten about the leg brace and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"That's fine," Archie said when he placed the cushions back on the couch and Rumplestiltskin felt guilt burning inside him. They watched Archie walked to the door as he opened the door, turned and looked at them. "I'll see you both this time tomorrow."

They watched him leave then Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle and she picked up her purse. He sat down on the couch as she walked to the door and he sat forward, placing his head in his hands. She rested her hand on the door handle then walked to the couch, placed her purse on the floor and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked at her and she brushed some hair behind his right ear.

"I'm…," he started to say when she placed her index finger against his lips and shook her head.

"No, it's alright," she said. She watched him lean back against the cushion when she took a small pillow off the couch, placed the small cushion on the coffee table and lifted his right leg up, placing his foot on the small cushion. He gave her a small smile as she snuggled closer, bent her legs up and he placed his arm around her. She slid her hand around his waist while placing her head against his shoulder and he sighed, gently stroking her hair.

 _Gold's Victorian_

Will looked at the door as the sounds of Killian's screams filled the air and a cold shiver moved down Will's back. Slowly, Will walked to the door then opened the door enough to look out into the hallway and jumped when he saw Lily looking at him.

"Finally decided to come out?" she asked, sarcastically. She didn't seem bothered by the screaming as he opened the door wider and she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"What is that noise?" Will asked with a shaky tone to his voice.

"Oh, it's just Emma showing her boy toy it's not a good idea to sneak out and bring trash home without asking," Lily said with a small grin. Will shivered then walked by her and headed down the hallway.

"I, uh, I think I'd better go," Will said with a small nod, hoping she wouldn't stop him. The screams grew louder as he ran down the hallway, down the stairs then opened the front door and left. He ran half way down the sidewalk when he turned to look back at the coral pink house and swore he heard Emma's laughter drifting through the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The door opened as Rumplestiltskin headed for the table and Mary Margaret smiled at him. He wore the white shirt again as well as the jeans and the leg brace, but he had placed on one white sneaker. Giving her a small nod, he sat down at the table while David looked at him and Mary Margaret placed the bowl of creamy oatmeal with honey drizzled on top, a coffee mug of tea and a plate of dry toast down in front of him.

"Good morning," she said, walking back to the stove.

"Good morning," Rumplestiltskin said while picking up the spoon then started eating. He bit into the corner of the toast, chewed then swallowed. The toast hit his stomach when a small wave of nausea moved through him and he closed his eyes. He waited to see if the piece of toast would come back up and balled his fingers into fists while swallowing a few times.

"You ok?" Mary Margaret asked and he opened his eyes.

"I'm a little nauseous, but it stayed down," he said and she smiled.

"Has there any news about Emma?" she asked, looking at David.

"No," David said, shaking his head.

"She's at my house," Rumplestiltskin said, sipping on the tea and they gave him a shocked look.

"She's at your house?" David asked and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head, sitting back in the chair.

"I am amazed none of you figured it out. If I am not longer the Dark One, I don't have need for it. In fact, I wouldn't have need for my pawnshop or my cabin."

"But Regina gave them to you. Surely it wouldn't matter if you were the Dark One or not," Mary Margaret said.

"Yes, that is true, but Emma needed somewhere to go and she probably didn't think I would still be alive."

"Does she even know you're awake?"

"She does now since Regina took me back to my house."

"You saw her?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"But why would she need your house?" David asked.

"I don't keep everything in the pawnshop," Rumplestiltskin said then took a sip of tea. "What you don't know is most of my powerful spell books, potions and magical items were at the house. I also keep some things at the cabin as well."

"How was she even capable of getting in your house? Don't you have some sort of protection against things like that?"

"I had cast spells, runes and charms, but, now that I am not longer the Dark One, they might have stopped working," Rumplestiltskin said then ate some more oatmeal. David watched him then got up and headed for the door while Mary Margaret looked at him and frowned.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to go talk to our daughter," David said when he opened the door and left.

 _Gold's Victorian_

Emma walked down the stairs while wiping the blood off her hands with a towel and tossed the towel against the wall. Her mind replayed what she had done to Killian when she sat down hard on the step and sighed.

" _Why are you so upset? He had it coming,"_ a voice in her head said and she snorted out a breath of air. She admitted she was frightened the first time she heard the voice. Now she didn't mind and shook her head.

"No, he didn't." she said softly.

" _He left the house. How do we know he hadn't told the others where you are?"_

"He said he went to the Rabbit Hole."

" _Yes, and brought home Belle's boy toy."_

"Will's harmless."

" _Or he is a spy,"_ the voice said when Emma saw a shadow appearing behind the frosted glass and stood up. _"Gee, I wonder who that is."_

"Shut up," Emma said then got up and walked to the door. She stood in front of the door when she waved her hand and the door opened, nearly crashing into the wall. David looked startled then sad as he looked at Emma and she folded her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"He was right," David whispered then made a small cough, looking deeply into her cold eyes. "Hello, Emma."

"I asked you what you wanted."

"I just want to talk."

"I'm not interested."

"Emma, please, I know you're angry…."

"You bet I'm angry," she said, glaring at him.

"What you need to remember is who you are and you did this to save Regina."

"I know! I also told you to find a way to save me! Are you saying it's taking you this long to find out how?!"

"We didn't know where you were! It wasn't until Gold told us where….!"

"Why isn't he dead?" she asked and he shivered from the cold look in her eyes.

"Well, after you vanished, Belle had the Apprentice remove the preservation spell and Gold was taken to the hospital. He had slipped into a coma then woke up."

"So he's in the hospital," she said with a weird look in her eyes and David felt a cold shiver move through him.

"Are you…? Are you going hurt him?"

"That is my business," she said. Moving back, Emma slammed the door and David looked at the door. Sighing, he walked down the stairs then down the front walk and Emma stood near the window. She watched him get into the car when she turned and looked at the ceiling.

" _You know you're going to have to kill Rumplestiltskin,"_ the voice in her head said as she sighed and half closed her eyes.

"No, no one is going to hurt him."

" _He is a threat."_

"He's nothing."

" _Don't be so sure. He's been doing this longer than you have. He knows things. He must be destroyed."_

"No," she growled then walked to the stairs and half ran upstairs.

 _Granny's diner_

Belle nodded as Ruby handed her the white paper bag then turned and walked to the door. She had called Rumplestiltskin to tell him she and Archie were coming for their session, but had stopped off at Granny's to get him some chicken soup and a raspberry ice tea. Belle stopped short when the Blue Fairy came in and looked at her. The Blue Fairy hadn't forgiven Rumplestiltskin for placing her and the other fairies in the hat and had been planning to get her revenge on him as soon as he woke up.

"Belle," Blue said with a small nod of her head.

"Hello," Belle said and Granny noticed the looks they were giving each other.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside," Granny said and Belle looked back at her.

"I'm leaving," Belle said and walked by the Blue Fairy, opened the door and walked outside. Blue followed her as she followed Belle down the sidewalk then Belle stopped, turned and looked at her. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know how the Dark One is," Blue said and Belle glared at her.

"I have no idea how Emma is."

"I was talking about Rumplestiltskin."

"I don't wish to discuss my husband with you."

"Is he's still in a coma?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you?"

"He's my husband."

"He's an abomination. Don't you understand that all he cares about is power?"

"He cares about me and he cared about his son!"

"He cared about his son?! Then why did his son come to me for something that would take him away from that monster?!"

"He wanted to take Rumple to a land without magic so they could be a family again!"

"But the moment his son was gone, he went back to his quest for more power."

"That is a lie! He told me what happened! Rumple came to you and asked for you to send him to his son or find a way for him to find him! You refused!"

"Why would I help such an evil thing?"

"You helped his father," Belle growled and Blue's eyes widened. "Come on. I heard the rumors about how you were in league with Pan. You were the only one of us who was killed by his shadow, but you miraculously came back to life! Makes me wonder just who else you've been working for or what other underhanded things you've done," Belle said and Blue glared at her.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Feeling guilty, are you? Maybe I should tell Regina my doubts about you. No, better yet. I'll tell Mary Margaret and David," Belle said then walked away. Growling, Blue watched her going down the sidewalk then turned and walked away. What neither of them noticed was a black swan near one of the buildings and the black swan ruffled out its wings then flew away.

 _Mary Margaret and David's apartment_

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Mary Margaret asked while walking to the door and Rumplestiltskin looked at her while sitting on the rocking chair and feeding Neal.

"I have had experience looking after a baby, Dearie," he said with a small grin.

"I was just thinking about how much I depend on other people instead of taking care of him myself. There was a time when I was obsessed about not going anywhere without him, but now…."

"That was because of Zelena taking him shortly after he was born," he said, placing the bottle on top of the table and placed the burping cloth over his shoulder.

"Regina said you were just standing there when Zelena came out of the room."

"She told me not to move or stop her," he said while holding Neal against his shoulder and gently patted the baby's back.

"If you were able, would you have stopped her?"

"Yes," he said, nodding his head then smiled when Neal burped. "As I was saying, now that Zelena has been taken care of, you feel like you can leave him with someone."

"But it seems like it's all the time," she said with a sigh. "Be honest with me. Am I bad mother?"

"Well, you're not Milah or Cora if that makes you feel better," he said and slightly smiled.

"Who's Milah?"

"She was my first wife," he said while holding Neal in his arms and rocked him. "She left me and my son when he was four."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Not that many do."

"Did she die?"

"No, she didn't like living with a crippled coward and left me for a pirate."

"She left you for a pirate?"

"Yes, and you know him,' he said, looking at her. "It was Killian."

Mary Margaret gave him a stunned look when someone knocked on the door and she opened the door. Archie, Pongo, and Belle walked inside when Mary Margaret looked back at Rumplestiltskin and sighed. Thinking about some of the things Killian had done, she left and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Archie asked.

"I told her that my first wife left me for Killian," Rumplestiltskin said then carefully stood up and held Neal against his shoulder. They watched him head for the crib when he placed the baby down and sat on the rocking chair.

"Your first wife left you for Killian?" Archie asked as he walked to the couch and sat down while Pongo followed then sat next to the couch.

"Yes," he said then looked at Belle and saw the anger in her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Dearie?"

"I brought you some lunch," Belle said while walking to the kitchen island and placed the white paper bag down on the counter. He slowly got up when he limped to her and held the gold handle of the black wood cane tightly in his hand.

"What happened?" he asked and she sighed, placing her hand on top of his.

"I was at Granny's and ran into the Blue Fairy," she said and he frowned.

"What did that pest say?"

"She wanted to know how you were."

"You didn't tell her I was awake, did you?"

"No, but that didn't stop her from calling you an abomination and that she didn't help you after you lost your son because you were a monster. That all you care about is power."

"She never did like me," he said then sighed, limped back to the rocking chair and sat down.

"I accused her of working with Pan," she said and he arched an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" Archie asked and they turned to look at him.

"She was the only one of us his shadow killed then miraculously came back to life," she said while walking to the rocking chair with a plastic tray in her hands and handed the plastic tray to Rumplestiltskin. He looked at the plastic bowl of chicken soup, a spoon and the paper cup with raspberry ice tea and nodded. Belle walked to the couch then sat down and Archie smiled.

"So, do you feel like telling us your version of how you and Belle met and how you felt?" Archie asked and Rumplestiltskin looked at him over the rim of the paper cup while sipping on the raspberry ice tea.

"I don't think I can add anything," he said, placing the paper cup on the plastic tray. Belle knew he was shutting down as he ate some of the chicken soup and she got up, walking to the rocking chair. He watched her when Belle knelt down next to the rocking chair and placed her hand on his knee.

"Don't do this," she said and he sipped on the raspberry ice tea.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't shut down. Talk to us," she said. Looking at Archie, he sighed and ate a little more of the chicken soup. Belle thought for a few minutes then got up and walked to the crib. She picked Neal up as Rumplestiltskin watched her and she walked to the rocking chair. "Are you finished?"

"No, but I could have some later," he said and placed the plastic tray on the floor. Belle placed Neal in his arms then knelt down next to the rocking chair and Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to one side.

"Tell Neal our story," she said and he looked at Neal then at her.

"I don't understand."

"Don't talk to me or Archie. Just look at Neal and tell him how we met." she said and he looked at Neal smiling up at him. Rumplestiltskin did admit he found it easier to tell Neal things as he sat back in the rocking chair and half closed his eyes. He rocked the chair back and forth as Neal made soft noises and he looked down at him.

"Alright," he said and adjusted his hold on the baby. Neal looked up at him while Archie walked to the rocking chair, sat on the floor and turned the digital recorder on. "Let's see. I remember being bored the day I received a letter from the kingdom of Avonlea, asking me to help them with ogres, and decided to see if it would be worth my time. Once I arrived, I was greeted by Lord Maurice, but I realized that he wasn't the one who sent for me. He was too repulsed by me and didn't look like he wanted my help. I was about to leave when his daughter…"

Belle smiled at him as he moved the baby up so he could see her and Rumplestilskin looked lovingly at his wife. He thought back to how lovely she looked and how a small warm feeling move through him

"She looked stunning in her golden gown and her hair was shimmering over her shoulders," he said and Belle blushed. "I told Lord Maurice I would get rid of the ogres, but the price for doing so was someone had to be my servant. I'm not talking for only a few years. It was forever. As I looked around the room, I kept going back to his daughter and that is when I realized just who sent the letter."

"You did?" Belle asked and he nodded his head.

"If I had known about the recent death of her mother, I would have picked someone else, but she agreed to come with me. You should have seen the look I gave her father when he called me a beast," he said and made the face he did that day. Belle sweetly smiled while Neal gurgled and Rumplestiltskin moved the rocking chair back and forth.

"When we returned to my castle, I placed her in the dungeon," he said then gave Belle a small smile. "If I am going to be honest, I really didn't know what to do next, but I did notice she wasn't like most noble women or princesses. She wasn't pounding on the door, pleading to be let out, and then bursting into ear splitting screams. No, she kept quiet and waited for me to come and let her out."

"I knew you would sooner or later," Belle said. Nodding, he moved the rocking chair back and forth for a few minutes and Neal snuggled closer, taking hold of his index finger.

"The sweetest thing was when she served me tea for the first time. I was telling her what her duties were when I said something which startled her and she dropped the teacup. She was so afraid that I would be angry, but I wasn't. It wouldn't take much to repair the cup."

"You never did fix it," Belle said and he nodded. Archie noticed the looks he was giving Belle as she rubbed her husband's knee and Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on top of hers.

"Time passed and I started developing feelings for her," he said and Neal smiled. "Now, that isn't a bad thing. I hadn't really felt anything about anyone in a very long time. The problem was, no matter how hard I tried, she was always in my thoughts."

"Was that why you were spinning all the time? You were trying to forget me?" Belle asked and he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"No, what I was trying to forget was how lonely I was and how empty my life was."

Archie was stunned by the honesty in Rumplestiltskin's voice and how empty his eyes were. Rumplestiltskin moved the rocking chair back and forth for a few minutes then smiled and Neal grabbed onto his index finger.

"The day she fell off the ladder scared me more than the day I took my curse. The thought of her being hurt or dead sent this crushing pain into my heart, but I couldn't tell her how scared I was. I couldn't tell her anything I felt. I was too afraid."

"You didn't have to be," Belle said softly.

"Now, there was a time I had gotten very cross because a thief had broken into my castle and stole a wand. No one steals from me, Dearie, but Belle was very angry because I was hurting him. Did I enjoy it? I think a part of me got some satisfaction, but having her being angry and upset bothered me. I knew she would hate me. She might even leave if I didn't let him go. So I did. Well, I let her let him go. We followed him to see if the reason he needed the wand was true and it turned out he wasn't lying."

"I know we've already mentioned this, but will you clear something up for me?" Belle asked and he nodded. "Did you miss because I asked you not to kill Robin or was it because Marion was pregnant with Roland and you didn't want him growing up without a father?"

"Both," he said then looked at Neal. "Do you know what she did after they left? She hugged me! I was a little startled, but I did enjoy the hug."

Belle smiled at him and he gave her a wink.

"Another time I couldn't tell her how I felt was when these evil women kidnapped her. One of them could change into a dragon, the other was a sea witch and the other was… She wasn't really nice. Now, this was a time when Belle was being a bit annoying and had been snooping through my things while I was away. True, I should have shared my toys and things with her, and tell her the stories behind them, but, again, I couldn't. The other reason I didn't want her touching them was some of them were dangerous if you didn't know how to handle them properly. So I sent her to do the laundry…again…and she ended up being kidnapped. Was I angry? Yes. Was I also scared? Yes, I was. Now I had to give the evil women one of my toys or she would be killed. I gave them what they wanted and they released her. Belle asked, after they left, if I cared about her more than the toy and I said I didn't. I lied. I did care."

He noticed Neal yawning then closed his eyes as Rumplestiltskin moved the rocking chair back and forth and Neal drifted off to sleep. He shook his head when Belle reached for the baby and he held the baby against his chest.

"Sorry, but I need a bathroom break. Be right back," Archie said, standing up, turned the digital recorder off and headed for the bedroom. He closed the door as they looked at each other and Rumplestiltskin reach his hand out. Belle took his hand as they wrapped their fingers together and he lightly squeezed her fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Blue Fairy sat at her desk as she looked at the computer monitor and typed on the keyboard. Suddenly the air turned ice cold as she stopped typing and her breath curled out in a small mist from her mouth.

"Who's there?" she asked. She was startled when something slammed into the glass and she turned, looking at the window. Several black swans slammed against the glass as she stood up and the chair scooted backwards. She turned to leave the room, but the door slammed shut and she heard the soft sound of the lock clicking into place. Her heart slammed in her chest as the black swans called out while slamming against the glass when the glass shattered and she screamed, covering her face with her arms. The black swans flew into the room as she ducked under the desk and pulled her legs up. Hot tears blurred her vision as she held onto her knees and the sounds of the black swans flying around the room and calling out echoed around her.

"I'd come out if I were you," a familiar voice said when she saw someone standing in front of the desk and the room became quiet. "Don't make me drag you out."

Cautiously, the Blue Fairy crawled out from under the desk then stood up and Emma glared at her. She wore a black leather jacket over a black turtle neck sweater, a black leather belt, black jeans and black leather boots which ended at her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her eyes nearly looked lizard like.

"Emma?" Blue asked with a tremble to her voice.

"Surprised to see me?"

"What happened to you?"

"I thought you knew," Emma said, moving closer. "I'm the Dark One now."

"What about Rumplestiltskin? Is he….?" she asked then went silent when she saw the anger in Emma's eyes.

"Frightened, are you," Emma asked with a cold grin. "You should be."

"What has that abomination done to you?"

"He didn't do anything."

"I knew we should have destroyed him the moment….," she said then gasped when Emma grabbed hold of her throat and slammed her against the desk.

"No one touches Gold," Emma growled and red light flared in her eyes.

"Why are you defending him?" Blue asked, choking on her words.

"That is my business," she said when something clicked in her head and she tilted her head to one side. "Was Belle telling the truth? Were you working for Pan?"

"No," Blue said then yelped as Emma slammed her into the desk.

"Don't lie! I saw you talking to her and heard every word!"

"How…?" she asked then looked at the black swans sitting on the filing cabinet.

"You know, it doesn't matter," Emma said then made a high pitching giggle. "What does matter is how interesting it is that my mother was supposed to go with me when I was sent to this world, but August was sent instead. Why would his father agree to that?"

"He didn't want his son to suffer the curse."

"Why would it be a problem? He would have been ageless like the rest of the kids."

"He had a good life," she said and Emma snorted a laugh.

"No, he didn't," Emma said, shaking her head. "But you didn't care about that, did you? You didn't care what happened to him or what happened to me. Just like my parents didn't care about what happened to Lily. The only one who cared about what happened to their child was Gold."

"That monster…," she said then gasped as Emma slammed her fist into Blue's stomach. Bile rolled up her throat as Blue gagged and spat some vomit onto the carpet. Blue saw the red light shimmering in her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks and her lower lip quivered. Letting go, she watched Blue's eyes widened as Emma slammed her hand into Blue's chest and removed her heart. The heart moved in her hand as Blue pleaded for mercy with her eyes and Emma smiled, squeezing the heart into clear crystal dust. Dropping Blue's body onto the floor, she dusted her hands off then vanished in a puff of black smoke and the black swans flew out the window.

 _Mary Margaret and David's apartment_

Archie came out of the bedroom while heading for the rocking chair then stopped when he saw Rumplestiltskin's eyes were closed and Belle was sitting on the couch. Neal was sleeping contently on Rumplestiltskin's chest and Rumplestiltskin had his left arm draped over him.

"Is he asleep?" Archie asked softly, walking to the couch and sat next to her.

"Yes," Belle said with a nod.

"No," Rumplestiltskin said with a slightly groggy voice and slowly opened his eyes. Belle rose from the couch as she walked to the rocking chair and knelt down.

"Do you feel like finishing the story?" she asked and he looked down at the baby. Neal made a small sigh and Rumplestiltskin saw he had bunched some of his white shirt in his tiny fingers. Rumplestiltskin thought for a few minutes while moving the rocking chair back and forth and Archie got up, walked the rocking chair and sat on the floor.

"I would rather not have him hear about this next part, but I would like to finish the story," Rumplestiltskin said and Archie turned on the digital recorder. "I do admit I did things or said things to test if you would leave me, but some of the things I said or did…."

"It was the darkness," Belle said and he nodded his head.

"The last test was, on some part, my doing, but I think it wanted you gone. It didn't like how close we were getting."

"It wanted to keep you miserable," Archie said and he looked at him then nodded. He moved the rocking chair back and forth then looked at Belle and sighed.

"When you did come back, I was surprised. I thought you, like everyone else, had finally left me. What I didn't know was you had talked with Regina. What I do know is I liked the whole idea of you kissing me," he said with a small smile and Belle blushed. "When I felt the curse breaking, I… I almost…"

"You wanted to break the curse, but you couldn't because you hadn't found Neal yet," Belle said and he sighed.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I also think the darkness didn't want to let go of me. There still were things it needed to do."

"Do you think it was the darkness that banished Belle and not you?" Archie asked.

"I think so," he said with a nod. "I was angry, but not as much as the darkness. When I finally calmed down, I didn't know what to do. You were gone."

"But you wanted me to come back." Belle said.

"Of course I did. I spent hours arguing with myself over what to do and rehearsed what I would say if I did find you. When I finally was set to go after you, Regina showed up and told me your father had locked you in a tower, was having his priest "cleanse" you of my evil and vile influence, but you jumped to your death."

"How did you feel when she told you?" Archie asked then moved back a bit when Rumplestiltskin glared at him.

"How do you think I felt, Doctor? I was destroyed. It felt like my heart was finally torn in half and nothing matter. I went a little mad and destroyed everything in the room. No, correct that. I didn't destroy our chipped teacup. I couldn't bring myself to destroy the last thing that reminded me of Belle," he said and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Why did you believe her? Surely something told you it wasn't true," Archie said.

"I went to speak with Belle's father and he confirmed what Regina said. What I do wonder is if he said that because he wanted revenge for me taking Belle or he was more afraid of Regina then he was of me. All I knew was she was gone and it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't," Belle said.

"I do admit this. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget you. But I had to put all memories in the furthest part of my mind or I would have finally gone insane."

He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks as he sighed and moved the rocking chair back and forth.

"What did you do next?" Archie asked.

"I had gone back to finding a way to get back to my son and making sure Regina cast the curse."

"But, even under the curse, you never forgot your son or Belle."

"No," he said, shaking his head.

""Right," Archie said with a small smile and looked at Belle. "Yesterday, we had a little role play where he came looking for you after he banished you and told you he wanted you back. Now I want you to role play that you didn't leave the castle and confront him. Tell him how you feel. Ask him to forgive you and let you stay."

They looked at each other as Rumplestiltskin moved the rocking chair back and forth and Belle stood up. He pictured her in the same blue dress she wore when she left and she pictured him in the clothes he was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a blank look and she placed her hands behind her back.

"I'm not leaving," she said with a defiant look in her eyes and he arched his eyebrows up.

"I told you I don't need you anymore, Dearie," he said, raising his left hand up.

"I don't care. I promised you forever and I meant it."

"Well, you broke our deal so you are no longer obligated to keep that promise."

"No, I didn't and you can't make me leave if I don't want to."

"Don't you dare to tell me what to do in my own castle," he said through clenched teeth and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I dare because someone has to put you in your place," she said and his face changed into one of surprise. The quick and hard beating of his heart disturbed Neal as he made a small whimper and Rumplestiltskin looked down at him. They watched him gently rub the baby's back while making soft hushing noises as well as moving the rocking chair back and forth and Neal drifted back to sleep. Belle looked at him to see if he wanted to continue and he slowly nodded his head.

"What?" he asked with a shocked look.

"You are acting like a spoiled child!"

"I am not a child!"

"Yes, you are! Everything in this castle is either your thing or your toy and only you can play or use them!"

"They're mine!"

"See, that's what I'm talking about! You sound like a spoiled brat! And that's something coming from someone whose been a spoiled brat on and off for most of her life," she said with a smile and he laughed.

"Well, you were still spying on me," he said with a smug look. Archie noticed how they were acting as he checked to see if he needed to recharge the digital recorder and Rumplestiltskin moved the rocking chair back and forth.

"No, I wasn't. I really had no idea who she was nor did I intentionally mean to hurt you. If I made you feel that way then I am sorry. I really thought you wanted to be free of your curse."

"Well, if we're being honest, I do want to be free, but not now," he said and she saw the honesty in his eyes.

"Does having your power have anything to do with your son?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I need it in order to find him."

"So it does mean more to you than I do."

"No," he sighed and she saw the honesty in his eyes then he smiled, holding up his right hand with his finger and thumb barely an inch apart. "Well maybe just this much more."

She smiled as he moved the rocking chair back and forth then gave her a blank look.

"May I ask why you kissed me? Not that I minded."

"Honestly, I have been looking for a reason to."

"You want to kiss…me?" Rumplestiltskin said with a squeak then scrunched up his nose. "Why?"

"I love you," she said and his eyes widened.

"I told you…," he said and she placed her finger against his lips.

"You said no one could ever love you, but that is a lie," she said as she moved her finger away and kissed his lips. "Now, I will say it again. I am so sorry for upsetting you."

"Well….," he said then moved the rocking chair back and forth and pressed his lips together. "If you truly mean it, then you can stay."

"I do mean it."

"Good. Now go make me some tea. I'm parched from all this talking," he said with a wave of his left hand and she softly laughed at the smug look on his face. Archie smiled when she sat near Rumplestiltskin's leg and he looked at Archie.

"What I would like to know is how you felt when Belle showed up alive," Archie said.

"I nearly fainted," he said then looked at Belle. The memory of turning around and seeing her standing there moved through his mind and he softly smiled. "I was sure you were either a ghost or I had finally lost my mind. It wasn't until I touched you that I realized you were really there."

"I remember," Belle said then wiped the tears away. "And how do I repay you for all your kindness? I ran. I hide from you and made you feel like everything was your fault. It wasn't. It was my fault."

"You should have seen me when I asked David to show me how to win you back," he said with a grin.

"You got dating advice from David?" Archie asked with a small laugh.

"Yes," he said with a nod then looked at Belle. "I thought we were making pretty good headway then…"

"I got kidnapped."

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed. "That was when I showed Emma that she could do magic."

"Why would you do that?"

"It had to do with when Emma and her parents came to the pawnshop and accused Rumple of killing you," Belle said.

"They did?"

"Yes, and I showed Emma how to use magic on the dreamcatcher so we could question the witness," Rumplestiltskin said and Archie frowned. Rumplestiltskin pointed to Pongo as Archie looked at Pongo and his eyes widened.

"I see," Archie said.

"She was so surprised when it worked and we saw that Regina had killed you."

"But I wasn't dead."

"Once we established that, I went back to figuring out if my son was here."

"How did you find him?"

"I used a location spell. Once I figured that out, I cast a memory spell on his old shawl and we went to the city line to see if the spell worked."

"That was risky."

"I know."

"It was then that Killian showed up and shot me," Belle said with a sigh.

"He shot you?" Archie asked.

"He was aiming at me," Rumplestiltskin said. "If I had just stepped back over the line…."

"He would have shot you," Belle said.

"I know. Maybe…"

"Don't you dare say it would have been better if he had," she said with anger in her voice and he sighed.

"What did you do after she got shot?" Archie asked.

"I beat Killian with my cane. If David and Emma hadn't stopped me, I would have killed him," Rumplestiltskin said and Belle placed her hand on his knee.

"What I admired was how you didn't give up on us even thought I kept telling you to leave me alone," Belle said. "I still remember what you said when you phoned me and was saying goodbye."

"When was this?" Archie asked. Rumplestiltskin told him about when he, Emma and Henry were in Manhattan, found his son and Killian had stabbed him with his hook. "How did you survive until you got back here?"

"I think the darkness kept me alive."

"How were you cured?"

"Mary Margaret saved me," he said and told him what Mary Margaret did.

"So that's how Cora died."

"Yes, and some say it was all my doing. That I influenced Mary Margaret to use the candle," Rumplestiltskin said then looked at Neal when he suddenly felt like he had said enough and leaned the back of his head against the back of the rocking chair.

"I think that's enough for today," Archie said as he turned the digital recorder off then got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

They watched Archie leave as he closed the door and Belle saw how tired her husband looked. He sweetly smiled at her when she got up and picked up the plastic tray. She went to warm up the rest of the soup as he moved the rocking chair back and forth and a part of him liked this feeling of domesticity.

"Will you be honest with me?" she asked and he arched his eyebrows up. "Doesn't it feel good to talk about things like we used to?"

"Yes, it does," he said with a nod. "I think the reason we stopped was because I was afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing. But that's what I did. I started lying and mistreating you without once thinking about how much it was hurting you."

"It takes two to have a conversation," she said as she placed the soup in the pot and turned the burner on.

"You're right," he sighed and looked at the baby. "Maybe he's right. What we need is to start at the beginning. Will you do me the honor of telling me stories of your childhood?"

"I would love to, but you have to tell me stories as well," she said as she made sure the soup didn't bubble over then placed the soup back in the bowl, turned the burner off and carried the plastic tray back to the rocking chair. Even though Neal protested about being lifted off of Rumplestiltskin, she placed the baby in the crib then walked to the rocking chair and sat down at his feet. He started eating as she told him a story and he gave her a small smile.

 _Storybrooke PD_

David sat at the desk when the door opened and Regina walked in the room. She looked upset and angry as he sat back in the chair and she placed her hands on top of the desk.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where's who?" David asked.

"Where is Killian? No one has seen him in the last few days."

"I know. His crew has come in numerous times and demanded to know what we've done with him."

"Have you checked the Rabbit Hole?"

"Yeah, Marc Hare said he had been in, but not in the last few days."

"He couldn't have just vanished."

"I think I have an idea where he might be."

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked, standing up and folded her arms over her chest.

"I think he's at Gold's house."

"Why would he be there?"

"That's where Emma is."

"Did you go check it out?"

"Yes, but I didn't see Killian," David said with a sigh. Regina saw the sadness in his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, but they were both startled when the phone rang. He picked up the receiver as he held up a finger and leaned forward. "Sheriff Nolan, how may I help you?"

Regina couldn't really hear what was being said, but the look on his face told her it was bad. He placed the receiver back on the phone cradle then got up and headed for the door.

"That was the convent. The Mother Superior is dead."

"Someone killed the Blue Fairy?"

"Yeah," he said and they left the office.

 _The Convent_

The land rover stopped at the curb when Regina and David got out and headed for the doors. The door opened as they headed down the hallway and David saw some of his deputies standing near the doorway to the Blue Fairy's office. Yellow plastic crime scene tape was across the doorway as they walked to the deputies and David looked into the office. The Blue Fairy's body was lying on the floor as he sighed and the deputy handed him blue plastic gloves and booties for his shoes and he placed the blue plastic gloves and booties on. Regina placed on the blue plastic gloves and booties on when David lifted the yellow plastic police tape and they went in the room.

"Who found the body?" David asked, looking at the deputies.

"Nova did," the deputy said. "She said they heard breaking glass then a scream and noise coming from this office. She went to investigate and that's when she found her on the floor."

"The window is broken," Regina said, looking at the windows. She also saw the black feathers on the floor as she knelt down and picked up one of the feathers. "Look at this."

David walked closer when he looked at the feather then removed a plastic evidence bag out of his jacket pocket. He started gathering feathers into the plastic bag then used another plastic bag to gather the glass and Regina looked at the clear crystal dust on the floor near the body.

"What is this?" she asked and David walked to her. Kneeling down, Regina scooped some of the clear crystal dust when she looked at the body and let the clear crystal dust fall to the floor.

'What are you doing?" David asked when Regina knelt down and slammed her hand into the body. She moved her fingers inside the body when she frowned and David gave her a puzzled look. She removed her hand when she looked at the clear crystal dust, stood up and sighed.

"Someone crushed her heart," Regina said.

"Who would do something like that?"

"Who do you think?" she asked, arching her eyebrows up.

"Emma," David sighed as he looked at the body and felt the bile rising in his throat.

"The question is why would she go and kill the little pest?"

"The only person I think who could tell us that is Gold," David said when he walked to window, took out his smart phone and pushed the buttons. He held the smart phone to his ear as he looked out the window and tried hard not to cry.

 _The Enchanted Forest_

The sounds of hooves pounding on the ground filled his ears as he blinked his eyes and the white charger moved down the dirt road. He didn't know why he was back in his dream world as he held the reins in his hands and the wind blew through his hair. He looked straight ahead when he saw some children at the side of the road and they were waving their arms for him to stop. He stopped the white chargers as he dismounted and walked to them.

"What seems to be the problem, Children?" he asked.

"Come and see what we found, Milaird," the little girl said and took his hand. He led the white charger as they walked into the woods then stopped and he looked down. A large circle of stones with twigs, leaves and what looked like sugar cookies at the center sat at his feet and a cold chill moved through him. "It's a fairy circle."

"You're right," he said then swallowed hard. "Step away from it."

"There's nothing wrong with fairy circles. My mam says they bring good luck,' one of the boys said.

"She's right, in a way, but this is a trap."

"Why would fairies make a trap?" one of the girls asked.

"Some fairies like to lure children into the circle then snatch them away to be their…," he said, but saw the fear in the children's eyes.

"They eats them," one of the girls said with wide eyes. "My grammie tolds me that."

"What do we do with this one?" one of the boys asked and he looked at them.

"This," he said and waved his hand. The stone circle was set ablaze as the children watched and he spoke a spell of protection. When he was finished, he looked at the children and sighed. "Go home and promise to never go near one of these things."

"We promise," the oldest boy said and he watched the children run off. The cold wind blew through his hair when he turned and saw the Blue Fairy hovering near the burnt stones.

"You have stolen my supper, Light One," she said with a growl.

"Yes, I did," he said, standing straight and clenched his jaw.

"You will pay for this," she said when she waved her hand and everything went black.

 _Mary Margaret and David's apartment_

Belle looked at the book she had brought with her while Neal slept in the crib and she looked at the door leading to the bedroom. She had suggested Rumplestiltskin take a nap as well and she placed the bookmark in the book, placed the book on the coffee table and got up. Something made her go into the bedroom when she saw he was curled into a ball and his fingers were moving in and out on the pillow. She could barely hear him calling out "Bae" when she slowly walked to the bed and knelt down on her haunches. She didn't want to scare him, but tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was breathing hard and fast through his nose.

"No!" he shouted as she fell onto her bottom and he sat straight up on the bed. He looked lost and afraid as he nearly fell out of bed and crawled into the corner, dragging his right leg behind him. He curled into a ball as he lowered his head to his knees and covered his head with his arms. He kept repeating "No" over and over as she looked at her husband and Belle carefully crawled toward him. She knew she should call Archie, but something told her Rumplestiltskin needed her and she knelt in front of him.

"Hush now," she said softly. She didn't want to touch him, but her hand moved toward his and she barely stroked his fingers. He was startled, but didn't pull his hand away and whimpered. She moved her fingered over the back of his hand when he took her hand and placed her hand against his hair. She stroked his hair while making soft hushing sounds and he made soft hiccups of air. He looked at her through tear soaked eyes when he crawled to her and she held him in her arms. Gently rocking him, she let him cry and she winced when he dug his fingers into her shoulder. Minutes passed until he calmed down then looked at her and she wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Belle," he said softly and she kissed his wet cheek.

"Hello," she said. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was… I…," he sighed and she rocked him some more. "I was back there."

"I don't understand."

"I was back in the dream world I was in when I was in a coma."

"I never asked. Where were you in your dreams?"

"I was in the book I wrote with Isaac."

"Was I there?" she asked and he was a little hurt that she would ask.

"Of course you were. So was our son," he said then looked at the wall. "I lived four years with both of you then Emma arrived and our son… He told me I had to wake up. I didn't want to," he said and started crying again. Suddenly she understood what he meant after he woke up and told her his family was gone. Hushing him, she rocked him until he calmed down and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "In this dream, I was riding my horse and these children appeared on the side of the road. They wanted me to see the fairy circle they found and I told them it was a trap."

"Aren't fairy circles good luck?"

"Most are, but I saw that this was a trap. I destroyed the circle and the children ran off. That's when the Blue Fairy arrived and told me I would pay for denying her a meal."

"What did she do?"

"She waved her hand and I was… I was back in the hole which opened up when Bae opened the portal. I was holding onto his hand and the handle of the dagger. He begged me to let go of the dagger, but I couldn't. I was too afraid. I tried to pull us out, but his hand slipped out of mine and he fell into the portal. I scrambled out of the hole and tried to dig him out. As I dug, she kept laughing and telling me I would never see him again. She told me I had failed him and didn't deserve to be a father. I became so angry that I slammed my hand into her chest and tore her heart out. I…I killed her."

Hushing him, Belle rocked him as he breathed hard and fast through his nose and she kissed the top of his head. Suddenly the phone rang in the next room as she looked at him and carefully helped him to his feet. She helped him back into bed when she ran out of the room and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Belle panted.

"Belle, is everything alright?" David's voice asked.

"Yes, I was in the other room," Belle said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this, but the Blue Fairy is dead," he said and she nearly dropped the receiver while looking at the doorway to the bedroom.

 _Merlin's house_

The door opened while Henry walked to the table and saw the two storybooks on the table. He had text Regina and told her where he was as he looked at the covers of the books and sighed. HEROES AND VILLAINS shimmered in the light as he opened the cover and flipped through the blank pages. He thought about his grandfather telling Isaac what to write and wondered why he hadn't brought his dad back.

The Apprentice had wondered if he would use his power as the new Author to bring Neal back, but he had refused and broken the pen.

" _That was a mistake,"_ Henry thought as he sighed and closed the cover with a hard thud.

"Hello," the Apprentice said as Henry turned and looked at him.

"I thought you left," Henry said and the Apprentice walked closer.

"I still have things to do," he said then looked at the storybooks. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No," Henry said with a shake of his head. "It's too much power."

"That's what you said the last time," the Apprentice said, strumming his fingers on the cover of the storybook.

"I was wondering if there might be something in these which could help my grandfather."

"Rumplestiltskin must walk the long road before he finds what he's looking for."

"What does that mean?"

"He is on a journey of self-discovery," the Apprentice said then sighed, looking toward the doorway. "But I am afraid he will not be able to now that the Dark One has started her path of destruction."

"You mean my mom might come after him?"

"Yes, which is why my master wants him to come here," the Apprentice said, tapping his fingers harder against the cover.

"I'll go tell him," Henry said as he ran out of the room and the Apprentice thumped his fingers on the cover of the storybook. He didn't notice the page falling out of the book while he left the room and the page floated under the table then landed lightly under the chair. On the page was an illustration of a baby boy in a dark wood cradle and a golden light shimmered around the illustration.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Rumple is moved yet again and RumBelle has another dance.**_

Chapter Thirteen

"Belle, are you still there?" David's voice asked and she felt her heart slamming in her chest.

"Yes, I'm still here," Belle said. "How did she die?"

"Regina said someone crushed her heart," he said and she almost dropped the receiver again.

"Do you have any idea who might have done it?"

"We think it might have been Emma."

"Why would she want to kill her?"

"We don't know," David said when her conversation with the Blue Fairy moved through her mind and she made a deep sigh.

"I think I know," she said and told him about meeting the Blue Fairy at Granny's.

"How would Emma know about it?"

"I don't know," she said when she heard a soft clicking sound and saw Rumplestiltskin coming toward her. "I have to go. Rumple's awake."

"I didn't know he was asleep."

"I put him down for a nap after our session with Archie."

"I need to talk to him."

"He's not in any shape to talk right now."

"What happened?"

"He had a nightmare and I just calmed him down."

"But I need…."

"No," she said and he sighed.

"I talk to him when I get home," David said then ended the call and Belle placed the receiver down on the cradle.

"Who was on the phone?" Rumplestiltskin asked as she walked to him and saw how red and puffy his eyes looked.

"It was David," she said and led him to the couch. She sat him down as he placed the black wood cane on the floor and she sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"What did he want?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" she asked, taking his hands in hers.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Someone has killed the Blue Fairy," she said. She saw how pale he looked when she got up then sat next to him and he leaned against her. She held him when he placed his head against her shoulder and balled his hand into a fist.

"How did… How did she die?"

"Someone crushed her heart," she said and he swore his heart stopped for a few seconds.

"I heard you telling him I wasn't in any shape to talk. Does he think I had something to do with it?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he just wants to tell you what happened and get your thoughts on why someone would want to kill her."

"I killed her in my nightmare," he said and she moved him back and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"That was just a dream," she said and could see that he was starting to shut down. She didn't want him to seal himself behind his walls when she thought of something and gently squeezed his shoulders. "Tell me something. You told me while you were in a coma you lived four years in the world you wrote with Isaac. Do you remember things we did in the book and in that dream world?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"I only remember certain things."

"What don't you remember?"

"I don't remember being pregnant."

"Do you remember how we met or when we got married?"

"Yes, you and Neal came to my father's kingdom when he asked for your help. Even though you didn't want a reward for helping, he insisted on giving you my hand in marriage."

"I still remember the gown you wore and how nervous I was."

"Neal had to keep nudging you to get you to say your vows," she said with a small smile.

"I wasn't sure how to describe our wedding night so I left it to Isaac."

"I remember how gentle and kind you were," she said and he saw the sadness on her face.

"May I ask you something? Did you…? Did you and Will Scarlet have sex?"

"Yes, but it was only one time," she said and he arched his eyebrows up. "I was hanging crystals in the window…."

"Wait, I know which night that was," he said and she frowned. "I had come to see you and saw you hanging them. I was about to cross the street when he came and you kissed him."

"You saw us?"

"Yes," he said then looked down. "I think that's when most of the red light in my heart went out."

"Rumple, I never meant to hurt you," she said and he looked at her. "After we kissed, he wanted to go to the backroom. I know I should have said no, but…."

"What happened?"

"We went in the backroom and sat on the couch. We started kissing when I noticed the look in his eyes. I don't know why I allowed it, but I assure you we did use protection."

"So you were planning on having sex with him."

"No," she said as a small blush moved across her cheeks. "My father gave me protection for our wedding night."

"Guess he didn't want to be a grandfather of the child of the Dark One," he said with a cold look on his face.

"Well, not right away," she said with a smile.

"And that was the only time?"

"Yes," she said with a nod and he leaned the back of his head against the cushion. She let the information sink in when he sighed and looked at her. "Do you believe me?"

"Oddly, yes, I do."

"How long were we married before I became pregnant?"

"It was two years. In that time, Bae had thought of you as his mother and loved you just as much as I did."

"How did I tell you I was pregnant?"

"It was rather sweet," he said when the door opened and Henry came in. He closed the door as they looked at him and he walked to the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something," Henry said, sitting next to Rumplestiltskin. "I went to Merlin's house…"

"Why did you go there?" Belle asked.

"I went there to find something that might help Grandpa feel better," he said and Rumplestiltskin smiled. Suddenly Henry noticed how upset he looked and Rumplestiltskin patted Henry's shoulder.

"Only time can do that, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with a grin. "But I do appreciate the gesture."

"While I was there, the Apprentice…"

"I thought he had left," Belle said.

"I thought the same thing. He said he still had things to do. We talked and he told me you are on a journey of self-discovery," he said, looking at his grandfather.

"He said I had a long road before I can be the man I am supposed to be," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh.

"He also said it might not happen now that Emma's the Dark One and you should come to Merlin's house."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"I don't know," Henry said.

"Do you think we should go?" Belle asked, looking at her husband.

Rumplestiltskin thought for a few minutes while looking at the ceiling then looked at them and strummed his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"Let's go," Rumplestiltskin said as he carefully got up and held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane. He headed for the crib then picked up Neal when he looked at Belle and she saw the look in his eyes.

"No, I am going with you," she said, standing up and he gave her a blank look. They watched as she walked to the counter and picked up her purse and the diaper bag then headed for the door. Opening the door, she looked at them and Henry looked at his grandfather. "Are you coming or not?"

Henry went and got the stroller as Rumplestiltskin placed the baby in the stroller and they headed for the door. Belle stood back to let them go by her then she closed the door and they headed for the stairs.

"Wait," Rumplestiltskin said. "How are we going to get there? I don't think we'll all fit on your bike."

"We could take your car," Belle said.

"Who's going to drive?" he asked, looking at his leg.

"I can drive," Henry said and they looked at him. "I drove around town when I was looking for you when everyone vanished."

"Do you know how to use a stick shift?"

"No," he said and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"I will allow you to use my car, but only if you promise to do everything I tell you."

"Deal," Henry said and they went downstairs as Belle held onto her husband's hand and wrapped their fingers together.

 _Storybrooke Police Department_

"Have you found anything?" Regina asked while walking in the office and David looked at her.

"The autopsy showed her heart had been removed, but there were also signs of physical trauma."

"Which means Emma beat her up before killing her," Regina said with a frown. "What about the feathers?"

"The feathers are from…a swan."

"That makes sense," Regina said, sitting on the chair. "Did you talk to Gold?"

"I wanted to, but Belle said he wasn't in any shape to talk after having a nightmare."

"Great," she sighed when her smart phone rang and she removed the smart phone from her purse. She looked at the screen as she read the text then placed the smart phone back into her purse. "That was from Henry. He had gone to see Gold and they're going to Merlin's place."

"Did they take Neal?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Why would they go there?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," she said as she stood up then vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _Merlin's house_

The Cadillac pulled up to the gate while Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Henry got out of the car and Rumplestiltskin held onto the gold handle of the black wood cane. They had asked Granny to look after Neal and Rumplestiltskin had been impressed with Henry's driving.

"Well, everything looks safe so far," Belle said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Rumplestiltskin said. She took her husband's hand as they headed for the front door when a puff of black smoke appeared and Regina frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"Where's Neal?" Regina asked.

"We left him with Granny."

"I see."

"Belle asked you a question." Rumplestiltskin said. "Why are you here?"

"I want to know what the Apprentice wants with you," Regina said.

"How did you know we were coming here?" Belle asked.

"I told her," Henry said and Belle glared at him.

"Look, don't take it out on Henry. I just…." Regina said.

"Don't you get tired of using people? Or have you forgotten you tore my heart out and made me spy on my husband?"

"Do we have to talk about that now?"

"Wait. When did she tear your heart out?" Henry asked.

"It was shortly after Rumple came back," Belle said. "She came in the pawnshop and wanted me to help her find out what he was up to. The next thing I know, my heart goes missing and she uses me to spy on him. If Rumple hadn't made Will Scarlet get it back, she'd still have it."

"Mom," Henry said and Regina sighed.

"Did she ever tell you she placed me in a tower then a mental asylum after she cast the curse which brought us here then told Rumple I was dead?"

"I remember you saying something about the asylum."

"I had returned to my father's castle, but that was after I traveled for a while. When I returned, she came and kidnapped me."

"I…," Regina said then stopped as Belle glared at her.

"You told him my father had his priests cleanse me, but I rather jump out the window to my death instead! If you wanted him to keep believing that, you should have left me behind! But, no, you brought me here and kept me drugged in a mental asylum! Was I nothing more than a bargaining chip to be used if he didn't do as you say?! Were you ever going to tell him I was alive after the curse was broken? Or was I just supposed rot there?" Belle asked, glaring at her.

"Have you found anything more about the Blue Fairy?" Rumplestiltskin asked, changing the subject.

"What happened to the Blue Fairy?" Henry asked.

"She's been killed."

"And you think my grandpa has something to do with it?" Henry asked, glaring at Regina.

"No, we know who killed her," Regina said.

"Who killed her?"

"It was Emma."

"But why would she want to kill the Blue Fairy?"

"Besides the fact she stood in the way of Rumple going to where your father was….," Belle said and Henry looked at his grandfather.

"She knew about what happened to my dad?"

"She was the one who gave him the means to open the portal that brought him here," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Didn't he tell her why he wanted to leave?"

"Yes."

"And she intentionally kept the two of you apart after the portal closed?"

"She did," Rumplestiltskin sighed. "It was the reason I was willing to help Regina with the curse."

"But why would she want to send my mom here?"

"She said it was to protect her from Regina."

"Or you needed her here to make sure things occurred like they were supposed to," Regina said and Rumplestiltskin glared at her.

"It is true the Sight gave me bits and pieces of the future, but I was as much in the dark as any of you. I had to demand Mary Margaret tell me her baby's name then insisted she'd be called that. Her name was my trigger so I would get my memories back."

"So you really didn't have any memories of your old life until she showed up."

"I knew most of them. When she told me her name, the rest returned."

"Did you know where she was?"

"I did, but I was powerless to bring her here," he said then looked at Henry. "I also knew my father was after you. That's why I picked you to be Regina's son."

"How did he find out Henry existed?" Belle asked.

"The Blue Fairy told him."

"Which means she had her memories," Henry said.

"It is possible," Rumplestiltskin said.

"And my mom found out her being involved with Pan."

"Yes, she overheard the fight I was having with her," Belle said and told Henry about her meeting with the Blue Fairy. "What I don't understand is how."

"She used black swans to spy on us," Regina said.

"Where did she get black swans?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"David found out several of them went missing from the zoo."

"I see," he said then placed his hands on the gold handle of the black wood cane. "Now that you have filled us in, I think you better go."

"Not until I know this isn't a trap," Regina said and walked to the front door. Looking at Belle and Henry, Rumplestiltskin headed for the front door as the front door opened and the Apprentice looked at them.

"Greetings," the Apprentice said with a nod.

"Knock off the pleasantries," Regina said. "What do you want with Gold?"

"If you will come in…," he said then stood back and they went inside. Rumplestiltskin looked at the double doors leading to the room where he had set the hat up as a trap for Emma and could hear the conversation he had with her. He remembered the look in her eyes when he told her they had no choice, but he wondered if there had been another choice.

" _If only I had the courage to tell her what was really going on,"_ he thought with a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Well?" Regina asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You have nothing to fear. Rumplestiltskin is here to continue his journey of self-discovery," the Apprentice said.

"He was doing fine where he was," Belle said.

"He is not safe now that the Dark One has begun her path of destruction."

"Then you know she had killed the Blue Fairy?" Regina asked.

"Yes," he said, opening the door. "Thank you for bringing him."

"Do you really think we're just going to leave him?" Belle demanded.

"Yeah, Emma knows about this house. There's no way I'm going," Henry said, walking to his grandfather.

"I assure you my master…."

"It was your master who started this whole mess," Regina growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not going either," Belle said.

"Do you not wish to help them deal with the Dark One?" the Apprentice asked and Rumplestiltskin gave her a look like he was wondering the same thing.

"No," she said and walked to Rumplestiltskin, taking his hand. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest as he wrapped their fingers together, squeezing them.

"Are you sure? We could use your research skills," Regina said and Belle glared at her. Sighing, Regina vanished in a puff of black smoke and the Apprentice closed the door.

 _Granny's diner_

The door opened as Mary Margaret pushed the stroller outside and waved goodbye to Ruby. Regina had texted her to say Neal was at Granny's and David told her to bring their son to the station. She moved down the sidewalk when the air turned ice cold and she stopped. Emma stood in front of her as Mary Margaret shivered and Emma smiled. Emma wore a black leather jacket, a black blouse, a black leather belt, tight black jeans and black leather boots ended at her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and the clear scales shimmered in the sunlight.

"Hello, _Mother_ ," Emma said with a cold tone to her voice.

"Hello, Emma," Mary Margaret said, wondering if anyone was watching.

"How is my darling brother?" Emma asked, looking down at Neal. Neal looked at her when his lower lip quivered and he started sobbing. "Oh, I think he's afraid of me."

"Leave him alone!"

"Do you really think I would harm him?" she asked in mock surprise and placed a hand against her chest. "You know, maybe it would be best if I took him before you do something to him."

"I said leave him alone!" Mary Margaret said when people came out of the diner and Granny held her crossbow tightly in her hands.

"Step away from the stroller," Granny said with a growl while pointing the crossbow at her and Emma smiled.

"Is this any way to treat the Savior?"

"Look, Sister, just step away before you get hurt," Leroy said and the other dwarfs nodded.

"I would like to see you try," she said then vanished in a puff of black smoke and Granny walked to Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret had picked up Neal as she held the sobbing baby against her and a cold shiver moved through her.

 _Merlin's house_

The doors opened while Rumplestiltskin came in the ballroom and stood at the center of the room. He could still see himself dancing with Belle and how lovely she looked. The song played in his head while he closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't hear Belle come in as she looked at him and placed her hands in front of her.

"Rumple," she said as he opened his eyes, turned and looked at her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I… I wanted…," he said as he got flustered and she walked closer to stand in front of him. She remembered how handsome he looked in the dark blue silk waistcoat with gold buttons and a high collar and the waistcoat was trimmed in white lace down the front as well as the collar and the lace outlined the gray cuffs and gray silk covered the pockets. Under the waistcoat was a white silk shirt with a high collar and was open enough to show some of his chest and collarbones and a silver silk vest etched in gold scrolling. He was also wearing a gold string tie and a pair of dark blue silk breeches as well as a pair of black leather boots

"Dance with me," she said and he frowned.

"I can't," he said. She moved closer as she slid her arms around his waist and placed her hands against his lower back. He saw the light dancing in her eyes when he slid his arm around her and moved her against him.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry I tainted the memory of this room," she said and looked down. He lifted her chin as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes and he arched his eyebrows up.

"You haven't."

"But I have ruined our marriage."

"Will you please stop saying that? I had a hand in it."

"But you had a reason behind what you did. I did what I did out of loneliness and anger and hurt not only you, but Will."

"What you're missing is he had the right to say no. But, like you, he had been hurt by someone who wanted power more then they wanted love."

"Do you still need power?"

"I'm not sure anymore, but you have to remember. I am not a brave man. I never was and I never will be."

"I don't care."

"And I love you for that. But I still believe I need power so I can be brave."

"You don't," she said and he frowned. "You really don't. Think of all the things you've done before you were cursed. You were the son of a vile, cruel monster, but you never let that define who you are. You tried to be more than that."

"That is why I went to war. I wanted to prove that I am not a coward. But I was. I didn't want to die."

"No one does."

"There were two reasons why I broke my leg. One of them…"

"You told me that story. You were supposed to die and Neal would never have known his father."

"It may have been better if I had. At least Killian…"

"No, Killian would have been a lousy father! Think about all the things he's done! I feel sick thinking about it," she said and placed her cheek against his shoulder. "So, instead of going off and getting killed, you crippled yourself. A true coward would have run off and never went home. You walked who knows how many miles to get home on a broken leg and ankle and end up having your wife leave you to raise Neal all on your own. A coward would have left him with someone else."

"Like my father left me with those spinner spinsters."

"Yes," she said, gently rubbing his back.

"I did confront Killian about getting my wife back," he said and told her about his encounter with Killian. She felt the anger boiling inside her when she moved back and he saw the hate in her eyes.

"That bloody bastard," she said with a small growl to her voice.

"After I became the Dark One, I went to confront him again and found that she was still with him. We dueled and it was I who took his left hand."

"So that's how he lost it."

"There is something else," he said and she saw the sad look in his eyes. "Milah told me she never loved me."

"That bitch," she spat out and he sighed.

"I killed her," he said and her eyes widened. "I was so angry. I wanted her dead and… I crushed her heart."

"I see," she said. She watched him let go of her then head for the door when she called his name and he turned, looking at her. "I'm not disappointed in or angry with you."

"You should be," he said. Walking to him, she took his hand and led him back to the center of the room. Sliding her arms around him, she looked deeply into his eyes and he sighed.

"What was the second reason?" she asked.

"I was afraid. I had seen so many of the others come back dead or wounded and I… I just didn't want to die. So I crippled myself."

"You made a mistake."

"Yes, and I paid for it."

"But what you have to remember is you ended up raising a child on your own."

"You're right. I did," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile.

"What about getting the dagger? You were the one who went to get it."

"I didn't want to lose my son."

"I know that, but couldn't someone else do it?"

"No one wanted to."

"And they called you a coward?" she asked then rolled her eyes. "They were the cowards."

"I still remember how the darkness tasted. It was so easy to give in."

"Did you give in all at once or was it over time?"

"It was over time."

"Which means you fought back," she said and he pressed his lips together. "A coward would have just let the darkness take complete control of them. And you had a purpose behind why you wanted the power."

"I wanted to end the war," he said then sighed. "We've been over this. I know why I did what I did. What no one understands is I'm useless without it."

"What you don't understand is you're not," she said, poking him in the chest. "You didn't have power or magic for twenty-eight years. You used your wits, intelligence and determination to help Regina build and run an entire town. A coward wouldn't. They would have just gone along with whatever Regina said."

"You mean like Mary Margaret and the rest of them?"

"Yes!"

"I remember asking her for comfort and a good life after she cast the curse."

"But not power," she said, poking him in the chest again and his eyes widened.

"You're right. I didn't ask for that," he said when Henry appeared in the doorway and made a small cough to make them look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my mom's here," he said. They followed him out of the room then went down the hallway and saw Mary Margaret, Neal, Roland and Regina standing near the front door.

Rumplestiltskin saw the fear in Mary Margaret's eyes as Roland ran to him and took his left hand.

"What happened?" Belle asked, walking to Regina.

"Emma nearly took Neal," Mary Margaret said. Rumplestiltskin saw how scared she was as he limped closer and led her to the small couch near the stairs. Sitting down, she looked at Neal while Rumplestiltskin sat next to her and placed the black wood cane on the floor.

"What did she want with Neal?" Henry asked.

"She wanted to take him so David and I wouldn't do anything to him. If Granny and the others hadn't stopped her…"

Rumplestiltskin took Neal out of her arms then handed her the silk handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket and she nodded.

"She brought Neal to my office and we decided it would be better if Neal was here with you," Regina said.

"Why is Roland here?" Belle asked.

"Robin wants him here," she said and Roland walked to the small couch, standing next to Rumplestiltskin.

"I'm scared," Roland said. Rumplestiltskin handed the baby to Mary Margaret and Roland went to sit on Rumplestiltskin's lap.

"Don't worry, Dearie. I won't let her hurt you," Rumplestiltskin said. He looked at Neal as the baby sniffed and fat tears rolled down Neal's cheeks. "I won't let her hurt you either."

"I think we better get going," Regina said. Belle took Neal from Mary Margaret as Mary Margaret kissed the top of her son's head then walked to Regina and looked at Rumplestiltskin. Nodding, he watched them vanish in a puff of black smoke and Roland leaned back against him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Warning! The subject of rape is discussed in this chapter!**_

Chapter Fourteen

The door opened while Mary Margaret and David walked in the room then stopped. The entire apartment was wrecked as broken pieces of dishware spread scattered on the floor and broken glass from the window sparkled in the setting sunlight.

"Don't touch anything," David said as he removed his smartphone and pushed the buttons to call the police station. Mary Margaret walked in the bedroom when she saw their clothes, shoes and boots were in tatters and the bedroom was trashed. Even Rumplestiltskin's clothes and things were destroyed and she felt a cold chill move through her. Turning around, Mary Margaret saw one of Neal's teddy bears pinned to the bathroom door by a large butcher's knife and the head was sitting on the floor.

"David!" Mary Margaret shouted and he ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she pointed to the bathroom door. Seeing the headless teddy bear pinned to the door sent an ice cold chill through him as he held Mary Margaret against him and breathed hard and fast through his nose.

 _Merlin's house_

The door to the bedroom opened while Rumplestiltskin and Belle came in and he closed the door. A large marble fireplace was at the back of the room and two windows sat on either side. The window glass was stained in a rainbow of colors and a chipped teacup and a rose were at the center. The walls were a soft tan color with dark wood beams in the corners and along the edges of the ceiling and floor. The floor was a dark wood with a gold and red carpet at the center of the room with a dark wood circular table on top. The furniture was a medium brown wood and the couches and high back chairs were white leather with dark wood framing. Paintings of forest animals in golden brown wood frames were on the walls as well as some elegant tapestries and large leaf plant were in marble pots in the corners. Twin beds with cream color bedding were to the right of the room and a night table was between them. Two doors lead to the bathroom and the closet and crystal chandeliers hung from gold chains.

"Why are there two beds?" Belle asked, watching her husband head for one of the twin beds.

"I guess the Apprentice didn't know we're married," Rumplestiltskin said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Or, like the others, he thought we're divorced."

"At least he didn't put us in separate rooms," she said and walked to one of the doors. She opened the door as she turned the light on and saw the room was a bathroom. She was impressed with the large marble bathtub when she turned the light and closed the door. She noticed he was shutting down as she walked to the bed and sat next to him.

"Don't shut down," Belle said and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I can't help it. I feel trapped and I don't like being shuffled from one place to another."

"It's not forever. Regina and the others will find a way to stop her."

"Even if they do, what about the next villain who shows up? Or the next? Or the one after that?"

Belle wrapped her arms around him when he buried his face in her hair and started crying. She made soft hushing noises while rubbing the back of his head until he calmed down and sniffed. She wiped the tears from his eyes when he sadly smiled and used the silk handkerchief to blow his nose.

"Let's go see how the boys are doing," Belle said. Carefully standing up, he took hold of the gold handle of the black wood cane and they headed for the door, leaving the room.

 _Mary Margaret and David's apartment_

"David!" Regina shouted as she and Robin appeared in the doorway and her eyes widened. Mary Margaret was sitting on what was left of the couch while David talked to his deputies and Mary Margaret glared at her. Robin walked by Regina as he walked to David and David gave him an angry look.

"This way," David said as Regina followed them into the bedroom and a cold shiver moved through her when she saw the teddy bear pinned to the bathroom door.

"Oh, Emma," Regina whispered.

"I hate to say this, but I think we need to destroy her," David said.

"I thought you wanted to save her."

"Not after she did this! I hate to think what would have happened if Neal had been here."

"I don't think Belle or Gold would have let her harm him."

"Do you really think they could have stopped her?" he asked with anger in his eyes then left the room. They followed him when Regina walked to Mary Margaret and knelt down on her haunches.

"Get away from me," Mary Margaret said with a cold tone to her voice and Regina stood up, walking to Robin.

"David says we need to destroy Emma," Robin said.

"Yes," Mary Margaret said then stood up and walked to David.

"The thing is we don't know how."

"Yeah, we never thought we'd need a defense plan to deal with Gold if he ever became completely dark," David said.

"No, you were just making plans to destroy me," Regina said, glaring at them.

"Then I guess we better get started," Mary Margaret said and a cold pang of anger and guilt entered her heart.

 _Merlin's house_

The sound of movement woke Belle as she opened her eyes, but kept still.

" _Good night."_

" _Good night."_

" _Do you want me to leave the light on?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?"_

" _Yes."_

She had gotten up and sat on the edge of the bed until he fell asleep and a look of contentment was on his face when she kissed the top of his head before going to her bed.

"Damn," he growled. She rolled onto her right side when she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed and was wearing cream color silk pajamas with a gold trim.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Yes," he said. "I just… I want to check on the boys."

He noticed the small smile on her face as he frowned and scrunched up his nose.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just enjoying seeing you acting all paternal," she said, getting up and walked to the bed. She placed the brace on his right leg then placed the light brown slipper on his left foot, stood up and handed him the black wood cane. Carefully standing up, he took her hand and they headed for the door. He opened the door as they softly went across the hallway to the door to the nursery and he peeked into the room. He could barely see when he hushed her and they quietly went in the room.

Belle was surprised when she saw the nursery.

The walls were a soft blue with forest animals painted in cartoon characters and dark wood outlined the ceiling as well as the floor and the walls. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling on gold chains and two large windows had stain glass with a tree and a heart at the center. A white wood crib, rocking chair, dresser and changing table were at the back and right of the room and the child's bed was inside a treehouse in a hard plastic tree was to the left. The rest of the children's furniture was a light brown wood and large bookcases stood on either side of the door. The floor was a light brown hard wood and a small multi-colored carpet was at the center of the room with a child's round table and chairs on top. A large wooden toy box was next to the hard plastic tree and puzzles, games, children's books and some plush animals were on the shelves of the bookcases.

Three small steps led up to the bed as Belle used one of the steps to look at Roland and he was dressed in white Minions pajamas. He was lying on his stomach as he held onto the plush toy crocodile and the overhead night light shone down on him. Rumplestiltskin has brought the plush toy crocodile with him and Roland was happy when he told him he could sleep with it. Belle climbed down as she looked at her husband and he arched his eyebrows up.

"He's asleep," Belle whispered and they headed for the crib. Neal was lying on his stomach with his hands balled into little fists and he made a soft whimper. Rumplestiltskin carefully picked the baby up as he headed for the rocking chair and sat down, placing the black wood cane on the floor. Belle watched while he moved the rocking chair back and forth as he hushed Neal and held him against his chest. Belle walked closer as she looked at them then knelt down on her haunches. "Is he alright?"

"He is now," he said while Neal grabbed onto his pajamas top and Rumplestiltskin started to softly sing. Belle had never heard him sing before and the lullaby was about feeling safe because Papa was here. She could just see the content look on the baby's face as Rumplestiltskin stopped singing and moved the rocking chair back and forth.

"You're an amazing papa," she said and he gave her a slightly confused look. "Did you sing Neal or our son to sleep when they were this small?"

"Yes."

"Where did that song come from?"

"I made it up," he said with a small smile.

"Do you want me to put him back in the crib?"

"No, we're fine," he said then started humming the song again and she stood up, leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with the duvet from the bed when she tucked the duvet around Rumplestiltskin and the baby, kissed her husband's cheek then left the room. He looked at the light from the hallway while moving the rocking chair back and forth when he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _Gold's Victorian_

Killian had known pain, but the agony moving through his body made him want to scream. Emma had returned in a vicious mood and had taken her angry out on him. He tried to fight back, but she used magic to paralyze him and had laughed when he started crying.

"Emma," he sighed then carefully got off the bed and held onto his right side. He slowly got dressed when he reached into the hidden pocket of the long coat and was surprised to find the silver blade dagger. He had placed the silver blade dagger in the pocket, but was sure Emma had found it. Emma's name shimmered in the light as he sighed and placed the silver blade dagger back in the hidden pocket. He was startled when he heard a soft growl and turned, seeing the black panther sitting on the floor behind him. "Blast."

The black panther stalked toward the dresser when the black panther used its tail to swat the hook off the dresser and picked the hook off the floor. The black panther walked to Killian when the black panther nudged his hand with the hook and he took the hook, placing the hook in the hole and twirled the hook until it locked in place. He looked at the black panther while the black panther gently nudged his leg and looked at the closet.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The black panther went to the closet door then turned to look at him and softly growled. "You want me to open the door?"

Cautiously, he headed for the closet door when he opened the door and looked into the darkness. The black panther was behind him as the black panther gently nudged him and he turned, looking down.

"You want me to go inside?" he asked. The black panther nudged him again as he walked into the darkness while a black mass moved around him and the closet door slowly closed.

 _Regina's house_

Regina sat in her home office as she looked at the monitor screen and a photo of Henry smiled at her. She had been looking at photos of him for the last few hours and wads of used tissues sat on the desk.

She could still see the anger and hate in Mary Margaret and David's eyes while she tried to talk them out of killing Emma, but even she admitted threatening the life of an infant was too much. She had killed or had someone kill men, women and children before, but Emma wasn't her.

Emma was the Savior.

Emma was one of the good guys.

Emma…..

"Stop," Robin said when she looked up and he walked in the room, heading for the desk.

"I can't help it," she said with a sigh. He walked behind her when he started rubbing her shoulders and she arched her head down so he could rub her neck. He turned the chair around so she faced him when he held his hand out and she took his hand, standing up. She wrapped her arms around him as he rubbed her back and she placed her forehead against his shoulder. "Why didn't she let the darkness take me?"

"She didn't want you to miss out on your happy ending," Robin said then moved back to look her in the eyes after lifting her chin up. "Did you really want to lose everything?"

"I already have."

"No, you haven't."

"How can you say that? Henry and Roland are gone. You're having a baby with my sister. My town is under threat. And my best friend is in hiding."

"I thought I was your best friend," he said with a small smile. Rolling her eyes, she moved closer to kiss him and held the sides of his head in her hands. Moving back, she sighed and he brushed some of her hair behind her ears. "Now you listen to me. We both agreed to send Henry and Roland to stay with Gold. The town will be fine. As for Zelena having my baby, would it still matter if it had been Marion who was pregnant?"

"Of course it would."

"Well, the difference is you are going to be the baby's mother not Zelena."

"I never asked, but why didn't you notice the difference?"

"She… She….," he said then stopped and lowered his head.

"Did she make you have sex against your will?"

"I think so. I would tell her I wasn't in the mood and she got rough. The next thing I knew, we were doing it."

"Robin, having sex against your will is rape."

"I know what rape is, but can it happen to a man?"

"Yes," she said, wide eyed. "Damn, if she did it to you, what did she do to Gold or his son?"

"I don't know," he said when a loud noise caused them to look at the closet door and Regina frowned.

Slowly, they moved toward the closet door and a fireball appeared in her hand. Nodding, Robin placed his hand on the door handle while she stood back and he opened the door. Killian staggered out of the darkness when he collapsed to the floor and the fireball vanished. Closing the door, Robin walked to Regina as they looked down at him and Killian rolled his eyes into his head then passed out.

 _Merlin's house_

Sunlight cast rainbows on the hard wood floor while the door opened and Roland walked in the room. Some of his dark hair was sticking up on top of his head and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked to the bed then gently pulled on Belle's hand and she sighed.

"Missus Belle?" he asked, pulling on her hand. Belle opened her eyes when she sat up on her elbows and he sniffed.

"Roland, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why is Mister Gold sleeping in our room? Did you hurt him?" he asked and she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Did I hurt him? No. What makes you think that?"

"Daddy used to come and sleep on the couch with me when… When the Bad Lady hurt him," he said and Belle felt the anger towards Zelena bubbling inside her chest.

"Mister Gold went in to check on you and Neal. Neal was fussy and Mister Gold must have fallen asleep after he rocked him for a while."

"Oh, can we go wake him up? I'm hungry," Roland said. He watched Belle get up when she placed the dressing gown on and they left the room. They walked across the hallway when she walked in the nursery and headed for the rocking chair. Rumplestiltskin was sleeping, but Neal was making small whimpering sounds and she gently picked Neal up.

"Wha'?" Rumplestiltskin said with a sleepy tone as he woke up and Belle smiled. "Is he alright?"

"Yes," Belle said. She walked to the changing table while he picked the black wood cane off the floor, slowly stood up and Roland took his hand. They headed for the changing table as Belle changed Neal's diaper and Neal gently kicked his tiny feet up and down. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can we have pancakes?" Roland asked with a grin.

"Of course we can," she said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "Though Mister Gold can't have any."

"Don't you like pancakes?" Roland asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, I do," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Then why can't you have some?"

"Do you remember why I have to eat baby food?"

"Regina said that's because your tummy's sick."

"That's why Missus Belle doesn't want me to have any."

"I could make you some oatmeal," Belle said, picking up Neal then saw the look on her husband's face. He looked like a sad puppy and Roland gave her the same look.

"Did someone say pancakes?" Henry asked while walking in the room. He was wearing an undershirt and blue pajamas bottoms and some of his hair was sticking up on top of his head.

"We're having pancakes for breakfast," Roland said as he ran to Henry and Henry smiled.

"Cool!" he said with a grin.

"But Mister Gold can't have any because his tummy's still stick," he said, folding his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I think my tummy can handle it," Rumplestiltskin said with a wink and Roland giggled. Belle wanted to talk to Rumplestiltskin as she walked to Henry and handed Neal to him.

"Why don't you take them downstairs? Your grandpa and I will be down in a minute," she said and Henry noticed the look in her eyes. Nodding, he led Roland out of the room as he closed the door and Rumplestiltskin gave her a puzzled look.

"Why did you send them out of the room?" he asked as he came closer and she sighed, leaning against the door. "If you're worried about me having pancakes for breakfast…"

"No, that's not what's wrong," she said when she walked to him and placed her hand on top of his. "When Roland came to wake me up, he asked why you were in here and if I had hurt you."

"Why would he think that?"

"He said Robin would come and sleep on the couch with him after the Bad Lady hurt Robin," she said. She watched as his skin suddenly turned pale and his eyes widened. He started breathing hard and fast through his nose and the black wood cane fell with a low clatter to the floor. "Rumple, what's wrong?"

Painful memories moved through his mind as he tightly closed his eyes and tried to push the memories to the furthest recesses of his mind. The memories became stronger as he balled his hands into fists and tears started rolling down his cheeks. He didn't feel Belle wrapped her arms around him while she placed his cheek against her shoulder and they slowly sank to the floor. Rocking him, she felt his tears moving down her neck when she realized her suspicions about what happened to her husband and maybe Neal were true and she made soft hushing sound as she gently stroking his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Warning! The subject of rape is discussed in this chapter! I had Isaac include the illustration of Rumple and Belle's baby during his time with Rumple in the pawnshop. That is when Rumple wrote what he wrote on the back of the illustration.**_

Chapter Fifteen

The smell of food caused him to open his eyes when Rumplestiltskin rolled over onto his left side and slid his hand under the pillow. Belle walked to the bed when she placed the wooden tray on the floor and knelt down on her haunches. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes while she brushed the hair away and he half closed his eyes.

"What did you tell the boys?" he finally asked.

"I told them you were still tired and wanted to get some more sleep," Belle said.

"Where are they?"

"They're in the nursery, watching cartoons."

"There wasn't a television in there."

"Henry brought his laptop. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," he said, slowly sitting up. She placed the wooden tray on his lap then sat on the edge of the bed and he looked at the tea in the chipped china teacup. There was also a glass of orange juice, some sausage pieces and a stack of small pancakes on a plate, a napkin, a fork, a spoon and a bowl of oatmeal. He picked up the fork when he pierced one of the sausage pieces and placed the sausage piece in his mouth. She watched him chewing and swallowing when he sipped on the tea and placed the chipped china teacup down. Giving her a small grin, he started eating and she lightly rubbed his left leg.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head and sipped on the orange juice. "Not right now."

"Alright," she said then looked at the door to the bathroom. "Will you do a trust exercise with me?"

"What sort of exercise?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up. Belle moved closer when she cautiously reached over and stroked his cheek. She felt the coarseness of his whiskers as he blinked his eyes a few times then smiled. "Can I finish eating first?"

Softly laughing, she nodded her head and he poked one of the pieces of sausage with the fork. He wiggled the fork in her face when she opened her mouth and he placed the piece of sausage in her mouth.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital – ICU Room Three_

Doctor Whale looked at the chart then at Killian when Victor sighed and placed the chart down on the small table near the bed. The oxygen prongs were sticking up Killian's nose and the wires to the leads connected to his chest rested on his right shoulder. He wore a blue hospital gown and the blankets were tucked around his legs and waist. The needles connected to the tubes for the intravenous drip was taped to the back of his right hand and the pulse monitor clip was connected to his right index finger. The blood pressure cup was wrapped around his right bicep and his left arm was tucked under the blanket.

"How is he?" Regina asked when Victor turned to see her standing in the doorway and walked to her.

"He's stable," Victor said, looking back at Killian.

"Had he regained consciousness?"

"He did for a few seconds."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said "Emma"," Victor said as the nurse walked by him and headed for the bed.

"You mean Emma did this?"

"It appears so."

"Did… Did she rape him?"

"There are some indications of violent sexual assault," he said and she looked at Killian.

"Inform me when he wakes up," Regina said then turned on her heels and stormed down the hallway.

 _Merlin's house_

"What are you doing?" Roland asked when he walked in the bathroom. Belle had set out the things she needed to shave Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin was sitting on the toilet lid.

"I'm going to help Mister Gold shave," Belle said with a smile.

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can," Rumplestiltskin said. Belle handed Roland the can of shaving cream then used a damp washcloth to dampen her husband's face and gentle wiped some drops of water off his nose. Roland handed her the can of shaving cream when she pushed the button on the top and the white foam hissed into the palm of her hand. Rumplestiltskin dabbed his finger into the shaving cream then tapped the tip of his finger on the tip of Roland's nose and Roland giggled. Rolling her eyes, Belle dabbed a little shaving cream on her husband's nose and they giggled as he went cross eyed. She cleaned off Roland and Rumplestiltskin's noses when she spread the shaving cream along her husband's cheeks, jawline and neck and placed some shaving cream under his nose and lower lip.

"Are you ready?" she asked while wiping her hands off with a small towel and Rumplestiltskin nodded. Picking up the razor, she moved closer when he closed his eyes and his hands slightly shook. She patted his hand as he opened his eyes and her shining blue eyes made him feel safe. She started shaving his right cheek as he sat still and Roland handed her the small wash cloth so she could clean the razor.

"Be careful around the sides," Roland said. "Mama shaved Papa once and his sides were really crooked."

"I will," she said with a smile and Rumplestiltskin softly giggled. She saved his left cheek when he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and she kissed the tip of his nose. Roland covered his mouth with his hands as he giggled and Rumplestiltskin shrugged. Belle shaved along his jawline and under his lower lip when he pressed his lips together and she shaved his upper lip. She noticed the small scar just above the right side of his upper lip and moved her finger along the scar. They locked eyes when they realized she had to shave his neck and he made a small sigh. Nodding, he looked at the ceiling when she started shaving his neck and was careful around his Adam's apple. She lowered his head as he looked at her and she used the damp wash cloth to wipe off his neck.

"Thank you, Belle," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Do you want to help me dress him?" Belle asked while looking at Roland and Roland shook his head. They watched him leave when Rumplestiltskin softly laughed and she started cleaning up. He took hold of the gold handle of the black wood cane then stood up and she turned, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. They looked almost amber as she thought back to when he had lizard like eyes and he placed both hands on the gold handle of the black wood cane.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin said in a small voice. She noticed he still looked shy and flustered when he wanted to talk to her and she hoped he wasn't slipping back behind his walls.

"Yes?"

"I meant it when I said thank you. When I was in my coma, there were times I felt lost and alone then I would hear your voice. It didn't matter what you said. Just hearing your voice made me feel safe and gave me the strength to hold on. Even with everything I've done to you. I was ready to die, but, because of you, I'm still alive."

"Rumple," she sighed and he placed his index finger against her lips.

"There's more. I could feel you holding my hand or run your fingers through my hair. You have no idea how much I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I guess you knew how upset I was because I could hear you hush me and telling me everything was alright. So, again, thank you…for everything."

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks when he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. She rubbed his back while he nuzzled her hair and placed his chin on her shoulder. They stood still for a while when he moved back and kissed her lips.

"You're welcome," she said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"And you have lessened one of the worse memories I have of my captivity."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about shaving me."

"When Mary wanted to shave you, you didn't like the idea. It made me wonder if Zelena had shaved you. Did she?"

"Yes, but, if I am to be honest, I wanted her to kill me."

"Why?"

"All the voices in my head….will be quiet when I'm…dead," he said as he held up his index fingers and moved them side to side.

"Don't say things like that," she said and he hugged her again. He stroked her hair for a few seconds then moved back and softly smiled at her.

"I really had no idea why she wanted to shave me. She said it had something to do with appearances, but why was that important if no one was supposed to see me? I should have known it had more to do with my blood because she nicked my throat when she shaved me with my dagger," he said and her eyes widened.

"She shaved you with your dagger?"

"Yes," he said and she gently stroked his neck. "But it doesn't matter now. You made shaving me into something special and…enjoyable."

Smiling, she kissed his lips when he left the room then turned around and gave her a small bow. Shaking her head as she softly laughed, she finished cleaning up then went to help her husband get dressed.

 _Gold's Victorian_

Maleficent stood in front of the full length mirror when she waved her hands and she changed into her black gown and horned hat. She looked at her reflection when someone knocked on the door and she turned, looking at Lily.

"Hi," Lily said as she came into the room and Maleficent smiled.

"Did you want something?" she asked and Lily sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was wondering if we've made a mistake about teaming up with Em."

"Yes, I have been getting a feeling that us staying here is a mistake."

"She's really changed," Lily said while looking at the door and repressed a shiver.

"Yes, I remember what Rumplestiltskin was like when he was the Dark One. He was never this out of control."

"Do you think we should go?"

"Where would we go?"

"Maybe we should go see Regina. She was nice to me when I first came to town."

"That's something I've been wondering about. What changed her? The Evil Queen was never like this when we were in our world."

"So she used to be a bitch?" Lily asked and Maleficent smiled.

"Oh yes," she said then sighed. "Well, not the first time I met her."

"Which means she could give us asylum?"

"I think so," Maleficent said when something moved in the hallway and she waved her hand, summoning her staff. Lily looked at the door when a black shape moved into the room then changed shape and the black panther looked at them.

"Oh crap."

"Stay away from us," Maleficent said, pointing the staff at the black panther. The black panther headed for the closet door when the black panther softly growled and they looked at each other. "I think she wants us to follow her."

"What, you think she's going to take us to Narnia?" Lily asked and Maleficent softly laughed. Getting up, Lily walked to her mother when they headed for the closet door. Lily opened the door as they looked at the darkness and the black panther gently nudged Lily's legs. "Ok, now I know how Killian disappeared."

They walked in the closet while the black mass moved by them and the closet door slowly closed.

 _Merlin's house_

Henry sat at the table while looking through the storybook and was amazed with how many stories his grandfather was involved in. In some stories, Rumplestiltskin acted cruel, but the rest showed him as being helpful. He looked at the stories about what happened before Emma was born and wondered how David and Mary Margaret captured Rumplestiltskin. He had seen the story about Rumplestiltskin and Belle and saw how romantic and special the story was. Flipping through the pages, he frowned at the lack of earlier stories about his grandfather and closed the cover.

"Where are his earlier stories?" Henry asked, sitting back in the chair. He half closed his eyes when his foot hit something and he looked down at the piece of paper. He picked up the piece of paper as he looked at the illustration of the infant boy and the illustration shimmered in a golden light. He flipped the piece of paper over when his eyes widened and he got up, running out of the room.

"Ooops," Roland said after Neal peed and kicked his tiny legs on the changing table.

"You forgot to cover him," Rumplestiltskin said as he looked over Belle's shoulder and she arched an eyebrow while glancing at him.

"I see that," she said with a small laugh as she cleaned Neal off and Roland handed her a new diaper. She tickled the tiny tummy as Neal cooed and wiggled. She finished changing the diaper when she closed the onesie and Rumplestiltskin picked him up. Rumplestiltskin went to the rocking chair when he sat down and moved the rocking chair back and forth. Neal snuggled against him when Neal placed his tiny thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. Belle noticed how sweet they looked together when Henry appeared in the doorway and they looked at him. "Henry, what's wrong?"

""I found something," Henry said as he walked to the rocking chair and handed the piece of paper to his grandfather. Belle walked closer while Rumplestiltskin looked at the illustration and frowned.

"Who is that?" Roland asked, looking at the illustration.

"It's…," Rumplestiltskin said then looked at Belle. "It's our son."

"But how is that possible? He vanished after Henry changed the story," Belle said. Rumplestiltskin turned the piece of paper around as he looked at the handwriting and frowned.

 _ **My son, if I have one final thing to tell you, it is you are not a replacement. A father can never replace a child. Your brother is a piece of my soul as are you and your mother. So, remember, no matter where I am….you will always be with me.**_

The words were in his handwriting, but Rumplestiltskin didn't remember writing them. He thought back to when he was sitting on the floor while Isaac wrote down his words then he remembered asking for the book. When he saw the illustration, Isaac explained illustration just happen and he had asked for the pen.

"I wrote this," Rumplestiltskin said and Belle placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think that's why it survived?" Belle asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe I should see if Mom still has hers," Henry said as he removed the smartphone from his pocket and Rumplestiltskin looked at the illustration. He noticed the golden light shimmering on the illustration and _**Wait**_ was written at the bottom of the page.

 _Regina's office_

Regina looked at the paperwork when she sighed and sat back in the chair. Doctor Whale had called to tell her the deputies David had sent arrived, but there had been no change in regard to Killian. She had also gotten calls from people and was told Emma had been seen. Emma had destroyed some buildings, threatened to harm anyone who got in her way and nearly killed Doctor Little. He was the town veterinarian and he had tried to stop her from killing people at the annual pet show.

"Emma," she sighed when the door opened and Mary Margaret came in. She walked to the desk as she placed her hands behind her back and Regina arched an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"I just came from a school meeting. It's been decided all the children are no longer to attend classes and are going to be removed from town. Doctor Whale has been informed and the children and infants who are able to leave the hospital will be going with them," she said and Regina's eyes went wide.

"What? Where are they going?"

"Robin is relocating the families to the woods."

"Isn't that a little drastic?"

"Regina, the parents are scared. No one has any idea what Emma is going to do next or when."

"She isn't going to hurt their kids."

"She pinned Neal's teddy bear to the bathroom door with a butcher knife and tore its head off!" Mary Margaret said while tears appeared in her eyes and she balled her hands into fists. Sighing, Regina got up and walked to her when she hugged Mary Margaret and Mary Margaret hugged her back. Moving back, Mary Margaret wiped her eyes then sniffed and Regina walked to the desk, leaning on the edge. Suddenly a loud scratching sound came from the closet door as they looked at the door and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Not again," she said, walking to the door and a fireball appeared in her hand. Mary Margaret followed her when Regina held up a finger and opened the door. The fireball vanished as Maleficent and Lily looked at them and Maleficent held the staff in front of them. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Hi," Lily said with a nervous tone to her voice and they walked in the room. Regina closed the door, but didn't see the black mass move by her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess you want an explanation to why we're here," Maleficent said, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk.

"That would be nice," Regina said, walking to the desk and leaned against the edge.

"Emma came to us while we were in the woods and offered us the chance to get some…justice," she said, looking at Mary Margaret and Regina glared at Maleficent. "It did sound like a good idea at the time, but now it appears what Emma is offering is even beyond what I want."

"She's nuts," Lily said.

"That is my daughter you are talking about," Mary Margaret said.

"And that is my daughter you talking to," Maleficent growled, glaring at her.

"Let's get back to Emma," Regina said, holding up her hands.

"She brought us to her home…"

"Actually it's Rumplestiltskin's home."

"After she brought us there, we discussed what we were going to do."

"Which was what?"

"Oh, the usual," Maleficent said with a shrug. "We'd destroy the town and kill everyone."

"I see," Regina said and noticed the look on Mary Margaret's face. "What changed your mind?"

"It was when she started taking her frustrations on the pirate," Maleficent said then sighed. "It became worse when he brought that drunk home."

"Who are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"He said his name was "Will" something," Lily said.

"Was it Will Scarlet?"

"Yeah, that's it," she said and Regina felt anger boiling inside her.

"Why would Will want with Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"From what Emma told us, he wanted her to destroy Rumplestiltskin," Maleficent said.

"That son of a bitch," Regina growled.

"What happened to Will?" Mary Margaret asked.

"He left," Lily said.

"To be honest, I didn't mind when she came back and told us what she had done to the Blue Fairy," Maleficent said. "That little bug had it coming."

"No, she didn't," Mary Margaret said, glaring at her.

"She was really pissed off after she came back and went on about her replacement," Lily said and Mary Margaret sighed.

"She was talking about her little brother."

"Why would she think he was her replacement?" Maleficent asked.

"It's because we had to send her here when she was a baby."

"Was this before or after you sent my daughter here?"

"It was after."

"My gods, you really don't like children, do you?"

"We had a reason!" Mary Margaret shouted, looking at Regina.

"Look, we don't have time for this," Regina said when her smartphone rang and she picked up the smartphone, held up a finger and pushed the button. "Henry, why are you calling? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know if you still have the illustration of you and Robin," Henry said and she frowned.

"I think so. Why?"

"We found another illustration."

"What does it look like?"

"It's a baby in a cradle."

"Do you know whose baby it is?" she asked and Mary Margaret walked closer.

"What baby? Has something happened to Neal?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, Henry found another illustration. It's a baby in…," Regina said then remembered what Belle had told her and sighed. "Henry, is the baby Gold and Belle's?"

"Yeah," Henry said.

"Rumplestiltskin has a baby?" Maleficent asked.

"Shut up," Regina said and Maleficent glared at her. "Henry, does Gold know where the illustration came from?"

"No, we found it on the floor."

"Hold on. I'm coming," she said then ended the call and Mary Margaret gave her a puzzle look.

"When did Gold and Belle have a baby?" she asked.

"It was from the book he wrote with Isaac," Regina said.

"Wait, I remember something," Maleficent said. "I thought it was a weird dream. I was a dragon and I was keeping Emma prisoner in a tower on an island. Henry and Killian arrived to rescue her and I chased after them once they had."

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked.

"They badly injured me and I fell into the sea."

"I don't remember any of that," Lily said.

"That's because you weren't in the book," Regina said.

"Why was I left out?"

"Had you met Gold?"

"No," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Which means the only dragon he knew was me," Maleficent said.

"So he had a baby with Belle in the book?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes," Regina said with a nod.

"But wouldn't the baby have been destroyed once Henry ended the story?"

"That's what should have happened, but it seems the baby survived."

"If that's true…," Mary Margaret said then a cold shiver moved through her. "No, that can't be."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"It would explain why he likes Gold so much," Mary Margaret said. "Neal thinks Gold and Belle are his parents."

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Prove me wrong. Take me to Gold."

"Alright," she sighed then looked at Maleficent and Lily. With a wave of her hand, Maleficent and Lily vanished in a puff of black smoke and she looked at Mary Margaret. "I sent them to Gold's cabin."

"Let's go," Mary Margaret said with a blank look on her face. Nodding, Regina summoned some black smoke as they vanished, but didn't notice the black mass going into the black smoke seconds before the black smoke faded.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I did like the movie, Brave, but I did not like how the show used Merida or other characters in the show. In this story, she is still the same age as she was in the movie, her father is still alive and her brothers are still little boys. Rumple also doesn't like to think about Lacey or what he did while Belle was Lacey.**_

Chapter Sixteen

Belle looked at the illustration while Rumplestiltskin moved the rocking chair back and forth and Neal made a soft sigh. He was sound asleep with his thumb in his mouth and his tiny fist held onto Rumplestiltskin's shirt. Roland was trying to put one of the puzzles together when Henry placed the smartphone in his pocket and looked at his grandfather.

"Mom says she's going to come here to see the illustration," Henry said as a puff of black smoke appeared and Belle noticed the angry look on Mary Margaret's face.

"Is there something wrong?" Belle asked and Mary Margaret walked to the rocking chair, looking down at her son. He seemed content as Rumplestiltskin looked at her and Mary Margaret knelt down on her haunches.

"Regina told me you and Belle had a baby boy in the book you wrote with Isaac. Was the baby really Neal?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

"But Belle told me she didn't remember being pregnant," Regina said.

"The reason she doesn't is because I didn't have time to put it in the book."

"You did include our courtship and wedding," Belle said.

"Yes, I did, but I was running out of time and had to pick and choose what went into the book."

"That makes sense," Henry said.

"May I see the illustration?" Regina asked and Belle handed her the piece of paper. Regina and Mary Margaret had made a side trip to Regina's house to get the illustration of her and Robin and Regina removed the piece of paper from her pocket. She looked at the illustrations when she noticed the illustration of the baby boy was shimmering in a golden light and _**Wait**_ was written on the bottom of the piece of paper. "What does this mean?"

She walked to the rocking chair when she handed Rumplestiltskin the piece of paper and he looked at the illustration.

"I don't know," he said, handing the piece of paper back to her. Regina turned the piece of paper over when she read what was on the back and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "May I see the other illustration?"

"Yeah," Regina said, handing him the piece of paper. He looked at the illustration when he turned the piece of paper over, but there was nothing written on the back. Sighing, he handed her the piece of paper then moved the rocking chair back and forth. "Do you have any idea why this showed up all of a sudden or why they still exist?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head while the Apprentice came in the room and they looked at him.

"Greetings," the Apprentice said with a nod.

"Look at this," Belle said when she took the piece of paper with the illustration of the baby boy from her husband then took the one Regina had and walked to the Apprentice. The Apprentice looked at the illustrations for a few minutes then shook his head and frowned.

"These shouldn't exist," he said.

"Belle thinks the one of our son survived due to what I wrote on the back," Rumplestiltskin said and the Apprentice turned the piece of paper around then read what was on the back. He handed the pieces of paper to Belle when he thought for a few minutes then sighed.

"I believe she's right."

"What does "Wait" mean?" Belle asked.

"Let me ask you this," the Apprentice said, looking at her. "Do you and your husband want a child right now?"

Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin while he gave her a soft look and she saw the answer in his eyes.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"That is what it means. You need to wait until the right time."

"But why does mine still exist?" Regina asked.

"It might still exist due to you having your happy ending."

"No, I don't. My sister…"

"Will be dealt with," he said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "Now, my master has need of you."

"Does this have anything to do with Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, my master needs to be freed from…"

"He's being held prisoner somewhere?" Henry asked.

"He was not clear on the details, but he has been imprisoned," the Apprentice said, looking at Rumplestiltskin. "And he told me you need to free him."

"Are you saying Gold knows where he is?" Regina asked as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and he frowned.

"I have no idea where he is," Rumplestiltskin said when Neal made a soft whimper and Rumplestiltskin hushed him. He moved the rocking chair back and forth while Mary Margaret rubbed Neal's back and Neal went back to sleep. Standing up, Mary Margaret held her arms out while he handed her the baby and she walked to the crib. She placed the baby on his stomach then stroked the top of his tiny head and Rumplestiltskin looked at the Apprentice. "Even if I did know, how am I supposed to get to where he is?"

"I know a way," the Apprentice said. Rumplestiltskin reached down and picked up the black wood cane when he carefully stood up and limped to him.

"Let's go."

"Wait, you're just going go?" Regina asked.

"It's odd that you're the only one who has to go," Mary Margaret said.

"I knew something was up."

"I assure you…," the Apprentice said then stopped when he saw the anger in Regina's eyes.

"If he's going then so am I," Belle said, walking to her husband.

"I'm going, too," Henry said.

"Don't you want to help us free Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. "She may be the Dark One, but your mom's still in there somewhere."

"She's right," Regina said.

"I know, but I still want to go," Henry said.

"I want to go, too," Roland said as he got up and ran to Rumplestiltskin. Carefully, Rumplestiltskin knelt down when he placed a hand on Roland's shoulder and softly smiled.

"I need you to stay here and help take care of Neal. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-hunh," he said with a small nod of his head and Rumplestiltskin slowly stood up, ruffling Roland's hair.

"Let's go," Rumplestiltskin said and they headed for the door. They watched Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Henry and the Apprentice leave the room, but no one noticed the black mass following them and the door closed slowly behind them. The Apprentice led the way as they walked down the stairs when they went down a long hallway and he stopped at a door. Rumplestiltskin looked at the door when he looked down at the black wood cane and the leg brace and sighed. "Wait. I can't do this."

"You must. My master being here will insure we will be able to stop the Dark One," the Apprentice said.

"I understand, but how can I do that if I cannot walk without the aid of a cane?"

The Apprentice walked closer when he took the black wood cane then waved his hand and a golden light moved over Rumplestiltskin's right leg and ankle. Gasping, he held onto the Apprentice's shoulders as tears filled his eyes and he lowered his head.

"What did you do?" Belle demanded as Rumplestiltskin blinked the tears away then held up his left hand. Moving back, he looked down at his feet when he knelt down and removed the leg brace and stood up. He took a small step then another when he realized there was no pain and he smiled. Belle hugged him when she reached into the pocket of the jeans she was wearing and took something out. She held her hand out as he looked at her wedding ring sitting in the palm of her hand and he felt his heart slamming in his chest. She gave him a small nod as he took the wedding ring then placed the wedding ring on her left ring finger and kissed her lips.

"If you are going, you need to leave now," the Apprentice said and Belle glared at him. They watched as he opened the door while purple smoke swirled in the doorway and Belle took her husband's hand. Henry followed close behind them as they walked into the purple smoke, but didn't see the black mass accompanying them.

 _The Enchanted Forest – the forest near DunBroch_

The purple smoke swirled in circles then vanished while Belle, Rumplestiltskin and Henry looked around, but didn't see the black mass vanish into the bushes.

"Where are we?" Henry asked. Something familiar moved through Belle and Rumplestiltskin as he closed his eyes and she held tightly onto his hand.

"We're home," Rumplestiltskin whispered then opened his eyes and smiled.

"You mean this is the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said while he tried to figure out where they were and pressed his lips together. "Though I am not quite sure where we are."

"None of this looks familiar?" Belle asked.

"No."

"Then maybe we should start walking," Henry said when he noticed how he was dressed and smiled. He was wearing a white linen shirt, a tan leather vest, a brown leather belt, tan breeches and brown leather boots which ended at his knees. Belle was wearing a white linen shirt, a tan buckskin vest with rabbit fur around the arm holes and the bottom, a black leather belt, tan linen skirt and black leather ankle boots. Rumplestiltskin was wearing a white linen shirt, a brown leather jerkin with gold buttons, a brown leather belt, brown leather gloves, brown leather trousers and black leather boots which ended at his knees.

"Which way should we go?" Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin looked left then looked right when he started walking left then stopped. He felt a warm shiver move through him while something rumbled in his heart and he closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists. He knew what having magic feels like, but this wasn't the same as the darkness. This felt warmer. This felt safer. This felt… "Rumple, what wrong?"

Henry and Belle ran to him as Belle saw how pale her husband looked and she took his hands. His skin felt cool, but not cold and he breathed deeply through his nose a few times. Slowly opening his eyes he saw the concern in the deep blue pools of her eyes and he let go of her hands, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm alright," he said.

"No, you're not. You look like you're about to faint," she said and he tried to find the words to explain what he was feeling. He didn't want to lie as he sighed and she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Just take your time," she said with a small smile.

"I felt like something warm moved over me. It wasn't painful, but I felt this rumbling in my chest and my senses feel sharper."

"Have you ever felt that way before?" Henry asked.

"No. Yes. It feels like the Light magic which was inside me when we were in the book. You see, when I had the darkness inside me, all I felt was cold and, well, hungry. It was like I could never have enough power or magic. This feels different. It's like I have just enough magic and it feels…nice," he said. He could see the worry in Belle's eyes when he placed his arms around her and pulled her closer. She held him while she stroked the back of his head and nuzzled her hair. He knew she was scared, but so was he and he kissed the side of her head before moving back. "Do you want to know something? Even though I do have magic again, I don't feel like using it."

She saw the seriousness in his eyes as she smiled and he kissed her lips. She deepened the kiss when they heard a soft cough and looked at Henry. He was blushing as Rumplestiltskin softly laughed then took Belle's hand and they walked down the road.

 _Gold's cabin_

"Dinner's ready," Lily said as she placed the plates on the table, but Maleficent didn't move from her spot in front of the window. She was angry that Regina had sent them to Rumplestiltskin's cabin instead of taking them with her and Mary Margaret, but she was also afraid. Emma knew where the cabin was and the thought of her coming after them made cold chills moving through her. "Mom, I said…"

"I heard you," Maleficent said, but didn't move. Lily walked to her after turning the burners off and stood next to her. Maleficent held tightly onto the staff while the purple stone pulsated and Lily saw the anger on her face.

"Maybe we should just leave town," Lily said.

"I will not run."

'We've seen what Em's like. There is no way…."

"I am not afraid of that pretender. She is not a true Dark One. That honor belongs to Rumplestiltskin."

"I still don't understand why everyone thinks he is such a big deal. He's just this old guy," Lily said as Maleficent turned to her and a purple light flared in her eyes.

"If it wasn't for that "old guy", I would never have learned what happened to you after you came here. I had failed him, but he still honored our bargain and showed me you were alive and had been adopted into a loving family. Or I at least hoped they loved you as much as I did."

"They…. They did, but I wasn't the perfect daughter," Lily said with and sigh and Maleficent placed her arm around her daughter and gave her a sideways hug. "He knew where I was?"

"He knows where everyone is and what is going on. That is one of the things which made him so powerful."

"What are some of the other things?"

"He would never destroy anyone or anything without a good reason," Maleficent said then looked out the window. "Emma is acting like a spoiled child who is not getting her way."

"You mean she's having a tantrum?"

"Yes, and those…."heroes" are letting her."

"Do you really think they'll be able to stop her?"

"No, I don't," Maleficent said with a wave of her staff and they vanished in a puff of black smoke. Maleficent had seen the black swan sitting on a stump as the black swan called out then spread its wings and flew into the sky.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital – ICU Room Three_

Chesha looked at the screen of the heart monitor when she looked at Killian and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. He wore a blue hospital gown and the blankets were tucked around his legs and waist. The needles connected to the tubes for the intravenous drip was taped to the back of his right hand and the pulse monitor clip was connected to his right index finger. The blood pressure cup was wrapped around his right bicep and she looked at the stump where his left hand used to be. They had placed the silver hook in the room where they kept the patients' things and she wondered how he had lost his left hand.

"Bet you've really hurt yourself when you accidentally scratch your ass with the wrong hand," she whispered then laughed and shook her head. She wrote on the chart when the air turned ice cold and her breath swirled in small swirls from her nose. Chesha turned to look at the doorway when she noticed the two deputies David had sent to guard the room were standing too still and she slowly walked to the doorway. "Hey, you guys ok?"

She waved her hand over their eyes, but neither of them blinked and she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Suddenly she heard the sound of high heels clicking on the tile floor and she slowly backed up. She wasn't sure if her powers would work when she came to this world, but she had been practicing and looked at Killian. Grinning, Chesha slowly faded away until the only thing left was her grin then the grin vanished. The sound of high heels came closer when Emma appeared in front of the doorway and she looked at the deputies. Slamming her hands in their chests, she crushed their hearts and they dissolved into piles of crystal dust. Smiling, she walked toward the bed when she looked down at Killian and brushed the hair out of his eyes. She had to kill a nurse to get the key to the room where they kept patients' things and retrieved Killian's clothes, boots and the silver metal hook. Waving her hand, they vanished in a puff of black smoke and the sound of the alarm from the heart monitor filled the room.

 _The Enchanted Forest – the forest near Dunbroch_

The stars twinkled in the dark sky while the fire crackled in the fire circle and Rumplestiltskin sat on the flat top rock. He watched the fire as Belle walked closer and sat next to him. They had found a place to spend the night near a fresh water stream and Henry had found some berries they could eat. Rumplestiltskin had tried his hand with using a sharp stick to catch some of the fish in the stream, but Belle made him clean and gut the fish he caught.

"Are you going sit here all night?" she asked, brushing some hair behind his ear.

"I'm not tired," he said and lowered his head.

"Yes, you are," she said and placed her hand on top of his. He wrapped their fingers together, but didn't stop looking at the fire and she realized why he didn't want to sleep. "Where did we leave off with Archie?"

"We were up to when Killian shot you and you lost your memories. We also talked about the phone call I made after Killian poisoned me and how Mary Margaret used the candle to kill Cora and healed me."

"Did you…? Did you like Lacey?" she asked. She had wondered what Rumplestiltskin thought of the personality Regina gave her and he gently squeezed her fingers.

"If I am honest, there was a part of me did."

"Was that part the darkness?"

"Yes."

"I barely remember you beating the Sheriff of Nottingham nearly to death and you took his tongue."

Looking at the fire, his mind replayed that night when a cold chill moved through him and he tightly closed his eyes.

"Rumple, what's wrong?"

"Can we….? Can we talk about something else?" he asked with a small voice then slowly opened his eyes. She knew he was shutting down when she lifted his hand and gently kissed his knuckles.

"What were you expecting once you found Neal?"

He looked at her when he squeezed her fingers and placed their hands in his lap.

"Like I told Henry, I thought I was going to find my fourteen year old son. I was ready to face his new family and hoped he would let me explain what happened. What I wasn't ready to see was a full grown man who looked at me with such anger in his eyes. Do you know what I told him? I told him I could turn him back into a fourteen year old. That's all I could offer at the time. He was appalled that I would even suggest it."

"How did you figure out that Henry was your grandson?"

"I put two and two together and figured out that my son had not only grown up, but he and Emma were a couple at one time. Once I realized that, I was suddenly a grandfather and the boy who I had vowed to kill in order to end his attempt to undo me was my grandson," he said then explained about meeting the Seer and her prophecy.

"Did you really want to kill him?"

"I did at the time."

"But why did you want to kill him?"

"Henry asked if it was my self-preservation I was worried about or was it the darkness trying to preserve itself."

"It sounds to me that it was the darkness," she said and he looked at the fire. She moved closer as he glanced at her and made a soft sigh.

"I do admit I was having fun getting to know Henry better," he said as he looked over at Henry sleeping on the ground near a rock. "It surprised me how blind I was. He talked and acted like his father, but Emma was there as well. I wondered if he wanted me in his life or were we just going to be Mister Gold and Henry. I thought of the look on Regina's face when she found out he was my grandson. How were Mary Margaret and David going to react once they found out their darling daughter had a child with the son of the Dark One? I also wondered how you would react. Could you see yourself as…?"

"Could I see myself as his grandmother?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, I can. What I don't understand is how Killian was able to find you."

"I wonder that myself. Manhattan is a very large city. Finding one person would take nearly forever. The only thing I can think of is Cora used a location spell."

"Why was he able to hurt you?"

"I didn't have any magic," he said with a sigh and saw the look in her eyes. In her mind, she was replaying the night she banished him and the thought of him being out there without his magic caused the pain she felt that night resurface.

" _You selfish bitch,"_ she thought when she let go of his hand then stood up. He knew what was going through her mind as she folded her arms over her stomach and started pacing. Looking at her, he patted his lap when she sighed and gently sat down. He held her as they looked at the fire and he slightly smiled at her.

"It wasn't like when you banished me. At the time, I needed the magic to find him and being powerless was frustrating."

"Were you...were you afraid when you thought you were dying?"

"Not really. I think I was ready to die. I had found my son. He had a family. And, hopefully, would forgive me for what I did. That was why I was stunned when Mary Margaret actually used the candle to save me."

She saw him try not to yawn as she stood up and held her hand out. He looked at her hand when he took her hand as she helped him stand then led him to a dark spot near the trees. She could just see the fear in his eyes as she pulled on his hand and they sat down. She gently pushed him on his back as she snugged against him and he placed his arm around her. Placing her head against his shoulder, she looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

"There is no need to be afraid."

"I can't help it," he said and she looked up at the dark sky.

"Do you see those stars?" she asked and he looked up. The dark sky was bright with stars and a small mist of clouds and the moon was half full. The forest appeared to be framed in a soft blue light as he felt his fears melting away and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Yes."

"Let them be your night light," she said. She started humming as he yawned and his body started to relax. She kept humming while she softly stroked his stomach as he watched the stars when he closed his eyes and made a content sigh. He was asleep a few minutes later and she smiled, closing her eyes and followed him in dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Regina sat at her desk when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eyes and was shocked to see Maleficent and Lily standing near door.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, standing up and walked around to the front of the desk.

"Never mind that for now," Maleficent said. "Why isn't this room protected?"

"I'm not afraid of Emma Swan," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"She is no longer Emma Swan. In fact, I don't know what she is."

"So you came here to find out? Sorry, but I don't have that information. Maybe you should try the pawnshop of the library," she said and Maleficent glared at her.

"No, I came here because she knew where we were."

"How do you know?" Regina asked, frowning.

"That's how," Lily said. She was standing near the window as she pointed and Regina walked to the window. Looking out, she saw a flock of black swans sitting on the roof of the building across the street and she could feel the dark magic through the glass.

"Damn," Regina sighed when the phone suddenly rang and she walked to the desk, picking up the receiver. "Mayor Mills, how may I help you?"

"This is Doctor Whale," Victor's voice said and she leaned against the edge of the desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Killian Jones is missing."

"Say that again."

"Someone came and took Killian Jones."

"I'll be right there," she said and placed the receiver down on the cradle. She picked her smartphone off the desk when she sent a text to David and Robin then looked at Maleficent and Lily. "This better not be a trap."

Waving her hand, they vanished in a puff of black smoke and the flock of black swans took wing, soaring into the sky.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital_

"Where's Hook?" Regina demanded while walking down the hallway and Maleficent, Lily, Robin and David were behind her.

"He's gone," Victor said and Regina glared at him.

"Yeah, I got that. What I don't get is how Emma was able to in here, kill those men and take him," Regina said then looked at Chesha standing next to him and arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?

"She was on duty when it happened."

"Why didn't you hit the alarm?" Regina asked, looking at Chesha.

"If I had, I'd be dead," Chesha said.

"What happened?" David asked and she looked at him.

"I was checking on him when I noticed the air had turned cold and the guards weren't moving. After I made sure they weren't just fooling around, I went back to check him. That's when I heard someone coming and went to get help."

"Is that the truth?"

"Maybe yes….maybe no," she said with a grin then vanished. Sighing, David looked at Doctor Whale and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you have any CCTV footage?" David asked.

"This way," Victor said and they walked down the hallway.

 _The Enchanted Forest – the forest near Dunbroch_

The sunlight sparkled on the leaves while Henry walked a few feet behind Belle and Rumplestiltskin and he liked how sweet it was to see his grandfather and….

" _I can't believe Belle's my step-grandmother,"_ he thought and shook his head.

"You're being really quiet back there, Dearie. Is everything alright?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Henry said as his grandfather turned around and looked at him while he kept walking.

"You don't look fine."

"I was just thinking. If you're my grandfather, does that make Belle my grandmother?"

"Is that a problem?" his grandfather asked then turned when Belle pulled on his hand to warn him that he was about to trip over a branch.

"No."

"Then she is," he said and Henry softly laughed. They walked onward when they came around a bend then stopped as the bushes moved. Suddenly a large bear with long black fur and dark eyes appeared and stood on its hind legs. Rumplestiltskin placed Belle behind him as the bear roared and Belle placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Stay where you are," a female voice said when a young woman with a wild mass of red curly hair came out of the bushes and held a bow in her hands. The arrow was pointed at the bear as she walked closer, but didn't look away from the bear. She was dressed in a blue linen gown and black leather boots and the quiver of arrows hung low on her back. She was pretty, but there was something in her eyes that impressed him and Rumplestiltskin glanced from her to the bear. The bear growled while standing its ground as Rumplestiltskin looked around with his eyes and the young woman quickly looked them. "Who are you?"

"I am…," he said, but wondered if she had heard of him and made a little cough. "I am Rum."

"That's a daft name." she said with a small smile. "I'm Merida "

"Pleased to meet you," he said with a small nod. "This is my wife, Belle, and my grandson, Henry."

"What are you doing out here?"

"That's a long story," he said and the bear roared. Merida held tightly onto the bow as she pulled the bowstring back and Belle held tighter onto her husband's shoulders. Suddenly small grunting sounds came from the bushes when three small cubs with black fur and dark eyes appeared and Belle smiled. "Ah, now I understand. She's protecting her cubs."

"Aye," Merida said as she lowered her bow and the bear went down onto its front paws. The bear looked at them then at the cubs when it grunted and headed toward the bushes. The cubs made little growls and grunts as they followed their mother and Merida placed the arrow in the quiver. "Now, I believe you own me a story. Why are you here?"

"My wife, grandson and I are traveling."

"You dinnae look like you're prepared for traveling," she said, looking them over.

"We had to leave in a bit of a hurry," Belle said.

"Are you going anywhere in particular?"

"Yes, but it seems we have lost our way," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Actually, we were sent to find someone who could help us rid our town of an evil entity," Henry said.

"And what is this entity?" Merida asked.

"It is called "the Dark One"," Rumplestiltskin said.

"I have heard stories aboot that demon. Why was it attacking your town?"

"Some of the people have angered her."

"The Dark One is a woman?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Well, you do seem tae be in a bit of trouble. Why dinnae you come with me and talk with my father. Mebbe he can help you."

"Who is your father?" Henry asked.

"He is Fergus, the Bear King of Dunbroch," Merida said and Rumplestiltskin heard the pride in her voice.

"We would be honored, Princess," Rumplestiltskin said with a small bow and Merida laughed.

"No need tae be so formal," she said then headed down the path. "Come on."

They walked down the path until they came out of the trees and saw the large river spreading out in front of them. At the far side, nestled up in the hills, rose a large stone castle and Merida pointed to the wooden boat sitting on the shore.

"This way," she said as they walked to the wooden boat and Rumplestiltskin and Henry helped get the wooden boat in the water. Rumplestiltskin helped Belle and Merida into the boat as Henry carefully got in and helped Merida row the wooden boat. The water was clear as glass as large bass moved by and the ripples spread out around the wooden boat. A few minutes later the wooden boat came to shore and Henry and Rumplestiltskin helped Merida and Belle out of the wooden boat. They walked toward the trees when Merida made a loud whistle and a large horse appeared from behind the tree. "This is my horse, Angus."

"He's amazing," Belle said while following her and Angus lowered its head so she could pat its nose.

"Aye, he is," Merida said as she climbed onto the saddle and held her hand out. "It's alright. He can handle the pair of us."

Rumplestiltstiltskin helped his wife up then took the reins as Angus looked at him and Rumplestiltskin was surprised the horse let him near it. He knew animals could sense the darkness and Angus gently nudged him in the chest. Patting the horse's neck, he looked at Merida and she smiled at him.

"Let's go," Merida said as Rumplestiltskin looked to where she was pointing and he gently pulled on the reins. Angus made a small snort when the horse moved and they headed down the path.

 _DunBroch_

Rumplestiltskin held onto the reigns as they moved by the people of DunBroch and noticed how they smiled when they saw Merida.

"Stop," Merida said as Rumplestiltskin stopped the horse and Henry helped Belle down off the horse. Merida nodded as they walked by some of the people when a loud scream came from the bakery and she removed the sword from the scabbard on her back. Suddenly three seven year old boys with wild curly red hair ran by them and each of them had a pile of buns in their arms. All three were identical in appearance and were wearing black linen tunics, a kilt and black leather boots. Shaking her head, Merida sighed and Rumplestiltskin saw the anger in her eyes. Placing two fingers against her teeth, she whistled and the three boys stopped in their tracks as the buns fell out of their arms onto the ground and she placed her hands on her hips. The baker's wife ran toward her as she panted and Merida looked at her.

"I am so sorry, Moira," Merida said and Moira panted to catch her breath and shook her head.

""tis alright, Princess," she said.

"No, it is nae alright," she said as the boys came closer and she glared at them. "You know full well you shouldnae steal. What do you have tae say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry," the boys said at the same time, but she spun them around to see they had crossed their fingers.

"Want tae try that again?"

"We're really sorry," they said together and Moira nodded then noticed Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Henry.

"Pardon, but who are they?" Moira asked and Merida looked at Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Henry.

"This is Master Rum, his wife, Belle, and his grandson, Henry," Merida said and Rumplestiltskin walked to stand next to her.

"A pleasure to meet you," Rumplestiltskin said with a small bow and Moira softly laughed.

"My, isnae he the gentleman," she said then walked away, but not before wagging a finger at the boys.

"Alright, you wee terrors, say hello tae Master Rum," Merida said and the boys looked at him. Rumplestiltskin noticed how much the boys looked at Merida as he gave the boys a look he used to give his son and the boys swallowed hard.

"Hello, Sir," they said at the same time and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Now say hello to Lady Belle and Henry."

"Hello," they said at the same time with a small bow.

"I take it these are your brothers," Rumplestiltskin asked and Merida sighed.

"Aye, this is Hamish, Harris and Hubert," Merida said then glared at her brothers. "Come on then. Master Rum needs tae talk with Father. And dinnae think I am nae gonna tell him aboot this."

The boys walked in front of them as Merida led the way and Belle slid her arms around her husband's arm. He gave her a small smile as they followed Merida then stopped when they came to the gates to the castle. Two large guards stood on either side of the gate when Merida glared at them and one of the guards made a small cough.

"Who was supposed tae be looking after these three?" she asked.

"Ah, that would have been Duncan," the guard on the left said.

"Where is Duncan?"

"We found him hanging upside down from a rope trap in the stable," the guard on the right said.

"Stand aside," she said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "This man and his family need tae speak with my father."

The guard opened the gate as Merida led the way and Belle held tightly onto her husband's hand. They walked into the main hallway of the castle as Belle's eyes widened and Rumplestiltskin smiled. A tall man with shoulder length blond hair, green eyes and a lean muscular body came closer and the kilt swirled around his legs.

"Duncan," Merida said with anger in her eyes.

"I see you found them," Duncan said, looking at Hamish, Harris and Hubert. The boys gave him wide grins when a low cough made them turn to look at Rumplestiltskin and he gave them the look he used to give his son.

"Do you have something to say to him?" Rumplestiltskin asked and the boys looked at Duncan.

"We're sorry," the boys said together and Duncan looked down at them.

"What did my father say after he found out they tied you up and ran off?" Merida asked.

"I thought he was gonna run me through, but he just placed me on stable duty for the year," he said with a cold tone then walked away and the boys looked down. Rumplestiltskin walked to the boys when he knelt down on his haunches and lifted their chins.

"Why did you run off?" he asked.

"We just wanted something tae eat," Hubert said.

"Aye," Harris said with a nod.

"Then why didnae you ask Duncan tae take you tae the kitchen?" Merida asked.

"Because it's more fun tae take things," Hubert said.

"It might be fun for you, but think about Duncan," Rumplestiltskin said. "It sounds like your papa was furious because he failed in his duty to keep you safe."

"We didnae mean for him tae get in trouble," Hamish said.

"All things come with a price, Dearies, and now Duncan has to pay for your foolishness," he said and they nodded their heads. "Even Moira is paying a price. She now has to make new buns because the ones you took are dirty. Those could have been for her family or could have been for a poor family who hasn't eaten anything all day."

"We havenae thought of that," Harris said with wide eyes.

"Maybe a way you could make it up to them is to help Duncan clean the stables and ask if you can help with the baking for, say, the next three weeks," he said as he stood up and the boys looked at each other.

"Do you really think they'd let us?" Hubert asked.

"They might. And the idea of you wanting to make amends for what you've done might make it easier for them to forgive you."

Belle, Henry and Merida smiled as he headed down the hallway and the boys walked next to him. They went to follow him as Belle walked next to her husband, took his hand and he wrapped their fingers together.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital_

Doctor Whale opened the door to the security room when he led them into the room and David closed the door. Two men sat at the desk with multiple monitors and several computers were to the right of the room. The men were identical with bald heads, round faces and bodies, small gray eyes small noses and thin lips and both men wore glasses, black jumpsuits and black leather work boots.

"You have got to be kidding me," Regina whispered. "First Jackson and my mother escape then Will Scarlet, that bar tender and that nurse and now these two."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"They're from Wonderland."

"Yes, they arrived shortly after Nurse Katt did and I found they were good at security," Victor said and Regina rolled her eyes. "Mister Dee, please bring up the security footage for the ICU."

The man on the left typed on the keyboard while the screens flickered when one of the screens stopped and Doctor Whale looked at the menu.

"Show us this file."

"Yes, Doctor," Mister Dee said. Mister Dee typed on the keyboard when the screen went blank then came on and they looked at the screen. They watched while a black puff of smoke appeared in front of the nurses' station and Emma placed her hands on top of the desk. They watched her talking with the nurse when Emma slammed her hand into the nurse's desk and the nurse crumbled into a pile of clear crystals. Emma walked around the desk when she headed for the door where they kept patients' things and waved her hand. The door slammed open while she walked in the room then came out a few minutes later. She seemed angry when she headed down the hallway and the screen went blank.

"What is in that room?" Regina asked.

"It's where we place patients' things," Victor said then looked at Mister Dee. "Change to the other screen."

Mister Dee typed on the keyboard when the screens flickered then showed the hallway to the ICU and they saw the deputies standing in front of the doorway to Killian's room. Chesha came out of the room while she checked the deputies and went back in the room. The camera barely showed the inside of the room as Mister Dee tried to zoom in and they watched while Chesha looked at the doorway then vanished.

"That little bitch," Regina said softly. They watched while Emma came down the hallway as she looked at the deputies and slammed her hands into their chests. The deputies crumbled into clear crystals while she walked in the room and they barely saw her and Killian vanishing in a black puff of smoke.

"Damn," David sighed then wondered why Emma was so angry and folded his arms over his chest.

"Did you notice how angry Emma looked?" Robin asked.

"I know why she was upset," Victor said and they looked at him. "When we undressed Captain Jones, we found something in a hidden pocket of his coat."

"What was it?" Lily asked.

"If you will come to my office, I will show you," he said, heading for the door. They left the room when Mister Dum looked at Mister Dee and Mister Dee changed the screens to cartoons and they laughed.

 _Doctor Whale's office_

The door opened as Doctor Whale led them inside and closed the door. He walked to the windows when he pulled the blinds down and closed them then turned to look at them.

"Why did you do that?" Robin asked.

"Haven't you noticed the black swans?" Victor asked.

"Yes, I have," Regina said.

"Where did they come from?" David asked.

"I think they're Emma's familiars," Maleficent said.

"What are they for?" Robin asked.

"They spy for her. That's how she knew we had brought Killian here," Regina said.

"Have you seen one?" David asked, looking at Doctor Whale.

"There's one outside right now. I saw it this morning," Victor said as he walked to the couch and removed the painting. They saw the wall safe as he pushed the buttons and opened the door. "It wasn't there when I put this in here or she would have taken it."

They watched him walk to the desk when he placed something on the desk and the light shimmered on the silver blade of the dagger. Regina walked closer when she picked the dagger off the desk and looked at Emma's name.

"Did you know he had this?" she asked, turning to look at David.

"No, I thought you had it," David said.

"If he did, why didn't he use it to control Emma?" Robin asked.

"He loves her."

"Belle used the dagger on Gold and she says she loved him," Regina said.

"That's different," David said and Regina arched her eyebrow. "He was out of control."

"And Emma isn't?!" Regina growled then looked at Doctor Whale. "We're taking this."

"Be my guest," Victor said. "Maybe she'll call off those birds."

Nodding, Regina walked to Robin, Maleficent, Lily and David when she waved her hand and they vanished in a puff of black smoke. Sighing, Victor opened the blinds when he saw the black swan fly away and sat down hard on the chair.

 _Gold's Victorian_

The sound of water dripping was the first thing his mind registered when Killian moaned and opened his eyes. The second thing he noticed was he was sitting up and his feet were shackled to chains bolted to the floor. He was no longer in pain, but he felt a cold chill move through him and he lifted his right hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He saw the shackle hanging from his wrist as the chain led to the iron ring bolted to the wall and his eyes went wide. An iron cap covered the stump where his left hand used to be and his left arm was bound to the wall with iron bands. Torches in iron holders were bolted to the walls and the flames caused long shadows on the walls.

"Bloody hell," he said.

"Ah, you're awake," Emma said as she walked closer then knelt down on her haunches. She was dressed in a black silk blouse, a black linen jacket, a black leather belt, black leather trousers and black leather boots.

"Where am I?" Killian demanded.

"You're at Gold's house," she said, standing up. "I found this little dungeon while I was looking around in the basement. Makes you wonder what he was going to use it for."

"Emma," he sighed and she gave him a cold look.

"I should kill you."

"Why don't you?" he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

"Because I still have use of you," she said and he saw her face soften. "And I love you."

"You don't love anyone," he said and his face stung after she slapped him hard enough to make his head snap to the right. "See, if you loved me, you wouldn't hurt me."

"You're making me hurt you."

"That's just an excuse," he said, glaring at her. "You know, even though I hate him, the Crocodile wasn't this abusive if he ever was"

"Keep him out of this."

"Tell me something. Why haven't you killed him?"

"That is none of your business."

"Why are you living in his house? You could have just taken over Regina's place or your parents' apartment."

"Shut up."

"If you want to hurt him, why haven't you gone after Belle and turned her against him or have her killed?"

"Shut up!" she growled through clenched teeth and he gave her a small smile.

"I know why. You feel guilty."

"I have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Aye?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up. "Then those were crocodile tears the night after Neal's funeral when you confessed to me it was your fault he died."

"I… I didn't… I…," she said then pressed her lips together, turned and headed for the stairs leading upstairs.

"Swan, wait, don't leave me down here," he begged when she turned and gave him a blank look.

"Oh, you're not going to be alone for very long," she said then went up the stairs. He placed the back of his head against the wall then closed his eyes and hot tears rolled down his cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Archie sat at the desk as he looked at his notes from his talks with Rumplestiltskin and Belle when he sat back in the chair and sighed. Pongo walked to him when Archie gently patted the top of the dog's head, but was startled when Pongo started growling. A puff of black smoke appeared as he stood up and Pongo stood in front of his master.

"It's me," Regina said.

"Ah," Archie sighed then placed his hands on his hips. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"There's something you need to see."

"I don't know…."

"It has to do with Gold and Belle," she said and his eyes widened.

"Has he hurt her?"

"What would make you think he would?"

"Well, I have been doing some research and it's possible he has PTSD."

"I know what that is, but I don't know if he has it."

"You never know."

"And you think he could harm Belle?"

"There is that possibility. But, after having a few sessions with him and Belle…"

"Why would they want to talk to you?"

"I'm helping them deal with their marital problems."

"It's about time someone did," Regina sighed and Archie glared at her.

"Let's go," he said and Regina waved her hand as they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _DunBroch_

The guards opened the doors to the main hall as Belle held onto Rumplestiltskin's hand and Henry stood next to him. Hamish, Harris and Hubert stood in front of Rumplestiltskin while Merida walked around him and headed for the tall man with wild red curly hair and beard and he gave her a wide grin.

"Father," Merida said with a smile and King Fergus stood up. Belle noticed the wooden peg leg where the lower half of his leg should be and Hubert turned to look at her.

"He lost his leg battling a bear," Hubert whispered.

"Welcome home, Daughter," Fergus said then hugged her and gently lifted her off the floor. He placed her on her feet when he saw Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Henry and Hamish, Harris and Hubert. "Who's this?"

"This is Master Rum, his wife, Belle, and his grandson, Henry," Merida said and waved for them to come closer. Rumplestiltskin led the way then stopped in front of Fergus and Fergus arched his eyebrows.

"Greetings," Rumplestiltskin said with a small bow.

"Greetings," Fergus said a bow. "What brings you here, Sir?"

"My wife, grandson and I are on a journey to find someone who will help us rid our town of the Dark One."

"What have you done tae bring that demon down upon you?"

"Some of the people have angered her."

"The Dark One is a woman, eh?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Who are you looking for?"

"We are looking for Merlin."

"Well, I am afraid he is nae here. The last I heard he was in Camelot and that is far south of here."

"I see," Rumplestiltskin sighed when a tall woman with black hair in a long braid came in the room and she was wearing a long green gown and black slippers.

"Oh, I am sorry," Queen Elinor said and Fergus smiled at her.

"Elinor, come and say hello tae Master Rum, his wife, Belle, and his grandson, Henry," Fergus said and Elinor walked closer.

"Hello," she said and Rumplestiltskin made a small bow.

"Greetings Your Highness," he said and she smiled. Her eyes cast on Hamish, Harris and Hubert when she arched an eyebrow and the boys looked down.

"I see you found them," she said with a blank look.

"Aye, they had been at the bakery," Merida said.

"I guess I will be sending a letter of apology tae Moira….again," she said and the boys moved back toward Rumplestiltskin.

"Master Rum is here looking for Merlin," Fergus said and her eyes slightly widened.

"Why do you need of his help?"

"Our town is being besieged by the Dark One," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Oh," she gasped, placing her hand against her chest.

"I told him the last place Merlin was seen was in Camelot," Fergus said.

"Which is why we need to get going," Rumplestiltskin said. "If you can give us direction…"

"Don't be silly," Elinor said. "It is getting late. You will stay the night and leave first thing in the morning."

"I don't wish to impose."

"Bah, we have tons of room," Fergus said with a laugh then clapped his hands. Two guards came in the room as he walked to Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin notice how Fergus towered over him. "Tell Fiona tae make up some rooms. We have guests."

"Aye, Sire," the guard on the left said and Fergus patted Rumplestiltskin shoulder.

"I'll show you were they are," Merida said and they followed her out of the room. Hamish, Harris and Hubert looked at their parents as Fergus and Elinor glared at them and the boys ran out of the room.

"Och, what are we going tae do with them?" Fergus sighed and Elinor smiled, giving him a hug.

 _Regina's office_

The puff of black smoke faded when Archie looked at Maleficent, Lily, David and Robin and Pongo walked to Lily, sniffing her feet. Sneezing, Pongo walked to Maleficent then backed away and went back to Archie.

"What are they doing here?" Archie asked.

"They want to help us with Emma," Regina said as she walked to the desk and sat down.

"Can we trust them?"

"Who is this geek?" Lily asked.

"This is Archie Hopper," Regina said and Maleficent smiled.

"So this is what happened to the cricket," Maleficent said and Lily gave her a confused look. "He used to be Jiminy Cricket."

"Wait, you mean he's the bug that hung out with Pinocchio?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I am." Archie said.

"What do you do now?"

"He's the town councilor," David said.

"Oh, you're the town shrink," Lily said with a smile and Archie sighed, nodding his head.

"Where are Mary Margaret, Henry, Belle and Gold?" Archie asked.

"Gold is in hiding," Regina said. "Henry and Belle went with him."

"And Mary Margaret as well," David said and Archie saw the anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Why?" Archie asked.

"Emma had left a message and we thought it would be safer if she and Neal were with Gold."

"What sort of message?"

"She pinned one of Neal's teddy bears to the bathroom door with a butcher knife and tore its head off," Regina said and a cold chill moved through Archie.

"Have you heard from any of them?"

"I talked with Mary Margaret a little while ago. She said she, Neal and Roland are fine," David said.

"What about Belle, Henry and Gold?" Robin asked.

"She didn't mention them," David said.

"That's because they're gone," Regina said.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Archie asked.

"The Apprentice said Gold had to go find Merlin and Belle and Henry went with him."

"And you let them go?" Maleficent asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Regina said.

"Are you sure?" David asked. Regina looked at them then sighed and looked down at the top of the desk. Picking up what was sitting on the desk, she got up, walked to them then waved her hand and they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _Merlin's house_

"Mrs. Nolan, I'm hungry," Roland said while Mary Margaret moved the rocking chair back and forth and Neal slept.

"Let's go see what's in the kitchen," Mary Margaret said as she carefully stood up when a puff of black smoke appeared and she placed Roland behind her.

"It's just us," Regina said as the puff of black smoke faded and Roland ran to Robin. Robin picked him up as they hugged and David walked to Mary Margaret.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I told them the Apprentice sent Gold, Belle and Henry somewhere," Regina said.

"They went to find Merlin," Roland said, looking at Robin. "I wanted to go with them, but Mister Gold said I had to stay and help take care of Neal."

"He's been a big help," Mary Margaret said and he smiled.

"Where is the Apprentice?" David asked.

"I don't know. He just shows up whenever he feels like it," she said then noticed Maleficent and Lily. "What are they doing here?"

"We're here to help," Lily said.

"Yes, it's so much better being on the winning side for once," Maleficent said.

"We haven't won anything yet," Regina said, frowning.

 _DunBroch_

The door opened while Merida led Belle and Rumplestiltskin in the room and Rumplestiltskin walked to the large stone fireplace. Though small, the room had hard wood floors with a bearskin rug at the center of the floor and almond color walls accented with dark wood beams. An iron chandelier hung from iron chains connected to the tan ceiling and white wax candles sat in the holders. Two large windows were on either side of the large dark wood bed and two dark wood night tables were under the windows. Dark brown curtains pulled back with gold thread ropes covered the windows and the bedding and pillow cases were a light brown. A large dark wood wardrobe and a dark wood dressing screen stood between two tapestries of animals and a dark wood dresser was to the left of the door. A dark wood table was to the right of the large stone fireplace and a landscape painting in a dark wood frame was above the table. A small dark wood table with a china pitcher, a china bowl and some towels sat on the dark wood table to the left of the large stone fireplace. A dark wood trunk was at the foot of the large bed and a large tapestry of a tree was behind the headboard.

"This is amazing," Belle said Merida smiled.

"I'll leave you tae get settled," Merida said as she headed for the door then turned to look at them. "Someone will come up when supper is ready."

"Thank you," Rumplestiltskin said, folding his hands in front of him. Nodding, Merida left the room as she closed the door and Belle walked to her husband. Rumplestiltskin looked at the fire when she placed her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look at her.

"Don't shut down," she said and he glanced at her then looked back at the fire.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out why we were sent here instead of Camelot," he said and she turned him to face her. He was a little startled as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He buried his face in her hair as he breathed in her scent and she rubbed his back. Moving back, she looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes and he gave her a small smile.

"We'll figure it out," she said, brushing some hair behind his left ear. He looked around the room when an uneasy feeling moved through him and he shivered. "What's wrong?"

"It's… The room is too small," he said and she wondered if he wasn't a little claustrophobic. He was fine in the ICU due to the open doorway and his room in the hospital was a little larger. She let go of him when she walked to the door and he wondered where she was going.

"Come here," she said. Walking to her, he watched her place his hand on the door handle and placed her hand on top. "There is nothing to be afraid of. The door is not locked. You can come and go whenever you want."

"I know that."

"More importantly, she isn't here," she said and he moved his hand away. He looked at her as she watched him walk to the bed and he sat down on the mattress. Removing his boots, he went onto his back while his head sank into the soft pillows and he looked at the ceiling. Belle walked to the bed when she sat down on the mattress and removed her boots then went onto her right side. He looked at her when she moved closer and snuggled next to him. He looked back at the ceiling when she placed her head against his shoulder and he slid his arm around her. "Where did we leave off?"

"We were talking about when Emma, Henry and I found my son," he said with a sigh.

"Neal told me you two started mending things when he thought you were dying."

"Yes, we were."

"Then Greg and Tamara showed up."

"I really thought he was dead when I was told Tamara shot him and he fell into that portal."

"What I don't understand is why you decided to go on a suicide mission."

"It wasn't just a suicide mission. I really did want to rescue Henry. He was the only family I had left besides you," he said and she moved her head to the center of his chest. His heartbeat thumped in her ear as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he moved his fingers through her hair. They didn't speak for a few moments as he looked at the ceiling then made a deep sigh.

"I was also surprised when you wanted me to cast that spell to protect the town. I don't have any magic."

"Yes, you do," he said and she looked up at him and he saw the confusion in her eyes. "You cast a spell on my heart the first day we met."

Blushing, Belle softly laughed while he stroked her hair and she blinked the tears away. They didn't speak or move while the small clock on the mantel ticked and she looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and looked content as she moved her hand along his chest and he placed her hand against his stomach. Closing her eyes, she heard his breathing grow softer as his heart slowed and a few minutes later they drifted off to sleep.

 _Merlin's house_

"Why is Archie here?" Mary Margaret asked while they sat around the table in the library and Roland sat on his papa's lap.

"I wondered the same thing," Archie said.

"I thought he could give us some insight on how we should deal with Emma," Regina said.

"Has anyone tried to talk with her?"

"I tried, but she slammed the door in my face," David said.

"I still don't understand how she's the Dark One," Maleficent said. "The last time I looked, that was Rumplestiltskin."

"If you want the short version," Regina said with a sigh. "Gold was dying from the darkness and the Apprentice removed the darkness. The darkness escaped. We went after it. The darkness attacked me, but Emma took the darkness instead."

"So he is dead."

"No, after the darkness was removed, he fell into a coma."

"Is he still in a coma?" Lily asked.

"No, he woke up."

"I take it that Emma didn't know," Maleficent said.

"She found out when we took Gold to his house."

"And he was brought here to protect him from her."

"Yes," Regina said with a nod.

"But now he's off on some quest," Maleficent sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you know where they went?" Archie asked.

"No," Regina said as she folded her arms over her stomach and pressed her lips together.

 _Irongate Asylum_

Looking at the bracelet around her wrist, Zelena sighed and looked out the window. She had heard her guard talking to someone and they said Emma was now the Dark One.

" _Does that mean he's dead?"_ Zelena thought as Rumplestiltskin's frightened face from when she showed up in his hospital room appeared in her mind and she smiled.

"No, he's too stubborn to die," she said softly when the sounds of the alarms then a low click made her look at the door and she got up. Cautiously, she walked to the door when she tried the door handle and the door slowly opened. "Well, this is….interesting."

Slowly, Zelena walked in the hallway when she saw a pile of clear crystal dust on the floor and she pressed her lips together. She walked down the hallway when she came to the security doors and saw they were opened slightly. She squeezed through the gap when she walked down the hallway and looked around.

"Will someone please turn those alarms off? It's not good for the baby," she shouted when the alarms became quiet and she arched her eyebrows up.

"A thank you would be nice," Emma said as Zelena turned around and looked at her. Emma was dressed in a long sleeve black gown and black leather boots and a black cape made of black swan feathers was around her shoulders.

"My, look at you," Zelena said with a grin. "So it is true. Rumplestiltskin is no longer the Dark One."

"No, he's not."

"I guess he died in his sleep," she said with a pout and Emma glared at her. "So, what do we do now?"

"This," Emma said as she waved her hand and Zelena screamed. She felt her baby growing inside her then the pains of labor ran through her and she placed her hands against her stomach.

"What have you done?"

"I'm giving Regina a present," Emma said with a cold look on her face then waved her hand and they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital_

Doctor Whale ran down the hallway when he stopped short at the door to ER Room Six and looked at Emma and Zelena. The nurse had placed Zelena in a hospital gown then placed her on the bed and Zelena moaned.

"What the hell?" he asked as he walked closer and Emma gave him a soul chilling grin.

"Hello, Victor," Emma said and he arched an eyebrow.

"Help me!" Zelena said and he slowly backed up.

"Hell, no, not after last time!" he said and Emma smiled.

"Please," Zelena begged and he sighed. He walked to the bed when he moved the foot of the bed out of the way and the nurse brought him a stool to sit on. An incubator was near the door as he looked at Zelena and she pleaded with him to do something with her eyes. He looked at Emma, but the look in her eyes made him shiver and he knew Emma would kill him if he did anything other than deliver the baby.

"Let's get started," he said and the nurse helped him placed the plastic surgical gloves on his hands. Hours passed as Zelena pushed and screamed when the baby finally came out and she smiled when she heard her baby cry. "Well, we have a girl."

"Can I….? Can I see her?" Zelena asked.

"No," Emma said then looked at the nurse. "Take it out of here."

"No," Zelena shouted as the nurse wheeled the incubator out of the room and Victor looked at Emma.

"Finish your job then you're to call Regina and tell her she's a mother."

"You can't do this!" Zelena shouted.

"You're right," Emma said in a cold tone. "I could just kill you."

"There's…. Uh, there's no need for that," Victor said and finished the afterbirth. He got up when he ran out of the room and Emma looked at Zelena. She saw the hate in Zelena's eyes when she leaned on the bed and locked eyes with her.

"A life for a life, Dearie," Emma said then they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

 _Gold's Victorian_

The sound of water dripping down the walls made Killian open his eyes and he looked at the torchlight flickering in the iron holders. Emma had brought him food, but he didn't feel hungry. He only felt angry and hurt. He knew he would lose her to the darkness, but he didn't understand how it happened to quickly.

"That bloody Crocodile took centuries to change," he growled when a puff of black smoke appeared and he looked at Emma and Zelena. Zelena looked like she was about to faint and her eyes were red from crying. "Emma, what have you done?"

"She took my baby," Zelena growled as she pulled away from Emma and Killian's eyes widened.

'What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know she was pregnant?" Emma asked.

"I heard some rumors, but she still had months before she delivered. Unless…," he said and she saw the question in his eyes.

"No, I didn't kill the baby," she said then looked at Zelena. "I just gave Regina an early Christmas present."

"She accelerated my baby's growth so I would have it sooner," Zelena said and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Is the baby alive?" Killian asked and Emma glared at him.

"I just told you I didn't kill the baby," Emma growled.

"Then where is it?"

"She gave my baby to my sister," Zelena said with a growl in her voice. Emma pushed her forward when they walked to the wall and she nearly slammed Zelena into the wall. Waving her hands, Emma watched as iron bands wrapped Zelena's arms and legs to the wall and Zelena glared at her. "Do you really think this will hold me?"

"You can't do anything while you're wearing that bracelet," Emma said as she went face to face with her and Zelena saw the emptiness in her eyes. Emma moved back while looking at Killian and smiled. "I told you that you wouldn't be alone for long."

They watched her walk to the stairs then go upstairs and Killian sighed, placing the back of his head against the wall.

"What do you think she's going to do with us?" Zelena said and he glanced at her.

"If we're lucky, she'll kill us," he said then sighed. "If we're not, then the others will destroy us when they destroy her."

 _DunBroch_

"No, let me wake him," Belle's voice said as his mind crept out of the darkness and he made a small sigh.

"As you wish, Lady," a female voice said while he felt Belle's fingers moving through his hair and he barely moved his fingers. He heard footsteps then the door close when he opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. He blinked his eyes a few times when his vision cleared and his heart thumped hard in his chest. The sunlight shimmered on her hair floating over her shoulders and the tight fabric of the gold linen gown with long sleeves which flared at her wrists accented her curves.

"Hello," Belle said as she sat down and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Hello," he said with a sleepy tone. "Who was in here?"

"That was Isobel. King Fergus assigned her to help get us dressed."

"Where did she get that gown?"

"It was in the wardrobe."

"It looks amazing on you," he said and a soft blush moved across her cheeks.

"Thank you. I told her I will help you get dressed," she said and he sat up, propping the pillows behind his back.

"I am dressed."

"I think you're supposed to wear this," Belle said and picked the kilt off the floor.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"I think you would look amazing in this."

"Have you seen my legs?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up. She had seen the scars on his right lower leg when she helped Mary bathe him and she gently rubbed his right leg.

"You can wear your boots."

"I'm… I don't have any underpants on," he said and she shyly smiled.

"I don't think any of the men are wearing any either."

"Do you know how to put that on?" he asked and she looked at the kilt. Getting up, she walked to the door when she opened the door and Isobel looked at her. She was the same height as Belle and had a round face, a small nose, nice lips and bright green eyes. Her red hair was pulled back into a long braid and she gave Belle a small smile.

"Sorry, Lady, but I thought I'd stay in case himself needs help with the kilt," she said. Belle stood back as Isobel walked by her and Rumplestiltskin looked at her. Isobel had seen him in the hallway and felt a powerful aura surrounding him. Her grandmother could read auras and she had inherited the power. She made a small curtsy as he nodded and she smiled. "Greeting, Sir."

"Greetings," he said with a nod.

"Shall we get you dressed?"

"Yes," he said as he removed his brown leather trousers and boots then stood up. She had held the kilt up before he stood as she gently wrapped the kilt around his thin hips and buckled the small leather belt. Belle wondered if he would let Isobel touch him, but he just smiled and Isobel backed up then walked around him.

"Ah, that looks right fine on you, Sir," she said with a smile.

"She's right," Belle said and he rolled his eyes. Sitting down, he watched while Isobel placed his boots back on his feet then stood up and held her hand out. Standing up, he gave her a small nod and Isobel smiled.

"Thank you, Isobel," Rumplestiltskin said and Isobel walked away, heading for the door.

"I'll go help the young master get dressed," she said then left the room and Belle looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"See, she didn't even notice the scars," Belle said as she walked closer and stroked his hair.

"Maybe she's just used to seeing them," he said then noticed the white linen shirt and black leather vest on the bed. "Guess she thought you could help me put these on."

"I guess so," she said, picking up the white linen shirt and she helped him dress. She led him to the trunk when she sat him down then walked to the small table. She picked up a silver brush with an ivory handle and walked to the trunk, looking at him. "May I sit on your lap?"

"Of course," he said and she sat down, facing him. She started brushing his hair as he looked at her and she brushed the hair behind his ears. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I do not wish to hurt you, but are you taking care of me out of…guilt?" he asked then pressed his lips together and she brushed his hair in silence for a few seconds.

"I do feel guilty about what I have done, but taking care of you is something I want to do. Not just because you're my husband. It's because you deserved to be taken care of," she said and brushed back the hair on the top of his head. She thought he looked so wise and handsome with his hair out of his face and she stood up. She walked back to the table when she placed the brush down then was startled when he placed his arms around her waist. Turning around, she looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes and he cupped her cheek in his hand. Moving closer, she placed her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss while the door opened and Henry walked in the room. Henry was dressed in the same kilt, vest and shirt as Rumplestiltskin, but was wearing black deerskin shoes and white hose.

"Oh. Sorry," he said and they looked at him.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Dearie?" his grandfather asked and Henry laughed. Belle softly blushed when she held her hand out and Rumplestiltskin took her hand. With a nod, he led them out of the room and Henry closed the door behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Seeing how we will never find out what Rumple's mother's name was or what happened to her, I decided to add her to the story. Hope you enjoyed another RumBelle dance.  
**_  
Chapter Nineteen

The music filled the air when the guards opened the door and Rumplestiltskin held onto Belle's hand and led her into the room. Henry followed close behind them as the doors closed and Rumplestiltskin noticed people sitting at the long wooden tables in rows to his left and to his right and the servants were serving food and wine. A large long wooden table was in front of the stairs leading to the thrones and Fergus nodded his head for them to come closer. Elinor, Merida and the boys were sitting to his right and three high back dark wood chairs were to his left. One of the guards led them to the chairs as Rumplestiltskin moved the chair in the middle back and Belle sat down. He moved the chair toward the table as Henry sat to her left and Rumplestiltskin sat between Belle and Fergus. Rumplestiltskin noticed the talking, eating and music had stopped when they came in the room and Fergus gently nudged him.

"I hope you dinnae mind, but Merida has gone and told everyone why you're here." Fergus said in a low voice and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"No, that's fine," he said and Fergus nodded.

"Music," Fergus shouted as the pipers, drummers and fiddlers started playing and people started talking and eating. The evening passed as they ate, talked and watched the others dancing when Belle looked at her husband and he wrapped their fingers together. He knew what she wanted to do as he stood up and helped her stand. Fergus and Elinor watched as Rumplestiltskin led Belle to the other dancers when he did a little bow and Belle made a small curtsy.

"Shall we dance?" Rumplestiltskin asked and she moved closer, sliding her arms around his waist. He placed her left hand on his right shoulder then took hold of her right hand and they started dancing. They forgot the other dancers as they moved to the music and he dipped her backwards. Straightening her up, he held her hand against his chest as she barely felt his heart beating and she looked down, watching the kilt swirling around his legs and hips. Lifting her chin up, he smiled at her and she brushed some hair behind his right ear. He spun her around in a small circle then moved her against him and wrapped his arms around her. She looked back at him as he smiled and she reached back to stroke his cheek. They danced around the room when he lifted her up and spun around in a circle then lowered her to her feet. The song ended as he held her against him and she looked deeply into his eyes. The sudden cheering startled both of them as they remembered where they were and Belle blushed. With a small shrug of his shoulders, he led her back to the table as Fergus gave him a wink and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"That was so cool, Grandpa," Henry said and his grandfather ruffled the top of his head. Moving the chair back, he helped Belle sit then sat down and she took his hand, wrapping their fingers together. He didn't care that others were watching and kissed the back of her hand and smiled, arching his eyebrows up.

 _Storybrooke General Hospital_

The puff of black smoke faded as Regina and Robin ran for the nurses' station and she held tightly onto Robin's hand. Doctor Whale looked at them as he saw the anger in Regina's eyes and he made a little cough.

"Where is she?" Regina asked. She was shocked when Victor had called and told them what had happened and the thought of Emma harming Robin's baby made her blood boil.

"This way," Victor said as he led them to the elevator and pushed the button. A few minutes later they were standing in front of the newborn nursery as Regina and Robin looked at the baby wrapped in a pink blanket and had small leads on her chest which lead to the heart monitor.

"Is she..? Is she alright?" Robin asked, looking at Victor.

"I need to run a few more tests, but, yes, she's fine," Victor said.

"What I don't understand is why Emma did this," Regina said, looking at the baby.

"She said you were a mother. What did she mean?" Victor asked and she felt the tears in her eyes.

"I… I can't have children."

"I see," Victor said while Regina looked at Robin and he gave her a small smile. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"No," Robin said with a shake of his head and tried to figure out how to explain to Roland that he was a big brother months ahead of schedule.

"We need to call her something," Regina said then thought of something. "Should we…? Should we call her "Marion"?"

"No," Robin said, sadly shaking his head. "I always liked your name."

"I don't think I'd like to have a junior," she said with a small laugh.

"May I suggest using your mothers' names?" Victor suggested and they looked at each other.

"Do you really want me to call her "Cora"?" Regina asked. Victor had heard about Cora as he sighed and shook his head.

"My mother's name was "Penelope"," Robin said with a small smile.

"That's a lovely name."

"But I still want "Regina" for her middle name."

"If you'll follow me to the nurses' station, we can get started on the paper work," Victor said as they headed down the hallway and Regina looked at the baby. Removing her smartphone from her purse, Regina took a few photos then placed the smart phone back in her purse and went to catch up with them.

 _DunBroch_

The music played while Rumplestiltskin sipped on the wine and watched Henry chatting with some of the younger boys and Belle was talking with Elinor. Fergus looked at him when he titled his head to one side and frowned.

"Are you alright?" Fergus asked.

"Yes, I'm…," Rumplestiltskin said then sighed. He knew he wasn't fine, but he wasn't sure just how much he should tell him. "I'm not alright."

"Does this have to do with your looking for Merlin?"

"No, it has to do with something else."

"My father once told me a man's burden is best shared even if it is with a stranger," Fergus said and Rumplestiltskin saw the honesty in his eyes.

"I have had some bad things happen lately…."

"I'd say having the Dark One attacking your town is a very bad thing."

"There is more," Rumplestiltskin sighed and sipped on some of the wine. "You see, a little over a year ago, my son, Henry's father, was killed and it was my fault."

"What happened?"

"Have you heard of the kingdom of OZ?"

"Aye, I have," he said with a nod.

"You must understand. I am a law agent as well as a merchant and the Wicked Witch of the West had come to me for help. She then got it into her head that I loved her and had taken me and my son captive."

"I heard she is somewhat insane and can only imagine what foul deeds she did tae you and your son," Fergus said and saw him make a small shiver.

" _What did she do tae you, Lad?"_ he thought and Rumplestiltskin sighed, sipping on some wine.

"Is she the one who killed you son?

"Yes," he said, but Fergus felt he was still hiding something.

"Did you kill her?"

"No, she was taken into custody, but I fear that she won't stay there for long."

"You were denied your rightful vengeance?" Fergus growled and he nodded his head. Rumplestiltskin looked into the goblet while the light shimmered on the wine and he felt himself shutting down. He replayed Neal's death as he listened to his son telling him to let go and how cold he felt after Emma had left and he was alone with his son's body.

" _I didnae know what you're nae telling me, but it must be very dark if the thought of it makes you tremble,"_ Fergus thought while looking at Rumplestiltskin's shaking hand. Placing the cup on the table, Rumplestiltskin noticed the three young men looking at Merida, who was talking to Henry, and sat back in the chair.

"Who are those three?"

Fergus looked to where Rumplestiltskin was pointing as he sat back in the chair and sipped on some wine. He knew Rumplestiltskin was changing the subject and brushed some crumb out of his beard.

"Those are the sons of three clan chiefs who are a part of my kingdom. I thought they would be good choices for Merida tae marry, but the lass decided she'd pick her own husband…nae that I blame her," Fergus said then pointed to the handsome young man with wavy black hair. "That is Young Lord MacIntosh. He and his father are brave warriors, but they tend to think too highly of themselves." He then pointed at the white haired young man and Rumple noticed the look in Fergus' eyes. "That is Young Lord Dingwall. The lad is a little crazy in the head and tends tae go off and pick fights with lads who are bigger than he is. He loses every time." He finally pointed to a blonde hair young man and Rumplestiltskin noticed the young man kept watching Merida as she moved about the room, talking to some of her fellow clansmen. "Finally, we have Young Lord MacGuffin. He's a brave and loyal warrior, is strong and fierce in battle, but the lad cannae talk worth a damn."

"He's mute?"

"No, he can talk, but it's so fast and garbled that no one can understand a thing he's saying," Fergus said with a small smile and Rumplestiltskin softly laughed.

"If you had to pick, which one would you want to marry Merida?"

"That's simple," Fergus said as he looked at the three young men. "I'd go with MacGuffin. He reminds me of me when I was a lad."

Rumplestiltskin was a little surprised, but nodded when Belle walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something you need, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I'm tired. Shall we go to our room?" she asked and Fergus gave him a little smile. Rumplestiltskin knew why he was smiling when he stood up and took Belle's hand.

"Good evening tae you," Fergus said with a rise of his glass and Rumplestiltskin gave him a small bow before leading Belle to the doors. Henry half ran to them when he stopped and Rumplestiltskin saw the question in his eyes.

"Belle and I are going to our room," he said and Henry frowned.

"Is everything alright?" Henry asked.

"I'm just tired," Belle said.

"Oh."

"You can stay up just a little longer, but we're leaving first thing so I want you to get plenty of sleep," Rumplestiltskin said, wagging a finger at him and Henry smiled.

"Got it," he said then watched them leave the room.

"Where are they going?" Merida asked, walking closer.

"They're going to bed."

"Ah, well, come dance with me," Merida said as she pulled on his arm and Henry softly laughed.

 _The Northland_

He felt his mother's hand holding onto his as four year old Rumplestiltskin looked up at her and she smiled down at him. Her hair was the same color as his and she also had chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue linen dress with a white linen apron tied around her waist and black slippers. She moved their hands back and forth as they walked on and he walked a little faster to keep up with her.

"Good day, Jenny," the baker said as they walked by the white stone building with two stories and a gray slate shingle roof and the smells of baking bread, rolls, pies and other pastries filled the air.

"Good day, Liam," his mother said and Liam looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"And how is the lad doing?"

"He's good," she said then gently pulled on Rumplestiltskin's hand. "Say hello tae Master Liam, Rumple."

"No," he said with a shake of his head and buried his face in his mother's skirt.

"Ah, being shy, are you, Lad?" Liam asked with a laugh then knelt down on his haunches. "Will you say hello for a fresh muffin? Molly's made some fresh berry and honey ones."

"Hello!" he said with a wide grin and eyes and Liam stood up. He went into the shop when he came out with a small, still warm blueberry muffin and handed it to him. "Thank you."

Liam ruffled the top of Rumplestiltskin's head then looked at Jenny and sighed.

"Are you after your man?" Liam asked. Jenny was embarrassed that the village knew that Malcolm spent most of his time and her hard earned money from sewing at the tavern and she felt the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Aye, he was supposed tae be home hours ago," she said with a sigh and Liam pressed his lips together.

"Why are you staying with him, Lass? Surely you can do better."

"You're right. That is why I am going tae the tavern. I'm going tae tell Malcolm that I'm leaving and I'm taking Rumple with me."

"Do you need some money? Molly wouldnae mind if I gave you some."

"No, that's kind of you, but I have money. You see, what he doesnae know is I have been hiding most of the money from him and have enough for a horse and some supplies," she said and Rumplestiltskin looked up at her with crumbs on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you've come tae your senses. That man will be the death of you," Liam said with a sigh. With a wave, Jenny led Rumplestiltskin away as they walked down the street and she gently squeezed his fingers. They walked to the large dark wood door when Jenny opened the door and they walked inside the dimly lit room. The sound of fighting came from the back of room as she looked around then frowned when she saw Malcolm being shoved into the wall.

"Wait," Malcolm shouted with his hands up.

"There will be no more waiting," the large, muscular man with long blonde hair growled and removed a small sword from the scabbard.

"Now, now, there is no need for that," Malcolm said with a nervous laugh and Jenny looked down at her son.

"Why are those men hurting Papa?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"He made them angry," Jenny said as they headed for the men when Malcolm kicked the man between his legs and the man howled while falling to his knees, dropping the small sword. Quickly picking the small sword off the floor, Malcolm held onto the handle and the man slowly stood up.

"You shouldnae have done that," the man growled while the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Malcolm," Jenny shouted as they turned to look at them and she held Rumplestiltskin against her side. "What have you been up tae this time?"

"Well, look at who we have here," the man said as he walked closer and Jenny folded her arms over her chest.

"Hello, Lachlan," she said with a blank look on her face. Lachlan MacGuffin had been friends with her since she was a girl and a part of her wondered what life would have been like if she had married him instead of Malcolm.

"Nice tae see you, Jenny," he said then looked down at Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin looked up at him. "Come here, Lad."

"No," Rumplestiltskin said, hiding behind his mother.

"Do what he says, Boy, or so help me….," Malcolm shouted when one of the men shoved him into the wall and he screamed.

"It's alright, Lad, I won't hurt you," Lachlan said and Rumplestiltskin slowly walked in front of his mother. He would never admit it out loud, but a part of him wished Rumplestiltskin was his son and Lachlan saw the fear in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. Lachlan moved closer when he lifted Rumplestiltskin up and placed him on top of his shoulders. Rumplestiltskin smiled when he gently wrapped his fingers in Lachlan's hair and looked at his mother.

"Look at me, Mama!" Rumplestiltskin said and Jenny softly laughed.

"Aye, you're a right giant," Jenny said and Lachlan reached back, rubbing Rumplestiltskin's lower back. Jenny saw how happy her son looked when she looked at Malcolm and all the anger, pain and hatred boiled inside her. "I asked you what you've been up tae."

"It was just a little card game," Malcolm said with a smile as the man holding him against the wall let go and walked to her.

"Aye, it was just a wee game, but he lost and now is trying tae get oot of paying us," he said then looked Jenny up and down. "Though I see a way for him tae make it up tae us."

"Stay where you are, Joseph MacIntosh," she said when Joseph grabbed hold of her and pulled her against him. She could smell the ale on his breath as she placed her hands against his chest and he laughed.

"Aye, you will do nicely," he said and she saw the look in his eyes. He grabbed the back of her head when he kissed her lips then moved back, looking at Malcolm. "Well, are you just going tae stand there or are you going tae stop me?"

"Uh….," Malcolm said, licking his lips and looked around for a way to escape.

"What a bloody coward," one of the men shouted and the other men laughed.

"Leave my mama alone!" Rumplestiltskin shouted and Lachlan reached back, removing him from his shoulders and placed him down.

"Ah, look at the pup. He's got more balls than his papa," Joseph said when he turned Jenny around and pinned her arms against him. She started struggling as he laughed and Rumplestiltskin balled his hands into fists. "Come on, Lad. Show your papa what a real man is like."

"Rumple, no, stay where you are," Jenny said when she reached her leg back and kicked Joseph's shin. Bellowing, he let her go when he removed the dagger from his belt and grabbed onto her arm. Rumplestiltskin tried to run, but Lachlan held onto his shoulders and Joseph shoved the blade of the dagger into Jenny's chest, piercing her heart. Gasping, Jenny fell to the floor after he had let go of her and her blood spread across the floor.

"Mama!" Rumplestiltskin shouted as Lachlan held onto him and Joseph turned to look at Malcolm.

"Now we're even," Joseph said as he tossed the dagger to the floor and Malcolm walked closer, looking down at Jenny. He then looked at Rumplestiltskin as large tears rolled down his son's face, but he didn't care.

" _I'm finally free,"_ Malcolm thought as he started walking away when one of the men pulled hard on his arm and glared at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lachlan asked.

"I'm leaving," Malcolm said.

"You're nae leaving without the boy," Lachlan said, looking at Rumplestiltskin.

"Keep him," Malcolm said and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened.

"No, Papa, dinnae leave me!" Rumplestiltskin said as he held his arms out and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please!"

With a snort, Joseph walked to Malcolm as he grabbed hold of him and Malcolm felt something wet rolling down his legs. Shaking his head as he looked down, Joseph went face to face with him and Malcolm saw the hate in his eyes.

"You will take this child and leave, but know this. You will be followed. If the child is nae seen, you will die a slow and very painful death," Joseph said then pushed Malcolm away from him. Grabbing onto his son's hand, Malcolm swallowed hard then pulled Rumplestiltskin behind him and left the tavern. They walked down the street while Malcolm looked behind him and saw two men following them. He pulled Rumplestiltskin into an alley when he knelt down and grabbed onto his upper arms.

"Now you listen to me," Malcolm said. "You better sleep with one eye open because I will kill you the first chance I get."

"I want Mama," Rumplestiltskin cried and Malcolm shook him violently.

"She's dead and it's your fault! You have been nothing, but a burden and a leech since the day you were born! She never loved you and neither do I! No one could love a runt like you!"

"That's nae true!" he shouted as he kicked Malcolm in the leg and Malcom's eyes grew into tight slits. Letting go of Rumplestiltskin's upper arms, he balled his hands into fists and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened with fear.

 _Rumplestiltskin and Belle's room_

"NO!" Rumplestiltskin shouted as he sat up and covered his face with his hands. Belle opened her eyes while the doors opened and Henry, Elinor, Fergus, the boys, Merida and some guards ran into the room.

"What's happening?" Fergus asked while Belle moved the bedding back and moved to kneel in front of her husband. Rumplestiltskin was crying and gulping breathes of air and she saw his entire body was trembling.

"Stay where you are," Belle said as she looked at the others then looked at her husband. She wasn't sure if she should touch him as Rumplestiltskin rocked back and forth and whimpered.

"Papa, stop, please stop," he kept saying over and over as she looked at him and slowly reached over, touching the back of his hands. Startled, he lowered his arms as he looked at her, but Belle's face was blurry.

"Easy. It's alright. You're safe," she said in a soft tone and he bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. She moved the bedding back as she looked at the white linen nightshirt bunched around his legs and straightened the nightshirt. He made a soft, shuttering sigh as she rubbed his thighs then sat next to him, pulled him closer and he buried his face against her chest. She hushed him while stroking his hair while the others looked at them and Fergus left the room. Belle rocked her husband as he cried and Henry felt helpless. He had never seen his grandfather fall apart before and he walked to the bed, sitting down.

"Grandpa?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin looked at him, but his face looked blurry.

"Bae?" he asked in a soft voice.

"No, it's Henry," Henry said and Rumplestiltskin held his hand out. Henry took his hand as they wrapped their fingers together and Rumplestiltskin started to calm down. Belle helped him sit up as Elinor walked closer and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Are you alright, Master Rum?" she asked and Belle handed Rumplestiltskin a small cloth to blow his nose.

"No, I'm not alright," he said after blowing his nose and leaned against Belle.

"Sounds tae me like someone had a nightmare," Merida said as she walked to her mother and stood next to her.

"Is that what happened?" Belle asked and he looked at her.

"Yes," he sighed and she softly stroked the side of his head.

"My mother used tae say a nightmare fades if it is brought into the light and shared," Elinor said and he looked at her. One of the boys came to the bed when he held out a velveteen teddy bear and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Do you need this?" Hubert asked and Rumplestiltskin sadly smiled.

"What would you sleep with then?" he asked and Hubert held the velveteen teddy bear against his chest. "Thank you just the same."

"What was the nightmare about?" Henry asked and Rumplestiltskin sighed while Fergus walked to the bed with a glass in his hand.

"Here. Drink this," Fergus said as he handed Rumplestiltskin the glass and Rumplestiltskin looked at the golden liquid. Sitting up, he sipped on the golden liquid then coughed and Elinor glared at Fergus.

"Did you give him straight whiskey?" she asked and Fergus made a soft cough.

"I thought it would make him feel better."

"It did," Rumplestiltskin said as he handed Belle the glass and she placed the glass on the night table. He looked at them when Fergus saw him looking at the boys and folded his arms over his chest.

"Merida, take your brothers back tae the nursery," he said and Merida noticed the look in her father's eyes.

"Come along, you three," she said as she led the boys toward the door and they frowned.

"Why do we have tae go?" Hamish asked.

"Because Master Rum doesnae want tae give you nightmares. Now tell him goodnight," she said and they said goodnight then left the room. Rumplestltskin looked at Fergus then pressed his lips together and Belle wrapped her arms around him.

"Now that the lads are gone," Fergus said as he walked to Henry and stood next to him. "Tell us what happened."

Belle noticed that her husband was shutting down while she took his hand and wrapped their fingers together. He gave her a sad look while trying to figure out how to tell them then snuggled closer. He looked at the glass when Belle picked the glass up and helped him sip on the whiskey. She placed the glass back on the night table as he sighed and she kissed the back of his hand. He half closed his eyes when he told them what the nightmare was about and Elinor placed her hand against her mouth out of shock.

"That bloody coward," Fergus growled while balling his hands into fists. "If I ever have the displeasure of meeting him…"

"There is no chance of that," Rumplestiltskin said. "He's dead."

"I hope he burns," Fergus said and Rumplestiltskin slowly closed his eyes. The whiskey had relaxed him and Fergus looked at Elinor, who gave him a small nod. Henry watched them leave the room while Elinor closed the door and followed her husband down the hallway.

"The poor man," Elinor sighed with a shake of her head.

"Aye, he is in a right state," Fergus said and she saw the anger in his face.

"I see in your face he hasnae told us everything."

"No, I believe there is more."

"Like what?"

"I was talking with him earlier and he told me his son has passed recently."

"Oh."

"When I pressed him, he changed the subject, but I saw how he reacted tae my questioning. He was shaking and closing down."

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

"He might be, but only tae himself. He has all the symptoms of a man who has been in battle and has seen more death and destruction than most men have in a lifetime."

"Then why did they send him off tae look for Merlin?"

"I have no idea, but I do know I cannae allow him tae go until he's fit tae travel."

"Well, he'll be in no shape now that someone gave him straight whiskey," she teased and he made a soft growl.

"Stop teasing me, Woman. You know full well I didnae mean it."

"Aye, I do, but you look so cute when you get flustered."

"Elinor….," he said with a wag of his finger and she laughed. Shaking his head, he slid his arm around her waist and they went around the corner.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Pain moved through his head as he moaned and curled into a ball. He remembered waking up after a nightmare and wanted to stay in the darkness. In the darkness, he didn't have to think. He didn't have to feel. He didn't have to do anything. It was safe in the darkness.

" _No, it's not. She's there,"_ a familiar voice said and he moaned louder. He was startled when he felt something moving through his hair and he weakly swiped at whatever it was with his hand.

"Easy," someone said and he moved toward the voice. He knew who was talking. She was his strength. She was his hope. She was his love. She was his hero. She would protect him from the pain and the darkness. He felt her hand in his as he held tightly onto her fingers and felt her lips on his knuckles. "Are you going to wake up for me?"

"No," he said with a small voice and moved closer. He wanted her to hold him and make everything go away. His head leaned against hers when he slowly opened his eyes and blinked. Her amazing blue eyes looked into his chocolate brown eyes as he made a soft sniff and she moved some hair out of his face.

"Hello," Belle said, gently stroking his hair.

"My head hurts," Rumplestiltskin said softly.

"I'm not surprised after you drank a glass of straight whiskey," she said and he made a small high pitched giggle. He watched her sit up when she held her arms out and he slowly sat up. He didn't flinch when she pulled him toward her then held him and he buried his face in her hair and neck. She rocked him while the door opened and Isobel came in the room with a wooden tray in her hands.

"Oh, I do apologize," she said and Rumplestiltskin moved back and looked at her.

"No, it's alright," Belle said and Isobel walked to the bed. She placed the wooden tray on the trunk at the foot of the bed and made a little curtsy.

"How are you feeling, Sir?"

"I have been better, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile.

"King Fergus thought you might be feeling poorly so Cook had made you a light breakfast."

"Thank you," he said and she made a little curtsy then left the room. Belle got out of bed when she walked to the foot of the bed and picked up the wooden tray. She walked to the side of the bed when she placed the wooden tray on his lap and sat down. He looked at the china teapot with yellow flowers painted on the sides, a china teacup and saucer, a china bowl of porridge topped with honey and butter, a china plate with dry toast, a spoon and a cloth napkin. He looked at Belle when she picked up the spoon and he placed his hand on her wrist. "Why don't you go wake up Henry and go have breakfast?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't feel….," she said and he arched an eyebrow.

"Please?" he asked. Sighing, she got dressed then left the room and closed the door behind her. He looked at the door then at the food when he picked up the spoon and started eating.

 _Regina's office_

Sitting back in the chair, Regina sighed as she turned the chair around and looked out the window. She could just see smoke from buildings which were burning and balled her hands into fists. Emma had been destroying random buildings to taunt her into action, but so far no one had been hurt or killed.

"Why don't you take a break?" Robin asked as she turned the chair around and looked at him.

"I can't," she said while standing up and walked to him. He placed his arms around her as he gave her a hug and she placed her cheek against his shoulder.

"You also can't let this eat you alive."

"She is destroying my town," she growled and he moved her back, held onto her shoulder and lifted her chin so they could look each other in the eyes.

"We will find a way to stop her."

"You're right, but don't you get it?! I am the Evil Queen! I should have enough power to handle her! But, like always, I have to rely on Gold to handle my messes! He's off who knows where, trying to find Merlin, while I sit here and watch buildings burn to the ground!"

"You didn't send Gold off. The Apprentice said he had to go."

"He isn't well! What if he has a relapse?! Neither Belle nor Henry has medical training! He could…"

"See, this is something I've been wondering about," Robin said with a small smile. "The way you talk about Gold, it's like he's your father."

"He is not my father," she said with a disgusted look on her face then sighed. "He's my best friend. He's stood by me more than anyone in this town besides you and Henry."

"Then maybe it's time to prove to him that you can still kick ass," he said and she looked toward the window. Walking to the chair, she sat down when she looked out the window, pressed her fingers together while she thought over what he said and smiled.

 _DunBroch_

The door opened while small feet moved across the carpet and headed for the bed. Rumplestiltskin had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping and tried not to smile from the sounds of hushing and low voices.

"I'm not sleeping," he said when he opened his eyes and Hamish, Harris and Hubert gasped then climbed onto the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Hamish asked while Rumplestiltskin sat up and placed the pillows behind his back.

"Yes, I am," he said with a small nod.

"Merida said you had a nightmare," Harris said.

"What was it aboot?" Hubert asked.

"It was about the day my mother was killed," he said and the boys' eyes widened.

"Your mama was killed?" Hamish asked.

"Our mama was almost killed," Hubert said.

"Aye, but that was because Merida turned her into a bear," Harris said and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened and he blinked them.

"Why did Merida turn your mother into a bear?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"She and Mama got mad at each other because Mama was being bossy," Hamish said.

"Aye, so Merida goes tae this witch and the witch gave her something. Merida placed it in a pie…," Harris said.

"We ate the pie, too, and were turned into bears," Hubert interrupted with a smile.

"That was fun," Hamish said.

"Aye, but Papa didnae think it was fun when he saw Mama as a bear," Harris said.

"He went with some men tae kill her, but Merida stopped them and we were changed back," Hamish said and Rumplestiltskin gave them a blank look. "You do believe us, aye?"

"Dearies, with all the things I have heard and seen over the years, of course I believe you," Rumplestiltskin said and they smiled. The soft clicking sound made them look at the door as Fergus came in the room then stopped, looking at them.

"Well, what is going on in here?" he asked.

"We wanted tae see if Master Rum was alright," Harris said.

"And we told him aboot Merida turning Mama into a bear," Hubert said.

"We thought that would making him forget that his mama got killed and that's why he had a nightmare," Hamish said and they saw the sadness in Rumplestiltskin's eyes.

"Now look. You made Master Rum sad again," Harris said as he started shoving his brother and Hamish shoved him back. They started pushing each other when Fergus made a loud whistle and they looked at him.

"That will be enough," Fergus said. "Now, I want you tae apologize tae Master Rum then go."

"We're sorry," the boys said together then climbed off the trunk and left the room. Rumplestiltskin watched them leave while Fergus came closer then sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Boys," Fergus said with a shake of his head. "You have tae keep after them all day and all night."

"You're right," Rumplestiltskin said and Fergus noticed the look in his eyes.

"Do you remember when I mentioned a man sharing his burden even if it's with a stranger?"

"Yes, I remember, but there are things best left unsaid."

"Like you seeing your fair share of pain and battle?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin gave him a stunned look. "No need tae look shocked. I noticed the moment you arrived. From what you told us aboot the nightmare, I can guess your father didnae just hit you that one time."

"No, he didn't," Rumplestiltskin said with a shake of his head. "He took great pleasure in abusing me."

"He also kept reminding you how worthless you are and no one could love you," he said and Rumplestiltskin nodded his head.

"When I was ten, he sold me into service to two spinner women. They did try to love me, and treated me like I was their nephew, but I could never accept the love they gave me."

"I can understand why you couldnae do that. You truly believed you are nae fit tae have someone love you."

"I still believe that," Rumplestiltskin sighed and Fergus frowned. "They arranged a marriage for me when I was old enough, but their choice was…"

"It was a bad match?"

"You could say that," he said with a sigh and leaned back against the pillows. "I tried to be a good husband, but she wanted more. So I decided to become a solider."

"Did you see much action on the battlefield?"

"I did, but I… I lost my nerve."

"Nae everyone is cut out tae for battle."

"What made it worse was I had received word she was pregnant with my son and I might not live to see him."

"That must have made her hope you would come home alive."

"You would think so. When I had injured myself and walked home on a broken ankle, she had my son and cursed at me for not dying," he said and Fergus' eyes widened.

"She would have been happier with you dead and her with a child tae raise on her own?"

"Oh, she wouldn't have been alone for long. She liked spending time at the tavern and I did wonder if she had been sleeping around."

"I didnae want tae insult you, but did you ever have doubts that you were his father?" Fergus asked and Rumplestiltskin looked at the ceiling. He had wondered if Killian was the father of his son, but had used a spell to check some of his old hair with Neal's and the results confirmed Neal was Rumplestiltskin's son.

"No, he was my son, but she didn't want him. She would come and go while I tried to make a living and took all the money I made to the tavern. When my son was four, she left for good."

"Good riddance," Fergus said with a nod and Rumplestiltskin looked at him. He was amazed how easily it was talking with Fergus and made a small smile as he nodded his head. He wasn't sure how Fergus would take the next part as his face changed and Fergus leaned a little closer. "Now what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure how you'll feel if I told you the rest of it."

"It cannae be that bad."

"Yes, it can. In fact, if I told you, you would either kill me or drive me, Belle and Henry out of your kingdom," he said and Fergus frowned.

"What did you do?"

"When my son was old enough to go into service, I told him I had a better idea. At the time, the Dark One was a man and I thought if I could get hold of his power I could end the war."

"You wanted tae become a hero because you didnae get a chance the first time?"

"I never wanted to be a hero, but I did want to end the war so no more children were killed."

"That does sound like a noble cause."

"The trouble was I had no idea where the Dark One was or how to control his power. It wasn't until I met a man named "Zoso" that I learned where I could find something that could control the Dark One's power. I told my village of my plans, but they just scoffed and called me a fool."

"They were the fools."

"I went to where Zoso had told me to go and found what he was talking about. When I brought it to him, Zoso attacked me and…I killed him."

"You were protecting yourself."

"That may be true, but what I didn't know was the Dark One was Zoso. He had tricked me into killing him so he could pass on his power," he said and Fergus' eyes widened. Closing his eyes, Rumplestiltskin waited for him to either kill him or call the guards, but all he heard was deep breathing and a low growl.

"That bloody coward," Fergus growled and Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes. "Only a soulless demon would trick a desperate man into such a fate."

"Do you see me as a soulless demon?"

"No," Fergus said with a shake of his head. "I see a man who was protecting his family."

Tears moved down his face as Rumplestiltskin covered his eyes with his hands and Fergus placed his hand on Rumplestiltskin's chest. He waited until Rumplestiltskin calmed down then handed him a clean cloth to blow his nose. Rumplestiltskin looked at the ceiling as he blinked his eyes a few times then looked at Fergus and Fergus gave him a small smile.

"How did your son handle you being under a curse?"

"He didn't handle it well," Rumplestiltskin sighed. "All I wanted was for us to be happy, but all he wanted was me."

"That makes sense."

"I still don't understand what made him go see the Blue Fairy and ask her for some way for us to go somewhere without magic so we could be happy. All he had to do was talk to me about being unhappy."

"He might have been afraid you'd refuse."

"No, I would have stopped using my power."

He had heard himself saying those words time and again, but now he wondered if it was his fear of being powerless or the darkness which stopped him from succeeding.

"It is one thing tae want tae stop doing something and it is another tae stop," Fergus said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I agree."

"Again, nothing against your son, but he should never have trusted a fey tae be fair and honest. Those things are natural deceivers."

"You're right. What the Blue Fairy gave him opened a portal to another realm and I lost him. When I begged her to either give him back or send me to him, she refused."

Fergus said some dirty words in Gaelic as Rumplestiltskin smiled and shook his head.

"When I was finally reunited with my son, he was a grown man and had thought I had broken my word to go with him. Now that I think about it, I had tried to pull him out of the portal, but our hands had been pulled apart and he fell in."

"How did you feel when you found oot you were a grandfather?"

"I was floored. I had always thought I would have found him while he was still the age he was when I lost him. I did wonder how he would react to Belle, but they became good friends and I was happy."

"Then you and your son were taken by the Wicked Witch."

"Well, we had to go to Neverland first to save Henry after he was kidnapped."

"I have heard stories of that place. Is it true Pan isnae what he appears tae be?" Fergus asked and Rumplestiltskin wondered if he should tell him who Pan really was.

"He was far worse," Rumplestiltskin said and Fergus nodded.

"So after you rescue Henry, you and your son are taken by the Wicked Witch and he dies."

"Yes, he died so I could live."

"Do you want my opinion? I think your son is a brave as his father," Fergus said and Rumplestiltskin made a small laugh.

"No, I am anything, but brave."

"Aye, you are."

"If you say so, Dearie," he said then frowned. "After my son died, I started shutting down. I ignored Belle and lied to her. I tried to send her away, but she kept coming back. I was floored when she agreed to marry me and I spent the first few weeks of our marriage trying to get rid of my curse while trying to keep my power."

"I'm amazed she didnae call you on it."

"Oh, she did. When she found out….she banished me from town and told me to never come back," he said and Fergus saw the sadness in his eyes. "I did stay away for a time then came back and tried to make things up to her. What didn't help was my health deteriorating to the point where I didn't care if I lived or died."

"In other words, you were giving up."

"That's exactly what I was doing," he said with a sigh. "What amazed me was Belle wanting me to live. She told me she didn't want me to die alone yet she went and got someone who could help me."

"Ah, that is love for you. The ones who love you the most can get so angry that they just toss their hands up, but will be there when you truly need them," Fergus said and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Yes, but what they did was foolish."

"What did they do?"

"They found a way to remove the darkness that was killing me, but the darkness had to go somewhere."

"Where did it go?"

"It went into Henry's mother," Rumplestiltskin said softly and Fergus' eyes widened.

 _Gold's Victorian_

Killian looked at Zelena as she tried to get free then gave up and leaned the back of her head against the wall.

"When I get free, I am going to kill her," she growled.

"Not if she doesn't kill you first, Love," Killian said.

"Why didn't she?"

"I have….," he said then grew quiet when he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and looked down at his lap, closing his eyes. Emma walked in the room when she looked at them and folded her arms across her chest.

"There's not use pretending you're asleep. I heard you talking," she said then walked to Zelena and knelt down on her haunches. She was back to wearing a black sweater, a black leather jacket, black jeans and black leather boots with high heels. "You want to kill me, do you? Think again. Even though Regina and Gold would never kill or hurt a child, I will."

"Swan, you can't be serious!" Killian said with wide eyes and she laughed.

"Why would it bother you? You're the one who used to bring kids to Pan so he could do who knows what to them! Imagine what Gold will do once he finds out that it was you who sold his son to him!" she said, standing up then looked at Zelena.

"Emma!" Regina's voice shouted above them and Emma looked up at the ceiling then vanished in a puff of black smoke and Killian looked at Zelena. Tears rolled down her face as he sighed and felt more of his heart turning into ice.

Emma stormed to the front door when she waved her hand and the door slammed open. Regina looked at her when she placed her hands on her hips and Emma stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Emma growled and Regina looked her up and down.

"Going for the vampire biker chick look?"

"Don't push it."

"Can I come in?" she asked as she pushed her out of the way and stood in the hallway. Turning, she looked at Emma and saw the anger and hate in her eyes. "Well, Miss Swan…"

"We're back to that?"

"Considering what you've done, yes," she said and Emma walked closer while the door slammed shut and the glass cracked. "Gold is going to be really mad when he sees that."

"Like I care," Emma said with a cold tone to her voice. "For the last time, what do you want?"

"I want your heart on a stick."

"Not going to happen," she said with a smile. "You know, I thought you would have found a way to either free me or kill me by now. You have gone soft!"

"Like hell!" Regina said with her eyes in slits and waved her hand. The light shimmered on the silver blade of the dagger as she made an evil grin and Emma's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?!" she demanded then stopped when she got too close to her. The voice in her head roared for her to kill Regina, but she ignored it and balled her hands into fists.

"Killian had it," Regina said as Emma looked back at the basement door and Regina arched her eyebrows up. "So that's where you're keeping him. Is my sister down there as well?"

"Yes. Now give that to me. It's mine," Emma growled.

"Afraid of what I might make you do? Maybe I should have you kill Zelena so I wouldn't have to," Regina said and tapped the silver blade against the palm of her hand.

"Robin would hate you forever for killing the mother of his child. Oh, wait, you've already done that."

"That didn't happen because you saved Marion. See, that's your problem. You think you're helping, but, in fact, you're making things worse."

"I broke your curse."

"Yes, but it took Henry dying before you did anything."

"You're the one who poisoned him because you wanted to kill me!"

"We could go back and forth all day," Regina said and tapped the silver blade against the palm of her hand. "Now, this is how we're going to play this." Emma watched while Regina held up the dagger and Emma locked eyes with her. "Dark One, you are going to stop destroying my town or I will make sure you will never see Henry ever again."

"That didn't work the first time. What makes you think it'll work now?" Emma asked with a blank look.

"It will once he gets back."

"What do you mean? Where's Henry?" Emma yelled and Regina vanished in a puff of black smoke. Emma felt the anger and hatred burning inside her when she felt something stick in her back and Regina laughed.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen."

"Where is my son?"

"He's safe," Regina said then placed her lips next to her ear. "Do we have a deal or do I plunge this dagger into your back?"

"Yes, we have a deal," Emma growled then turned around to see Regina had vanished. Down in the basement, Killian and Zelena were startled as an inhuman roar filled the air and Killian sighed, shaking his head.

 _Merlin's house_

The black puff of smoke faded while Regina walked into the nursery and Mary Margaret looked at her. Neal was asleep in the crib while Roland watched some cartoons on Henry's laptop then looked at her and smiled.

"Regina!" he said when he got up and ran to her. Smiling, Regina picked him up when he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked as she got up and walked to her.

"I went to see Emma," Regina said.

"I take it didn't go well."

"No, it didn't," she said as she placed Roland on his feet and Mary Margaret noticed the look in her eyes.

"Roland, Regina and I are going downstairs, ok? Come get me if Neal wakes up."

"Ok," Roland said as they left the room and Mary Margaret closed the door. They went downstairs when they sat on the steps and Mary Margaret gave her a puzzled look.

"What did you do?" she asked and Regina sighed.

"I confronted her."

"Alone?"

"I can handle myself."

"I know, but she….

"She just got smart with me and called me soft. That's when I used this," Regina said as she waved her hand and the silver blade dagger appeared.

"That's Gold's dagger."

"It's her dagger now."

"Where did you get it?"

"Doctor Whale found it in Killian's coat pocket and gave it to me."

"Do you know where she's keeping Killian?"

"She's keeping him in Gold's basement. I think that's where Zelena is, too."

"What did you make Emma do?"

"I made her promise to stop destroying the town or she would never see Henry again."

"And she agreed?"

"She had no choice after I threatened to stick her with this. Believe me. It wouldn't have been a flesh wound," Regina said, but Mary Margaret saw something in her eyes.

"What else did you do?"

"I didn't…"

"Regina."

"I told her Henry's gone," she said and Mary Margaret's eyes widened.

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm amazed she didn't kill you."

"I left before she had the chance. The thing is she agreed. All we have to do now is hope Gold can find Merlin," Regina said as she sighed and looked at the light shimmering on the silver blade.

 _DunBroch_

"The darkness went into Henry's mother?" Fergus asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin sighed and Fergus saw the guilt in his eyes. "And now she is using the darkness to destroy our town."

"Is she getting revenge for what happened tae your son?"

"Among other things," Rumplestiltskin said and rubbed his face with his hands.

"What happened tae you?"

"I was ill for a very long time. And I'm not sure if I would have gotten this far without Belle's help."

"But why, after all that's happened, did you agree tae do this?"

"I have to do something," Rumplestiltskin said and he heard the anger and frustration in Rumplestiltskin's voice.

"Not if it's a risk tae your health," he said and Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Think aboot Belle. You say she helped you in your recovery and yet you are clearly nae fit enough tae travel, let alone find Merlin. Do you want her tae end up a widow?"

"No."

"Think aboot Henry. He has lost his father. His mother is surely lost. Do you want him tae lose you as well?"

"No."

"Are you a fool then? For only a fool would do something so selfish," Fergus said as Rumplestiltskin scrunched up his nose and glared at him. Fergus was impressed with the fierceness he saw in Rumplestiltskin's eyes, but a part of him felt like he was being a bully. "Be at ease, Friend. I am just trying tae get you tae see that you are nae as healed as you think you are."

Rumplestiltskin saw the honesty in his eyes as he sighed and felt liked a chastised child.

"What would you have me do?"

"What I would like is for you tae enjoy the hospitality of my family and kingdom. Once you feel that you are ready to continue on your journey, I will give you whatever supplies and aide you need."

"If I agree to this, may I ask for a large room? This one makes me feel trapped," he said and Fergus saw the fear in his eyes.

"If you agree, aye, I will," Fergus said and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal done," Rumplestiltskin said and they shook hands.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Warning: Belle and Rumple talk about their son and he finally confirms that Zelena raped him. I just hope I did the right thing when Belle touches Rumple and they end up getting intimate.**_

Chapter Twenty-one

The warm breeze blew in from the open windows while the smell of heather and clover filled the room and the last embers of the fire faded. Rumplestiltskin sighed while rolling over onto his right side then opened his eyes and looked at Belle sleeping next to him. The last few weeks passed slowly and they had taken long walks or sat in Queen Elinor's gardens. He shared stories with her about his life as she shared stories with him and they discussed many things he had done. She agreed with most of what he had to do, but disagreed with others and he didn't feel like she was judging him. They talked about things she had done and he voiced his disappointment in her use of his dagger, but understood why she banished him. They talked about Will, Milah and Cora. Finally, he talked about Zelena and told her how Zelena took great pleasure in torturing him and Neal. He did feel guilty about not telling her the most horrific thing Zelena did, but vowed silently that he would when the time was right. He would also go on long walks up to the top of some of the hills with Henry and talked, went fishing in the loch with him or they went for long rides on the horses Fergus lent them. He told Fergus about Neal and Fergus told him tales of Merida and the boys. He never felt so free in his long life nor had he felt as happy as he did at this moment.

"My, look at that smile," Belle said in a sleepy tone and he blinked his eyes a few times. He hadn't noticed he was smiling. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes then kissed the tip of her nose and she snuggled closer.

"Good morning," he said then rolled onto his back and she placed her head against the center of his chest.

"You promised me a story," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Did I?" he said with the same tone and look he gave her when she wanted to break his curse.

"Yes, you were going to tell me how I told you I was pregnant with our son."

"Well, before I tell you, I have to explain how Bae died," he said while looking at the red canopy over his head and placed his arms around her.

"When did he die?"

"It was the year before the baby was born."

"How did it happen?" she asked, listening to the gentle beating of his heart.

"It happened during the war with the ogres. Even though he was my squire, I didn't want him to come with me."

"You wanted him to stay and protect me?"

"Yes, but you argued you could handle things on your own and he should come with me if that is what he wished," he said and half closed his eyes. He could see the battle in his mind. He had told Isaac how he wanted Neal to die when they were writing the book and she heard his heart speeding up a little. "The battle was fierce. There were heavy losses on each side and I was running out of energy to cast my magic. When the final battle was over, I realized that I had lost track of Bae. He had gone off to battle an ogre on his own. I knew it was foolish, but I didn't stop him. When I finally found him, he was lying on the ground. Even though I was exhausted, I tried to heal him, but my magic was failing. He just looked at me with this smile and told me it was alright. I had shown him what it meant to make a sacrifice to ensure the safety of his family and I had to let go."

Belle heard the breath catch his chest and looked at him. He had told her what happened the day Neal died and saw using that memory was hurting him. She moved to sit on top of him as he looked up at her and she stroked his hair back. He blinked the tears out of his eyes as he moved his hands up her arms and she leaned down to kiss him. Sitting up, she looked at him and placed her hands on his chest. His chest rose and fell as he breathed and he looked at the red canopy for a few moments.

"Unlike the others, I didn't bury him on the battlefield. I carried him home on the back of my horse and you cried for hours when I told you what happened. We buried him near his favorite tree. I started shutting down at that point, but you were there to help me find my way out of the gloom."

"Tell me about the night we conceived our son," she said and he told her. She pictured that night in her mind and how gentle and caring he was. "How did I tell you I was pregnant?"

"I hadn't gone on any missions in a long time, but an ogre was spotting not far from where we lived and I went to slay it. That was my main mission now. I had to rid the world of those vile things. When I came home…"

"Were you wearing your armor and helmet?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. She pictured him coming through the door wearing the armor and she slightly smiled because the helmet was just a little too big. "You had prepared a special meal for me and we went to sit down. My plate was covered, but I saw you had prepared chicken, roasted potatoes and some fresh vegetables. When I lifted the cover, I was surprised to see baby roasted potatoes, baby vegetables and a silver baby rattle on the plate. It took no more than a few seconds to realize what they meant and I got up. You followed and I hugged you, picked you off your feet and spun you around."

She could picture it in her mind and could hear him laughing.

"For the next few months, I pampered my wonderful wife and would use my magic to satisfy your food cravings."

"What sort of cravings?"

"Well, one time you wanted chocolate covered pickles and a grilled cheese sandwich. I knew what chocolate was, but the two of them together sounded disgusting," he said as he scrunched up his nose and she giggled. "I sent word to your father and had him come and stay with us. I was surprised to find one of our tenant's wives was a mid-wife. She was thrilled when I asked her to help you with the birth. We had long talks about how this baby wasn't a replacement for Bae and you would just smile when I would talk, sing or read to our unborn child."

"When was he born?"

"He was born on a sunny day in April," he said and half closed his eyes. "You had gone into labor in the early hours of night the day before and, sadly, spent twelve hours trying to get him out."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," she said with a sigh and he smiled, opening his eyes.

"Try pacing back and forth without a break outside the front of the house. Your father had arrived two days before and told me to take a break, but I refused. By the time our son was born, I had walked a good size groove in the ground," he said and she softly laughed. "Your father asked if I was going to fill it in, but I told him no because it marked the day my son was born. I went inside and you were lying on the bed in a soaking wet nightgown, your hair was damp and stringy and you were holding our son in the blanket I had made him."

"I must have looked a mess."

"No," he said with a shake of his head and she leaned down to kiss his lips. "Do you remember his cradle?"

"Yes."

"I made it. I had asked the woodcarver how to make it and he gave me what I needed. A lot of sweat and a little blood went into it, but I was proud how it turned out. Though, honestly, he did the woodwork and staining," he said and she could see him doing it. She heard him cry out a few times and would kiss the small wounds to his fingers.

"What did we name our son?"

"We named him "Lachlan"," he said when something clicked in his head and he sadly smiled. "He was named after a friend of my mother's. I believe he would have ended up as my step-father if my mother had lived."

She brushed the hair out of his eyes when he took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

"How old was our son when...when Henry showed up?"

"He was two months old," he said and she saw the sadness in his eyes. He thought back to the illustration and how the illustration shimmered in a golden light.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Yes and no. I was thinking about the illustration from the book. He still exists because I kept him in my mind, but how do we bring him into this world?"

"I know the writing on the page said we needed to wait, but…"

"I…," he said then pressed his lips together and sighed. Pain moved through his mind as thoughts of what Zelena had done moved by and he balled his hands onto the mattress.

"Rumple, what's wrong?" she asked and felt his body shaking.

"Get off of me," he said through clenched teeth and she got off of him. He sat up as she looked at him and he placed his head in his hands. "I can't."

"I don't understand," she said, but he pulled away when she went to touch his hair. "Please talk to me."

"I can't!" he growled and she hushed him. She and Archie had talked about what she thought had happened to her husband and she had looked up a few web sites on how to deal with it.

"Tell me something," she said and he looked at her. "Did Zelena rape you? Did she use the dagger and make you have sex?"

"If I say yes, will you be repulsed by me?"

"Are you saying that's what she did?" she asked and he nodded. "No, I am not repulsed by you."

"You should be," he said and lowered his head again. She lifted his chin with her thumb and fingers then used her other hand to brush the hair out of his face and he sighed.

"Now, I want you to listen to me and I don't mean with just your ears. You are not to blame for any of it! She was the one who had the idea that you loved her! She was the one who stalked you and used me and your son to get hold of you! She was the one who used your dagger to have sex! She hurt you! She violated you! She raped you!"

He pondered her words as his mind replayed every minute he was with Zelena before and after he died and how helpless he felt. He heard her taunting how she would take Neal if he didn't do what she wanted and how much she had hurt him. Belle saw the look in his eyes when he took a long breath then let it out and sat up straighter. A light she hadn't seen in a long time appeared in his eyes and he rubbed his face with his hands.

"You're right," he said and she brushed the hair out of his eyes, wondering if he would do what she had in mind.

"Why don't we do a trust exercise? I know it will not make it go away…"

"No, it won't."

"But, like when I shaved you, it might make it a little more enjoyable," she said and he saw the look in her eyes. He knew she was right and moved closer, kissing her lips. She took his right hand when she kissed his fingertips and he smiled. "Tell me to stop when you feel uncomfortable."

She kissed the palm of his hand then his wrist and felt his quick pulse against her lips. She repeated with his left hand then looked at him and her hands went toward the buttons of his nightshirt.

"May I undress you?" she asked in a gentle tone and he nodded. She helped him remove the nightshirt as she placed the nightshirt on the mattress, and looked at him. He seemed a little uncomfortable as she sat back on her legs and he placed his hands in his lap. "May I touch you?"

"Yes," he said and she moved closer, placing her hands on his shoulders. He was covered to his waist as she moved her hands down his shoulders and arms and saw the trust in his eyes. She stroked the sides of his neck then moved her fingers through his soft hair and he made a small smile. She kissed the tip of his nose then his lips and he made a soft sigh. She moved back as he placed his forehead against hers and she stroked the back of his head. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as he smiled and she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Nodding, he watched her take control, but didn't tell her to stop. She was taking the pain, anger and shame and buried them deep inside him until he was ready to handle it. She made him feel loved and protected and he enjoyed her touching him as much as he enjoyed touching her after she had removed her nightgown. At the end, they were entangled in each other's arms and he floated in the afterglow. He flexed the fingers of his right hand a few times as he thought of how he called out her name so loud he was afraid someone would come in and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered and she gently stroked his arm.

"You're welcome," she said when the door opened and Isobel walked in with the wooden tray in her hands. She took one look at them and the messy bed when she placed the wooden tray on the dresser, made a little curtsey then left the room, closing the door behind her. They looked at each other when he made a high pitch giggle and Belle laughed, shaking her head.

 _Merlin's house_

The door opened while Regina walked in the room and headed for the table. They had relocated to Merlin's house after Emma broke her word and had tried several times to kill her, David and Robin. More of the townsfolk had fled into the forest and Little John had compared the camp they made to the makeshift village they had made in Sherwood.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance. Maybe she's right. Maybe I have gone soft," she said then slammed her hands on top of the table and looked at the books. She moved Henry's storybook toward her when she flipped to the pages and looked at the illustrations. She noticed how confident and powerful she looked as she sighed and slammed the book closed. She looked at the other book when she moved the book closer and looked at the cover. HEROES AND VILLAINS shimmered in the light as she flipped through the blank pages and frowned. Closing the book, she noticed the pieces of paper with the illustrations on them when she picked up the one of her and Robin and smiled. Placing the piece of paper down, she looked at the other piece of paper, but the piece of paper was blank. "What the hell? Where is the baby?"

She turned the piece of paper over, but there was nothing on the back and she flipped the piece of paper back and forth.

"Even the writings gone," she said when an ice cold chill moved through her and she shivered. "If the writing's gone then either something happened to the baby or something happened to Gold or Belle or both. And, if something has happened to them, what happened to Henry?"

Turning on her heels, she stormed out of the room as she closed the door behind her and headed for the stairs. Silently, she prayed nothing had happened to any of them as she went down the stairs and held the piece of paper tightly in her hand.

 _DunBroch_

Boot heels clicked on the stone steps while Rumplestiltskin quickly came downstairs then stopped when he saw Fergus. Isobel had told the staff about finding Rumplestiltskin and Belle in bed, but Elinor had scolded her for talking about their guests. Fergus had a look in his eyes which told him that he knew and Rumplestiltskin blew out a breath of air.

"I take it you know about what happened this morning," he said and Fergus smiled.

"Talk spread quickly around here," Fergus said. "But there is no need tae worry. Elinor had words with Isobel."

"I hope she isn't in too much trouble."

"Nah, she's fine," Fergus said then looked him up and down. "Well, you seem much better."

"I am. Thank you for asking," Rumplestiltskin said then frowned. "Have you seen my wife or grandson?"

"No, I havenae seen either of them."

"Well, they have to be around here somewhere," he said with a nod then walked away. He went outside as the warmth of the sun moved over him and he smiled. The scent of clover and heather filled the air while he walked out of the castle courtyard and headed for the village. He nodded at those who greeted him and he was offered an apple. He bit into the apple as he walked along when he saw Hamish, Harris and Hubert with wooden baskets on top of their heads and they smiled at him.

"Hello, Master Rum," Hamish said.

"I thought you were done repaying Missus Moira for taking those buns you stole," he said as they walked closer then held the wooden baskets in their hands.

"We are, but we liked helping her and she said we can still do deliveries," Hubert said.

"Mama said it was good for them tae see that their future kings acknowledge their errors and atone for them," Harris said and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Off with you then," he said and they placed the wooden baskets on top of their heads. He realized he just talked like most of the people in the village as he shook his head and smiled. He watched them walk away as he shrugged, turned and kept walking. He finally ended up where the warriors practice sword play and leaned on the wooden fence.

"Finally decided to come out," Belle said as he turned and looked at her. She was wearing a light blue linen gown with long sleeves and black slippers and he was wearing the same clothes he wore when they arrived.

"Hello," he said and quickly kissed her lips. He looked at the young warriors practicing when he noticed one of them was Henry and he was sparing with Young Lord Dingwall. Rumplestiltskin leaned on the top of the fence as he nibbled on the apple and Belle placed her hand against the back of his head, stroking his hair. He handed her the apple as she took a bite then kissed him and he licked his lips. They watched Henry sparing when Young Lord Dingwall spun around and slammed his elbow into Henry's stomach. Henry gasped as he wrapped his arm around his stomach and Young Lord Dingwall kicked out Henry's legs. Collapsing to the ground, Henry looked up at him as Young Lord Dingwall pointed his sword at him and Rumplestiltskin climbed over the fence, stormed over and they looked at him. "Are you alright, Henry?"

"Yeah," Henry said with a small grunt as Young Lord Dingwall helped him to his feet and they smiled at each other.

"Sorry if I was a wee bit rough," Young Lord Dingwall said, holding his hand out and they shook hands.

"You're always a wee bit rough," Young Lord MacIntosh joked and the other young warriors laughed.

"Who said that?! Come and face me if you want the same!" Young Lord Dingwall said, brandishing his sword and Rumplestiltskin smiled, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't let them get to you, Lad," he said and Young Lord Dingwall nodded.

"Would you like tae spar with me, Sir?"

"Well," he said as he looked at Belle and noticed Merida had joined her. "It's been a bit since I held a sword."

"I'll go easy on you," Young Lord Dingwall said and Rumplestiltskin looked at Henry. Henry handed him the practice sword as Rumplestiltskin looked at the sword then at Young Lord Dungwall and smiled.

"Would the enemy go easy on me?" he asked.

"No, they wouldnae," he said and Henry walked to the fence.

"Is he really going to do what I think he's going to do?" Belle asked, looking at her husband.

"Yeah," Henry said with a nod and climbed up and at on the top of the fence. Rumplestiltskin held the handle of the practice sword tightly in his right hand while Young Lord Dingwall looked him up and down, trying to find a weakness, when he swung the sword and Rumplestiltskin got out of the way. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Rumplestiltskin swung the sword, but Young Lord Dingwall blocked and the shockwave caused a small tingle to move over Rumplestiltskin's hand.

"Well played," he said and Young Lord Dingwall smiled. Locking eyes with him, Rumplestiltskin held the handle of the sword in his hand and Young Lord Dingwall arched and eyebrow. With a roar, Young Lord Dingwall ran at him when Rumplestiltskin swung the sword and the swords clashed together. Both pushed back and forth while the swords came closer and Rumplestiltskin pushed him away. He spun around then smashed the sword into Young Lord Dingwall's stomach and Young Lord Dingwall dropped the sword, holding his stomach in his arms. He looked to see Rumplestiltskin pointing the sword at him and panted. "Do you yield, Lad?"

"Aye, Sir, I yield," he said with his hands up and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Ah, anyone can beat that pipsqueak," Young Lord MacIntosh said as he and Young Lord MacGuffin walked closer and Rumplestiltskin glared at them. "What you need is a real challenge."

"Are you talking about the two or you?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a stern look and they nodded. He did admit he was a little tired as he looked them over and tightened his grip on the handle of the sword.

"Well then, Gentlemen, shall we?" he asked with a bow and they looked at each other. He held the sword up as they saw the look in his eyes and he arched his eyebrows up. They charged at him as he swung the sword and connected with both swords. Belle gasped when Young Lord MacIntosh slammed into him, but Rumplestiltskin laughed and countered. Merida stopped Henry from going to help his grandfather as Rumplestiltskin spun then slammed his elbow into Young Lord MacIntosh's chest and Young Lord MacIntosh fell to the ground. He held his hand up in surrender as Rumple looked to see Young Lord MacGuffin coming at him and he turned, swinging the sword. The swords smashed together when Young Lord MacGuffin pushed him back and he tripped over Young Lord MacIntosh, landing on his back. Young Lord MacIntosh had gotten out of the way before he fell and Rumplestiltskin looked up at Young Lord MacGuffin pointing his sword at him.

"Doyouyield,Sir?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"Take a deep breath, think and say that again, but just a little slower," he said and swore Young Lord MacGuffin was blushing.

"Do you yield, Sir?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Yes, I yield," he said and Young Lord MacGuffin held his hand out, helping him to his feet. Belle, Henry and Merida ran to them as Merida gently shoved Young Lord MacGuffin and Belle hugged Rumplestiltskin.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said as she held him and he looked at the young lords. "Well met. All of you."

"Thank you, Sir," Young Lord MacIntosh said with a small bow then the three young lords walked away and Merida looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"Do you think you'd have a go at sparing with me once you get your breath back?" she asked with a grin.

"I would be honored," he said as a small twinge of pain moved up his back and he winced. "But it will have to be another day."

"Aye, you do look like you're in a bit of pain. Let's go back tae the castle," she said then walked away and Belle held onto him as they headed for the fence.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Time to find out what the black panther is.**_

Chapter Twenty-two

The door slammed open while Regina came in the main room when she saw the Apprentice talking to David and Mary Margaret and they gave her a puzzled look.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"This is what's wrong," she said when she stood in front of the Apprentice and handed him the piece of paper.

"What is this?" the Apprentice asked.

"It is the page from the book Gold wrote with the Author that had the illustration of Gold and Belle's baby."

"But the page is blank," Mary Margaret said, looking at the piece of paper.

"Yes, it is," Regina said then glared at the Apprentice. "Care to explain?"

"I have no idea what happened," the Apprentice said.

"Could the baby have disappeared because Gold isn't here?" David asked.

"That could be the case."

"Or something has happened to him or Belle," Regina said.

"I would have been told if something had happened to them."

"Maybe we should….," Robin said when a loud explosion filled the air and they heard Roland screaming. Running out of the room, they went up the stairs while Robin and Regina led the way and Regina waved her hand, causing the nursery door to open. Robin and David ran in the room as David ran to the crib and picked up Neal, who was crying. "What happened?"

Regina walked to the window when she looked out to see large plumes of smoke rising from behind the trees and she felt the anger bubbling inside her.

"Emma happened," she said then turned, looked at the Apprentice standing in the doorway and walked to him. "Where is Gold?"

"I am not at liberty to say," the Apprentice said and the look in her eyes made him wince.

"You better start praying that he, Belle and my son come back soon or what Emma is doing will seem like child's play in comparison to what I'll do," she growled and Robin felt a cold chill move through him. He knew she was getting frustrated, but the thought of her returning to her former self made his heart shutter.

 _DunBroch_

Rumplestiltskin rested on his front with his hands holding up the pillow under his head while Belle moved her hands up and down his back and he smelt the mint in the balm Fergus had sent up to relieve the pain in his back.

"That feels nice," he said with a sigh and turned his head to the left.

"Is your back any better?" Belle asked as she used a cloth to clean her hands and placed the bowl with the balm on the night table.

"Yes," he said as she placed the warm piece of wool cloth on his back then moved the bedding up. She moved her fingers through his hair as he smiled and half closed his eyes.

"Do you remember where we left off?" she said and gently moved her hands along his shoulders.

"We left off where I asked you to marry me and you told me not to do anything against Zelena," he sighed and breathed deeply the minty scent in the air. Belle remembered telling him as the guilt moved through her and she balled her hands into fists, pushing her fists into his back. "That hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, moving the warm piece of wool cloth back and kissed his back between his shoulder blades then moved the warm piece of wool cloth back. "And I am sorry for denying you your vengeance. I should have never made you make that promise."

"I should have never tricked you by switching the daggers," he sighed and she softly stroked the back of his neck. A small shiver moved through him as he smiled and she moved her fingers through his hair. She kept stroking his hair when the door opened and Merida knocked before coming in the room.

"Sorry tae interrupt, but I think I know a way for you tae locate Merlin," she said and Belle helped Rumplestiltskin turn over while holding the warm piece of wool cloth against his back and he pulled the bedding up to his chest. Merida walked to the foot of the bed then placed her hands behind her back and Belle carefully propped the pillows behind his head. "How are you feeling?"

"My back's a little sore, but, other than that, I'm fine," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile. "What is this idea of yours?"

"There is a circle of stones some miles from here which is said tae be infused with magic," she said and Belle and Rumplestiltskin looked at each other.

"Where is this circle of stones?" Belle asked.

"Oddly enough, it is located on top of the Hills of Stones."

"So there is more than one circle?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Aye and each circle will take whoever wishes tae use them wherever they wish tae go."

"How do you activate the circle?"

"Ah, there's the thing," Merida said with a smile and brushed a long curl out of her face. "Tae get the circle tae work, you need a wisp."

"Do you know where we can get one?" Belle asked.

"Aye, I do," she said with a nod and Rumplestiltskin moved to sit up a little more, but his back sent a small shock of pain through him. "No, dinnae move."

"Are you alright?" Belle asked, stroking his hair.

"Not really, but the pain's fading," he said and Merida looked down at her feet. "Now, Dearie, there is no need to feel guilty."

"Then you'd want tae use the stones?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes," he said with a nod and she smiled.

"Then we'll go as soon as you feel up tae it," she said then turned on her heels and left the room, closing the door behind her. Smiling, Belle looked at her husband while Rumplestiltskin sighed and she placed her hand on his chest. She felt his chest rising and falling as he held her hand against his chest then yawned and slowly closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep. It's alright. I'm here," she said in a reassuring voice and he made a small sigh then drifted off to sleep.

 _Days later – the Hills of Stones_

The sun sparkled off the leaves while Merida led the way and Rumplestiltskin held onto the brown wood staff. Fergus had given him the brown wood staff to use as a walking stick and he had runes of protection etched into the wood. He admitted he felt a great sadness when he said farewell to Fergus, Elinor and the boys and Hamish, Harris and Hubert promised they would be good.

"Do you want to stop?" Belle asked. He looked at her then shook his head and she slid her arm around his waist. She had thought about how life would have been like if she had met him years ago when he was just a crippled spinner and how sweet it would have been taking walks with him and a very young Baelfire. She then thought of walks she would have taken with him and their son and he noticed the look in her eyes.

"Don't wander too far, Dearie. You might get lost," he said and she frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Not physically, but your mind is wandering. It isn't hard to get lost in thought. I've been known to do it from time to time."

"Is everything alright back there?" Merida asked, looking behind her.

"Yes, we're fine," he said as they went around a bend then stopped and looked at the large hills spread out before them. At the top of the hills were large stones set in a variety of circles and Rumplestiltskin could feel the hum of power moving across the ground then up his legs and ended with a soft thrumming in his chest.

" _Welcome, Child of Light,"_ a female voice whispered in his ear and he frowned. _"Do not be afraid. We know well who and what you were, but are no longer."_

"Did you hear that?" he asked, looking at them.

"Are you hearing the stones?" Merida asked, walking to him and took his left hand.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I heard this female voice and she said not to be afraid."

"That is a good sign. If we were nae welcome, the stones would have sent fire wisps tae frighten us off."

"So there's more than one kind of wisps?" Henry asked.

"Aye, there are a wide variety of them," Merida said as she looked around then saw a place to make camp and pointed. "We'll set up camp there."

A few hours passed as the flames of the fire moved slowly back and forth and Rumplestiltskin sat on a stump near the base of the hills. He could hear soft voices on the wind as he sighed and half closed his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked softly and the voices grew louder.

" _We mean no harm,"_ a female voice said.

"I understand, but…"

" _Do we make you feel uncomfortable?"_ a male voice asked.

"Yes."

" _Then stand up and turn around,"_ an older female voice said and Rumplestiltskin slowly stood then turned around. Floating near the trees were several balls of light in a wide variety of colors and he felt the magic coming from the lights. _"Is this better?"_

"Yes," he said with a nod then walked closer. "I take it you are wisps."

" _Yes,"_ an older male voice said.

" _Who told you about us?"_ a slightly annoyed male voice asked and he folded his arms across his chest.

"It was Princess Merida of the Bear Clan of DunBroch."

" _We know of the princess,"_ a female voice said.

"Why did you lead her to the witch?"

" _She wanted something from her,"_ a male voice said.

"The potion she used turned her mother and brothers into bears and she had to find a way to free them."

" _She needed to learn there is a price for her actions,"_ a female voice said and he felt anger boiling inside her.

"Her father nearly killed them," he said through clenched teeth.

" _There is no need for anger,"_ an older female voice said and he started to feel guilty.

"I do apologize," he said with a small bow and heard soft giggling.

" _You are ever the gentleman,"_ a female voice said and he smiled.

" _And a hero,"_ a young female voice said.

"I am no hero," he said with a sigh and the voices whispered together.

" _You are,"_ an elder male voice said.

" _How may we serve you?"_ a young female voice asked.

"We need a wisp to open the stone which will lead me, my wife and grandson to Merlin," he said and the voices talked together.

" _Why do you need the Elder?"_ a young male voice asked.

"We need him to aide us in…," he said then stopped. As much as he wanted to help Emma, he felt she was beyond help and sighed while wiping his face with his hands. "We need him to help us destroy the new Dark One."

The wisps floated around as the voices talked together while Belle, Merida and Henry walked closer and Belle looked at her husband.

"What are they?" Henry asked.

"Those are wisps," Merida said.

"What are they doing?" Belle asked.

"They are deciding who will help us find Merlin," Rumplestiltskin said when a purple wisp moved toward him and floated up and down. "May I ask your name?"

" _I am Neerni,"_ the female voice said and he held his hand out. The purple wisp landed in the palm of his hand as he looked at the other wisps and the wisps scattered in the wind. _"Shall we proceed?"_

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said as Merida went to put the fire out and Belle and Henry went to get the rucksacks Fergus had given them. Henry picked up the bow and quiver Merida had given him and Belle picked up the brown wood staff. Walking to her husband, she handed him the brown wood staff and they started walking up the hill. The sun was going lower in the sky when they came to the top of the hill and felt the humming coming from the stones. The purple wisp floated around the stones while they walked closer and Rumplestiltskin placed his left hand against the stone. The moonstone shimmered then flared as he looked at the white light pulsating in the stone and blinked his eyes a few times.

" _Come,"_ Neerni said as they walked into the center of the stone circle and a soft sound of females singing filled the air. They stood still as the singing moved around them and the sunlight flared through the stones. Neerni moved in front of the stones in a wide circle as she went faster and faster when she stopped at a large stone with three diagonal cracks and a long vine dangling from the top and Rumplestiltskin walked to the stone. The white light shimmered around his hands as he looked at the stone and raised his hands. He felt the magic thrumming through him when he closed his eyes, breathed deeply through his nose and the white light moved from his hands to the stone.

"Whoa," Henry said as the stone started humming and glowing when Neerni approached the white light then gently tapped against the white light. The humming grew louder when a doorway appeared and they looked at the landscape spread out behind the doorway.

"Does this lead to Merlin?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

" _Yes, Child of Light,"_ Neerni said and he looked at Merida. She walked closer when he took her hand and she looked at him.

"Would you like to come with us?"

"If I didnae have things tae do, aye, I would. Meebe next time," she said while he nodded then gave her a hug and she gently patted his back. She moved to Belle then Henry as she hugged them then walked out of the circle and watched them walk through the doorway. The doorway closed as she sighed then walked down the hill and the sound of women singing slowly faded.

 _The Dark Castle_

The soft humming sound stopped while Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Henry watched the doorway slowly fading and the purple wisp moved in a small circle.

"Thank you for your help," he said with a small bow.

" _Safe journey, Child of Light,"_ Neerni said as the purple wisp went back through the doorway and the doorway vanished. Taking Belle's hand, Rumplestiltskin looked around when he noticed the feeling he had when he arrived was still intact, but something about their surroundings made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Rumple, what's wrong?" Belle asked and he held tightly onto the brown wood staff.

"Doesn't this place feel familiar?" he asked. Belle looked around as small shiver moved through her and she tightened her grip on his hand.

"No, it can't be," she whispered and Henry frowned.

"Where are we?" Henry asked.

"This is the forest which surrounds my castle," Rumplestiltskin said as the wind blew through his hair and he sighed. He walked off as they followed and he felt like he was being drawn toward something. The sun was down as the first stars came out and they stood at the end of a stone bridge. The air was cold and crisp as they made out the shape of a castle and Belle placed her hand on his arm. Henry stood next to his grandfather as he looked toward the castle and Rumplestiltskin balled his left hand into a fist.

"Is that your castle?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said then walked across the bridge and Belle took his hand, wrapping their fingers together. They came to the stairs leading up to the large doors when he let go of Belle's hand and walked up to the door on the left. He pushed on the door when the large door creaked open and he moved back. "That shouldn't have happened."

"Neal said he was able to get in after he had fallen through that portal Tamara made," Belle said and he frowned. Slowly, they walked by the door when they came into the dark main hallway and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart slamming in his chest.

" _There is nothing to be afraid of,"_ he thought as something made his right hand itch and he lifted his hand up. A white light shimmered around his hand when he snapped his fingers and the candles sitting in the iron holders on the walls and the chandeliers on the ceiling flared into dim flames. After they placed the rucksacks on the floor near the larger table at the center of the main hallway, Henry looked around when Rumplestiltskin headed for the door at the end of the hallway and pushed the door open. The door made a low squeak as he walked in the large dining hall and the moonlight from the windows shimmered on the floor. Walking to the high back chair at the head of the table as the candles lit, he sat down and placed his feet on the dining table, placing the brown wood staff on the floor. He didn't hear Belle or Henry come in the room as he looked at his feet and Belle knelt down next to the chair.

"Talk to me," she said and he turned his head to look at her.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said while Henry looked around the room and noticed the gold fleece lying on the table next to the mantel clock. He looked at some of the other things in the room when he stood at the other end of the dining table and his grandfather gave him a blank look. "What do you think, Dearie?"

"This place is amazing," Henry said with a smile when something growled near the doorway and he quickly walked to Belle. Standing up, Rumplestiltskin stood in front of them and the white light shimmered around his hands. The growling grew louder as something blocked out the light in the hallway and he balled his hands into fists. He cautiously moved toward the doorway when the large shadow stopped and he stood in the doorway. His heart sped up when he looked into the red eyes inside the large shadow and the large shadow moved closer. He heard soft sniffing sounds in his ears while something bumped into him and he tried to keep calm. He felt rubbing against his left leg as something clicked in his head and he smiled. The white light faded when he reached out and felt soft fur against his fingers.

"Oh dearie, dearie dear, how did you get out?" he asked and the black shadow shrank down into the form of a black panther. He carefully knelt down as the black panther came closer and gently bumped its head against his chest. "Yes, yes, I am glad to see you, too."

"Rumple, who are….?" Belle asked when she came out into the hallway then stopped after seeing the black panther. A loud purring sound fill the air while the black panther came closer and she knelt down, stroking the soft fur. "I don't believe it."

"Grandpa, why is there a black panther in your castle?" Henry asked as he came closer then stopped as the black panther growled.

"Don't move," Belle said while the black panther slowly moved around him, sniffing the air around him, then looked at Rumplestiltskin and walked closer. The black panther sniffed the air around him then walked back to Henry and gently bumped into his right leg.

"Uh, what is it doing?"

"It's alright, Dearie. She recognizes my scent on you," Rumplestiltskin said when he helped Belle stand up and Henry slowly reached down, stroking the soft fur. "This is Karri."

"Is she really a black panther?"

"No," Rumplestiltskin said as he headed back into the dining hall and the black panther followed close behind him. He walked to the high back chair when he sat down and the black panther changed into a black cat and hopped onto his lap. He gently stroked the fur as they came in then sat down and Karri purred. "She's a shadow walker."

"What is a shadow walker?"

"It is a familiar used by dark magic welders."

"What can she do?"

"Her name says it all. She travels from one place to another by using shadows.

"How does she do that?"

"She travels on roads which lead from the mortal world or, as in this case, this world to the realm of shadows."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It is if someone tries traveling without her. They would become lost and eventually go insane. But she uses it mostly to hunt prey and it comes in handy if she has to attack someone or something which wants to hurt me."

"And that big shadow thing was her."

"Yes, she can shape shift from shadow form to cat form to panther form."

"How did you get hold of her?"

"It wasn't on purpose," he said as he looked at Belle and she shyly smiled. "It was shortly after Belle had fallen off the ladder. I was called upon to rid a village of the dark mage who was controlling them and using them to mine the gold in the mountains around their village. Taking care of him wasn't that hard…"

"Did you kill him?"

Rumplestiltskin saw the look in Henry's eyes then lowered his head and stroked the soft fur.

"It was one of those times when it was him or me," he said and Karri growled. Belle arched an eyebrow as she glared at Henry and he made a soft cough. They didn't speak for a long time as the mantel clock clicked and Karri looked up at her master. Rumplestiltskin looked at them when he blinked his eyes a few times and leaned back in the high back chair. "The villagers ransacked the castle after I destroyed him, but not the tower and that is where I found, among some other useful things, a small cage hanging on an iron chain. I opened the cage when I saw these tiny red eyes looking at me and something hissed. Suddenly Karri jumped out and landed at my feet. I didn't know what she was at first, but I knew they would destroy her if I didn't do something. Karri seemed terrified of the voices coming closer so I picked her up and came back here."

"He tried to keep her hidden from me for weeks, but I found her in the kitchen and she was licking the cream I was using as topping for the pudding I had made for supper," Belle said and her husband smiled.

"You thought she was a stray and begged me to let you keep her."

"You did," she said while Karri hopped off of his lap then jumped onto hers.

"Who named her "Karri"?" Henry asked and Karri raised her head to look at him.

"It was the name on the gold collar she was wearing," Rumplestiltskin said.

"When did you figure out what she was?"

"It was a few days after I came back. As she grew older, I had to figure what I was going to do with her and that's when I decided to make her the guardian for my vault."

"I didn't know you had one."

"I have several, but this was the vault….," he said then paused. He thought back to when Emma and Hook had gone into the vault where he had Elsa's urn and shook his head. It was the same vault where he had placed Karri. He wondered why she hadn't attacked them the moment they arrived then he remembered how surprised he was when she appeared in his house shortly after they returned.

" _She was stalking them,"_ he thought and looked at Karri.

"She was in the vault where Emma and Hook found Elsa's urn."

"Why didn't she attack them?" Belle asked, stroking the soft fur.

"She was stalking them and trying to figure out what they were doing. When the portal opened, she must have followed the Good Captain when he took Marion…," he said then paused and she saw him shiver. "She followed him through then was stalking them after they came back to Storybrooke."

"How did you find out she had followed them?" Henry asked and Karri hopped off Belle's lap then jumped onto his. He stroked the soft ears as she purred and leaned against his stomach.

"I had come home one day and found her sitting on the step. I didn't understand at the time how she got there so I put her in the attic until I could find another hiding place."

"Wait. If she was at the house, do you think she's how Killian, Maleficent and Lily were able to get away from Emma?" Belle asked and he nodded.

"She knew Emma wasn't her mistress and had invading my home. I'm amazed she didn't attack after Emma found her," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh then the sound of his stomach growling filled the air.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Belle teased and they laughed. She got up when she went to get the rucksacks in the hallway and Henry went to help her after Karri jumped down. Rumplestiltskin placed his feet on the table while Karri hopped onto his lap and he folded his fingers together, trying to figure out why they were there.

"Why did the doorway bring us here? Does it have to do with Merlin? If he's here, where is he? Why can't I remember?" he asked while looking at Karri and the black cat meowed, curling up into a ball. Sighing, he stroked the soft fur as he looked out the window and pressed his lips together.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I never liked how they dealt with Merlin and Camelot on the show so I didn't include Arthur or the others. I also didn't make Nimue the first Dark One.**_

Chapter Twenty-three

"No… No… Uh, no… No, not that one… No… What is that one doing here? No… No…," Rumplestiltskin said while looking through the books and tossed them over his shoulder into Belle's arms. She wasn't sure what he was looking for while he looked in another book and frowned. "No."

"Mind telling me what you're looking for?" she asked, placing the books on the floor. He closed the book with a loud snap as he titled his head to one side and blinked his eyes a few times.

"No," he said, tossing her the book and she placed the book on the pile. She watched him move his finger along the spines of the books as the light shimmered off the gold scales and brown leather trousers he wore and he was also wearing a white silk shirt, a dark brown leather vest and dark brown leather boots which tied up the front. He glanced at her when she shook her head then sighed and rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes. It's rude."

"So are you," she said softly, but he had heard her and his heart jumped in his chest. He didn't like when she got angry as he sighed and folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot.

"I heard that," he said, wagging a finger at her.

"Well, you are," she said and he swallowed hard. He went back to looking through the books as he tossed them to her when he found what he was looking for and smiled.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes. This is what I was looking for," he said with a giggle as he read what was on the page then closed the book with a snap and placed the book back on the shelf. "Well, it appears I need to be going."

"Do you have to?" she asked and he saw the look in her eyes. A part of him wanted to take her with him, but he had no idea what he would encounter nor did he want her to get hurt if he ran into trouble.

"Yes, I do," he said then gave her a blank look. "While I am gone, I want you to clean, dust and do my laundry."

"I was going to do that anyway," she said with a smug look and he gave her a small smile.

"Also, you are to keep away from my things. I don't want you playing with them," he said with a wag of his finger then vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Like I want to," she said with a sigh then went to put the books away.

 _Camelot_

The purple smoke faded while Rumplestiltskin heard screams, shouting and the sounds of battle and could just see the smoke rising from behind the trees. Camelot was falling. The Sight had shown him when the kingdom would fall so he was relieved he had arrived before the final battle.

"Now I am glad I hadn't brought her with me," he said softly as Belle's smiling face moved through his mind and he sighed. His heart hurt a little when he looked around and folded his arms across his chest. "So, if I were a powerful gauntlet, where would they hide me?"

The screaming and shouts grew louder as he looked skyward when he shook his head and closed his eyes. He blocked out the noise when he opened his eyes and looked toward the castle. Smoke rose from some of the towers and he could just make out the glow of fires. He had only been to Camelot once a few years before, but never got near the castle due to the wards, spells and runes set up by Merlin.

"I wonder if they're still active," he said when he vanished in a puff of purple smoke then arrived in the middle of the courtyard. Smoke surrounded him so the knights running by him didn't pay any attention to his presence and he made a soft giggle. "Oh dearie, dearie, dear, this is too easy."

He carefully moved by the knights when he slid into the main hallway and ducked behind a marble column. He peeked out from behind the marble column when he tried to figure out how to get to the towers when he saw a tapestry with two dragons fighting on the front moving and he ran toward the tapestry. He slid behind it when he noticed the opening in the stone wall and quickly looked into the gloom. With a small hum, he quickly went in when the stone wall slid shut and the silence moved over him.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he asked then slowly walked up the stone stairs and looked out of the small windows. The smoke rose skyward as he went up the stone stairs when he came to the top and saw the wooden door surrounded by an arch of iron and two torches in iron holders flickered. Cautiously, he pushed the wooden door open when he walked in the room and saw the large stacks of books, scrolls and papers littered around the room, sitting on wooden tables or on the shelves near the walls. He wondered where what he needed was when he heard something and watched the curtain which covered the doorway to the other room moving and his eyes widened. The woman was tall with flowing hair of black curls and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a white linen gown and her face and body were flawless.

"Hello, Nimue," he said then giggled.

"Dark One," she said with a cold tone to her voice.

"Where is he?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

"I am here," the frail old man said and Rumplestiltskin frowned. Anger moved through him when he walked toward Nimue and she placed her hand on the curtain. Moving the curtain back, she watched as he walked by her then stood at the center of the small room. The only furniture in the room was a wooden bed, a wooden stool and a small wooden table and an elderly looking man was lying on the bed. His long hair and long beard were white and his skin was wrinkled. His dark eyes were edged by deep crow's feet and his fingers were boney with swollen knuckles. He wore a gray linen robe and he barely sat up on his elbows.

"Merlin," Rumplestiltskin said with a small nod.

"Come here."

"I'd rather not."

"Please. I am an old man. I cannot harm you."

"I know that," he said with a sneer and Nimue appeared next to him. Something inside him screamed for him to kill the old man, but he didn't move and Nimue walked to the bed, helping the old man stand up. They moved closer as he backed up and held his hands out. "Stay where you are."

"Why are you so afraid?" the old man asked with a small smile. "I said I would not harm you."

"Who says I am afraid?" he asked when the old man reached out and grabbed hold of his wrists. Startled, Rumplestiltskin started pulling, but the old man's grip was like iron. "Let go of me!"

"Not until we talk," the old man growled when a sharp pain moved through Rumplestiltskin's mind and Rumplestiltskin screamed. Nimue watched while her husband and Rumplestiltskin slowly went onto their knees then Merlin wrapped his arms around Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin breathed hard and fast in his ear. He felt Rumplestiltskin's body shaking when Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around Merlin and Merlin hushed him. Nimue was surprised to see Rumplestiltskin crying and he balled his fingers into tight fists.

"I am sorry for hurting you, Spinner, but I need to talk with you not that which dwells inside you," he whispered as he rocked Rumplestiltskin then Rumplestiltskin moved back and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What….what did you do to me?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he looked at his hands and his eyes widened. The gold scales were gone. Merlin saw the fear in those chocolate brown eyes and gently brushed the hair out of Rumplestiltskin's face. "You…you broke my curse."

"No, I just repressed it," Merlin said and Rumplestiltskin frowned. "I put that part of you to sleep."

Rumplestiltskin sniffed while slowly moving back and Nimue knelt next to him. She felt him trembling after wrapping her arms around him and he looked at her then at Merlin.

"What do you want?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I need your help."

"You need my help," he repeated in a soft voice then shook his head. "No, I can't."

"What is stopping you?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin gave him a puzzled look.

"I just can't. I'm not brave nor am I hero."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, arching an eyebrow. "Or are you not the same Rumplestiltskin who took on a curse to save his son and other children from dying in the Children's War?"

"No, I did that," he said and Merlin felt the guilt from allowing Zoso to take a shy, insecure spinner and tether his soul to the darkness. He had seen Rumplestiltskin's past, present and future and parts of him wanted to break the curse yet knew things would change drastically if he did.

"Then you can help me," Merlin said with a small smile and Rumplestiltskin looked at Nimue. He found some confidence in her eyes as he sat up and his right leg stretched out to one side.

"How may I serve you, Master?" he asked and Merlin shook his head.

"You are not my servant, Dear Spinner, nor I, your master. As for what I require of you, I need you to help me escape Camelot."

"Why?"

"Camelot is falling and my power is failing. If it fails completely, my enemies will destroy me."

"But how can I aide you? I have no magic or power except what the curse has given me."

"The darkness inside you allows you access to dark magic, but have you tapped into the light magic which also resides in you?" Merlin asked and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened. "Ah, I know you have been researching light magic as well as dark. That is something the darkness would never do, but a father searching for his missing child would in order to find him. Am I correct?"

" _How did he know about that?"_ Rumplestiltskin thought.

"Y-yes," Rumplestiltskin said with a nod then looked at his hands. A white light was shimmering around them and he saw the smile on Merlin's face after looking up. "I need all the magic and power I can get in order to find him."

"Then use the light magic to take me far from here so I can rest and regain my magic."

Something in Rumplestiltskin's head clicked when he remembered why he was here in the first place and he sighed.

"If I agree, I need something in exchange."

"You are talking about the gauntlet," Merlin said, holding up a finger and Rumplestiltskin nodded. "We will make a deal. You aide me and I will give you the gauntlet."

"How will I know it's the real one?"

"It will be," Merlin said and Rumplestiltskin thought for a few moments. He wondered if he should ask for information about his son or how to get to him instead, but something urged him to accept the deal and he sighed.

"Deal done," Rumplestiltskin said when the purple smoke swirled around them and they vanished just as a fireball sailed by the window.

 _The forest outside the Dark Castle_

The purple smoke faded while the wind moved the leaves back and forth and Rumplestiltskin slowly stood up. He looked at the trees when he just caught sight of the lights from the castle and felt his heart speed up.

" _Belle,"_ he thought while Nimue helped Merlin to his feet and Rumplestiltskin turned to look at them.

"Where are we?" Nimue asked.

"It doesn't matter," Merlin said as he looked at Rumplestiltskin and softly smiled. He knew where they were.

"But I don't understand," Rumplestiltskin said in a soft voice. "I was thinking about the castle. Why are we out here?"

"It is quite simple," Merlin said as he carefully walked to him and placed his hand on Rumplestiltskin's right shoulder. "The darkness inside you will not allow it."

"Is that why you repressed it?"

"Yes," Merlin said with a nod when Merlin walked to his wife as she smiled and stroked his cheek. Rumplestiltskin saw the love in their eyes as he wonder if Belle would ever look at him like that and Merlin kissed Nimue's lips.

"When you are ready, My Love," Merlin whispered and Nimue closed her eyes while her hands started to glow in a green light. Merlin sat on the ground as she walked around him in a large circle and she was moving her lips. Rumplestiltskin watched the ground when a circle of yellow appeared around Merlin and Merlin slowly stood up. The ground seem to shake as a white mist rose from the circle and Merlin raised his arms skyward. Arching his head back, Merlin closed his eyes as the white mist grew thicker and Rumplestiltskin felt the air turning colder. He wrapped his arms around himself as his body shook and his teeth chattered. He never thought he would be warm again as the white mist faded and he blinked his eyes a few times. Nimue was touching the bark of a large tree with gold leaves and knotted branches and was whispering something. She turned to him when she smiled and waved for him to come closer.

"What have you done?" Rumplestiltskin asked softly as he came closer and looked up at the gold leaves.

"I have encased him in a Hawthrone Tree. There, he will heal and regain his strength," Nimue said and he nodded.

"But what will happen if one of his enemies captures you? Aren't you afraid they will find out where he is?" he asked and she glanced at him.

"I will take precautions to assure nothing like that happens," she said with a small smile.

"When will he be free?"

"That, I do not know. What I do know is you are very good at lying," she said and he frowned.

"I do not understand."

"You knew as well as he why you could not go to your castle. You also know what he did. All Dark Ones know it was Merlin who made the dagger which controls you and used human souls to bond the darkness to the dagger," she said and placed her hand against his chest. She could feel the quick beating of his heart as his chest rose and fell and she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"I… I wish I hadn't agreed to go after that bloody dagger. It's only brought me nothing, but pain and heartache."

"For that, I offer you my apologies as well as my husband's. What you need to remember is, if you hadn't, you would have lost your son and both of you would have died a long time ago."

"Maybe it would have been for the best if I had died."

"You really don't mean that," she said and he sighed, lowering his head. She gently lifted his chin when they locked eyes and she rubbed her thumb against his chin. "I sense there is something far deeper than the curse which keeps you from truly being happy."

"No, there isn't."

"You're lying again," she said and noticed he was shutting down. "No, don't hide. Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand," he said as he looked at the tree and she followed his glance.

"Why are you looking at the tree?"

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"You're lucky. No one could ever love me," he said with a sigh and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"That is not true."

"Yes, it is," he said through clenched teeth and she stroked the side of his head.

"Please, come out from behind your walls. I know it's safer there, but there are people who love you."

"The only one who ever loved me was my son and my mother, but they're gone."

"What about your father?" she said and saw the anger in his eyes.

"No, he never loved or wanted me."

"So there has been no one else?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head, but she knew he was lying again.

" _I'm losing him. There has to be…,"_ she thought when she remembered what Merlin had told her about Rumplestiltskin and she softly smiled.

"What about Belle?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"You know about her?"

"Yes."

"I do have feelings for her, but she could never love a monster like me."

"Is that what you truly believe?"

"Yes."

"Then you are mistaken. What you need to do is believe in yourself, but, most of all, believe in her," she said as she gently poked him in the chest with her finger then moved back. "Now, it is time for me to honor our deal. Take us back to Camelot."

Nodding, he closed his eyes and the purple smoke swirled around them. A few moments later they arrived back in Merlin's Tower as he staggered to one side and she held him.

"What is happening?" he asked and she placed him on the wooden bed.

"Merlin's hold on the thing inside you is fading," she said then left the room only to come back a few seconds later with a wooden cup. She helped him drink the water after sitting down then lowered his head onto the pillow. "This will help you sleep."

"Wait, what about this thing inside me? What will prevent it from looking into my mind and finding out where he is?" he asked with a sleepy tone to his voice and his vision faded in and out.

"My husband has thought of that. I placed a potion in the water which will change your memories. All the darkness will find is you being here and Merlin giving you the gauntlet," she said while he yawned and she brushed the hair back from his forehead. With a contented sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She placed her hand on his chest as she watched him sleep then got up, headed for the curtain and left the room. Days passed until he opened his eyes and looked up at the stone ceiling.

"Why am I in bed?" he asked when he sighed and placed his hands behind his head. He watched a small spider moving across the wooden beam when Belle's smiling face before his eyes and he felt his heart thumping in his chest. A sense of loneliness drifted into his heart when he moved his hands from behind his head and folded them on his chest. Carefully, he sat up when he found the gauntlet on the floor and reached down to pick the gauntlet off the floor. The memory of his meeting with Merlin moved quickly through his head as he shrugged then got up, walked to the window and looked at the destruction spreading out around him. Suddenly he heard the sounds of someone running up the stairs and muffled voices and he held the gauntlet against his chest.

"Time to go," he said then giggled and vanished in a puff of purple smoke just as the door slammed open and some knights in black armor stormed in the room.

 _The Dark Castle_

The soft crackling of the fire filled the bedroom as the white lace curtains fluttered in the breeze from the open windows and the scent of roses filled the room. Belle slept on her left side while Karri slept curled at the foot of the bed and softly purred. She was happy to have her master and mistress back where they belong and her tail twitched. She even liked her young master. He played with her before bed and even fed her some of the salmon her mistress had made for supper. Rumplestiltskin was lying on his right side as his finger brushed against Belle's fingers and his head started twitching. Karri opened her eyes when she got up and slowly walked along the duvet then gently pawed at Belle's nose, making soft meowing sounds.

"Karri, stop," she sighed, but she realized the bed was shaking and opened her eyes. The light from the candles made it easy to see her husband's pained face as he moaned and breathed hard and fast through his nose. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he bit his lower lip and tried not to cry. He could still see his dream and the urge to get up and run became stronger. "Rumple, what's the matter?"

"I remember," he said with a squeak to his voice and she took hold of his hand, wrapping their fingers together. "I know where Merlin is."

"That's wonderful," she said and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "But why are you so frightened?"

"I also remember what he did."

"You mean the curse?"

"No… Yes…," he said as he felt his chest heaving and tears filled his eyes. She moved closer and he placed his forehead against hers.

"What did he do?" she asked and he heard the anger in her voice. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm down then opened them and she wiped the tears away. With a sigh, he told her and Karri growled. He looked at the black cat when he held out a shaking hand and stroked the soft fur. Belle moved her fingers through his hair as he sighed and she kissed the tip of his nose. He started to calm down when he replayed the dream again and she noticed the look on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking of leaving him where he is and staying here," he said and she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Before you remind me of what would happen to Storybrooke, I know Emma would destroy everything and everyone and there is a likely chance of her leaving town and spreading the darkness. The thing is I have enjoyed being free to do what I want and have enjoyed being among people who don't care who or what I am. You have no idea how freeing that is."

"Yes, I do have an idea. That's how it was in the book you wrote with Isaac," she said and brushed some hair behind his ear.

"But would it be fair to Henry? He has lost his father and would lose both Regina and Emma if we stayed. I couldn't stand being the reason he does."

"That is a valid point."

"I also can't stand the thought of innocents like Roland or Neal being killed because I was selfish."

"So we should free Merlin?"

He was a little surprised that she asked him instead of telling him and he took her hand, softly playing with her fingers. He argued with himself inside his head then looked at her and felt himself sinking into her blue eyes.

"Yes, I believe we should," he said with a nod. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"This is when I usually go with my first instinct and that would have been to stay."

"But you talked things over with me and we came to the logical conclusion to go free Merlin so he can help us deal with Emma."

"Exactly," he said and tapped the tip of his finger against the tip of her nose. Smiling, she watched him close his eyes when he made a contented sigh and drifted back to sleep.

"You're welcome," she whispered then closed her eyes and Karri snuggled down between them, her tail slowly moving back and forth.

 _The forest outside the Dark Castle_

The sunlight sparkled through the leaves while Belle held onto her husband's hand when Rumplestiltskin saw the large tree with the gold leaves and the knotted branches and sighed.

"That's it," he said, pointing to the tree and they slowly walked closer. He cautiously reached out his hand when he felt the pressure of a preservation spell pressing against his hand and frowned. "It's surrounded by a preservation spell."

"Of course it is," a female voice said as they turned and saw a female standing behind them. She was dressed in a white robe and the hood covered most of her face. She reached up then lowered the hood and Rumplestiltskin slowly moved Belle behind him. The flowing black curls were streaked with white, but the deep blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight and she gave him a small smile.

"Nimue," Rumplestiltskin said with a bow and she walked closer. The nerves in his body twitched as she stood in front of him and he reached back, taking Belle's hand.

"Greetings, Rumplestiltskin," she said and her voice was almost purring. "Oh, don't be surprised. You may look older, but I would know that face anywhere," she said as she looked at Belle then at Henry and saw the defensive look in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. "There is no need to get defensive."

"What are you doing here?"

"It is time to awaken my husband."

"How did you remember where I hid him? You said you would take precautions to insure no one would learn what happened to him if one of his enemies got hold of you."

"None of them did," she said with a small smile and Belle frowned. Like her husband, she sensed something was wrong and Rumplestiltskin tightened his grip on her hand.

"Do you remember the price I asked for aiding you?"

"Of course I remember."

"What was it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. He felt a warm tingle moving through him as a white light flickered around his hands and Henry slowly moved back. He felt the preservation spell pressing against the palm of his hand when Henry turned and looked at the tree. The leaves were shimmering brightly while air turned ice cold and he felt a soft tingling inside his head. He slowly raised his hands when he felt the preservation spell fading and he placed his hands against the bark.

"Stop!" she shouted.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle watched as a yellow light surrounded Henry while the air turned ice cold and Belle held onto her husband. No one moved while the yellow light grew brighter and the tree seemed to be fading away. They could just make out a figure in the yellow light and the tingling sensation moved through Henry's body. He was surprised that the tingling sensation didn't hurt, but he was getting tired and closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?!"

The yellow light faded as Henry slumped to his knees then sat on the ground, closing his eyes. Belle ran to him when she knelt down then wrapped her arms around him when his eyes fluttered open and gave her a little smile.

"That was awesome," he whispered and Belle softly laughed. Rumplestiltskin felt relieved that his grandson was alright when he watched Merlin's eyes slowly opening and Rumplestiltskin walked to him. He helped Merlin lower his arms when Merlin blinked his eyes and few times until Rumplestiltskin's face came into focus and Merlin made a softy cough.

"You've gotten older," Merlin teased and Rumplestiltskin laughed. Merlin slowly moved by him when he looked at the woman who wore his wife's face and his eyes became tight slits. "You are not my wife."

"I could never fool you," she said when her face, hair and clothes changed and she crossed her arms over her chest. Her hair was now blood red and flowed over her shoulders to nearly the middle of her back. Her eyes were an amber color and she was dressed in a blood red velvet gown with long sleeves and was cut down to just under her navel.

"Morgana," Rumplestiltskin whispered and she arched her eyebrows up.

"How sweet," she said with a grin. "You remember me."

"Who could forget Morgana Le Fey?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked and Belle gave him a puzzled look.

"It was the first time I came to Camelot. You had summoned me to find weaknesses in the castle's defenses."

"You didn't find any."

"I couldn't get near the place," he growled and she laughed while she looked from him to Merlin.

"That's because your master wouldn't let you," she said with a pout. "Poor Dark One, you will always be someone's puppet."

"Not anymore," he said with a blank look.

"Oh, yes, you're no longer cursed," she said then looked at Belle and Henry. "Now you're just a worthless coward."

"That will be enough, Morgana," Merlin growled. "Where is Nimue?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask about her," she said, placing her hand against her chest while she walked to him then stroked his cheek and he pulled his face away. "It took a very long time to find her. She hid herself well."

"Where is she?"

"I am afraid she's dead," she said as the sky grew dark and thunder roared around them. They looked up at the sky when lightning scattered among the clouds and large drops of rain fell. "Now, now, there is no need for theatrics."

"What did you do to her?" he demanded while Belle and Henry moved toward Rumplestiltskin and he slid his arm around Belle's waist.

"Oh, I did a wide variety of things. You should have heard her screaming your name. In the end, she finally gave in and told me where you were. But the silly bitch wouldn't tell me how to free you. No matter what I tried, she kept silent. Finally I had no choice. I killed her."

"Murderess!" Merlin growled while a gold light spread over his hands then faded and she laughed.

"Your magic is still weak, Old Man," she said with a grin. Belle noticed the white light glowing around her husband's hands when he moved away from them and breathed hard and fast through his nose. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to stop, but the anger he felt roared through him and the white light grew brighter.

"Morgana!" he said and she turned to face him. Flipping his hands up, he took aim then the white light launched out of his hands and hit her square in the chest. Morgana and Rumplestiltskin both screamed as the white light exploded and they covered their eyes. While the white light faded, Belle ran to her husband lying on the ground when she knelt down and scooped him into her arms. He breathed quickly and softly in her ear while Merlin helped Henry to his feet then walked to Belle and Rumplestiltskin and Merlin knelt down, placing his hand on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder.

"He is alright," Merlin said. "He just exhausted himself."

"Is that because he hasn't used magic in a long time?" Henry asked as he walked closer and Merlin looked at him.

"Yes, but mostly because he has only used bits and pieces of Light magic," Merlin said and Belle stroked Rumplestiltskin's hair.

"What happened to Morgana?"

"She has finally been destroyed," Merlin said. "We need to get him somewhere where he can rest."

"You could at least say thank you," Belle said in a cold tone and rocked her husband.

"I do thank you," he said with a nod as Rumplestiltskin coughed and opened his eyes. He watched while their faces came into focus and Merlin gave him a small smile.

"Emma," Rumplestiltskin whispered then closed his eyes again and Merlin understood what he meant. Standing up, Merlin looked at them when he waved his hands and they vanished in a gold light.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

" _Where have you been?"_

" _Not now!"_

" _Yes, now. You've been gone for four weeks. In that time, Emma…"_

" _I said not now!"_

" _What happened to Gold?"_

" _He used magic."_

" _I thought he didn't have any."_

" _He has Light magic."_

" _Who the hell are you?"_

" _This is my master, Merlin."_

" _So you're the idiot who caused all this."_

" _Regina!"_

" _Papa, is Mister Gold alright?"_

" _He will be with some rest."_

" _We don't have time for him to rest. "_

" _Regina, will you please shut up!"_

" _Hey, don't you talk to me like that!"_

" _You will be silent!"_

" _What do you wish us to do, Master?"_

" _Take him upstairs!"_

He wondered why their voices sounded warped and slightly muted as his mind crawled out of sleep's hold and his fingers twitched. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to go back to sleep. He was startled when something moved through his hair and his heart jumped in his chest.

"Rumple, can you hear me?" Belle asked.

He wanted to smile, but he was too tired.

"His fingers moved," Roland said and he wondered why Roland was there.

"Grandpa, come on. Wake up," Henry said and he slowly opened his eyes. Everything looked blurry as he blinked his eyes a few times then ceiling came into focus.

"I don't wanna wake up," he said then closed his eyes.

"I told you he needed rest," Merlin said and he opened his eyes again to look at him.

"Go away," he said and rolled onto his right side. He looked at the wall when Roland's face appeared after he went onto his side and Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Hello, Dearie."

"Are you feeling better?" Roland asked.

"I'm just sleepy."

"Belle said you got sleepy because you used magic. Does using magic make you sleepy?"

"It does at first," he said then remembered how tired he got when he first used magic. He also realized that he didn't have time to be tired. People were in danger. Why were they in danger? Emma. Emma was going to destroy everything and kill everyone. Even though most of them hated him or were afraid, this was his town and it was his responsibility to defend it. He slowly sat up when Belle sat on his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to get up."

"No, you don't," she said and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Don't be angry with me," he said softly and lowered his head.

"Henry, I think we need to leave," Merlin said as Henry followed him to the door then Merlin turned and looked at Roland. "Come."

They watched Roland get off the bed when he ran to Henry and Henry, Roland and Merlin left the room. The door closed with a soft thud as Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle and she brushed the hair out of his eyes. He made a soft sigh while she sat on the back of her legs and he looked at his hands. The bed dipped when he saw the black cat moving across the duvet and Karri sat next to her master.

"I see you followed us," he said then stroked the soft fur and Karri purred. Belle noticed how tired he looked when he looked into her azure eyes and arched his eyebrows up. "How long was I asleep?"

"It was just four hours," Belle said and he pressed his lips together.

"How angry are you?" he asked with a slightly frightened tone and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"I am not angry."

"Are you disappointed then? I did say I didn't want to use magic again, but…"

"You used magic to protect not only me and Henry, but Merlin, am I right?" she asked and he nodded. "Then, no, I am not disappointed."

"But you don't like me using magic," he sighed and she brushed some hair behind his ears. He felt the guilt moving through him as he started shutting down and she cupped his face in her hands.

"You're right. I didn't like it when you used magic for the wrong reasons, but this wasn't wrong. You saved us," she said then gently kissed his lips. Karri purred louder as Belle deepened the kiss and Rumplestiltskin slid his arms around her. He slowly went onto his back as Belle held his head in her hands and he looked deeply into her eyes after they parted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said and she kissed him again. He felt her kissing his neck and collar bones while whispering "Rumple" over and over and he smiled. She had placed him in the dark blue silk pajamas and her fingers fumbled with the ivory buttons. She half sat up as she unbuttoned the ivory buttons then kissed down his chest and he softly giggled.

"Gold, we need….," Regina said as the door opened and she came in the room. Her eyes widened as she stood in the doorway and Rumplestiltskin glared at her.

"Don't you know how to knock, Dearie?" he asked as Belle quickly buttoned the pajamas top.

"Yeah," Regina said as she came closer then stopped as Karri hopped over their legs and hissed at her. "What is that?"

"This is Karri. She is a shadow walker."

"Where did you get her?"

"I rescued her from some villagers who wanted to destroy her," he said while Karri growled and her tail slashing back and forth as she looked at Regina.

"Ok," Regina said and folded her arms over her chest. "We need you downstairs."

"Who exactly are we?"

"Knock off the attitude. You know damn well who I am talking about. Now, come on. We have things to do."

"I'm sorry, but my husband is not available," Belle said and Regina glared at her.

"I wasn't talking to you," she said and Karri hissed. "Oh go chase a mouse."

"She's right. I am not going anywhere," he said and Regina's eyebrows went up as her eyes widened. "Don't be so shocked. I've done what I was sent to do. I freed Merlin. The rest is up to you."

"Are you serious? You're just going to lie there and do nothing?"

"Oh, I wasn't doing nothing," he said and a soft blush moved across Belle's cheeks.

"Put your love life on hold and get out of bed," Regina demanded and he titled his head to one side.

"Oh dearie, dearie, dearie dear, it sounds like the Queen is back," he said, flicking his hands up then giggled.

"You got that right," she said and placed her hands on her hips. "Get up!"

"As you wish, Your Highness," he said. Belle got off of him when he carefully got up while Karri hopped off the bed and Belle went to get his dark blue flannel dressing gown and slippers. A few minutes later they were heading out of the room and the tip of the black wood cane clicked on the hard wood floor.

 _Gold's Victorian_

"Killian," Emma said in a sing-song voice as he opened his eyes blinked his vision clear. Emma was dressed in a black silk shirt, a black leather vest, black leather trousers he swore looked painted on and black leather boots which ended at her knees. Her hair was spread around her shoulders and her lips and fingernails were painted black.

"What do you want?" he grumbled and she smiled at the hate in his eyes.

"I want to show you something," she said with a wave of her hand and the iron bands released him. His muscles screamed as he moved his arms and legs and slowly got to his feet. Zelena glared at her as he looked at Zelena's bruised and battered body and face and sighed. "Ah, are you angry with me?"

"If I ever get loose…," Zelena said and Emma laughed. Waving her hand, Emma freed her and Zelena slowly got to her feet. Zelena moved toward her when Emma slammed her hand into Zelena's chest and Zelena felt her ice cold fingers around her heart.

"Do that again and I will squeeze it into dust," Emma said then pulled her hand out and turned to look at Killian. She reached to aide Killian walk, but he pulled away from her and nearly fell.

"Stay away from me," he growled and Emma rolled her eyes. She watched him stagger to the stairs then crawl up the steps and, pushing Zelena in front of her, she followed close behind him. The door was open as he crawled into the hallway then slowly stood and he wished his body was strong enough to run for the front door. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and Emma and Zelena stood in the doorway.

"I bet you want to run, don't you?" Emma asked as she came closer and placed her lips near his ear. "You'd be dead before you took a step."

"I wouldn't care," he said.

"Poor Killian," she said then tutted. She pushed Zelena in front of her as Zelena nearly fell and they headed for the front door. Emma opened the door while Zelena and Killian shaded their eyes with their hands and they walked outside. The sight of ruined houses, upturned trees and bushes, and smoking hauls of cars spread out before them and Emma enjoyed the shocked look on their faces.

"Bloody hell," Killian whispered.

"What have you done?" Zelena whispered.

"I'm glad you're impressed," Emma said then laughed.

"I am not bloody impressed!" he said, glaring at her. "Damn it, Swan, this is… This is horrific!"

"I said I was going to destroy everything," Emma said then pouted. "It's too bad I was unable to kill anyone."

"Gods, the Crocodile wasn't this bloody thirsty."

"Well, I'm not him," she said and he noticed the clear scales were thick and bumpy and the sunlight shimmered on her skin and face. Her eyes were a dark amber color and looked more lizard-like than Rumplestiltskin's eyes.

" _Is there anything left of her?"_ he thought and she gave him a look as though she had heard his thoughts.

"Follow me," she said as they walked down the stairs and headed down the front walk.

"Where are we going?" Zelena asked as she nearly staggered into her.

"We are going to the hospital."

"Finally," Killian sighed and she stopped, turned and glared at him.

"I am not taking you there so Whale can patch you back together. We are going there to flush out Regina and the rest of her "rebellion"."

"Wait," he said as the blood froze in his veins. "You are not going to destroy the hospital."

"I will if Regina and the others refuse to surrender," Emma said then snapped her fingers and they followed her down the street.

 _Merlin's house_

The doors opened while Regina led the way and Rumplestiltskin looked at those gathered around the table. Mary Margaret held onto Neal as she sat next to David and Leroy, Robin, Maleficent and Lily sat next to her. Archie, the Apprentice, Granny and Nova sat across from them and Roland was sitting on Robin's lap.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," Granny said.

"Hello," Rumplestiltskin said with a small nod and Belle led him to the chair near the small dark wood table and he sat down. Karri hopped onto his lap while he placed the black wood cane on the floor and Belle and Henry walked to the table, sitting down.

"Where did you get the kitty, Mister Gold?" Roland asked when he got off his papa's lap and walked to him. Karri sniffed his hand then allowed Roland to pet her and the tail lightly flicked up and down.

"I rescued her from some bad people, Dearie. Her name is Karri."

"She's very pretty," he said and Karri purred.

"Can we get on with this?" Regina asked as she sat next to Robin and Rumplestiltskin gave her a blank look.

"I'm not stopping you."

"I just got off the phone with City Hall," David said. "Nearly seventy-five percent of the building was destroyed."

"Were there any casualties?" Regina asked.

"No, there was no one in the building. Not even the janitorial staff."

"What about the docks?"

"Most of the shipyard has been destroyed and nearly all the boats except the Jolly Roger have been sunk. Again, no one was hurt or killed."

"What are you going to do about it?" Leroy asked as he looked at Rumplestiltskin.

"Why should I do anything?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a blank look.

"You were the one who turned Emma into the Dark One!"

"Seeing how I was dying from the darkness consuming my heart then had the darkness removed and was placed in a coma, I find it impossible for me to have anything to do with Miss Swan becoming the Dark One,"

"You brought the darkness to this world!" Nova said. She had taken over as Mother Superior and he saw the hate in her eyes.

"If it hadn't been for Regina bringing us here, it would have stayed in ours."

"The fact remains that you are the Dark One not Emma!" Leroy shouted.

"Yes, I was the Dark One, but not of my own free will."

"What are you talking about?" Granny asked.

"It amazes me how little any of you know about me."

"You haven't been very up and coming about your past," Maleficent said.

"I had my reasons," he said while looking at Archie and Archie nodded. Belle had told him about the nightmare Rumplestiltskin had of his mother's death and had also told him some of the conversations they had during their stay at DunBroch.

"So how did you become the Dark One?" Lily asked.

"What do any of you know about the Children's War?" he asked and Karri jumped off his lap and walked to the table. She walked under the table while sniffing their feet then hopped onto the back of the high back chair Mary Margaret was sitting on. She moved down to sit on the table as she looked at Neal and Mary Margaret titled her head to one side. Karri sniffed Neal's tiny hand then purred and the tail moved back and forth, making Neal smile.

"It was one of the bloodiest of the ogre wars," Granny said. "The Duke had run out of soldiers and had sent word to the Frontland villages for children to be called into service."

"What no one knew was it didn't matter how old the child was. If he or she was able to hold a sword, they were taken. It also didn't matter if they were someone's only child," he said and Roland sat on his lap.

"That's mean," Roland said, leaning back against him.

"Yes, it was," he said then looked at the others. "Now, one of the children the Duke was going to take was my son."

"He wanted to take Neal?" David asked.

"His name is Baelfire," Rumplestiltskin said with a small growl and Karri hissed at David. "And, yes, he was going to be taken. Around that time, I had an idea about how to end the war. Everyone knew the Duke used the Dark One to power his soldiers in battle. I thought if I could get hold of that power and control the Dark One, I could end the war. None of the children, including my son, would have to be taken or die or be hurt."

"That makes sense," Lily said with a small smile.

"So you did want to become the Dark One," Nova said.

"Weren't you listening? He said he wanted the power to control the Dark One," Belle said, glaring at her.

"What happened next?" Archie asked.

"The only drawback to my plan was I had no idea where the Dark One was," Rumplestiltskin said. "It was when I met a man who knew where he lived that I learned the way to control the Dark One was his dagger. I had gone to a meeting in my village, but none of them wanted to help me. They said it was foolish and I should just let them take my son."

"So you went off on your own?" Robin asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I was terrified as I made my way to where I was told the dagger was, but I was able to get hold of it. When I returned to the man, he told me the truth. He was the Dark One and wanted me to take his place. I refused. I just wanted to stop the war and save my son. I had no need for anything else."

"What did he do after you refused?" Maleficent asked.

"He attacked me and I…I killed him with the dagger. If I had known that was how the curse was passed, I would have let him kill me," he said and they saw the honesty in his eyes.

"Gods," Regina said softly.

"When I realized I now had what was needed to end the war, I went off and faced the ogres. I was the one who got them agree to a peace treaty and, yes, I killed the Duke. I also killed some of his men. But the things which came afterwards were only to protect me and my son. I wanted us to have a better life. It was the people of my village who made it difficult for us. I know they had become frightened of what I was becoming. It also frightened my son. That is why he wanted us to go somewhere without magic. He wanted his papa back. What stopped me from going with him wasn't a lust for power. It was from old insecurities of being abandoned or rejected."

"That isn't how the Blue Fairy told it," Nova said. "She said…"

"She would have said anything to cover up the fact that she was the reason I lost him. She was the one who gave him the magic bean which sent him to that other world then didn't allow me to go to him or get him back," he said with a growl.

"He's not lying. Neal… Baelfire told me what happened," Belle said.

"Now that we have that settled," Regina said as she looked at them and placed the palms of her hands on the table. "What are we going to do about Emma? The only option I can see at this point is we have to kill her."

"We are not going to allow you to kill our daughter," David said.

"Have you taken a look outside?! She did that!"

"There has to be something else we can do."

"David, she tried to kill Neal," Mary Margaret said.

"I know that," he said, slamming his fist on the table.

"I know Emma would want us to kill her. She said she wanted me to if there was no other choice," Regina said then sighed.

"She did?"

"Well, she implied it."

"What other options do we have?" Granny asked.

"Could you separate the darkness from her like you did with Gold?" David asked, looking at Merlin.

"I could if I had gotten to her sooner," Merlin said.

"Even if he succeeds," Rumplestiltskin said as they looked at him and he placed his arms around Roland. "Do you think there is anything left of her?"

"There has to be," Mary Margaret said.

"But what if there isn't? All you would have is an empty shell."

"Is there a third option?" Henry asked.

"We could imprison her," Merlin said.

"Could we use the Sorcerer's hat?" David asked.

"We do not have the time needed to power the hat nor do we have the heart of someone who knew her before she changed."

"You have a lot of volunteers in this room," Leroy said.

Rumplestiltskin strummed his fingers on the arm of the chair while listening to them when he thought of something and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Would Pandora's Box be strong enough to contain her?" he asked and Merlin looked at him.

"It would, but no one knows where it is."

"Oh, I know where it is, Dearie," he said with a grin. "It's in my pawnshop."

"Do I want to know how you acquired it?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

"But we can't get into your pawnshop. Emma sealed it," David said.

"Oh, I have a way to get in," he said as Karri looked at her master then hopped off the table and walked to him.

"You want to shadow walk?" Henry asked.

"That is exactly what I want to do," he said as Belle got up, walked to him and knelt down on her haunches.

"Rumple, you can't," she said and he saw the look in her eyes.

"Of course I can," he said and she placed her hand on his knee.

"You're afraid of the dark," she mouthed and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"She does have a point," Regina said. "You already passed out from using magic. I don't think sending you off into the shadows would be…"

"I appreciate your concern, but I am the only one who knows where it is," Rumplestiltskin said.

"It's in your floor safe," David said. "We watched you put it in there after you freed Henry from Pan's control."

"Yes, it was in there, but I moved it so no one could use it against me," he said with a blank look.

"Even if it does work, how do we make sure she doesn't escape?" Lily asked.

"I know of a spell which will seal the box," Merlin said. "It requires ancient blood, dragon blood, dark blood and light blood."

"I have dragon blood," Maleficent said.

"Regina can supply the dark blood," Robin said.

"Where can we find ancient blood?" Lily asked.

"That would come from me," Merlin said then looked at Rumplestiltskin. "And he can provide the light blood."

"Then I better be going," Rumplestiltskin said as Regina looked at his clothes and smiled.

"You can't go in your pajamas," Regina said when she waved her hand and he was dressed in a black Armani suit, black shoes and socks, a black leather belt, a black silk shirt and a black silk tie with a matching handkerchief in the suit jacket pocket. Smiling, he gently lifted Roland off his lap, picked up the black wood cane and Karri shifted into her panther form. They watched as Rumplestiltskin walked to the closet door when he opened the door and Karri softly nudged him toward the shadows. Belle and Henry came closer when Rumplestiltskin took Belle's hand and they went into the shadows while the door closed behind them.

 _Gold's pawnshop_

Rumplestiltskin felt Belle holding onto his hand while they walked through the shadows, but it didn't stop his heart from slamming in his chest or stop the sweat from rolling down his neck, chest and back. He took cold air into his lungs in slow breathes and kept his feet moving. He didn't look left or right while they walked onward and Karri walked onto a few feet in front of them. They could hear the sounds of howling and moaning all around them, but looked straight ahead and Rumplestiltskin saw a tiny dot of light only a few feet in front of them. The light grew brighter as the howls and moans grew lighter and he heard some hissing as well.

"We're almost there," Rumplestiltskin said when he saw Karri sitting at the edge of the light circle and they walked to her. He patted the soft fur when they came out of the shadows and he looked around the back room. He looked at the couch where they had placed the Apprentice and Belle tightened her grip on his hand.

" _Is this where she had sex with…,"_ he thought then shook the image from his mind and made a mental note to have the couch destroyed even though it was an antique.

"Where's the box?" Henry asked.

"It's not back here," Rumplestiltskin said as he headed for the front of the shop and stood in front of the display case. He looked at the spot where he had been lying as his mind replayed the last conversation he had with Belle and how he wanted so much to kiss her. Belle walked to him when she placed her hand on his arm and he turned to look at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," he said while Henry looked at the shelves and frowned.

"I don't see the box," Henry said and his grandfather made a small smile.

"The best place to hide something is to place it in plain sight," he said and headed for Henry. He looked in a display case when he opened the back and reached his hand inside. Sitting among the various wooden boxes was Pandora's Box and he wrapped his fingers around the black box, removing the black box from the display case.

"Now that's clever," Henry said with a smile and Rumplestiltskin handed him the black box. Belle had walked to the front door when she looked outside and gasped.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he headed toward her and the tip of the black wood cane clicked on the floor. He stood next to her when he looked out the window and could see the top of the clock tower sitting in the middle of the street. He could also see the burnt remains of some cars and headed for the side door. He could just see his Cadillac as he puffed out a breath of air and walked to the display case. Henry had walked to Belle as they stood at the window and Rumplestiltskin held tightly onto the gold handle of the black wood cane. "We have to go."

Belle and Henry followed him as he went into the back room and saw a pair of red eyes shimmering in the shadows. Henry held onto the black box as they stepped into the shadows and Belle held onto her husband's hand. Rumplestiltskin ignored the howling, moaning and hissing as he looked straight ahead when they saw the small dot of light in the distance and walked faster. Stepping out of the shadows, they saw they were in the main hallway and Belle gently squeezed her husband's fingers. With a nod, he led the way as they went down the hallway then opened the door and walked in the room.

"Did you find the box?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said while Henry handed him the black box, but Rumplestiltskin noticed the look on their faces. "What's happened?"

"I got a text from Emma," David said. "She said she'll destroy the hospital unless we surrender."

"And are we surrendering?"

"Hell no," Regina said.

"Then I guess we better get going."

"What about Neal and Roland?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I think it would be best if you stayed and looked after them," Regina said.

"No, she is our daughter. I need to be there."

"I will be honored to look after them," the Apprentice said and Mary Margaret got up, walked to him and handed Neal to him.

"Let's go," Regina said while Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Henry walked closer and she waved her hand. A puff of black smoke wrapped around them then vanished while the Apprentice looked at Neal then at Roland and silently said a pray of protection.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: It is time for the final showdown. There are special guests in this chapter and a surprise for Rumple and Belle.**_

Chapter Twenty-five

Killian watched Emma pacing back and forth as she balled her hands into fists and growled. He could see some of the doctors and nurses watching them as he hoped she was kidding when she said she was going to destroy the hospital, but, from the look on her face, he knew she was serious.

"You do know my daughter is still in there, don't you?" Zelena asked suddenly and Emma stopped, turned and looked at her with a cold look in her eyes.

"I thought Regina had taken her," Emma said.

"She was premature. Do you honestly think Whale would allow her to be released?"

"She was full term."

"How do you know she wasn't damaged due to growing so fast? What if she has deformed or weak organs? What is she dies? Do you even care?" Zelena said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes and her body started shaking.

"No, I don't," she said, not seeing the puff of black smoke appearing behind her and Regina gently pulled Rumplestiltskin behind a tree.

"Stay. Here," Regina mouthed while pointing to the ground and he arched his eyebrows up. She saw the sad look on his face as he sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Regina walked around to the front of the tree then walked to the others and stood next to Robin.

"Emma," she called as Emma turned to look at her and arched her eyebrows up.

"Finally," Emma sighed while rolling her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "Are you ready to surrender?"

"Are you?" Regina said and flicked her hand up. The sunlight shimmered on the silver blade of the dagger and Emma gave her a blank look.

"Robin, do something! Please! She wants to kill our baby!" Zelena demanded. With a low growl, Emma walked to Zelena when she moved her hand toward Zelena's chest and Zelena gave Robing a pleading look.

"Wait! Don't kill her!" Robin shouted.

"Are you serious?!" Emma growled, looking at him.

"No, he's right," Regina said. "You kill her and her essence will be free to find another body. We'll never be rid of her."

Sighing, Emma looked at Zelena when something clicked in her mind and she grabbed hold of Zelena's upper arms.

"Let go of me!" Zelena shouted. She tried to get free while Emma pulled her closer then absorbed her into her body and closed her eyes. Sighing, she smiled as she opened her eyes and wanted to laugh at the stunned looks on their faces.

"Did you know she could do that?" Granny whispered and Leroy shook his head.

"Rumple did the same thing when Neal was dying," Belle said.

"Where is your ex-husband?" Emma asked with a smug look on her face.

"I'm right here, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked around to the front of the tree and held the gold handle of the black wood cane tightly in his hand. "And, just for the record, Belle and I never got a divorce."

She watched while he walked closer then gently bumped into Robin and Robin felt something in his hand.

"Well, it looks like the coward's finally found his backbone," Emma said with a grin.

"A coward I may be, but what I am right now is curious."

"Curious?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "You have destroyed most of the town, threatened to kill people you say you care about and have, well, you've turned the man you claim to love into a shell of his former self," he said and she looked at Hook. "Don't you feel any remorse?"

"No," she said with a smirk.

"I see," he said and gave her blank look. "Tell me, why have I been left out? Of all the people in this town, I have given you more than enough reasons to kill me. Yet you haven't and have stopped others from doing so."

"I… I have my reasons," Emma stuttered and he noticed her features were softening.

"Yes, I bet you have," he said with a nod. "You were sent to a world without magic with no one to take care of you except a small boy. You were left in care of others until you left to make a life for yourself. You found love, but that love left you alone and pregnant. The child of that love was taken from you and you were again alone. Years later, that child returns and brings you into a world you only thought was make-believe. You end up with powers you never asked for and was pushed into something you were not ready to handle. People were pulling you one way or another. You lost more than you gained, but you never lost sight of who and what you were. It's so easy to do, you know. I was lost. I fought for a very long time to find who and what I was, but never quite found him. I'm still looking. But the one thing I never forgot was why I did what I did. I did all this for my son. Is he the reason you haven't killed me? Is the fact that I am the only connection Henry would have to him besides you another reason? Do you care for him that much? Do you believe he would hate you if you finally destroyed me?"

"What the hell is he doing?" Regina whispered and Belle smiled.

"He's doing what he always does," Belle said. "He's being Rumplestiltskin."

"Yes," Emma finally growled through clenched teeth. "The only reason you are still alive is because of Neal and Henry!"

"Henry needs you as well," he said. Belle saw the look he had given her when she was about to banish him on his face and silently prayed for Emma to listen to him. "I know you're still in there, Emma. Please! Let me…"

" _It's a trap!"_ the voice in her head said. _"He's going to take the power from you! It's all he wants! All he craves! Kill him!"_

" _No,"_ Emma thought as the voice taunted her and she looked at Rumplestiltskin. Emma's eyes flashed in a red light when she waved her hand and Rumplestiltskin sailed through the air. He landed on top of David and Robin as they hit the ground and looked up at the sky for a few seconds. Slowly, David helped Robin up then Rumplestiltskin when Rumplestiltskin gently brushed their hands away and he walked back to Emma.

"Well, I really should thank you, Miss Swan," he said then glared at her. "You have finally turned me into something I never wanted to be…a hero."

"This town is full of them. What's one more?" Emma snarled.

"None of them are me!" he said through clenched teeth and scrunched up his nose. Neither of them noticed Merlin walking to Robin then cut his own palm open with his fingernail and dripped some blood onto the button on the top of the small black box. Taking the small black box from Robin, he moved to Maleficent when she held her hand out and sliced her palm with her fingernail. Her blood dripped onto the button as he barely nodded and walked to Regina. She looked at the small black box when she used the tip of the dagger to cut her palm then dripped some blood onto the button. Walking to her, Merlin handed the small black box to Mary Margaret as she nodded and he went to bandage his, Maleficent and Regina's hands.

"Tell you what, Hero," Emma said as she looked at Killian when she snapped her fingers and Killian slowly walked to her. "I'll surrender if you kill him!"

"What?" Killian gasped with wide eyes.

"Emma! No!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"Silence," she said when her eyes flashed in a red light and scabbards appeared around Killian and Rumplestiltskin's waists. Killian removed the sword as he grinned at Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin noticed his eyes were glowing in a red light.

"Are you ready, Crocodile?" Killian asked, arching the sword back and forth.

"Looks like I don't have a choice," Rumplestiltskin said.

With a roar, Killian charged toward him, but Rumplestiltskin blocked him when Killian swung his sword. Pushing back, he watched Killian swing his hook when Rumplestiltskin jumped into the air, did a backflip and landed on his feet.

"Whoa!" Leroy said and Henry smiled.

" _Show off,"_ Belle thought while Rumplestiltskin swung the sword as Killian charged at him and their swords slammed together with a loud crash.

"Getting tired?" Killian asked with a grin.

"I'm just getting started," Rumplestiltskin said when Killian roared and charged at him. Rumplestiltskin blocked after Killian swung his sword then swung his hook. Sudden pain made Rumplestiltskin's eyes to widen as he dropped the sword and Killian moved back.

"No," Belle shouted when she grabbed the dagger out of Regina's hand and tossed the dagger at Killian. The silver blade sank to the hilt as the dagger hit Killian in the chest and he felt his heart jolt in his chest. Coughing, he looked at Belle when he mouthed "Thank you." and sank to the ground. Belle and Henry ran to Rumplestiltskin when she carefully lifted Rumplestiltskin into her arms and Henry knelt down on the other side of him. Blood was bubbling out of Rumplestiltskin's chest as he looked at Belle and her face faded in and out of focus. A small trail of blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth as she brushed the hair out of his eyes and he reached for her.

"No!" Emma shouted as her eyes turned black and a black light surrounded her.

"Now," Merlin shouted as Mary Margaret held the small black box tightly in her hands and Emma looked at her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Emma asked in an inhuman voice and Mary Margaret felt the tears in her eyes.

"This," Mary Margaret whispered when she hit the button and the small black box started shimmering. Emma felt the pull of the small black box as she tried to fight back then screamed and was pulled inside the small black box.

"We must hurry," Merlin said as he took the small black box from Mary Margaret then ran to Rumplestiltskin. He knelt down next to Rumplestiltskin as the small black box shimmered and shook in his hand when he dipped his finger into the blood bubbling from Rumplestiltskin's chest then smeared the blood over the button. The small black box shook and shone in a red light when the button went down and the small black box stopped moving. "It's done."

"Save him," Belle said as he looked at Rumplestiltskin then at her and sighed.

"It's up to you to save him," Merlin said when he stood up and she gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" she asked when a golden light suddenly surrounded them and she felt the warm breeze moving through her hair.

"Belle?" a familiar voice called out when she covered her eyes with her hand and three figures came closer. Her heart thumped hard in her chest when Neal appeared and knelt down on the other side of Rumplestiltskin next to Henry.

"Dad?" Henry asked and Neal smiled.

"Hey, Kid," Neal said.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked.

"We dinnae have time for this," a woman with long brown hair said as she knelt next to Neal and Belle noticed she had the same eyes as her husband.

"Who are you?" Belle asked and the woman softly smiled.

"I'm his mother," Jenny said as she looked at her son and sighed.

"Do you have the elixir?" Neal asked.

"You mean the one he needed to prevent his heart from turning black?" Belle asked.

"Aye, do you have it?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Belle said as she placed her husband on the ground then opened her purse. She thanked the gods that she had brought her purse with her when she removed the small glass bottle and looked at the red liquid.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin said in a soft voice then coughed and she hushed him.

"Don't talk," she said as he looked at her with hooded eyes and he felt his heart fluttering in his chest.

"I'm…," he said when she placed her fingers against his lips and noticed they had a soft blue tint to them.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for. Now, I want you to drink this."

"No," he whispered when Belle saw a four year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes kneeling next to her and something inside recognized him. He was wearing a tan linen tunic, brown linen trousers and tan deerskin boots and his lower lip stuck out as he pouted.

"Lachlan?" she asked in a soft voice and he nodded his head.

"Papa, please do what Mama says," Lachlan said while Rumplestiltskin looked at him and frowned.

"You're not really here," Rumplestiltskin whispered.

"Yeah, I am, but I won't be if you die," Lachlan pleaded as Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle then looked at his older son.

"Bae, is that you?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Yeah, Papa, it's me," Neal said.

"I am…"

"I know you're sorry, but now isn't the time for us to have a chat."

Belle knew Neal was being rude, but the look he was giving his papa told Rumplestiltskin how serious things were.

"He's right, Lad," Jenny said and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened.

"Mama?" he asked and she smiled at him. His vision faded in and out as he felt like he was breathing mud and he coughed. "What if… What if I don't drink the elixir?"

"Papa….," Neal said.

"I want to go with you if I'm allowed," he said, half lowering his eyes.

"No, My Angel, you still have things tae do here," Jenny said.

"Let the others do it. I'm nae a hero," he said as his accent grew thicker.

"Yes, you are," Neal said. "And we'll see you again."

"How do I know this isnae a trick?"

"It's no trick, Angel. We will see you again," Jenny said as he felt her fingers moving through his hair and he smiled.

"Hurry, Papa. You have to drink it now," Lachlan said with urgency in his voice and Rumplestiltskin felt his body growing cold.

"Henry, go get Doctor Whale," Belle said as Henry nodded then got up and ran out of the golden light and she looked down at her husband. He barely nodded his head when she removed the cork from the top of the small glass bottle then arched his head back. He opened his mouth when she poured the red liquid into his mouth and he swallowed. He tasted some blood going down his throat as well, but his body still felt cold and he slowly closed his eyes. "No."

"You have tae kiss him, Lass," Jenny said. Looking at him, Belle moved closer when she kissed his cool lips and felt something moving toward her. She accepted everything which made up Rumplestiltskin as his past and present, everything he had ever done, his pain, anger, hatred and insecurities and, most of all, his love moved through her and she shared everything which made up her with him. Moving back, she looked at Jenny and Neal as they faded away then looked at Lachlan and he smiled.

"I love you, Mama," he said as he kissed her cheek then vanished. Something moved through her as she looked at Rumplestiltskin and held him against her chest. As the golden light faded, she watched Doctor Whale, Henry, Mary and some nurses and interns running toward them when she looked at the others and David was holding onto Mary Margaret. A part of her felt sorry for them, but the anger she felt made her look away and she softly placed her husband on the ground. Standing up, she didn't feel Regina slide her arms around her as she watched Doctor Whale, Mary and the others work on her husband and started praying.

"Let's getting him inside," Victor said as the interns gently placed Rumplestiltskin onto the gurney and everyone went inside the hospital.

 _Days later - ICU Room Seven_

The sweet smell of fresh air filled his nose while his mind slowly returned to the world and he felt something soft covering him. He also felt a small pressure when he took a breath, but he didn't think long on it and slowly opened his eyes. His body and mind felt fuzzy as he drifted on the relaxing waves from the medication being pumped into him and the world looked blurry. He blinked his eyes a few times when the ceiling came into focus and he moved his eyes to the right. Mary was looking at the screen to the heart monitor then looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Hello," she said softly as she brushed the hair from his eyes and saw a small smile from behind the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. The needle to the intravenous drip was tapped to the back of his left hand and the monitoring clip was connected to his right index finger. A small plastic drainage tube was sticking out from the opening in the hospital gown he was wearing and the plastic bag connected to the tube was clipped to the right side of the bed. The blood pressure cup was wrapped around his left bicep and the wires to the lead on his chest rested on his right shoulder. He was wearing a blue hospital gown and he barely flexed the fingers of his right hand. She took his hand as she wrapped their fingers together and he barely squeezed her fingers.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Belle asked as she came in the room and walked to the bed. She noticed his eyes looked glassy as he flexed his finger of his left hand and she took his hand.

"He's awake," Mary said as she let go of his hand and he frowned. "Oh, don't be such a baby."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He is a little out of it from the medication."

"Ah," Belle said as she brushed the hair out of his eyes then kissed the top of his head. Belle got out of the way while Mary examined him then wrote on the chart on the small table next to the bed and placed the pen on top of the chart. Belle moved closer as she took his right hand then looked at the plastic bag clipped to the right side of the bed and frowned. Rumplestiltskin noticed the look in her eyes as he squeezed her hand and gave her a puzzled look. "Why is he looking at us like that?"

"I think he wants to know what's going on," Mary said and he barely nodded his head. He remembered most of what happened, but his mind was fuzzy on some of the facts and he started to breathe a little faster.

"Do you remember fighting Killian?" Belle asked and he gently squeezed her fingers. "He hit you in the chest with his hook. Doctor Whale said the hook nicked the sack around your heart and punctured your right lung."

"Belle, I think you better stop. His heart rate's going up."

"Hush now," Belle said as she stroked his hair for a few seconds and he enjoyed her fingers moving through his hair. She made hushing sounds while Mary looked at the screen and his heart rate returned to normal. "Do you want me to continue?" He made a small nod and she kissed the back of his hand. "Doctor Whale said the damage to your lung wasn't too bad, but you might get chest infections easier. I… I also killed Killian. I took the dagger from Regina and tossed the dagger at him. It hit him right in the heart."

He squeezed her fingers while he wished he could talk, but the thought of talking made his lungs hurt.

"Do you remember me giving you the elixir?" she asked and he squeezed her fingers. "It turns out it was the right one and the elixir healed the damage to the sack around your heart. Doctor Whale showed me the x-ray and all you can see is a tiny scar. He also said there is no danger of fluid developing and your heart's fine."

He could just feel his heart thumping in his chest. The rhythm was steady, but a little fast and he gently squeezed her fingers. He let go of her hand when he moved his right hand toward his chest then brushed his fingers against the plastic tube and arched an eyebrow.

"No, don't touch that. It's the drainage tube which is removing the blood and fluid from your lung."

He looked at Mary when she saw the questions in his eyes and she leaned the palms of her hands on the mattress.

"You were bleeding a little from the surgery, but the bleeding's stopped and the tube has been clear for the last two days," Mary said and his eyes slightly widened. "How long have you been sleeping? It's been six days,"

A soft sniffing sound came from under the oxygen mask while he scrunched up his nose and she smiled then stood straighter.

"No, you are not on a feeding tube."

"Are you hungry?" Belle asked and he looked at her. He barely shook his left hand side to side as she smiled and Mary gently stroked the top of his fingers.

"I'll go see if I can find Doctor Whale and tell him you're awake. If you can breathe on your own, and he says it's alright, I'll go get you something. But don't be surprised if it's baby food," Mary teased and he glared at her. Picking up the chart, Mary left the room when he looked at Belle and moved his left hand toward the oxygen mask.

"No, don't touch that," Belle said as she took his hand and he gave her a sad look. She moved her hand back when he slowly moved the oxygen mask down and puckered his lips. She moved closer as she kissed his lips and he smiled, moving the oxygen mask back up. She watched his eyes close then took his hand as she wrapped their fingers together and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

 _Two weeks later - Rumplestiltskin's room_

The door opened while Belle and Henry walked in the room and Belle looked at her husband. Doctor Whale had removed the oxygen mask, the drainage tube, the intravenous drip and the rest of the equipment and the bed had been raised until Rumplestiltskin was sitting up in a comfortable position. She had gone to get some of his things and he was wearing the dark blue silk pajamas with the gold trim and ivory buttons. The dark blue flannel blanket covered his legs and the black wood cane rested against the night table. The walls were covered in drawing paper with children's artwork on them from Roland and the other children as well as get well cards and balloons with GET WELL SOON were tied to the chair near the door. A large teddy bear wearing a purple wizard's robe and hat sat on the sleeping couch near the window and some pots with flowers sat on the windowsill.

"What are you smiling at, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked as she walked closer and gently kissed his lips.

"I was smiling at you," she said and he arched his eyebrows up while Henry smiled. She sat on the edge of the bed while Rumplestiltskin brushed the hair out of his eyes then folded his hands on his stomach.

"How are you feeling, Grandpa?" Henry asked.

"I am feeling much better," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked after noticing the look in her husband's eyes and he sighed.

"I need to tell you something," he said and she felt her heart speed up. "I want to thank you for saving my life and for killing Killian."

"May I ask you something?" she asked and he nodded. "I don't understand how I threw the dagger hard enough for it to go all the way into his chest."

"From what I have read, adrenaline can cause people to gain extra strength if need be."

"It was strange that he said 'thank you" just before he died."

"Maybe he wanted to die. We don't know what Emma did to him," he said. "What did happen to the dagger?"

"Doctor Whale said Regina took it after he had cleaned and sterilized it."

"Remind me to get it back," he said then made a slightly painful sigh. "What happened to Pandora's Box?"

"Mary Margaret gave it to Merlin. He said he would take care of it," Henry said.

"I see. Now, I am still a little shaky on what I saw just after I was injured. Did I really see Bae, my mother and Lachlan?"

"Yes, you did, but I don't know how we were able to see our son. He doesn't exist," Belle said.

"That is not true," Merlin said as they looked at him standing at the foot of the bed and Rumplestiltskin frowned. "Do you remember the illustration from the book?"

"Yeah, the illustration vanished," Henry said.

"The reason it vanished is due to the two of you bringing your child into this world," Merlin said, pointing to Rumplestiltskin and Belle.

"How did we…?" Belle asked then remembered having sex with her husband and a blush moved across her cheeks. "He's talking about when we had sex in King Fergus' castle."

"Your love and trust was strong enough to bring the infant out of the illustration."

"But both have been damaged by…"

"The damage has been healed," Merlin said and Belle smiled.

"If that is true, does that mean Belle is pregnant?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"No."

"I remember the writing under the illustration. It said "Wait". I guess we still have things to work out before we will see him again," Rumplestiltskin said and Merlin saw the sadness in his eyes.

"No, your work is done."

"I don't understand," Belle said.

"Finish your conversation and you will see," he said and Rumplestiltskin looked deeply into Belle's eyes. She noticed he was shutting down as she nodded for him to continue and Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes. He concentrated on what he wanted to say while their past moved through his mind then he opened his eyes and blinked.

"Have you noticed... Even though you have forgiven me for all the things I have done... I never said I have forgiven you?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Yes, I have noticed," Belle said and looked down at her hands. "But you did forgive me when I hurt you with your dagger."

"You're right. I did," he said with a nod. "But, my point is, I understand the reasoning behind the things you did in the past, but what I have a hard time dealing with is the affair. I understand a good bit of it happened due to my own mistakes, and not being able to fully explain what I was doing, but the true fault lies in your anger, hurt and betrayal. That is why I agreed to seeing Archie. I needed time to process things. I needed time to understand fully why you strayed. You once said we were always losing each other only to find each other again and I believe that is something we need. We need to be apart for a while to re-evaluate who and what we are. Yes, it hurts, but we always seem to reconnect once we figure out what went wrong. Some would say it's not healthy, but I don't care. Not anymore. I love you. I want to be with you. But, most of all, I forgive you."

Merlin watched while Belle carefully climbed onto the bed and sat on Rumplestiltskin's lap. She moved closer while their lips touched and Rumplestiltskin held her head in his hands. She deepened the kiss then moved back and he wiped the tears away from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. She gave him a sad smile when a small white light appeared between them and was outlined in a golden light.

"What is this?" Belle asked as the small white light floated to her and she held her hands out. The small white light landed on her palms when something familiar moved through her and she smiled. The small white light floated to Rumplestiltskin as he watched the small white light land on his chest and his heart sped up.

"Lachlan," he whispered while the small white light floated to Henry and he held his hands out. After the small white light landed in his palms, he walked to the bed when he stood next to the bed and Belle carefully got off of Rumplestiltskin's lap. The small white light floated over Rumplestiltskin's lap as he cupped the small white light in his hands and Merlin folded his arms over his chest. "This is our son."

"Yes, it is," Merlin said. "Now you need to decide if you wish him to be an infant or a child."

"You saw him as a child?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Merlin said with a smile.

"It's up to you, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said, looking at her.

" _Which one should I choose?"_ she thought. Suddenly her mind was filled with images of the time she spent with their son as a baby then images of him aging. Realizing these were Rumplestiltskin's memories from the dream world, she felt the love for their son growing and saw his small face in front of her. She noticed how much he looked like his papa and his eyes were just as expressive. She then thought about how much work it was taking care of Neal and how she didn't have time at the moment to deal with a baby. Smiling, Belle reached for the small white light when she placed her hand against it and Rumplestiltskin carefully sat up, placing his hand against the small white light. They were surprised when Henry touched the small white light and the small white light grew brighter. The small white light shifted and grew until it changed into a four year old boy with wild brown hair and blue eyes and he sat on Rumplestiltskin's lap. He was wearing a tan linen tunic, brown linen trousers and tan deerskin boots and Rumplestiltskin felt the tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Papa," Lachlan said while carefully hugging him and Rumplestiltskin rubbed his small back. They moved back when Lachlan reached for Belle and she pulled him onto her lap. She held him while rocking back and forth when Lachlan looked at Merlin and Merlin smiled. "Who is that?"

"I am Merlin." Merlin said with a small bow.

"Are you a friend of my papa?"

"Yes, he is," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Before I go, there is one last thing I need to tell you," Merlin said. "You still have the Light magic you had in the Enchanted Forest, but there is a limit to how much you can use at once."

"How will I know when I have reached my limit?"

"You will know when your moonstone turns red," he said and Rumplestiltskin looked at his moonstone ring. The moonstone was a soft pink lined in a milky white and he gently rubbed his index finger over the moonstone.

"Am I still immortal?"

"You are semi-immortal, but you will still age slowly. So will your wife and family," Merlin said as he looked at Lachlan, Henry and Belle. "The children will age normally, but that will change once they reach the age of twenty-five."

"Thank you," Belle said.

"Think of it as my gift for keeping me safe all those years," Merlin said with a small bow then vanished just as the door opened and Doctor Whale came in the room.

"What the hell?" Victor said while looking at them and Lachlan giggled, looking at his papa.

"He said a bad word, Papa," Lachlan said.

"Yes, he did," Rumplestiltskin said with a smile and gently ruffled the top of his son's head.

 _ **A/N: I know I should end it here, but there is one more chapter to wrap things up. :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: This is the final chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And I am sorry for letting Belle slip a bit and get mad at Rumple.**_

Chapter Twenty-six

The distant sound of footsteps came closer as the moans and soft screaming drifted through the darkness and the soft glow of lights shimmered around certain objects sitting on marble pedestals. Some of the objects shimmered in eerie light from within the objects and one or two objects floated off the surface of the pedestals. A white light shimmered on a stand which sat a gold frame with a piece of paper under the glass and the illustration on the page was an iron door framed in darker iron and a small barred window showed fingers wrapped around the iron bars and Isaac looked out with a sad look on his face. Merlin had placed him in the illustration after finding him being held by the SBPD and tears rolled down Isaac' cheeks

 ** _Master, I am so sorry! Please let me out!_** was under the illustration.

The footsteps came closer while Merlin walked by the pedestals as he glanced at some of the objects then stopped at a pedestal when a blue light appeared and he removed Pandora's Box from the folds of his robe. He slid his hand and the box through the blue light as the box slowly rose then floated in the blue light and he looked at the box. He could hear Zelena's voice screaming and begging to be released then Emma whispering how she would get out and destroy him and Merlin shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said softly then turned and walked away while the darkness enveloped him.

 _Gold's house_

The sunlight cast multi-colored shadows on the hardwood floor while Karri sat on the dresser and was watching her mistress dress her master. She had been worried when he didn't return to the Wise Wizard's home and had walked the shadows, trying to find him. She finally found him sleeping in the clean place and he had smiled when she jumped on the bed and snuggled next to him. She was also surprised when he introduced her to his cub, but the cub was gentle with her and she spent the dark time keeping watch over him.

Belle buttoned the white shirt when her fingers grazed the edge of the bandage covering the stitches and Rumplestiltskin looked down. Doctor Whale was a little reluctant about him being discharged, but Belle assured him she would make sure her husband would take things slow.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No," he said with a shake of his head and she buttoned the rest of the buttons. He was wearing a charcoal gray Armani suit with a light gray silk handkerchief in the breast pocket of the suit jacket and the sunlight sparkled off his diamond cufflinks and the moonstone ring. He was also wearing a black leather belt, black socks and black leather shoes. She moved her fingers under the collar to free some of his hair when she placed the black silk tie with silver swirls around his neck then noticed the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just thinking," he said and she finished fixing the tie.

"What were you thinking about?"

"It's a lot of things. Mostly about how ill I have been since I…came back."

"I have been thinking about that as well and have figured something out. You had been using potions and elixirs to keep the darkness at bay, but that changed when you became Zelena's prisoner. You had no access to anything which would stay the darkness and it spread."

"You mean like a virus or an infection?"

"That is exactly what I mean," she said while buttoning the suit jacket and straightened the handkerchief. "Once you were clear headed enough to make the potions and elixirs, you didn't take them because Neal was inside you."

"I did make potions, but he stopped me from drinking them."

"Why would he do that?"

"I believe he might have thought I was trying to…"

"He thought you were going to harm yourself?" she asked and he lowered his head. She lifted his chin up as he sighed and she kissed his lips. "When you were finally separated, you just stop taking them."

"You're right. I did."

"Which caused the darkness to spread even faster," Belle said and he nodded.

"It would have finally consumed me if the Apprentice hadn't removed the darkness and I was put into a coma."

"Are you sorry that I asked him to remove the preservation spell?" she asked and his eyes widened,

"We've been through this. No, I am not sorry," he said as he placed his arm around her and carefully moved her closer. She slid her arms around his waist as he stroked her hair and she placed her forehead against his shoulder. Moving back, she sadly smiled at him and he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What really irritates me is getting tired when I use my power. But getting a hook slammed into my chest comes in a close second," he said with a small smile and she placed her hand against his chest. She felt the gentle rise and fall as he breathed then she noticed the look in his eyes.

"What else is bothering you?"

"I guess it's losing my house," he said. Both of them were shocked when Regina had found the Victorian had vanished. The land where the house resided was now covered with trees, grass and flowers and a large boulder sat where the house used to be. When she had David questioned the neighbors, he reported they told him there had never been a house there. Belle used the restate section of the Mirror to find them a new home and found a house which looked almost like the Victorian, but was painted a light blue and had a white picket fence around the property.

"Be honest with me. Do you think you could live there after what Emma had done while living in the house?"

"No, I don't think I could," he said while shaking his head and Lachlan walked in the room. He was wearing a smaller version of what his papa was wearing and his hair was brushed back. After examining him, Doctor Whale assured them Lachlan was in excellent health, but Lachlan wasn't happy about getting childhood inoculations. Having his first taste of ice cream and the box of sugar free lollipops Mary had given him seemed to help him recover. Mary was shocked when they asked her to be his godmother and had cried a few tears at his naming ceremony. It didn't take long for him to adjust to their world and they had decided to wait for the start of the new school year to register him.

"Papa, do I have to wear my hard shoes?" Lachlan asked as he walked closer and held up his black shoes and his white Minion sneakers. "Can't I wear these?"

"They don't exactly match what you're wearing," Rumplestiltskin said and Lachlan pouted.

"My hard shoes pinch my feet."

"My sling makes my shoulder ache, but I'm wearing it," he said while Belle helped him put on the black cloth sling and Lachlan snorted a breath of air.

"But, Papa…."

"Tell you what," he said as he went down on his knees and placed a hand on Lachlan's small shoulder. "You can wear your sneakers until we get to the park then you have to put your hard shoes on during the ceremony."

"Do I have to wear them the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Then I can take them off and put my sneakers back on."

"Right," he said, standing up.

"Ok, Papa," Lachlan said then looked up at Belle. "Mama, will you please help me put my sneakers on?"

"Since you asked me nicely, yes, I will help you," Belle said as they walked to the bed and he climbed onto the mattress.

"Is Karri coming with us?" Lachlan asked, looking at the black cat while Belle placed the sneakers on his feet.

"No, she has to stay here," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked to the dresser and scratched Karri's ear.

"Won't she get lonely?" Lachlan asked as Belle stood up and picked him and his shoes off the bed.

"She'll probably just take a nap in her favorite sunspot," he said and Karri purred, her tail slowly moving back and forth.

"Well, we better get going," Belle said as Rumplestiltskin walked to them, took Lachlan's shoes out of her hand then they walked to the door and left the room. Karri hopped off the dresser when she walked to the bed, hopped up then turned in a circle and settled down. Closing her eyes, she softly purred as she drifted off to sleep and her tail curled around her legs.

 _Henry Mills Park_

Belle looked at the people sitting in the chairs around her while Lachlan sat on her lap and Rumplestiltskin sat to her left. Henry was sitting between Rumplestiltskin and Robin, Roland was sitting on his papa's lap, and Penelope was sitting in the stroller next to Robin's chair. Penelope was a sweet looking baby, but there was something in her green eyes that frightened Belle. When Rumplestiltskin held her, Penelope screeched and slammed her fist into his chest, hitting his stitches. He said a few bad words then handed her back to Regina and Belle swore the baby was smiling. The baby stopped smiling when she looked at Lachlan, who was glaring at her, and Belle had felt a protective aura coming from her son. He had given Penelope one warning and Penelope, even at such a young age, knew she wasn't going to get a second.

Rumplestiltskin looked at David and Mary Margaret as she held onto Neal and she looked tired. Regina had threatened to fire the reporters who were hounding them for interviews, but her efforts didn't stop several articles which painted Emma as some sort of monster. He remembered how worried Belle was about Killian's crew retaliating after they found out she was the one who killed Killian, but Smee had assured him they wouldn't harm her and the Jolly Roger had gone back to Neverland. He was surprised to learn Will Scarlet had gone with them and he placed his hand on top of Belle's hand. Smiling, she wrapped their fingers together as Regina walked to the podium and placed her hands on top, looking at the crowd.

"Good afternoon," she said with a small nod. "What makes a hero? Is it something which is born from within or is it something else? Can their lives turn them into a hero or can it turn them into something they're not?"

"Oh you got to be kidding me," Leroy said.

"Is she going to defend that monster?" Nova asked.

"I'm out of here," Victor said and people started to stand up.

"Sit down," Regina growled as people sat down and she glared at them. "What defines what is heroic? Is it being able to withstand what is thrown at us or is it facing off against insurmountable odds with no hope of survival? How many of us can say we have done heroic things, but are seen as something else? That what we have done has made us look like something vile, dark and evil, but the truth is what we have done was done without malice or cruelty. The reasoning behind what we did seemed right at the time, but, in the end, our efforts were shunned and turned against us. Why even try? Why even associate with those who feel nothing more than contempt and hatred? The answer is because you need to help even if those who are in need do not wish or want your aide. That is why you keep going even when the need to stop tells you otherwise. When the end comes, you do not face it with fear. You face it with the inner courage you didn't know you had. You do one final act and hope those who care and love you will see the goodness inside you and carry that goodness inside them. And when they speak of you, it is with a smile on their faces and not malice in their voice. Today, we honor such a person. For this person never wished to be a hero. All they wanted was a better life and for some sense of belonging. They rose above their former life and became something greater. They tried to use the gifts they were given properly, but sometimes failed to see the price they had to pay. They lived through hardship, pain and strife, but never forgot their true goal. They evolved into something fair greater than even they expected and finally achieved their happy ending."

Rumplestiltskin had been listening carefully to what she was saying when he realized Regina wasn't talking about Emma and Regina softly smiled at him. With a wave of her hand, the white tarp which was covering what was on the marble base dropped to the ground and they looked at the statues.

"Papa, that's you," Lachlan said in a loud whisper and Rumplestiltskin slowly stood up. He walked to the marble base as he looked at the plaque which read MISTER GOLD and the statue was dressed in the same outfit he was wearing and the hands were folded over the handle of the cane. He walked around to the back of the marble base when he looked at the plaque which read RUMPLESTILITSKIN and smiled. The statue was dressed in a waist coat, a shirt which was open at the top, a belt, tight trousers and boots with laced up to its knees. One arm was draped over the stomach and the other had its hand up with the palm facing the statue. Marble spinning wheels stood on either side of the statues and roses and chipped teacups were etched in the upper right and lower left corners of the plaques. Blinking back the tears, he walked around to the front of the marble base and Regina held her hand out.

"When did you...?" he asked as he looked from her to the statues then back and she smiled. She gave him a sideways hug as he gently kissed her cheek when they moved back and he looked at the others.

"Go on," she said as he slowly walked to the podium, placed his hand on top and made a little cough. He was used to talking to crowds, but old insecurities filled him and he looked down at his hand. He thought for a few seconds when he looked up and his eyes locked on Belle and Lachlan.

"Well, this is a surprise," he said as he looked back at the statues and some of the others laughed. "Never in my long life did I ever think I was deserved such an honor." He looked back at them as he saw the love in Belle's eyes and smiled. "I never thought I deserved anything. My...my father constantly told me I was nothing more than a worthless burden and no one could ever love me. If you hear something often enough, you start believing it. I pushed away any chance for happiness. I failed at most of what I tried to achieve and ended up marrying a woman who didn't love me. She was never happy with anything I did and the only happiness I experienced was the night she came home drunk and dragged me to bed. The upside of that was my son, Baelfire."

He paused when he looked down then pressed his lips together and sighed. He felt a little pain as he half closed his eyes and balled his hand into a fist. Belle wanted to get up and hold him when Rumplestiltskin looked up and looked at them.

"Imagine how hard it was being a parent when you can barely walk and your wife took every coin you made so she could gamble or drank it away. I remember the day I found she preferred the company of pirates instead of her husband and son. She just laughed and so did the pirate she was with. He told me if I wanted to have her back, I was to come to his ship and fight for her. He made his point about me being a coward when I refused to fight him and I made my point years later when I cut his hand off after finally having a duel with him," he said with a small smile. "After my wife left, I did everything I could to keep my son safe, fed and sheltered, but I was never looked upon as anything more than a crippled coward. When the Children's War occurred, something inside me changed. I wanted to end the war. Not just so my son wouldn't have to go to war, which he told me he wanted to do, but I wanted to prevent other children from being killed or maimed. The Duke's true power lied with the Dark One and I knew if I could control the Dark One then I could achieve my aims. If I had known the price for such folly, I would have thought of something else. Instead, I ended up cursed and had this demon inside me. I had the power to do what I wanted. I could make people obey me. I could make them pay for how they treated me and my son. I listened to the dark voices, but, to my dismay, I lost my son. He didn't want anything, but me. Once he was gone, I knew nothing mattered, but getting him back or going to him," he said then lowered his head. He was silent for a few minutes then looked up and sighed. "Do I regret the things I have done? For some things, yes, I do, but other things, no. I do regret teaching a miller's daughter magic. I also regret falling in love with her. In the end, she admitted she was using me until she succeeded in her plans to gain power and become queen. But I do not regret teaching her daughter magic."

Regina gave him a small smile as he nodded his head then looked at the others.

"Did I make her into the monster she claims she is? I may have had a hand in her becoming the Evil Queen, but there were other circumstances which lead her down that dark road," he said as he looked at her then looked at David and Mary Margaret. "Do I regret helping a young man find the woman he loved? No, I don't. Do I regret sending him off to place an egg inside a dragon? Well…"

The laughter filled the air as he looked at Maleficent and she gave him a little shrug. She whispered in Lily's ear what he was talking about and Lily laughed.

"There are other examples, but I will never regret the day I met a young princess who wished nothing more than for me to stop the ogres who were destroying her kingdom and had killed her mother," he said as he looked at Belle and she nodded. "If you want a hero, look to her. She came to live forever with this… She came to live forever with me and become what she thought was a slave. She was never that. She was my fleeting spark in an ocean of darkness. She chipped away at the walls I had placed around me and brought light into my life. I am not joking. She nearly broke her neck doing it when she fell off a ladder while removing the curtains covering the windows in the dining hall."

"You caught me," Belle said as she blushed and he held his hand up to silence the laughter.

"She taught me it was alright to feel again. It was her efforts that made me wonder if I was going about it all wrong and there might be other ways to deal with people other than deceit and manipulation. When she was gone, I slipped back into the safety of the darkness and used my powers to aide my former student in her machinations to create a curse which will end other's happy endings. Do I regret doing that? Not really. If I hadn't aided her, I would never have had the chance to be reunited with my son or with my princess. Do I regret things which happened after…," he said then paused and looked at David. He wasn't sure if he should say her name, but David only nodded and Rumplestiltskin made a small cough. "Do I regret things which happened after Miss Swan came to town? Again, there are some I do regret and there some which I do not. But I do not regret having the pleasure of knowing her. Without her in my son's life, I would not have my grandson."

He looked at Henry as Henry smiled at him and Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"If you want an example of me truly being heroic, that would be when my father kidnapped Henry," he said and noticed the confused looks. "For those who do not know, my father was Peter Pan. Yes, I know he was a child, but he wasn't always so." He told how his father became Pan then sighed and lowered his eyes. "I always believed the only way it would end with us was for both of us to die. I was frightened of the idea of finally having to make amends for the things I have done, but, if I had to, I would. The only regret from that is how my son and my princess went about returning me from where I ended up after I died. There had to be another way besides the sacrifice of my son. If I am being honest, I would have rather stayed dead. But I do know I will always love my son and any other child my wife and I have…for they are truly my world and my happy ending."

He looked at Lachlan as Lachlan got off of Belle's lap and ran to him. He carefully lifted up his son as Lachlan placed his cheek against his papa's shoulder and Rumplestiltskin looked straight ahead.

"Do I regret the things I have done since? Yes, I do. I was not honest with my wife. I lied to her. I did trick her. I made her feel used, but I paid the price for my actions. She took me to the city line and told me to leave. I understood why she had done this, but I also knew I needed to make amends…even if she didn't know it."

Belle looked at him when she suddenly realized the Oxford professor who helped them find a way to free the fairies was her husband and frowned.

" _I don't believe this,"_ she thought as he noticed the look on her face and sighed.

"Papa, I think Mama's mad at you," Lachlan whispered loudly.

"I think you're right," he whispered then looked at the others and cleared his throat. "Now, do I regret things I have done after returning to town? Yes, I do. I should have been honest about what was happening to me, but I didn't know how or if anyone would have helped me. I was proven wrong when some here did care and helped me recover. So, in conclusion, I still have a long road ahead of me to find the man I should be, but this…"

He looked at the statues then looked back at the others and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"This is incentive to keep trying. All I ask is you will understand if I falter because no hero is infallible or perfect," he said. The silence surrounded him when Regina started clapping her hands and the applause erupted from the crowd. Lachlan clapped his hands as Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle and gave her a small smile. Belle stood up as she walked to him then poked him in the chest where the stitches were and he winced. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You got that right, _Dearie_ ," she said as Lachlan frowned and placed his cheek against his papa's shoulder.

 _Gold's house_

"Where is it?" Lachlan asked while standing on the lid of the toy box and Rumplestiltskin looked at the dark sky. The wind blew through their hair from the open window and Lachlan was wearing white BB-8 pajamas. They weren't sure if he was old enough to see the film, but Henry had found some clips of the little robot and Belle assured Lachlan he could watch the series on DVD when he was older. He did have some toys from the movie and the BB-8 toy robot sat on the top of his dresser.

"I think it's…," his papa said as he looked at the stars then smiled. "It's right over there."

"That's an airplane, Papa," he said, placing his hands on his small hips and his papa tried not to laugh at the stern look he was giving him.

"No, not that," Rumplestiltskin said. "It's that little light just above the trees."

"Oh," Lachlan said as he looked to where his papa pointed. "Night, Bae!"

Closing the window and moving the curtains back, he carefully helped Lachlan down when they walked to the bed and Lachlan crawled under the Minions' bedding. After tucking him in, Rumplestiltskin knelt down then tucked the toy crocodile with green plush fur, plastic eyes and felt teeth under his son's arm and brushed some hair out of Lachlan's eyes.

"Right, you have brushed your teeth, said you prayers, said goodnight to Bae, picked out your clothes for tomorrow, had me read you three stories and sing you two songs. Are you ready to go to sleep?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Lachlan yawned.

"Uh-hunh," Lachlan said, snuggling under the duvet and Rumplestiltskin stood up.

"Do you want me to turn the nightlight on?"

"No," he said, closing his eyes and Rumplestiltskin bent to kiss the top of his son's head. Rumplestiltskin walked to the door when he turned the light off and headed down the hallway. He stood at the top of the stairs as he thought back to Belle telling him he was sleeping in the den when he looked down the hallway, turned the downstairs lights off and headed for the master bedroom. He tapped on the door when he opened the door enough to stand partially in the doorway and looked at Belle, who was sitting under the duvet with the pillows propped behind her. She was reading as he made a small cough and she looked at him.

"I'm going to bed now," he said as she put the book on the night table, got out of bed and walked to him. He was a little surprised when she took his hand as she led him into the room and slid her arms around his waist. She was dressed in a light blue nightshirt and he was wearing the dark blue silk pajamas and she looked at the bandages peeking out from under the pajamas top.

"Did you change the bandages?" she asked.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, gently rubbing his chest. She placed her hand on top of his while the thought of him sleeping on the couch in the den caused guilt to move through her and she pressed her lips together.

"You know what? I just realized something. I didn't fall in love with you because I saw the man behind the beast. I fell in love with you because you are a man and a beast and neither can exist without the other. Without the man, the beast runs wild and, without the beast, the man loses his confidence and hides when things go wrong. It is a very perilous and delicate balance and I admit I am worried. I'm worried about the times the beast will run wild and people will start hating you again," she said.

"Then I guess there is only one thing we can do."

"And that is?"

"You will have to help me stay out of trouble."

"Alright," she said, kissing his lips. He sighed through his nose as she deepened the kiss and slid her arms around his neck when they heard giggling and he moved back, turned and saw Lachlan standing in the doorway. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard you talking and thought you were fighting," Lachlan said as he walked closer and looked up at her. "But you're kissing instead of yelling. Does that mean Papa can sleep up here?"

"Yes, he can sleep up here."

"Good. He'd be really lonely if he had to sleep in the den," he said then thought for a few seconds. "So you're not mad at Papa anymore?"

"No, I'm not mad at Papa anymore."

"And you still love him?"

"Of course I do."

"But you poked Papa in his stitches," Lachlan said with a pout.

"Yes, but it wasn't very hard," Rumplestiltskin said, kneeling down and gently turned his son to face him.

"It's still mean. And she didn't say she was sorry," he said, folding his arms over his small chest.

"He's right," Belle said, kneeling down next to Rumplestiltskin and looked at her husband. "I am sorry for hurting you. I am also sorry for getting angry and punishing you because you didn't tell me you were the one who was helping us."

"I knew you wouldn't have used the information if you knew it was me," Rumplestiltskin said, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"I am also sorry for still having some doubts about you keeping the beast in check. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," he said then kissed her. Moving back, she looked at the bandages peeking out from his pajamas top then looked at Lachlan.

"Do you want to help me change Papa's bandages?" she asked and Lachlan nodded. Standing up, Rumplestiltskin watched them go into the bathroom when he walked to the bed and got under the bedding. After changing the bandages and cleaning up, Belle and Lachlan climbed on the bed as they crawled under the bedding and Lachlan carefully snuggled against his papa. Rumplestiltskin kissed the top of his head while Belle smiled and he placed his arm around his son. "Now, do you understand there are going to be times when Mama and Papa will get mad at each other?

"Yes," Lachlan said, closing his eyes. "But you still love each other and will say sorry after you're done being mad."

"Yes, we will," Rumplestiltskin said, giving Belle a small smile. Belle snuggled next to them after turning the lights off and closed her eyes. Rumplestiltskin watched his family sleeping for a while when he looked at the light coming from the hallway then snapped his fingers and the light went out. Looking into the darkness, he listened to the house when Karri's red eyes appeared in the darkness and he felt his heart jump.

"Very funny, Dearie," he said then made a soft laugh as he closed his eyes while a soft purring filled the darkness and the red eyes vanished.

 _ **A/N: I am thinking of doing a small sequel to this because Rumple owes Merida a sparing lesson. :)**_


End file.
